Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo
by shanejayell
Summary: A x-over series centered around Crystal Tokyo
1. One

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part One  
  
Sailor Moon raised up her scepter, her costume shifting to become the princess gown that she wore in times of greatest need. "Moon Cosmic Power," she cried out in ringing tones, the crestent moon on her brow blazing.  
  
A second scepter was crossed with the first, and Prince Endymion raised his voice along with her's, "Earth Cosmic Power!"  
  
Then a sword was raised along with those two weapons, and a great power swelled up around the three of them as Tenjou Utena cried out, "The Power to Revolutionize the World!"  
  
The school teacher shut down a series of images along with the file she had been reading from and looked up at her room full of students. With a little smile she asked, "Now, why is it that most citizens believe that Neo-Queen Serenity alone was the one who fought off the ice age?"  
  
The students began to offer various theories, ranging from it becoming a folk tale to rumors to some kind of conspiracy from the crown. She let them debate it amoung themselves for awhile, then gestured them to silence.  
  
"I want you all to research the issue," she smiled as she began to shut down her files, "and we'll talk about it again tomorrow."  
  
There was a soft chorus of groans, and the students began to file out of the room. A boyish looking, dark haired student followed the others outside, an odd little smile on her handsome face. She politely turned down invitations from her fellow students, seperating from the pack.  
  
'If they only knew,' Erica Tenoh thought to herself with a smile on her face. She pushed her short black hair out of her eyes as she ran for the maglev to the palace.  
  
She took off her pack, settled into a seat and looked out the window at the varried city that passed her by. Shining crystal towers appeared one moment, restored brick buildings another, and even a few old style wooden buildings made up the jigsaw puzzle of Crystal Tokyo. The latest in inovations and some of the oldest traditions of this world still lived here, though Erica often wondered if that was always a good thing.  
  
The Palace soon loomed above them, and they slid gently to a stop. Along with a few minor bureaucrats and officials Erica left the maglev, taking a moment to make sure none of her school friends were around to see her. She didn't know what they'd do if they found out she was the daughter of two of the Senshi, and she really didn't want to find out.  
  
Erica took the lift up to the residential levels, and her palm print opened up the family's apartment. "I'm home," she called out.  
  
"Welcome back," she was almost surprised to hear an answer. Erica followed the voice to find Lady Neptune preparing some dinner for three. Michiru smiled at her daughter and asked, "So how was school today, dear?"  
  
"Hey, Mom." Erica waved. "We actually got asked a question sort of about the Senshi," she leaned on the counter with a smile.  
  
"What about?" Michiru asked her daughter curiously.  
  
"Why more people don't know about Utena helping prevent the ice age," Erica reached over the counter to pick up a carrot slice.  
  
Absent mindedly Michiru whapped Erica's hand with a spoon, "Sorry, that's for our dinner." She tapped her chin and chuckled softly, "From what I remember, Utena didn't want anyone to know that she was involved."  
  
"Really?" Erica asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yep," another voice came from behind Erica. She turned to see her other mother, Lady Uranus, standing there with a grin.  
  
"Haruka," Michiru reached across the counter to take her husband's hand. She pretended to frown, "You're late."  
  
With a florish Haruka produced a boquet of flowers from behind her back, "Sorry, I had to detour to pick these up."  
  
The two cuddled, and a blushing Erica made a face. "Excuse me," she waved 'bye, and headed off into the living room. She flopped down on the couch, 'Wonder if Chibi-Usa or Hotaru are around? They're always fun.'  
  
After a moment of thought Erica sat forward, "Computer, datafiles. Subject: Tenjou Utena, the primary possesor of the power of Dios."  
  
It took a moment, then a series of images appeared on the wall as the computer's cool, feminine voice spoke, "Tenjou Utena, born 1985, old calendar."  
  
"She's that old?" Erica squeaked. She looked at the noble pink haired woman's face displayed on the wall, "She sure looks good for her age."  
  
"Acquired the Power of Dios approximate date 2000, began to operate publically as a heroine in 2003. Became an ally of the Senshi soon after, along with several of those who carried fragments of the Power of Dios," the computer continued.  
  
Erica leaned forward curiously, "List those that carry the Power of Dios, not including Utena."  
  
"Arisugawa Juri, Kaoru Miki, Kiryuu Touga, Kiryuu Nanami, Saionji Kyouichi are those that possess fragments of the Power of Dios," the computer reported.  
  
"And now the five of them stand be the Senshi as their Generals in this era," Erica murmured to herself.  
  
"That is correct," the computer agreed.  
  
"That was a rhetorical comment," she shot back. She frowned and asked, "So why did Utena break up the power?"  
  
"That... is not in my records," the computer answered.  
  
"So this is for a school project?" Haruka asked, walking in with Michiru at her side.  
  
"Sort of," Erica smiled back at her mothers, "I guess I'm just curious. I see the Generals all the time at Court, but I don't remember even seeing her there."  
  
"Utena doesn't enjoy being in the public eye much," Michiru noted. "It doesn't help that she doesn't transform the same way we do," she added.  
  
"What do you mean?" Erica asked.  
  
"Our transformation keeps ordinary people from realizing our civilian identities," Haruka explained, "but Utena and her allies don't have that protection." She took Michiru's hand, "It's because of that you can go to school and not be recognized as our daughter."  
  
"So she likes to keep her privacy," Erica nodded. "Does she ever come to court?" she asked.  
  
"Sometimes, but she uses a disguise pen Luna gave her," Michiru said.  
  
"So I might have even met her, and not know it," Erica shook her head, adding, "That sucks." 


	2. Two

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Two  
  
"Usagi," Erica yelled. The tall, pink haired teen turned to her and smiled, waving happily as Erica ran up to her. They hugged, and Erica asked, "So how's my big sister treating you?"  
  
Usagi grinned impishly, her hair falling in two pink streams down her back as she said, "You have no idea." The long summer dress she wore was white, and when the light shone down on her, she really did look like a princess.  
  
Erica laughed, "I probably don't want to know."  
  
They walked through the palace garden to sit down on one of the benches. They and Hotaru were going out later, and had agreed to meet here. She and Usagi were about the same age, and had become friends as little girls, even though Usagi had spent months away in the past.  
  
Which reminded Erica, "Usagi, what was it like visiting the past?"  
  
"Fun, except for the memory blocks," Usagi shrugged.  
  
"Memory blocks?" Erica blinked.  
  
"Each time I went back in time Setsuna would put a series of memory blocks in place to prevent me from revealing something that could change history," Usagi shrugged.  
  
Erica looked at the pink haired girl thoughtfully, "Like what?"  
  
Usagi looked thoughtful, "The first time, I couldn't talk about the Outers at all, of course, because the earlier Senshi had not met them yet. Them, and all the immortals that were helping us out against Nemesis at the time."  
  
"I remember," Erica nodded thoughtfully, "I asked my Moms if I could go out and see the younger Senshi, but they said no. I guess that's why."  
  
"That's why my dad only showed them the new part of Crystal Tokyo, too," Usagi nodded her agreement. "He thought that seeing the whole city would have given them too much information about what was coming," she smiled.  
  
Erica shook her head with a sigh, "Time travel gives me a headache."  
  
"Join the club," another voice firmly agreed. They looked up to see the dark haired woman standing there by the bench.  
  
"Hotaru," Usagi yelled happily, jumping up and throwing her arms around her older lover.  
  
"Usagi," Hotaru sighed happily.  
  
"Hey, big sister," Erica waved, taking her time to get up and dust her black pants off. Her white shirt fit snugly, and she tugged on the bottom while watching the two of them together.  
  
"Hey," Hotaru smiled to Erica while keeping her arms around Usagi. The dark haired woman was normally such an enigma, her expression remote and thoughtful, but around Usagi or her family, a sweet smile could light up that serious face.  
  
It couldn't have been easy for Hotaru, watching Usagi growing up. The woman she loved, but who didn't love her yet. It would take Usagi several trips to the past to meet and fall in love with the younger Hotaru. Only then could Hotaru approach the grown up Usagi in her time, to be reunited with her love after being centuries apart.  
  
A few moments later Usagi asked, "Do you want to stop in at the court?"  
  
Hotaru kept an arm around Usagi's shoulders, "Might be interesting."  
  
She came around the corner, her long orange locks flowing over her shoulders. Her military uniform was crisp, hugging her tall, athletic form and bringing wistful little sighs from many of the ladies that she walked passed. Arisugawa Juri paused when she saw them, nodding to the three with a little smile, "Good afternoon."  
  
"Juri-sama," Erica smiled up at her happily.  
  
Juri gave them a casual wave as she strode off down the hallway, her golden ring catching the reflected sunlight.  
  
Once she was gone Usagi smiled, "Setsuna is one lucky woman."  
  
"So's Juri," Hotaru agreed with an little smile.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Erica sighed softly. 'It's too bad I just can't seem to get lucky,' she thought to herself ruefully.  
  
"Sucks to be single around so many couples, huh?" Usagi asked her quietly as they all started walking again.  
  
"Tell me about it," Erica groaned. She flipped her black hair back with one hand, "Not that I don't get a few offers, but..."  
  
Hotaru gave her a wry glance as she said, "I hate to say this, but sometimes you just have to wait until the right one comes along." She gently held Usagi a bit closer to her, who seemed quite willing to snuggle, too.  
  
'Hope it's not as long of a wait as Hotaru had,' Erica was wise enough not to say aloud. They reached the large double doors, and the young man there gave them a nod.  
  
"Do you have business with the Court?" he asked them quietly.  
  
"We're just visiting," Usagi shook her head no. He quietly opened up one of the doors and waved them all inside. They kept quiet, knowing that one of the funniest things to do at court was to eavesdrop a bit.  
  
It wasn't that crowded as they moved through the people, eventually getting a view of the thrones and the proceedings there. Neo-Queen Serenity sat on one throne, her husband King Endymion on the other, both looking as noble and beautiful as ever.  
  
The purple-black haired King had a gentle smile on his face as he gazed at his Queen. His purple suit fit him well, his athletic body easily filling it out. He was handsome, but there was also a feeling of strength about him, too.  
  
Erica had a crush on the Queen, along with most of the other citizens of the massive city. Her white-gold hair, her grave yet amused expression, the kindness that shone from her blue eyes, it was terribly easy to fall for that combination. 'And since she's completely unattainable, she's completely safe,' she thought cheerfully.  
  
Standing beside the throne was Kaoru Miki, efficiently organizing the petitions and requests to the throne. The handsome, blue haired man looked completely business-like, but Erica remembered with pleasure the last big jam session he had with Minako and Rei. He had blown everyone away with his skills at the piano!  
  
A interesting conversation nearby got Erica's attention. Two tall, busty blonde catgirls were standing together with a dark haired young woman dressed in a police uniform. She moved a bit closer to listen in...  
  
"... but Leona!" the one catgirl protested.  
  
"No, Uni, we can't have a quickie while we're waiting," the woman named Leona went red.  
  
"But me and Anna have been waiting so long," Uni protested.  
  
"Yeah," Anna chimed in. Both catgirls stepped closer to Leona, bracketing her.  
  
Erica just had to smirk at the panicked look on the dark haired girl's face.  
  
"The Puma sisters," Hotaru murmured, coming up beside Erica quietly, "they're notorious."  
  
"Sounds fun," Erica grinned back.  
  
"You have been single too long," Usagi smirked. 


	3. Three

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Three  
  
The young woman stumbled out onto the balcony, belting the white robe around her waist as she yawned. Her reddish brown hair fell messily into her eyes as she looked out at the crazy quilt of different buildings that made up Crystal Tokyo. The tower that she stood in was a holdover from when this place had been called Tokyo-3, an outpost of a long ago war.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura took a deep breath, savoring the taste of the sea air carried from the waters not so far away from them. Her lover was asleep in the bed just behind her, and Sakura was content to just let her sleep. Today was a difficult anniversary for them both, and for now Sakura wanted to be alone, and remember.  
  
It had been a summer's day like this one, but their hearts had been heavy. The grave sat on the hill, the script almost unbearable for them to read, the earth freshly turned up. 'Kinomoto Toya,' it read, then the two dates, '1980-2050.'  
  
Yukito stumbled forward, there was a flash of blue light and the sweep of mighty wings, and Yue fell to his knees in front of the grave. "Oh, Toya," Yue murmured softly, "how could you have left me so very soon?"  
  
"I'm so sorry," Sakura said softly. 'It isn't fair,' she thought, 'my magic stopped me aging at twenty-five. Why couldn't it save Toya from his cancer?'  
  
"I'm sure that the doctors did everything they could," the over sixty years old Tomoyo Daidouji said to him sadly.  
  
Tears slowly began to trickle down Yue's face as he said, "I don't know what I'll do without him. He was my life, my heart."  
  
Toya and Yukito had been living together for years, almost as soon as they graduated from school. Despite whatever life threw at them, they remained the perfect couple. Sakura had thought that nothing would ever split them apart, but she had been wrong.  
  
Kero's voice was quiet, "You have to carry on, for his sake."  
  
Yue's hawk's eyes met Kero's gaze, "I've lived so very long, Keroberos, and all things must end eventually." He looked up at Tomoyo, "Come here, please."  
  
Tomoyo took Yue's hand gently, "Let me help you up."  
  
"Do you love Sakura," Yue looked up to ask her, "with all of your heart?"  
  
"Yes, always," Tomoyo blinked in surprise.  
  
"Good," a smiling Yue murmured, while keeping a firm grip on Tomoyo's hand. His body glowed a soft blue, slowly becoming brighter until it flared brightly, then the wings seemed to shatter into a cloud of feathers. They swirled about Tomoyo's body, the light building all around her, and with another flash she stood transformed.  
  
The wings stretched from Tomoyo's back now, and she carried with her an aura of power, this beautiful twenty-five year old woman. Her long black hair flowed free from age, her body restored to all of it's vigor of youth. Her eyes, though, remained the same, shining with love as she looked adoringly at Sakura. "Yue," she gasped, and turned to look at him worriedly.  
  
Yukito lay there, leaning up against the stone. He looked much older than he should have, like he was a hundred years old, not seventy. His blue eyes were closed, looking almost as if he had simply fallen asleep there.  
  
"Oh, no," Sakura murmured, kneeling down beside him. She felt the side of his neck, but she knew as soon as she touched him that he was gone.  
  
Sakura pulled her robe around her, feeling a chill. 'We lost both of them that day, Toya and Yue,' she thought to herself sadly. A warm hand rested on her shoulder, and she turned around to meet Tomoyo's caring gaze.  
  
"Are you all right?" Tomoyo asked. The dark haired woman looked completely normal, having learned to hide her other nature over the years they had been together.  
  
"A little sad," Sakura said quietly.  
  
"It's all right to miss them," Tomoyo slid her arm across Sakura's shoulders, "but you should also try to remember all the good things." An impish smile, "Remember how Toya used to call you a little monster? And poor Li's crush on Yukito?"  
  
Sakura had to smile, "That was pretty funny."  
  
They walked inside together, standing close. "I'm looking forward to the meeting up at the Palace," Tomoyo said.  
  
"It'll be nice to see all of our old friends once again," Sakura admitted. She blushed faintly, "Do you want to visit the Locket, while we're in town?"  
  
"Arisugawa's Locket?" Tomoyo exclaimed. She blinked, looking honestly surprised, "It's actually still open, even after all these years?"  
  
"I did some checking," Sakura beamed, "and it's still around. I'm not sure who's on the staff, anymore, but it could be fun."  
  
A sleepy, and clearly only just awakened Kero flew in. "Is this the bar that I couldn't get in to one time?" he asked them pointedly.  
  
Tomoyo looked at the little flying toy lion with wings, "Well, I could put a skirt on you, a bit of makeup. The bar has let a few crossdressers in before."  
  
Kero puffed up, "No way you're pouting me in a skirt!"  
  
"Then I guess you can't go," Sakura grinned. She noticed Kero looked a bit disappointed, so she added, "We'll get you some cake for when we're gone."  
  
"Cake? Yes!" Kero perked up almost immediately.  
  
"Simple mind, simple pleasures," Tomoyo murmured to Sakura, who had to fight to keep from laughing aloud.  
  
The two got dressed, and headed out with Kero to pick him up some cake. The lift brought them down to street level, and they smoothly moved into the bustling foot traffic. "I kind of missed this, when we were living on Mars," Sakura noted.  
  
"It was pretty boring," Kero admitted. A girl wandered by in a pink, ruffled catsuit and he pointed her out to Tomoyo, "Wasn't that one of your designs?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "It doesn't look as good on her as it did on Sakura, though." Tomoyo sighed dreamily, "Then again, everything looks better on Sakura!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. Years back Tomoyo had released some of her designs commercially, and they had just taken off! Even now, girls were wearing outfits inspired by Sakura's card capturing days. Even worse, she had used digitally captured images of Sakura herself in the ads.  
  
"Too embarrassing," Sakura murmured softly.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Sakura sighed. She pointed, "There's a bakery."  
  
"Yeah! Cake," Kero almost danced in midair.  
  
"Then on to the Locket," Tomoyo smiled. She leaned in close to whisper in Tomoyo's ear, "Maybe we can rent an upstairs room like we used to."  
  
Sakura went beet red. 


	4. Four

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Four  
  
The building was one of the oldest in Crystal Tokyo, and rumors persisted that it dated back to the twentieth century. A former warehouse that had been greatly converted over the years, it stood on the outskirts of the city. Above the door an animated hologram of a locket opening up to reveal a pretty girl hangs in midair, and just above it the words, Arisugawa's Locket.  
  
Erica Tenoh smiled, waving to the red headed woman standing guard at the door, "Hey, Kei, how's the Lovely Angel?"  
  
"Still being repaired from our last mission," Kei shrugged, and smiled at Hotaru and Usagi, "It's good to see you, ladies." She waved them in, smiling as she saw the pink haired Usagi reach out to take Hotaru's hand.  
  
"I wonder where Yuri is?" Usagi asked Erica quietly.  
  
"Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," the blue haired girl smiled up at the three of them.  
  
"Captain Ruri?" Hotaru blinked, her black hair blowing around her gently, "aren't you supposed to be up on the Nadesico-4?"  
  
"I've got a few days leave," Ruri smiled slightly and shrugged a bit, "and the Queen doesn't seem to mind my moonlighting."  
  
The place was bustling as they went in, filled with women of various ages and types. Erica looked around as they walked towards the bar, noting a few natives of Jurai, a few from the Martian colonies, androids, aliens and even an immortal or two in the mob.  
  
"There's Sakura and Tomoyo," Usagi pointed out the two women sitting at one of the tables near the stairs. They looked happy, sipping their drinks as they talked quietly.  
  
A tall, black haired woman stood behind the bar, giving them a smile as she said, "Hi, my name's Mahoro, what can I get you?"  
  
"Sake," both Usagi and Hotaru ordered, and Mahoro poured them both their first bowls of sake for good luck.  
  
"Whisky," Erica decided to try. The golden liquid was poured, and Erica looked at it a bit dubiously. "Well, Haruka-papa likes it," she murmured, and took a drink. There was a long moment of silence, then Erica's eyes got very, very wide. She blinked watery eyes a few times, shaking her head and gasping.  
  
"Acquired taste?" Usagi asked impishly.  
  
"Oh yeah," Erica wheezed out.  
  
Hotaru got up, shaking her head with a smile. "Let's get a table," she suggested. The three found an empty spot by the dance floor, and in a few moments a dark haired girl arrived.  
  
"What can I get you?" Yuri beamed, her long black hair reaching the top of her shorts. A battle bikini finished off the outfit, holding her fair-sized breasts in check.  
  
"Nachos and cheese," Erica smiled.  
  
Usagi and Hotaru exchanged a glance, then Usagi smiled up at Yuri, "Two lunches, please."  
  
Yuri bounced off with a wave, "Coming right up!"  
  
Across the bar a incredibly perky blonde was taking meal orders before charging across the dance floor at high speed. "I've never quite understood how Excel became immortal," Erica noted.  
  
"Cosmic accident," Hotaru drank her sake sparingly, "apparently an avatar of the universe itself granted her and Hyatt eternal life by accident."  
  
What looked like a mini-galaxy with female arms flew by them muttering, "Oh, I'm so embarrassed."  
  
Everybody decided just to ignore that, and keep drinking.  
  
Upstairs, a short way along the upper landing, there was a nicely decorated office. A woman with long brown hair studied a small hand held computer screen intently, not looking up as her door opened then shut.  
  
"Hello, Juri," Cyberdoll May smiled.  
  
The tall, orange haired woman settled into one of the guest chairs, taking a moment to tug on her military style jacket. May looked over at Arisugawa Juri, taking in the relaxed smile and sense of peace that she seemed to carry with her. A simple golden band glinted on one finger, a symbol of a deep and long lasting partnership.  
  
"The place looks great, May," Juri smiled at the woman who she had asked to take over managing the Locket all those years ago.  
  
"Thank you," May smiled happily. She smirked slightly, "How's Setsuna?"  
  
Juri blushed at the look she was getting from her old friend. "Guess the roof-top story is still circulating," she sighed softly.  
  
"You have to admit," May chuckled, "having a intimate moment with the Senshi of Time on a rooftop was not the wisest of ideas."  
  
"We got a bit carried away," Juri admitted.  
  
May smiled, "You're just lucky that the Puma sisters and Leona's last public exploit pushed you two off of the gossip columns." Deciding to be merciful she changed the subject, "How are Ryouko and Ayeka doing?"  
  
"Heh. Last I heard Emperor Tenchi's top diplomats were considering having a baby," Juri chuckled, "but they can't decide who gets to carry the baby to term."  
  
May had an very odd look on her face, "I kind of doubt either of them would be all that suited to having a baby."  
  
"Well, you'll have a chance to talk to them about it soon. They, along with Sasami and Minagi are coming to this big conference we're organizing up at the palace," Juri smiled. She grinned, "I suspect we'll all come down and take over the Locket one night."  
  
May smiled back, "I'll look forward to that!"  
  
Juri looked more serious as she said, "This isn't just a social call. May, do you remember a customer of the Locket named Victoria Ceres?"  
  
May looked thoughtful, then her eyes widened, "The vampire?" She leaned forward, "What do you want with her?"  
  
"Nothing, personally," Juri answered her with a wry smile, "but Ami's been studying vampirism, and she thinks she might have found a partial cure."  
  
"The last I heard," May frowned, "she was in what was Britain, but it's been a while."  
  
"Thanks," Juri got up, taking a few steps towards the door. She paused there a moment to ask, "Have you been dating?"  
  
"No," May answered softly.  
  
Juri hesitated, almost as if she was weighing her words carefully, "Keiko wouldn't want you to mourn her forever."  
  
"Maybe," May said quietly, not necessarily agreeing or disagreeing with Juri.  
  
The Staff of Arisugawa's Locket: Kei and Yuri are from the original Dirty Pair. Ruri is from Martian Successor Nadesico. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Mahoro is from Mahoromantic. And finally May is from Hand Maid May. 


	5. Bubblegum Crisis 2040: Hurricane Live! 3...

Bubblegum Crisis 2040: Hurricane Live! 3003  
  
The levitating stage rose slowly, the crowd nearly holding it's breath as it gradually came up into their view. The concert in Crystal Tokyo's central park was an tradition, each year a massive celebration of the city and the peace that now protected the entire world. But today was going to be special, and everyone knew it.  
  
They saw her hair first, the red-brown strands blowing in the slight breeze. Her face came into view, intense eyes gazing out at the crowd. Finally she stood revealed, center stage, wearing the sort of leathers that she might have worn on a night a thousand years ago.  
  
"Priss... Priss... Priss... Priss... Priss..." the crowd chanted.  
  
Priss Asagiri gazed down at the crowd as the chanting rose in volume, the expression on her face unreadable. A rough gesture to her back-up band and she cried, "One! Two! Three!"  
  
The crowd roared!  
  
"What's up Romeo-sama..." Priss sang.  
  
"I'm surprised that Priss doesn't perform publicly more often," Linna said softly, standing concealed at the side of the stage. "Just listen to that crowd," she smiled. The former office lady looked good in her one piece green body-suit, her dark brown hair blowing around her face.  
  
"Yes, just listen to them," Sylia sighed, pushing her long silver hair back. "They started cheering her before she even sang a note," she said softly, reaching over to tug at her shoulder of her white body-suit.  
  
"And that's bad?" Linna asked her leadingly.  
  
Sylia smiled wryly, "She could be up there, out of tune and three sheets to the wind and they'd be cheering her just as hard."  
  
"Ouch," Linna made a face. "I think that would really piss Priss off," she admitted, looking out at the performer thoughtfully. She knew Priss pretty well, and understood how deeply she felt about her music. She put her heart and soul into it, and to see it under valued...  
  
"It did," an voice came from behind them. Urd stepped from the shadows, the dusky skinned goddess in a slinky red dress looking out at her lover performing the second song she had chosen for her set, 'Hurricane Tonight.' She grinned, "But Priss figured out how to get back at 'em."  
  
Mara, a goddess second class, strode over to Sylia and took her into her arms. The leather clad lady dipped the startled woman and then kissed her very thoroughly. Standing Sylia back up Mara grinned at her rakishly, "I missed you."  
  
Sylia laughed, "Missed you, too, m'love."  
  
Belldandy smiled happily, walking over to Linna. They both paused, a step apart, to gaze into each other's eyes for a moment. Then with a joyful sigh Belldandy slid into Linna's arms. "It's only been a week," Linna murmured, "why did it feel like months?"  
  
"It's good to be home," Belldandy sighed happily, her long dress blowing around her legs.  
  
Skuld, a gangly, black haired teen in a greasy jumpsuit, shook her head and made faces in the background at the overall mushiness.  
  
Mara looked out at Priss, then over to Urd, "What do you mean, get back at 'em?"  
  
Urd grinned, "You know about the twentieth century music revival, right?" A few nods, "Priss has put together a band, and been selling out concerts on that circuit."  
  
"Good for her," Linna grinned. "But why isn't she being recognized?" she asked.  
  
"She's hiding in plain sight," Sylia said, "wearing a blonde wig and even trashier clothes than she used to." An impish grin, "You won't believe the name of her band."  
  
"Victory," Priss sang out to the crowd, and they echoed it back at her as she continued on with her third number.  
  
"What's she done now?" Skuld asked curiously.  
  
"They're called," Urd paused dramatically, "Priss and the Replicants."  
  
Linna snapped her fingers, "That old movie Priss used to like, Blade... something or other, right? It's from there."  
  
"Blade Runner," Sylia nodded, "and yes."  
  
'It was kind of funny,' Linna mused as she thought back to how the three of them had just lucked into a form of immortality.  
  
The wedding in Arisugawa's Locket had originally been planned for just one couple, Linna and Belldandy. But Urd had popped the question to Priss soon after, and Mara began to pointedly suggest that Sylia should make an honest woman out of her, so.  
  
Rei Hino officiated over the ceremony, the Locket packed full with women who had become their friends over the months they had been going there. Juri even relaxed the rules a bit so that Nigel, Mackie and Henderson could all attend, too.  
  
It took a few years for any of them to notice that anything was wrong. It wasn't until near the end of the Corporate Wars that a friend of theirs, Rei herself in fact, asked why the three of them had seemingly not aged at all. Sylia and Skuld were the ones who went to work to figure it out, putting them through a series of tests both very scientific and purely mystical.  
  
They eventually discovered that the System Force, the power that the goddesses and demon all called upon, had been affected by the exchange of wedding vows between the goddesses and the mortal women. To it, the couples were literally one entity, and therefore began to share the immortality that the higher beings possessed.  
  
Even Mara and Sylia were affected, once Mara chose to renounce her demon status and become one of the goddesses herself.  
  
Priss finished the number, and then her back up players put their instruments down and all left the stage. "What's going on?" Linna asked the others curiously. Priss gave them a grin, and made a come-here gesture.  
  
Urd walked out without a second thought, joining her lover on the stage. The crowd roared it's approval once again, and Urd hammed it up, waving to the audience.  
  
Mara raised her eyebrow at Sylia, "What do you think?"  
  
"Why not," Sylia smiled, and the two walked out to stand by Priss as well.  
  
"Shall we?" Linna smiled at Belldandy, offering her arm.  
  
"Let's," Belldandy smiled back, and they walked out as well.  
  
The crowd's roar dropped off for a moment in surprise, and then it picked up again. Two words, that they all chanted over and over again, "Knight Sabers. Knight Sabers. Knight Sabers. Knight Sabers ."  
  
There was a shimmer of light, and a three dimensional hologram appeared. "You called?" Nene asked with a grin, and the cheers rose in volume even more. The hacker genius of the Knight Sabers years ago had downloaded her very essence into the world's computer 'nets, becoming a cybernetic goddess herself.  
  
"You all remember the song 'Touchdown to Tomorrow' I think," Priss grinned.  
  
"You can't be serious," Sylia said, but she was smiling slightly.  
  
Linna shook her head and leaned into a microphone so that everyone could hear her, "I'll take the drums, there's less chance of embarrassing myself over there." There was soft laughter from the crowd at that.  
  
Belldandy kissed her on the cheek as she went by, "You'll do fine."  
  
"Do you want to play?" Linna asked softly.  
  
Belldandy picked up a mic., "I think I'll sing back-up, if that's all right."  
  
Nene gestured, and a holographic simulation of the lead guitar appeared in her hands. "All patched in and ready to play," she grinned.  
  
"I've always preferred electronics," Sylia smiled as she stepped behind one of the two keyboard stations.  
  
Mara joined her there behind the other one, swiftly transforming her clothes into scanty, skintight leathers. "This is going to be good," she grinned.  
  
Urd picked up the bass guitar and stepped up beside Priss, "Ready to back you up, m'love."  
  
Skuld gave them all a thumbs up from the side of the stage, going over the sound board to make sure everything was working well.  
  
Priss raised the microphone to her lips with a grin, Linna laid down a beat, Mara and Sylia followed her on the keyboards, and Urd and Nene used their guitars to define the tune. Belldandy raised her voice like an angel's, then Priss came in whiskey raw, full of passion.  
  
They proceeded to rock the house.... 


	6. Six

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Six  
  
Ami Mizuno gave a smile and a nod to the young woman guarding the door tonight at the Locket. "Cyber Six," she recognized the leather clad woman enough to ask her, "what's a police detective doing on bouncer duty?"  
  
"It's a favor to a friend," Cyber Six explained in her husky voice, pushing her black hair back from her face one-handedly. She opened the door for Ami with a sweeping gesture, "Go on in, Prof. Mizuno."  
  
Ami blushed, "Thank you."  
  
One of the major advantages of being a Sailor Senshi had been the concealment of their previous mortal identities. To most of the world 'Lady Mercury' was the only identity that she had, so re-establishing 'Ami Mizuno' in the city's records hadn't been all that hard to do. Deciding to be safe she created the public image of being a reclusive scientific genius, so that the rare appearances of 'Ami' weren't too unusual.  
  
Ruri nodded to her with a smile, "Good to see you again." The captain of the Nadesico didn't look at all out of place there, her calm manner soothing anyone who came in.  
  
'I wonder if May is going to try to get her to become a regular?' she wondered even as Ami asked, "Is Victoria Ceres here tonight?"  
  
Ruri surprised her with a soft chuckle, "Check out the karaoke stage."  
  
"Thanks," Ami smiled, moving into the crowds. She had arranged to meet Victoria here because the Locket was widely known to be neutral territory, and anyone who broke that rule usually faced the combined wrath of everyone else there.  
  
'I know things were hard for her, being a vampire,' Ami thought grimly. 'I hope that it hasn't made her a harder woman than she was,' she reflected. She made her way to the stage and stopped cold, her eyes wide. 'Then again,' she thought whimsically, 'maybe not.'  
  
Victoria stood up on the stage, an impish smile on her face. Right there beside her, a smile looking a bit odd on her normally serious face, was Integra Hellsing! Victoria had the mike, and was singing to her blushing vampire companion with a charming grin...  
  
"I died, so many years ago  
And you can make me feel  
Like it isn't so  
But why you come to be with me  
I think I've always known  
  
Never scared  
Embracing what you feel  
And you can tell the one you love  
You know I always deal  
Go whisper in this dead girl's ear  
I'll always make it real  
  
That's great  
And I always wanna play  
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say  
And since I'm still the dead to you  
I'm saying come and stay  
And let us rest in peace,"  
  
The number got a bit more rock and roll, and Victoria took on a bit of an flamboyant strut as she continued on singing to her,  
  
"Let us rest in peace  
Let's go get some sleep  
Let's take our love and bury it  
In a hole six foot deep  
We can lay our bodies down there  
And find that sweet release  
So let's go rest in peace!"  
  
To the cheering of the crowd the two vampires stepped down from the stage, noticing Ami standing nearby almost immediately. Victoria smiled, "It's been a long time, Mercury." A raised eyebrow, "Would you care to join us at our table?"  
  
"I'd be glad to," Ami smiled back at her, not surprised that she recognized her. 'When did Integra Hellsing become a vampire?' she wondered as she followed them over to a corner table. Victoria gentlemanly held out a chair for Integra, who smiled up at her gratefully.  
  
Ami took a seat, wondering quite how she should start the conversation. Integra smiled at her slightly, "I suppose you're wondering when I became a vampire?"  
  
"To be honest, yes," Ami admitted.  
  
"Arucard did it," Integra explained, "at my own request." She took a drink of something thick and red that Ami hoped was just wine, "I don't think he was too surprised at my request to stay with Victoria."  
  
Victoria looked at Ami calmly, "So why did you want to see me?"  
  
To buy herself some time, Ami flagged down a waitress.  
  
"Hi!" Excel bounced up and down happily. She took Ami's order and was gone in a flash, returning in a few moments with the glass of brandy.  
  
"I wanted to let you know about something," Ami took a cautious drink. "I, along with a few other experts, have been doing research on vampirism, and the biological aspects of the change," she explained.  
  
"And?" Integra asked leadingly.  
  
Ami gave her a smile, "We think we may be able to cure some of the disabilities that come with vampirism, including the light sensitivity."  
  
Integra raised an eyebrow, "And the catch is?"  
  
Ami gave her a respectful nod. "The treatments are still experimental," she explained to them, "and any possible side-effects are still unknown."  
  
Victoria didn't need very long to think about it before she answered, "I can't speak for Integra, but for me the answer is no." A slight smile, "I've adapted to what I am, and I don't think that I would want to change it."  
  
Integra nodded, "I would tend to agree."  
  
Ami smiled slightly, "That's pretty much what I was expecting." She leaned back slightly, "Are you planning to stay in Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
The two vampires exchanged a silent glance and then Victoria answered her, "For the near future, at least. Why?"  
  
Ami quickly reassured them, "The Queen is organizing a meeting up at the palace, officially it's a conference of the immortals." A grin, "But I really think it's just a chance to get all our old friends together. I think she'd love to see you there."  
  
"We'd be honored," Integra smiled.  
  
Ami looked up, noticing a familiar face hovering at the edge of the dance floor. "Looks like my lover has arrived," she chuckled, "please excuse me." She left the table and walked towards her with a smile on her face.  
  
Rei Hino blushed slightly realizing she had been spotted, then moved forward to meet Ami. "Sorry love," Rei murmured as she gently took Ami into her arms, "I was getting a bit worried."  
  
"My hero," Ami chuckled softly, as they began to sway together to the music. She looked up to meet her eyes, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Rei blinked.  
  
Softly Ami answered, "For caring."  
  
Characters in this Episode: Ami Mizuno and Rei Hino are from Sailor Moon. Cyber Six is from Cyber Six. Ruri is from Martian Successor Nadesico. Excel is from Excel Saga. Victoria Ceres and Integra Hellsing are from Hellsing.  
  
Author's Note: the song that Victoria is singing is a bit more cheerful re- write of the song "Rest in Peace," from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More With Feeling! My deepest respects goes out to Joss Whedon, and I hope he doesn't mind too much what I did to his song... 


	7. Seven

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Seven  
  
"All right," the teacher smiled, leaning up against her desk to ask them casually, "who can tell me why such interesting hair colors like orange, blue and green turned up in Japan up until the twenty first century, and later on all around the world?"  
  
There was a long moment of silence, and Erica was tempted to raise her own hand to answer. Finally, the blue haired girl two desks over raised her hand. 'Catrine,' Erica managed to remember, 'that's her name.'  
  
"Yes," the teacher nodded to her.  
  
"It was due to the survivors of the Moon Kingdom and the other inhabited worlds of that era," Catrine explained, "according to the theories of Lady Mercury."  
  
"That's one of the theories," the teacher agreed, "that the survivors of the final battle with the negaverse crashed landed in Japan, becoming part of the gene pool there. But there's also another theory. Does anyone know it?"  
  
Another long moment of silence, and this time Erica raised her hand.  
  
"Erica?" the teacher looked at her.  
  
Erica smiled slightly, "The other theory can be summarized pretty simply: it is all Prince Yosho of Jurai's fault." To the soft chuckling of her classmates the black haired girl continued on, "Yosho was stranded on Earth in the fourteenth century, and he believed that could not get home. So he decided to settle down and had a wife and children, putting his Jurai DNA and hair colors into the human gene pool."  
  
"That's correct," the teacher nodded, "and by the twentieth century the very long lived Yosho had several wives and many children. They helped spread that DNA, to the point where almost everyone in Japan had a bit of the Juraian traits."  
  
She looked up at the time and smiled, "That's all for today. Please scan chapters fifty-six to seventy for relevant data, and we'll take this up again tomorrow." As the students got up to leave she called out, "Catrine, Erica, could you come here a moment?"  
  
Erica gave Catrine a worried look, silently asking her, 'What did we do?' Catrine shrugged back eloquently, indicating that she didn't know, either.  
  
The teacher surprised them both with a smile, "Thank you. I wasn't really expecting to get an answer to that question, not to mention the right ones." She looked at the both of them curiously, "But how did you know them?"  
  
Catrine blushed, "It's kind of a family thing. My ancestor supposedly was a friend of the sailor senshi in the twentieth century."  
  
Erica shrugged as the teacher's gaze landed on her. "I got curious about the senshi and the others of their era back when we studied their role in stopping the last ice-age," she explained. 'Not to mention that both of my moms are senshi,' she thought to herself silently.  
  
"Either way," the teacher beamed at them, "I'm glad to have such eager students in my class." They talked for a little while longer, then she let the two of them go.  
  
As they were walking out of the classroom Erica quietly asked Catrine, "I was wondering, who was your ancestor?"  
  
"The stories passed down in the family say that it was the Queen's best friend, Naru," Catrine said with a shy smile. The blue haired girl shrugged slightly before adding, "I'm never quite sure if I believe it, though."  
  
Erica wasn't quite sure what to say about that, really. She had lived up in the palace most of her life, among people who had known the senshi all their lives. "Does it matter if it's true or not?" she finally said softly. Catrine gave her an odd look so she elaborated, "As long as that makes you or the members of your family happy, it doesn't matter if you actually are related to her or not."  
  
Catrine nodded thoughtfully, "I guess that's true."  
  
The two finally made it outside of the building, and Erica smiled slightly at the feeling of warm sunlight on her face. "It turned out nice," Erica smiled slightly.  
  
A group of Catrine's friends called out to her, and she took a few steps towards them. She stopped, turned back to Erica and with a smile said, "Would you like to join us, Erica?"  
  
Erica hesitated, then quietly said, "Sorry, I can't." With a wave she moved off, calling back over her shoulder, "Next time, maybe."  
  
Catrine joined her friends, watching Erica stride off to board the maglev line. Her friends fell in around her, having seen Erica's short refusal of Catrine's invitation. The gossip about Erica flew, but no one seemed to know much about her.  
  
"She's such an unfriendly person," one girl finally grumbled.  
  
"Maybe," Catrine murmured, "but she doesn't seem to come across that way. When we were talking, she seemed kind of nice." She looked off into the distance where Erica had gone, a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
Watching the city slide by her window Erica thought to herself glumly, 'I'd better apologize to her later.' Keeping her personal connection to the palace a secret was tough enough with the casual aquaintences she maintained at school. Hiding it from a friend would be murder.  
  
She felt a bit better once Erica reached the stop nearest to the palace, keeping an eye open for any students who might be near there. The dark haired girl had barely steped inside when she noticed the tall blonde striding down the hallway.  
  
"Aunt Minako," Erica waved.  
  
Lady Venus turned with a happy smile, "Erica!" She stopped and gaped at her in honest surprise, "What did you do to your hair?!"  
  
Erica ran her had through her short black hair with a impish smile, "You don't like it?" I thought it turned out pretty good."  
  
"Sorry," Minako laughed, "but you have to admit it's quite a change from the sandy brown hair you had when I left. Why did you change it?"  
  
"I'm attending public school this year," Erica smiled as they started walking down the hall, "and I tend to resemble my mom Haruka with brown hair. So, the color change."  
  
"Well, at least you do look good," Minako agreed.  
  
"How long have you been back?" Erica asked her curiously. As the head of the diplomatic corps Minako was taken away from Earth quite often, dealing with the Queen's allies. And occasionally her enemies, too.  
  
"Only a few days," Minako smiled, "I reported to the Queen first and then staggered off to collapse for a bit. I've only been up and around for a few hours."  
  
"Do you want to go get some coffee and food?" Erica suggested.  
  
Minako's stomach growled suddenly, making them both laugh. "Sounds like a good idea," Minako chuckled. She looked at Erica thoughtfully, "And while we're eatig you can tell me if you've got a girlfriend yet."  
  
"Aunt Minako!" Erica blushed.  
  
To be continued 


	8. Eight

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Eight (Revised)

The news reader smiled cheerfully, "In the aftermath of the concert in the park, downloads of the music of Priss Asagiri have increased tenfold. In related news, an official release of the Knight Sabers' performance is coming soon, the profits being directed to charity."

"The Crystal Tokyo police have announced that globally murders are at an all time low, as are all other incidents of violent crime. The Church of the Divine Senshi has issued a statement that this is directly due to the wise and just rule of Neo-Queen Serenity, but the Palace itself has issued no comment at this time."

"In other Palace news, sightings of the legendary Duelist Tenjou Utena have been reported in Crystal Tokyo..."

Cyber Six simply said, "Off." The news report cut off, and she smoothly slid her transport into place in front of the apartment building. The leather clad woman flashed her detective's badge to the men standing watch outside, "Is the CSI team in?"

"Yes ma'am," he nodded, "Grissom's squad."

"Good," Cyber Six nodded and headed in, riding the lift to the correct level.

She slowed her pace just a bit as Cyber Six walked down the long hallway. Her eyes scanned the route for anything that might be amiss, in case it had been missed by the attending officers. The crime scene itself was cut off with a temporary force-shield, and she nodded to the operator standing by the console, his name-tag reading 'Greg.'

"What are we dealing with?" she asked Greg crisply, noting the green hair he had. 'Probably born with it,' she reminded herself.

"A suicide, of course," Greg shrugged casually, obviously considering this to be just a waste of both the police's time and energy. He covertly took in the slim, athletic woman admiringly, being careful not to catch her eye.

She shot him such a harsh look that it made him pale. "And are you certain that the evidence backs up that conclusion?" Cyber Six asked coldly.

The force field shut down as the five member forensics team made their way out of the room. Their leader, an older man, stopped by the two of them to say gently, "Go easy on him, Six. Statistically, he's probably right."

"Anything you can tell me now, Gil?" Cyber Six asked, visibly reigning in her temper, just giving him a crisp nod. He had been around long enough that she owed him that much respect.

"You know we have to wait," Grissom was faintly chiding, "the evidence doesn't lie, but we still have to listen to her."

"We've checked for prints and did emf scans of the building," Sidle said after a moment, "I'm not going to stake my life on it but there appears no sign of forced entry." She winced under Grissom's scolding glance but stood up to it.

"Huh." Cyber Six nodded thoughtfully. "A full visual recording of the scene, too?"

"Check the log," his second in command Willows said a bit crabbily as the light brown haired woman scowled up at the black garbed figure, "all scanned and collected."

"Thank you," Cyber Six said with a ominous sort of mildness.

Knowing the danger signs very well Grissom herded up his people and got them out of there quickly. Cyber Six pushed her hand through her mid length dark hair, gazing down at the dead body for the first time.

'Murder may be down,' Cyber Six thought to herself grimly as she studied the body, 'but somehow, suicide seems to stay a constant.'

The morgue attendants finished bagging up the body, soon carting the young man out of the room with a great deal of efficiently. Cyber Six cautiously stepped inside, slowly walking around the spacious set of rooms. It was all bright and clean, neat even, no signs of struggle, and showed the a very careful arrangement. She rather imagined that it looked just like the room of any number of happy citizens of Crystal Tokyo.

'So why had this one decided to kill himself?' Cyber Six wondered grimly.

"I still don't understand it," Cyber Six admitted later. She sat on a examining table, her long black coat sitting there beside her, leaving her in a black T-shirt. She winced slightly as a sample of her blood was taken from her arm and then examined by the silver haired woman with her silvery visor almost instantly.

"In some ways it's not all that hard to understand," Sylia Stingray said to her patient quietly as she slid the visor up to reveal her eyes. She ran a small scanning device over Cyber Six's upper body, "It seems that some beings can simply grow tired of living."

"As I said," Cyber Six smiled wryly, "I'll never understand that."

"You've always had a strong will to survive," Sylia acknowledged, "but some people just don't have that." She studied the readings on her console for a moment, "Have you been taking the supplement I prepared for you every day?"

"Every day," Cyber Six answered her firmly. Sylia gave her a look, and she had to admit, "Well, most days anyway."

"Try for everyday, please," Sylia completely took off her visor to rub at her eyes tiredly. "You're such an unusual case, I don't want to take any chances. You started out as a nearly human being, you had proto-boomer technology grafted on to you along with a few odd quirks designed by Richter himself, and then you submitted yourself to that damned Juraian upgrade," she growled.

"It did stop my need for the Sustenance," Cyber Six quietly reminded her.

Up until the early 23rd century, she had been dependent on a nearly toxic mixture called the Sustenance just to survive. A service to the Emperor of Jurai resulted in her gaining the assistance of the eccentric scientific genius Washu. She had made a number of alterations to Cyber Six's body in freeing her from her dependency, the effects of which she was still seeing.

Sylia grumbled a bit at that, but she did it quietly. "I was wondering if you have considered the idea of changing your name?" she asked her. "I mean, Von Richter was the one who gave you that name, so..."

Cyber Six held up a hand to stop her, "No, thank you." Quietly, "Some of my best friends knew me by that name, and I would rather not forget them."

"Understandable," Sylia nodded.

"So what's the verdict?" Cyber Six finally had to ask after watching Sylia putter around in a few moments of silence.

"Your system remains stable," Sylia said quietly, "though I'm still concerned about that nutrient imbalance we were talking about earlier."

"So I still have to drink that," Cyber Six made a face. She sighed, "Well, it could be worse."

Sylia gave her a little smile, "Speaking of drinking, I wanted to apologize about that blind date I set you up on."

Cyber Six chuckled softly as she grabbed her coat, "Well, I guess all the leather that I wear does give people ideas."

"I still think I could have spotted that," Sylia sighed. She perked up, "But I did meet a nice young lady yesterday..."

"Sylia!" Cyber Six scolded her before she realized that her doctor and friend was only joking. She pulled the coat on smoothly, "What is it with you couples, always wanting to see us singles paired up?"  
Sylia slinked close, leaning into Cyber Six's front as she said in her best seductive voice, "But you're so cute, I have to make sure you're paired up just to remove the temptation."

"Yeah, sure," Cyber Six scoffed. She was glad that Sylia was happily married to Mara, or else she just might be tempted.

"I'll see you at the Locket?" Sylia asked as Cyber Six headed out.

"I'm still doing the bouncer duty," Cyber Six said with a casual wave.

To be continued...

Author's Note: Cyber Six is a character from a European comic book who's animated series was later translated into English. Von Richter was her creator, as well as the primary villain of the series. In flashbacks she was shown as an apparently normal human child, so I'm assuming that she was altered surgically into Cyber Six.

The news report is talking about episode #5, 'Bubblegum Crisis 2040: Hurricane Live! 3003' and Sylia Stingray is also from that story. I thought it would be believable that Sylia might have become an android doctor, and I also mentioned Washu, from Tenchi Muyo.

Edit: Due to fan requests I've added the cast of CSI. They were implied in the first draft but in the revisions I've formally named them all. However, while Gil Grissom may be the same man I have deliberately not said if his team are copies of the originals or something similar.


	9. Nine

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Nine  
  
Sailor Saturn hefted the Silence Glave, gazing across the arena thoughtfully. Her short black hair blew gently in the artificial breeze, her Senshi uniform crisp and neat. "Are you ready?" she asked her opponent softly.  
  
Tenjou Utena smiled slightly in return, raising the Sword of Dios. She carefully brushed her long pink hair back, her black and rose military style uniform making her seem to fade into the shadows. "Always," was her simple answer.  
  
They charged without any warning, their weapons crashing together loudly. "Silence Wave," Sailor Saturn cried and power surged from her weapon. But Utena merely braced herself, using her blade to turn that power aside.  
  
"Revolution Sword!" Utena cried out, and her sword was etched in white fire as she struck.  
  
Sailor Saturn blocked the attack with a hasty, "Silence Wall!" She looked a bit startled as she softly said, "A new trick?"  
  
"Something I picked up," Utena said with a casual smile.  
  
"Incredible," Erica murmured as the dark haired girl watched them from the safety of the observation room built into the wall of the arena. When Aunt Minako had mentioned that Utena was here visiting the palace she had asked if it would be possible to see her. Erica hadn't really been expecting to see her in battle, though.  
  
"That they are," Minako admitted. "They do this every time Utena visits, supposedly because of a feud years back." The blonde smirked, "Personally, I just think it's because they're the only ones who can give the other a good fight."  
  
"Ouch," Erica winced as the two women hammered on each other. She looked down, trying to get a better look and blinked in honest surprise, "They're both smiling."  
  
"See what I mean?" Minako grinned.  
  
Back and forth across the arena they went, each searching for any sign of weakness in the other. They seemed very evenly matched, shimmering with power as they tested their abilities against a worthy opponent.  
  
Suddenly a red rose struck into the floor between the two women. From the shadows, the dark skinned woman with purple hair appeared, dressed in a costume like Utena's but colored pink and edged in black.  
  
"Anthy," Erica looked down from the booth and recognized her from the histories.  
  
"Yes," Minako agreed, "but in that uniform she's also called Bara no Senshi."  
  
"Soldier of Roses," Erica translated.  
  
"I hate to interrupt your play," Anthy smiled, "but Utena and I need to go see Neo-Queen Serenity later, and I'd like to make sure we look reasonably good."  
  
"Perfectly understandable," Hotaru smiled. She nodded to Utena and added, "We can always take this up again later on."  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it," Utena grinned as Anthy lead her out.  
  
Up in the observation room Minako smiled at Erica, "If you want, go talk to Hotaru. I'm certain she wouldn't mind arranging for a introduction."  
  
Erica blushed, a bit embarrassed at being so transparent, "I'll do that." She looked up at Minako curiously, "Will we see you at dinner?"  
  
"Yes," Minako smiled, "I just have some things to take care of first."  
  
With that they separated, and Minako continued on to her offices. She keyed the door open and went inside, closing it firmly behind her before she sat down behind her desk. She patiently dealt with some of her paperwork, killing a bit of time.  
  
"Good afternoon, Lady Venus," the woman seemed almost to appear from nowhere, her short brown hair swept back from her face. Dark brown eyes and black leather completed the look, a tough and very dangerous young woman.  
  
"Hello Major Kusanagi," Minako answered calmly.  
  
Everyone knew that Lady Venus was the head of Neo-Queen Serenity's diplomatic corps as well as it's head diplomat. What very few people knew was that she was also the head of the intelligence division, running a tight organization of operatives throughout known space.  
  
And Major Motoko Kusanagi was her lead agent and right hand woman, over seeing much of the agency's covert operations. A survivor of the crazy years in the late 21st century, the artificial intelligence that she had evolved into had seen almost everything, and could handle it with style.  
  
Taking a seat Motoko reached into her jacket to remove a data slide, "Here's our latest report, and I've highlighted key information you might want to give the Queen."  
  
"Thank you," Minako took the slim recording device before asking her, "could you give me a brief summary?"  
  
"Sure," Motoko smiled. "Locally, we seem to be doing well. Our allied colonies are happy, and while there's some corporate mischief going on I've got people on it." Her expression grew more serious, "But many nearby non- allied planetary systems are starting to arm themselves."  
  
Minako sighed, "We were almost expecting that. With us on one side and Jurai's fleet on the other, they had to be feeling nervous."  
  
"The problem is someone is selling them arms from the outside," Motoko said softly.  
  
Minako's eyes narrowed, "Earth tech?"  
  
"Thankfully, no," Motoko smiled slightly, "but it is Jurai military tech. We're still tracing it back discretely, but I think a Lord has decided to line his pockets a bit."  
  
"It's in your report?" Minako confirmed. At Mokoto's nod she said, "Then I'll pass an edited version to the Jurai ambassador, as well as asking Serenity to informally let Tenchi know."  
  
"Many Jurai nobles are also getting a bit nervous about us," Motoko added.  
  
"What have I told you about spying on our allies?" Minako scolded her gently. Motoko just grinned and she asked, "Why are they nervous?"  
  
"The shield configurations on out latest ship classes," Motoko said simply. "When Jurai lent warships to shoot at them, they expected to punch right through our shields. Instead, the new designs held off everything they could throw at them."  
  
"They know we've never had an expansionist military policy," Minako said with a sigh, "and that our fleet is intended for defense only."  
  
"Don't be naive," Motoko scolded her gently, "the nobles of Jurai know that Tenchi won't be around forever. We are the only military power right now that could hold our own against Jurai, so if they ever want to be expansionist again they have to deal with us."  
  
"So does the war party among the nobles have enough pull to be a problem?" Minako asked her softly.  
  
"Not yet," Motoko answered, "but I'm keeping an eye on them." She got up from her chair, "Those are all the highpoints. I'd better go before we're seen together, ma'am."  
  
"Are you staying around the Palace for awhile?" Minako quickly asked. "I don't get to talk with you socially very often."  
  
"I'll wear a different body," Motoko smiled slightly, "see you later." With that, her skin went pale, and she simply disappeared.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Characters in this Episode:Sailor Saturn and Lady Venus are from Sailor Moon. Utena and Anthy are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. And finally, Motoko Kusanagi is from Ghost in the Shell and it's manga sequel, Man Machine Interface. 


	10. Ten

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Ten  
  
Minako Aino made her way out of the Palace that afternoon quietly, using skills that she had honed over centuries of undercover work. She rode on the maglev rather than taking a car, knowing that any personal vehicles could be easily traced, and also switched compartments to throw off any possible pursuers.  
  
It wasn't really necessary for her to do all of that, of course. She wasn't on a mission, there wasn't anything at all covert about what she was going out to do today, but she liked to keep in practice none the less.  
  
Minako passed the police center, smiling a bit at the bustle of the place. It was a bit of a blessing and a curse that Crystal Tokyo still needed a police force. It indicated that a outlaw spirit still existed in humanity, and personally she thought that was a good thing.  
  
The monument wasn't far from the police station itself, a garden of green, one of many in the city. It was deserted, like always, and Minako felt a sudden flash of irritation at that. 'It was a long time ago,' she reminded herself firmly, 'it's perfectly understandable. Besides, this place is really just intended for those of... a certain brotherhood.'  
  
Minako followed the green path inward, past statues of events over the past centuries. The Police memorial garden had quite a few monuments, erected in honor of those who had fallen doing their duty. What she was looking for stood in the center of the sprawling green, a monument built in Mega-Tokyo hundreds of years ago and moved as Tokyo itself moved.  
  
A massive battle mover stood in behind the group, a plain clothes officer on one side, a fully outfitted officer on the other. And standing in the middle, an intense expression on her face, an older woman stood proud and ready beside them.  
  
The inscription was a simple one: "AD Police Headquarters, 2051."  
  
"Hello Natsuna," Minako smiled up at her lover's likeness sadly, "it's been awhile."  
  
As she looked up at her face, Minako wondered what Natsuna would have thought of the statue of her and the others. She thought that Natsuna wouldn't have minded too much, being a police commander had taught her that people needed things like this, symbols.  
  
Minako sat down on a nearby bench, "I'm not even sure why I came out here, today. I know that your body is long gone and your spirit at rest."  
  
There was a long stretch of silence as Minako sat back, "I've gotten to know someone at work. She's tough, irreverent, and doesn't let me get away with anything." A slight smile, "Even though she is supposed to be working for me."  
  
Minako could almost imagine the question, "Her name is Major Motoko Kusanagi." A shaky breath, "I've asked her out to dinner tonight, one of our first away from work." She got up, looking up at the statue with a sad smile.  
  
"I guess why I came here today," Minako said softly, "is to tell you that I'm finally letting you go. I can't grieve for you forever, I have to get on with my life." She wiped at a glittering tear, "And I think you'd want me to be happy again."  
  
As Minako left the memorial the breeze caressed her cheek, and for a fanciful moment she thought of a farewell kiss to the cheek. "Goodbye, Natsuna."  
  
Motoko smiled slightly as she walked over to the Locket. She was in her business woman look, sleekly dressed, auburn hair styled, and a face like her usual but a bit more refined, somehow.  
  
The Puma sisters were doing bouncer duty tonight, something that stuck her as oddly amusing. With a smile Motoko asked, "Paying off a bar tab again?"  
  
"Yeah," Anna nodded, "and was that ever mean!"  
  
Uni nodded agreement, "Leona wouldn't even pay off our tab for us!"  
  
"Considering all the hot lesbian sex we've been giving her," Anna pouted, "you'd think she'd be a bit more grateful."  
  
"But we'll get her tonight," Uni and Anna exchanged devilish looks.  
  
Motoko gave them a wave as she went inside, "I don't think I want to know." She had visited the Locket before with this face, and was glad to be recognized. It would help her build up this cover identity's background a bit.  
  
Ruri wasn't on greeter duty tonight, she must have been on space duty again. Instead, Yuri was there beaming happily. "Hi, ma'am," she waved, "welcome to the Locket."  
  
"You and Kei becoming regular employees?" Motoko raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm in tonight as a favor to Ruri," Yuri explained. She nodded to the interior, "Mahoro is cooking tonight, so of course it's great. Priss is filling in behind the bar, and it turn's out she's pretty good at slinging drinks."  
  
"And what's Urd doing?" Motoko asked, knowing that where Priss went, Urd followed.  
  
Yuri winced, "Right now, bad kareoke."  
  
Motoko smiled to herself slightly at the warmth and familiarity of the place. It was nice to have a bar around where you could go away for nearly a hundred years and come back to find that little had changed. The music was up to date, of course, and the bar kept up on current drinks. The library was a mix of real books, reader disks, old CD ROM's, memory crystal and every other kind of data storage over the last thousand years. But the heart of the place, what made it Arisugawa's Locket, never seemed to change.  
  
"Hey, Priss," Motoko gave her a nod.  
  
Smoothly Priss prepared a rum and synthetic oil for her, "Hey, Major. How's it going?"  
  
"Could you at least pretend not to recognize me?" Motoko smiled wryly. She looked around, "Is Minako here yet?"  
  
"Corner table," Priss nodded to a dark corner where the blonde was sitting. She cleaned a glass casually, "You two are..?"  
  
"I guess we'll have to see," Motoko answered cautiously. Drink in hand she cut across the crowd, smiling slightly at Urd's singing. 'She's not that bad,' she admitted. "Good evening," Motoko smiled down at Minako gently.  
  
"I'm glad you made it," Minako nodded, having seen the Major in this body before. As Motoko took a seat she took a sip of her drink, "What should I call you?"  
  
"Motoko is fine," she smiled. She looked across at Minako for a moment, "You know, I think this is the first time we've met outside of business."  
  
"I guess I was worried that if we became friends, it might develop into something more," Minako admitted quietly.  
  
Motoko took a sip of her drink, "So what's changed?"  
  
"I realized I can't live in the past forever," Minako smiled slightly.  
  
"Good," Motoko reached over to lay her warm hand over Minako's, "because I've been trying to get you to notice me for ages."  
  
Minako blushed, "Gee, thanks."  
  
Characters in this Episode: Minako and Natsuna are from Sailor Moon. Motoko Kusanagi is from the Ghost in the Shell manga. Anna, Uni and Leona are from Dominion Tank Police. Kei and Yuri are from Dirty Pair. Ruri is from Nadesico. Priss is from Bubblegum Crisis. And finally, Urd is from Oh My Goddess.  
  
Author's Notes: I first put Minako and Natsuna together in my Sailor Moon fic, 'Love and Lightning.' The monument refers to a event in an as yet unwritten Bubblegum Crisis crossover fic I'm planning called Corporate Wars. 


	11. Eleven

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Eleven  
  
The suite was in the section of the Palace that contained the rooms belonging to all of the Sailor Senshi, along with some of their various comrades in arms including the Duelists of the Revolution. It was a large, airy room, done in tasteful colors and with comfortable, familiar pieces of furniture scattered around.  
  
"It's just like we left it," Anthy noted as they finally dragged themselves inside from a busy day of meetings and reunions. The dusky skinned, purple haired woman moved about with a steady confidence, directing a young man in dropping off their bags.  
  
Utena frowned slightly, "That's what worries me. The city hasn't changed in years, Anthy." The pink haired champion of the duelists tipped the young man generously, giving him one of her better blue eyed smiles in the process.  
  
"Thank you," he squeaked and was quickly gone.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the city," Anthy corrected her with a slight frown, "I mean they kept our room just the way we left it."  
  
"Sorry," Utena smiled back charmingly as she flopped down on one of the couches. She pushed her long hair back then adjusted the man's military style uniform that she now usually wore, "I guess you just pushed one of my buttons."  
  
"I'm rather looking forward to you, Serenity, and Endymion fighting it out once again," Anthy said, keeping her expression entirely deadpan.  
  
"What can I say," Utena shrugged, "I like to see change and growth."  
  
"A revolution, in other words," Anthy pointed out to her mildly. She took a seat beside her on the couch before adding, "Not that I necessarily disagree with you, love, but your perspective does change once you become a ruler."  
  
"True," Utena conceded.  
  
"Utena-sama," Anthy's voice took on that special tone, one that Utena almost dreaded. It was a voice that Anthy only used when she really wanted something from her love, "have you ever thought about having children?"  
  
Utena paled slightly. "That depends," she said to Anthy rather cautiously, "on who gets to be the one to carry it to term?"  
  
Anthy batted her eyes at Utena, "You wouldn't want to?"  
  
Utena sighed, "Pain and discomfort are not my friends, thank you very much." She shook her head slightly, "I still remember what poor Michiru had to go through, after Ami implanted the joined egg from her and Haruka."  
  
Anthy chuckled, "I wouldn't expect you to carry it to term."  
  
"Thank you," Utena sighed in relief.  
  
"But I would like to have a child," she admitted softly. Anthy looked up at Utena, "Would you mind staying in Crystal Tokyo for a time, while we raise him or her?"  
  
"Oh, I think I could bear it," Utena cuddled Anthy close.  
  
The doorbell rang into the quiet, and Anthy sighed softly. "Drat," she got up smoothly, walking over to the door and calling out, "Yes?"  
  
"Makoto sent me," a feminine but still unfamiliar voice answered, "to let you both know that dinner is nearly ready."  
  
Anthy opened up the door, taking in the slim dark haired girl standing there. 'Erica Tenoh,' she recognized her as she said, "Come on in, Erica-chan. We'll be ready in a moment." Anthy went off to get changed as Utena stood up, tidying her own clothes as she did so.  
  
"It's been a long time," Utena smiled at Erica slightly. The girl was the spitting image of her mother Haruka, except for the black hair.  
  
Erica frowned slightly before admitting, "I hadn't realized that we'd met."  
  
Anthy came out of the bedroom dressed in a military style uniform like Utena's, but with a skirt instead of pants. It was pink, trimmed in black, the opposite of Utena's colors. "Don't worry about forgetting something," Anthy smiled at Erica gently, "what Utena's talking about is that we were there when you were born."  
  
Erica blushed slightly, "Wow."  
  
They left the suite together as a smiling Utena remarked, "I promise not to embarrass you by mentioning what a cute baby you were in front of anyone else."  
  
Erica couldn't seem to help smiling back, "Gee, thanks."  
  
Anthy watched the young lady thoughtfully, noticing how the ladies of the palace treated Erica. 'Almost the perfect charmer,' she noted, 'she could have almost any of these noblewomen.' Anthy smirked slightly, 'And I don't think Erica's quite figured it out, yet.'  
  
Utena looked over at Anthy curiously before turning back to ask Erica, "I was wondering, are you one of the Senshi?"  
  
"We're not quite sure yet," Erica shrugged. At their curious glances she simply added, "A Senshi's power usually awakens during a crisis of some sort, but I haven't had anything appropriately scary happen to me before."  
  
"Much to the relief of your parents, I'm sure," Anthy smiled.  
  
"But it can't be easy, not knowing," Utena said thoughtfully. She gave Erica a thoughtful look, "Has anyone attempted to trigger your abilities?"  
  
Erica looked at her oddly, "How, exactly?"  
  
"I was thinking someone could attempt to attack you," Utena admitted, "and that might be enough to convince your powers to awaken."  
  
"The downside being," Anthy said to her lover quite severely, "if Erica does not actually have the powers of a Senshi, it could kill her."  
  
"That's quite the downside," Erica acknowledged, "and probably the very reason why one of the Senshi hasn't suggested it to me themselves, yet." With a slight smile, "Let's just hold that idea in reserve, all right?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Utena agreed.  
  
They reached the door of the main dining hall, where Erica hesitated. "I think you two should go in first, considering," she smiled.  
  
"Is Miki still announcing people when they go in?" Utena asked.  
  
Erica grinned, "Yep."  
  
"Oh, just kill me now," Utena groaned, while Anthy patted her arm comfortingly. A deep breath, "Well, let's do this." Utena pushed the great doors open, offering her arm gentlemanly to Anthy as they went inside.  
  
Miki looked up, the blue haired man's eyes lighting up as he saw his old friends once again. With a broad smile on his face he loudly declared to the room, "The Palace of Crystal Tokyo is proud to welcome back Tenjou Utena, the champion of the Duelists, and her bride Princess Anthy, also known as the Bara no Senshi!"  
  
"I'll get you for that later," Utena murmured to him, keeping a smile on her face.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it," Miki answered cheerfully. He cleared his throat, "The beloved daughter of Haruka and Michiru, Erica Tenoh!"  
  
The three made their way inside, and Anthy quite amusedly noted the reactions that both Erica and Utena were generating in the eligible ladies in the crowd. The mob parted to where two thrones were set up, and the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo sat.  
  
Erica bowed slightly, "I have delivered Utena and Anthy as promised."  
  
Queen Serenity gave her a gentle smile, and Erica's cheeks went a bit red. "We thank you for your service," she said simply.  
  
Erica slipped off to leave them alone, but remained close enough to hear what was happening. 'This is going to be something that stories are going to be told about,' she mused.  
  
There was a ripple of surprise from the crowd as the King and Queen stepped off their thrones, moving forward to stand beside their two guests. There seemed to be something similar around all four of them, a sense of power and destiny.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled gently at Utena, "It's been a long time, Utena- san."  
  
"It's nice to see you too," Utena smiled impishly, "Usagi-kun."  
  
With a soft laugh Serenity threw her arms around Utena in a firm hug, while Endymion and Anthy stood grinning beside them...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Characters in this Episode: Utena, Anthy and Miki are all from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Serenity/Usagi, Endymion, Haruka and Michiru are all from Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Notes: A few people asked how Erica Tenoh was created, so I thought I'd touch on it a bit in here. I also wanted to look a bit more closely at Utena and Anthy, and what their relationship and personalities are like after all these years... 


	12. Twelve

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Twelve  
  
The cold light of the stars lit up the sleek craft, a silvery needle in the darkness of space. From the rear powerful engines pushed it forward, while along the needle's length modules for weapons and other purposes dotted the smooth hull. At the bow, a large opening was visible, clearly a powerful weapon of some sort.  
  
But while it was all seemingly peaceful on the outside, within it was anything but. Ruri leaned forward in her command chair, her twin ponytails of blue hair swinging as she asked pleasantly, "Tactical status?"  
  
"I can't find them," the young man growled out.  
  
"Calm yourself," the young lady on the left firmly advised him. The redhead bent over her own set of engineering controls before quietly reporting, "All our sensors appear to be functioning within normal limits, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you, Miyuki," Ruri smiled slightly. She turned back to the young man, "Matthew, is there any way to check the blind spot?"  
  
Matthew scowled fiercely, "As the representative of the manufacturer, I must once again assure you that there's simply no way that an enemy ship could get through the sensor web into our blind spot completely undetected."  
  
"You're certain?" Ruri said, keeping her voice perfectly even.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said proudly.  
  
"Communications, use the encoding number 223, then send the signal out, 'Sit still.' please," Ruri smiled at Kei, then as the redhead bent to her work she turned and nodded to her temporary navigation officer Yuri, "Helm?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" Yuri smiled eagerly, the black haired young woman's hands hovering just above the control surfaces.  
  
"Use the maneuvering thrusters," Ruri smiled, "bring us about."  
  
A feather light touch on the controls and the silvery ship, the prototype of the Nadesico class gracefully turned in space. The crew in their stations bent forward slightly as on the viewscreen the space outside shifted. The bow of the other vessel appeared first, then the entire ship rotated into view, a sleek wooden Juraian starcraft.  
  
Matthew was bone pale, gazing in pure shock at the ship that had, indeed, been hiding in their blind spot only moments before. "How.." he stammered it out weakly, turning to look up at where Ruri sat calmly.  
  
"It doesn't really matter how they did it," Ruri said to him crisply, "it only matters that she was able to get into our blindspot and exploit it, something that your company had repeatedly assured us was utterly impossible."  
  
"Understood," Matthew accepted his defeat with surprising grace, "I'll contact the company, and authorize the instillation of a sensor node to cover that blind spot, as well as add the node to the vessel's standard plans."  
  
"Thank you," Ruri said gravely. She looked over at Kei, "Communications link, please?"  
  
The image on the screen shifted, and a smiling young woman appeared there. "Hey Ruri, how's tricks?" Minagi said. The former space pirate wore her typical bodysuit, a form fitting number in red and white, her face marked by the scars on each cheek.  
  
"They're going well," Ruri smiled slightly. "I want to thank you and your ship, Hinase, for your assistance in this test run."  
  
"Buy us a drink?" Minagi grinned.  
  
"Why not," Ruri answered, "I'll meet you back on Selene Station, we'll get something there." A short pause, "Did you say us?"  
  
A young woman, looking to be in her twenties, appeared on the screen beside Minagi. Just like Ruri her blue hair was tied up in two tails, but an odd symbol was on her forehead. "Hi, Ruri," Princess Sasami of Jurai beamed, "nice to see you!"  
  
Ruri couldn't help but smile back, "Nice to see you, too, Princess."  
  
The trip back to the docks at Selene was mostly quiet, as each of the crew was occupied with their own thoughts. Ruri found herself considering how much she had in common with Kei and Yuri, the last surviving clones of the original Lovely Angels.  
  
Like them, Ruri was a clone, mass produced back when Nergal was attempting to get into shipping in a big way. Her legal status at the time was still unclear, so for a long time her various clones served as virtual slaves of the corporation. It wasn't until a clone got in to Arisugawa's Locket and appealed for sanctuary that the brown stuff hit the fan.  
  
Kei and Yuri were even worse off than she was, in some ways. Resurrected again and again by the managers of the World Welfare Workers Association, they were the ultimate expendable agents, sent into the very worst of situations, to pull a miracle or die trying. It was astonishing how often they were able to actually save the day, but more often they failed, the gory details spread all across human colonized space.  
  
'No wonder they got the nickname Dirty Pair,' Ruri thought grimly.  
  
After the 3WA finally collapsed under it's own weight, the Kei and Yuri of that era were both slain. It wasn't until a few years ago that an archeological team discovered the 3WA cloning vault, and after some debate a new clone of each person within was created, then the tissue samples and personality recordings were all destroyed.  
  
"Approaching dock," Yuri's voice interrupted Ruri's thoughts.  
  
Recovering her poise nearly instantly Ruri commanded, "Bring us in, please."  
  
"Aye, aye sir," Yuri worked the controls gracefully, bringing them forward to gently slip into the dock with a soft thump.  
  
The Selene space station was the maintenance dock for the entire Earth fleet, situated directly between the Earth and Moon. Large enough to service dozens of vessels it was miles across, like a metallic snowflake hanging in space.  
  
"Secure latches," Matthew ran through the docking checklist, "connect to station feeds, switch over internal oxygen to station management."  
  
"We're home at last," Ruri smiled slightly. She activated the shipwide communication systems from the terminal on the arm of her command chair, "Nice job, ladies and gentlemen. Shore leaves are authorized, standard rotations."  
  
Matthew unhooked himself, standing in front of Ruri's chair to offer her a perfect salute, his expression oddly respectful. "I hope that next time we'll end up being on the same side, more or less," he smiled wryly.  
  
Ruri returned the salute gravely and said, "Let us hope." As he left she let the remaining members of her normal bridge crew leave before smiling over at Kei and Yuri, "Thank you for filling in on such short notice."  
  
"No problem," Kei pushed her red hair back, "it makes a nice change from spending all our time out on assignments in the Lovely Angel."  
  
"Not to mention helping ruin that guy's day," Yuri added with a sly smile.  
  
Ruri lead the two out of the ship and into the sprawling station itself before asking, "Would you care to join us for that drink?"  
  
"Not this time," Kei smiled, taking Yuri's hand, "I promised my partner we'd spend some time alone on the Lovely Angel."  
  
Yuri actually blushed, and Ruri had to fight the urge to laugh. Instead she gave them a cheery wave and, "Have a good time!"  
  
"They're not coming along?" Sasami sounded just a bit disappointed as she and Minagi joined Ruri at the access way.  
  
Ruri shrugged, "Personal business."  
  
Minagi chuckled softly as they set off together. She reached out, taking Sasami's hand, "Just like that last long trip we took together, love."  
  
Sasami blushed slightly before changing the subject by asking Ruri, "So will they fix the problem you found?"  
  
"Thanks to your able assistance," Ruri directed a smile to both her and Minagi. Quietly, "How are things on Jurai?"  
  
"Tense," Minagi replied tersely.  
  
Ruri's eyes narrowed in worry, "Did something happen to the twins?"  
  
"Tenchi's children are fine," Sasami quickly reassured her, "but the nobles are getting surly that Tenchi won't agree to any of their expansionist policies."  
  
"They don't dare oppose him openly," Minagi complained,, "but there's plenty of ways to undermine him covertly."  
  
"And Tenchi's not ruthless enough to deal with them as needed," Ruri sighed. She fixed Minagi with a serious glance, "If he needs backup, let me know. I still owe him personally."  
  
"I'll do that," Minagi smiled.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Characters in this Episode: Ruri is From Martian Successor Nadesico. Kei and Yuri are from Dirty Pair. And finally, Minagi, Sasami and Hinase are from Tenchi Muyo.  
  
Author's Note: Miyuki's name and description are from Miyuki-chan in Wonderland, but it couldn't possibly be her. ^_^ I made up Matthew, thankfully. The Dirty Pair's background comes from the comic book series, and is how I explain Dirty Pair Flash, too. I don't know if Nergal would mass produce Ruri's, but it wouldn't surprise me. 


	13. Thirteen

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Thirteen Here be monsters...  
  
Ami Mizuno frowned up at the man who was following just behind her, "I thought I gave express orders not to be followed?"  
  
The green haired man shrugged slightly in return, the katana that he usually carried over his shoulder shifting a bit. "I also received express orders from Lady Mars to go with you," Saionji Kyouichi explained to her cheerfully. He gave her a wry look, "Do you really thing I'm going to try and argue with her?"  
  
Ami had to smile slightly, "I suppose not." She looked over at the weapon he carried, "How's the new alloy for your blade working?"  
  
"Quite well, Lady Mercury," Saionji answered.  
  
Ami stopped so suddenly that the taller man nearly bumped right into her. "We've known each other for nearly a thousand years now," she sighed, "so surely you could call me something a bit less formal, Saionji!"  
  
"Of course, Mercury-sama," Saionji's lips twitched, fighting back a smile.  
  
"Arrgh," Ami wheeled around, striding off.  
  
Saionji smiled, speeding up a bit to keep up with her. Teasing Ami was one of the things he rather enjoyed, honestly, and it was something he had done for her down through the years. Her first degree, when she became a doctor, and all her other titles down through the years. It was an old game, and one her rather expected they both enjoyed.  
  
"So where, exactly, are we going?" Saionji asked, looking around them at the bleak, rocky heights they walked through cautiously. Ami had teleported them out there from the Palace, and he didn't see any landmarks around them.  
  
"To see someone," Ami answered him quietly.  
  
"Visiting an old friend?" Saionji asked.  
  
"Not exactly." A grim little smile appeared on Ami's face, "The last time we met, she tried her very best to kill me."  
  
Saionji looked down to see if she was joking with him, but he saw no trace of humor on her face. He reached up to adjust the sword over his shoulder to make drawing it a little easier as he asked, "Do you think her attitudes have changed?"  
  
"I'm not expecting it," Ami admitted, "but I'm obligated to approach her. It's partially the Senshi's fault she's in the position she's in."  
  
"Who, exactly, are we dealing with?" Saionji asked seriously.  
  
"Jun," Ami said softly, "the Devilman Lady."  
  
Saionji looked down at her in honest disbelief. The Devilman Lady had almost acquired an mythic status over the years, and he knew her story pretty well. While the Senshi were facing a crisis in time itself, the Lady had fought valiantly against a small army of humanoid monsters in Tokyo. Without her knowledge she was manipulated by the dangerous Asuka, and had only been able to stop her tormentor at great cost.  
  
"How can she still be alive?" Saionji blinked.  
  
"Her body has an incredible regenerative factor," Ami answered softly, "it's held off the effects of time, as well as protected her from injury." Their steps brought them to the base of a sheer cliff, "We'll have to climb from here."  
  
"Climb," Saionji echoed as he looked up at the gray stone face, feeling the wind begin to pick up around them. "Rei, you're going to owe me a great deal for this," he muttered to himself softly as they began to ascend.  
  
Ami climbed easily, her blue visor appearing in front of her eyes. With unerring precision she found the secure handholds, her path guiding Saionji on up. The wind rattled them a few times, but after a moment's rest they would continue onward. Finally, the two reached a large shelf, and just beyond a cave disappearing into the cliffside.  
  
"I want you to stay out here," Ami crisply ordered him, all the while expecting what his response to that would be.  
  
"I can't do that," Saionji shrugged.  
  
Ami looked at him, her expression more worried that angry, "I don't know if I can protect both of us from her!"  
  
Saionji actually smiled slightly, "I'd be more worried about her."  
  
"You haven't fought her before," Ami muttered. She sighed, "If you won't see reason, I guess we'll have to go in."  
  
"That isn't necessary," the cold voice said quietly. She walked out of the cave dressed in simple clothes, a plain tunic and pants, her long brown hair flowing behind her. She gave Ami a cold glance, "You aren't welcome here, Mizuno."  
  
Ami met those dark eyes, relieved to see the madness and grief that once filled them was gone. But in it's place was a cold rage, one that she feared would be as resistant to reason as the madness had been. "It's vital that I speak to you," Ami said quietly.  
  
Jun moved like a shot, the transformation overtaking her. Dark fur swiftly covered her form, her hair raising up into stylized bat wings as muscle bulked up her entire body. With an inhuman strength she hammered Ami into the stone wall, her hand on the smaller girl's throat, "Leave here!" A chill at the base of Jun's throat distracted her from her rage, and she looked down to see the silver of a sword blade being held there.  
  
Saionji smiled grimly at her, "Let Ami go, right now. I don't know if your regenerative abilities can handle a decapitation, but I wouldn't risk it."  
  
'I never even saw him draw,' Jun noted as she eased her grip on Ami's throat. "Leave here," she said coldly, "I'm not interested in what you're selling."  
  
"I know you're angry at the Senshi," Saionji frowned at her, "but you should at least listen to what she has to say."  
  
Jun looked at him curiously, her long hair flowing around her as she quietly asked, "Do you understand what she did to me, boy?"  
  
"I know the Senshi were gone for a time, and that you were forced to watch over Tokyo all alone," Saionji looked at her in honest confusion.  
  
"She didn't tell you," Jun laughed, a harsh, cold sound. "The research, the initial theories that Asuka used, they were all based on one thing. Professor Ami Mizuno's research into human/ animal splicing. Without her," Jun finished, "I wouldn't even exist."  
  
As Saionji looked at her in shock, Ami leaned up against the wall, rubbing at her throat. "That's why I'm here," she said softly, "I think I can cure you."  
  
Jun looked away as she bitterly asked, "And can you cure Katsumi, too? Or any of the others who were transformed?"  
  
"No," Ami said to her softly. "But I've tried to understand how Asuka corrupted my work, and I think I've reverse engineered the virus they used."  
  
Jun's gaze seemed to soften a bit. "No," she shook her head slightly, "it isn't necessary. I've adapted to what I am, I'm... content."  
  
"Which is why you're living in a cave?" Saionji asked dryly.  
  
Jun flashed a sudden smile, "It seems I still have fans, in both of my identities. At least out here, I am rarely visited."  
  
"A few have managed it," Ami rubbed at her throat, the red mark already fading, "it's how I knew she was here." A breath, "Would you consider visiting Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
Jun raised an elegant eyebrow, "And why would I want to do that."  
  
"There are others like us," Ami answered, "who have lived a very long time. Over the past few weeks we've been gathering there, with more still to come." A slight smile, "At least around them, you might not feel so.. alone, anymore."  
  
"I'll consider it," Jun finally said, disappearing into the darkness of her cave once again.  
  
Characters in this Episode: Ami Mizuno is from Sailor Moon. Saionji is from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Finally, Jun is from Devilman Lady (released in North America simply as Devil Lady).  
  
Author's Notes: Jun mentions Katsumi, a girl she cared about, and possibly loved, in the Devilman Lady series. The connection between the Devilman Lady and Ami Mizuno's research is something I added, not from either series. When did Ami begin her studies on human/animal fusion? Probably while studying Luna and Artemis... 


	14. 14

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Fourteen Lest we forget  
  
It had been called many things, down through the years. It was Veteran's Day, Memorial Day, Remembrance day and a dozen other names, more coming to it as the centuries went past. Eventually it was simply called Memory, a day of contemplation, where those who had lived on remembered those who had passed away.  
  
And it was a day of parties.  
  
Glasses or wine, whisky, synth-ale, scumble and many more beverages were raised up in honor of all those long lost friends. Clubs and restaurants across the city were packed as the Memory day went on, and personal celebrations were held with families and friends.  
  
The great dining room of the Palace of Crystal Tokyo was slowly filling as all the guests arrived, the ten Senshi warmly greeting their old friends. The duelists arrived first, the siblings Touga and Nanami Kiryuu, Miki Kaoru, Kyouichi Saionji, Arisugawa Juri and finally Utena and Anthy Tenjou. Minagi and Sasami of Jurai, Kinomoto Sakura, her bride Tomoyo and Kero, Priss, Urd, Linna, Belldandy, Sylia, Mara and Skuld, Major Motoko Kusanagi there by invitation of the Lady Venus, and a few other notables.  
  
And among them was a blue haired girl who looked remarkably pale as she looked in awe at the legends that surrounded her. Catrine gulped nervously, making sure that her formal dress was straight. 'I can't believe that my family was invited,' she thought, 'I guess we really are descended from the queen's friend Naru.'  
  
"Good to see you, love," Setsuna paused to gently kiss Arisugawa Juri on the cheek. Softly, "I was worried you were going to spend the day at the Locket."  
  
"I was tempted," Juri admitted as she slipped her arm around Setsuna's waist, "But I didn't want to leave you alone."  
  
On the far side of the hall the main doors opened up, and four figures stepped inside. Neo- Queen Serenity was beautiful as always, her long, almost white gold hair gleaming as her husband led her white clad form inside. King Endymion looked handsome in his black suit, his dark purple hair looking even darker because of it.  
  
Walking in just behind them the Princess Usagi looked lovely dressed in her own pure white gown, her long pink hair flowing down her back in two tails. As always right beside her the princess-consort stood, Hotaru, or Lady Saturn. Wearing a dark colored suit she cut a striking figure with her dark hair and pale skin.  
  
"Welcome, my friends," Neo-Queen Serenity's voice rang out across the room. She smiled slightly, "In this room, for today, I am merely Usagi Tsukino once again, in memory of those that have passed on."  
  
"Guess I'm stuck with Chibi-Usa again," the Princess stage whispered to Hotaru, bringing a bit of levity to the situation.  
  
"It's only a day," Hotaru kept her voice entirely deadpan, but a smile teased at her lips "I'm sure you'll manage."  
  
They rook their seats, everyone moving to a place. The Senshi and Duelists were all broken up among their guests, though couples were sitting together. The Queen raised up her glass in the traditional first toast, "To absent friends."  
  
"Absent friends," the voices rang back.  
  
"Watch the hands," Priss muttered as Urd slid a hand up her thigh.  
  
"Oh, come on," Urd grinned at her lover, making her blush.  
  
Catrine looked around the table nervously, then the teen's eyes widened slightly as she saw a familiar face just up the table. Erica Tenoh, her classmate, was sitting there, comfortably talking away to the Guardian Beast Keroberos as if she did so every day.  
  
"At least I'm not a little kid anymore," Erica commented as she cut her dinner, putting a bit of meat into her mouth, "I seem to remember thinking you were a stuffed toy when we first met."  
  
Kero chuckled softly, the little Guardian Beast eating his favorite foods: cookies and cake. "Hell of a grip too," he remembered, "I'm glad Haruka finally pried you loose."  
  
"Knowing her," Erica smirked, "she probably took her time getting me off you."  
  
"Probably," Kero agreed with a laugh. He paused, and dropped his voice, "There's a lady watching you, couple of plates over."  
  
Erica looked with the corner of her eye, then paled. "Catrine," she said weakly. Softly she muttered, "I should have checked the invitation lists..."  
  
"Friend of yours?" Kero asked curiously.  
  
"Classmate," Erica sighed, "she doesn't know that I'm related to the Senshi." She smiled wryly, "Well, she used to not know."  
  
"Guess I can't blame you for trying to keep a low profile," Kero admitted. He looked over at her curiously, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Erica answered softly.  
  
The queen rose from her chair, raising up her glass again. "To the Tsukino family," she said softly, "I wish I had valued you as much as you deserved back then."  
  
Each person around the table rose, speaking a toast to one now gone. Some were expected, like Lady Mars tribute to her grandfather, others less so. Both Venus and Jupiter spoke of Natsuna and Haruna, the sisters that had once held their hearts. Motoko mentioned Yayoi, regret in her voice. Anthy mentioned Dios, not Akio. All around the table they went, finishing up at the head of the table once again. Once the meal was finished, they rose up to circulate once again.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me," Mokoto murmured to Lady Venus softly. They were dating, gradually, but both were feeling awfully tentative about it.  
  
"You're welcome," Minako answered with a smile. She hesitated, "You know who Natsuna was, of course, but I was wondering..."  
  
"Who Yayoi was?" Mokoto finished the question for her. She smiled sadly, "A former partner of mine, one I wish I had treated better."  
  
Catrine navigated through the crowds, a girl with a mission. "Erica," she snagged her classmate's arm, "I never expected to see you here."  
  
"I should have," Erica smiled wryly.  
  
Catrine didn't catch the tone as she gushed, "Are you a ancestor of one of the companions, or a relation to one of the guests?"  
  
Erica considered fibbing a moment, but decided against it. "Neither," she finally answered, "I'm related to a Senshi."  
  
Catrine's eyes widened, "Descended from a Senshi family.. incredible. Which one?"  
  
Erica nodded to where Lady Neptune and Uranus were talking with guests. "My parents are over there," she smiled.  
  
Catrine looked at Lady Uranus, then at Erica, her eyes going wide. "You... you're.. why didn't I see it before?" she asked weakly. Before Erica could say anything, Catrine was gone, almost shoving through the crowd to get away from her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Lady Neptune asked her daughter a few moments later, using her most motherly tones.  
  
Erica still looked in confusion towards where Catrine had gone, "I don't know."  
  
In another part of the city one of the oldest buildings stood. Preserved through both war and peace, the converted warehouse that housed Arisugawa's Locked had remained. Cyber Six smiled to herself, standing guard as the leather clad woman cheerfully welcomed people inside.  
  
The blue haired woman made her way up to the door, her almost metallic silver hair flowing back in two ponytails. The military uniform that she wore was crisp, signifying her to be an officer in the Queen's space navy. She gave Cyber Six a nod, "I was surprised to see you out here tonight."  
  
"Captain Ruri," Cyber Six gave her a grave nod, "I can remember just as well out here, thanks. Some of my best memories are out here under the stars."  
  
"True," Ruri agreed before going on inside.  
  
The bar itself was filled with people, both familiar faces and a few new ones there too. The dance floor was packed, a woman cheerfully doing kareoke to a song nearly a thousand years old. The library had several readers in it, couches all occupied, and the bar was lined with people.  
  
Making her way to the bar Ruri smiled grimly, climbing up on a stool beside a tall, beautiful brown haired woman. She waved to the bartender, "Mahoro, can I get a beer?"  
  
Mahoro whizzed by her, the dark haired former combat android giving Ruri a little grin as she dropped the beer off, "Here you go!"  
  
"Thanks," Ruri waved. She turned to the woman beside her, gentling her tone, "Juri came by earlier, didn't she May?"  
  
Cyberdoll May smiled slightly, giving her friend a nod. "She gave a toast to all the Locket employees who weren't with us," she said quietly. She took a drink of something that looked potent, "Sometimes, I wish I could get drunk."  
  
"I'll trade you one of my hangovers," Ruri smiled, "they aren't fun."  
  
May chuckled softly. She smiled a bit more naturally, "Thanks, Ruri. You always seem to know how to cheer me up."  
  
"You're welcome," Ruri answered softly.  
  
"You're a good friend," May finished.  
  
Ruri sighed at that comment, but May didn't notice.  
  
Cyber Six felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see who had come up behind her. The redhead had a gentle smile on her face, and an expression that was oddly cat-like. "Nuku Nuku?" she blinked in surprise.  
  
The android smiled slightly in return, "It's been a long time." Nuku Nuku softly added, "I was wondering if you'd care to come in for a dance? I'm tired of remembering alone."  
  
Cyber Six opened her mouth to refuse, then hesitated. A slight smile, "All right." The two walked inside together, talking softly.  
  
The Many Characters in this Episode: The Senshi are from Sailor Moon. The Duelists are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi and Sasami are from Tenchi Muyo. Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero are all from Cardcaptor Sakura. Priss, Linna and Sylia are from Bubblegum Crisis 2040. Urd, Belldandy, Mara and Skuld are from Oh My Goddess. Major Motoko Kusanagi is from Ghost in The Shell. Cyber Six is from the series Cyber Six. Ruri is from Martian Successor Nadesico. Mahoro is from Mahoromantic. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. And finally, Nuku Nuku is from All Purpose Cultural Catgirl Nuku Nuku.  
  
Stories that tie into this Episode: Arisugawa's Locket Bubblegum Crisis: A Goddess Comes to Call. Ghost in the Shell: Once Burned 


	15. 15

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Fifteen  
  
Erica looked out the window of the maglev train, her black hair falling into her eyes, lost in her thoughts. Her school uniform was crisp as always, the boy's design fitting the slim girl like a glove. 'Wonder if I should wash the dye out?' she wondered. Catrine knew who she was, who she was related to, and the dye might not serve any use anymore.  
  
She walked to the school gates, her bag over her shoulder and felt just a bit relieved. There were no whispers, no odd looks from the other students. 'I guess Catrine hasn't told anyone yet,' Erica mused. She searched through the crowds, eventually spotting the blue haired girl.  
  
Catrine looked up and saw her, then she turned to her friends to politely excuse herself. The pretty young woman made her way in Erica's direction, the two falling into step as they headed to their class. Erica looked over at the girl, trying to think of something witty to say, and finally had to try a simple, "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning, Erica-sama," Catrine answered softly.  
  
Erica blinked at the honorific, "You don't need to.."  
  
"I know who you are now, Erica-sama," Catrine's eyes shone as she looked up at the taller girl, "of course I do."  
  
One of the early warning bells rang, and they picked up their pace a bit. "Can I talk to you at lunch?" Erica asked with a slight frown.  
  
"Sure," Catrine blushed a bit.  
  
'This is going to be interesting,' Erica thought, settling into her seat. Classes dragged on through the morning, Erica giving half her attention to the teacher and the rest considering Catrine's behavior. The Senshi were held in a high regard by the people of the city, having acquired an almost mythic status over the years. So Catrine's reaction really wasn't so surprising, but it was going to make things uncomfortable unless she could resolve this.  
  
"Hi," Erica smiled a bit nervously as she and Catrine walked to one of the trees scattered around the sprawling campus.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me to lunch, Erica-sama," Catrine said softly.  
  
Erica waved Catrine to a seat beneath the tree, then sat down beside her. She smiled at Catrine wryly, "Did you ever wonder why I dye my hair black?"  
  
"Heh?" Catrine looked surprised, "No, I didn't."  
  
'Well, at least she didn't use the 'sama' again,' Erica thought happily. "When I was younger, someone recognized me as Uranus' daughter," she explained. A grim little smile was on her face as she recalled, "I got mobbed, basically. People pulled my hair out, tore my clothes, all because I was related to the sailor Senshi."  
  
"Oh," Catrine's face had paled slightly. "What happened?"  
  
"My parents were ready to pull me out of school for good, have me educated in the palace," Erica said softly, "but I talked them out of it." She smiled, "So, a bit of hair dye, I changed my last name to my other mother's and entered a new school."  
  
Catrine nodded thoughtfully, "I see." She looked over at Erica thoughtfully, "I guess I can understand you not telling anyone about your parentage, then."  
  
"I probably should have told you about it when you mentioned your own connection to the Senshi," Erica admitted. She looked over at Catrine and softly asked, "Can you forgive me for surprising you like that?"  
  
A delicate blush marked Catrine's face, "It's all right, really."  
  
"Good," Erica popped open her lunch box, taking a deep breath of the rich scent.  
  
"That smells marvelous," Catrine said enviously.  
  
Erica cupped a bit on her chopsticks and offered it, "Here, try some." Catrine was hesitant, but soon was making happy noises as she munched. "I'm glad that Jupiter makes my lunches," Erica admitted, "I can't cook worth beans."  
  
"Lady Jupiter makes your lunches?!" Catrine squeaked.  
  
"It's gonna take you some time to get used to all this, huh?" Erica said wryly.  
  
Catrine blinked, then began to laugh sheepishly. "I guess so."  
  
"You know," Erica mused, "I don't think I've ever had a friend in this school before, I couldn't risk it." She gave Catrine a smile, "Would you like to be my first?"  
  
"I'd love to," Catrine smiled back.  
  
They finished up their lunches together, then headed back to their classes. As the day continued Catrine noticed something a little odd going on, it seemed that most of the young women in the classes were looking at her rather irritably.  
  
'Oh, boy,' Catrine realized, looking over at Erica thoughtfully.  
  
Erica was one of the most handsome of the girls in class, or really in the entire school, and many of the girls had a crush on her. Part of her attraction was Erica's aloof attitude, the deliberate distance the black haired girl maintained. She usually came to school alone, ate her meal alone, then left with nothing more than friendly greetings being exchanged.  
  
'And I just sat down to eat lunch with her,' Catrine thought wonderingly, 'something that some of those girl's would just die for.' A bit of a blush marked her cheeks, and she had to admit that she wasn't immune to Erica's charm, she just hadn't been thinking about it.  
  
Ruki waved her down in the hall later, the pretty redhead grabbing her arm excitedly once she got near. "Is it true?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I had lunch with Erica," Catrine said, "but don't make too much of it.."  
  
"EEE!" Ruki practically bounced up and down with happiness, and Catrine sighed. "How did you manage to do that?!"  
  
"I.." Catrine started, unsure how to explain without revealing Erica's secret.  
  
"Hey, Catrine," a voice called out. Both girls looked up and froze as Erica made her way through the crowd. The striking black hair was a bit messy after a long day of classes, and her brown eyes shone with gently amusement.  
  
"Hi, Erica," Catrine managed.  
  
"Introduce me," Ruki whispered as she tugged on Catrine's arm.  
  
"So who's your friend?" Erica asked her, giving Catrine a graceful opening to introduce her friend. She had to fight back a broad smile, it almost looked like the energetic redhead was going to wet herself with excitement.  
  
"Ruki," Catrine smiled slightly, "I'd like you to meet Erika Tenoh."  
  
"Erica-sama," the fiercely blushing Ruki squeaked, executing a perfect bow.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Erika said with a slight smile. She looked over at Catrine, "You live not too far from the maglev line, right?" Catrine nodded, and Erika continued on, "I usually take the line home, I was wondering if you wanted to walk together?"  
  
"I'd like that,." Catrine said softly.  
  
"Then I'll see you after class," Erika waved and headed off to her next class, cutting through the crowd with a determined. stride.  
  
"Wow," Ruki murmured once she was far enough away. She looked over at Catrine and beamed happily, "She must really like you!"  
  
"We're just friends," Catrine said to Ruki firmly.  
  
Ruki gave her a look, "Maybe."  
  
Waiting for classes to end took forever, the remaining hours dragging onward. Catrine wasn't normally a clock watcher, but today she waited for the seconds to tick by, so much so that one of her teachers even looked a bit concerned.  
  
The last bell rang, and Catrine moved through the halls towards the entrance. She was surprised to see a group of girls standing around there, talking softly. Listening she over heard the comment, "Who is she waiting for?"  
  
Catrine made her way past the girl's, her eyes widening as she saw Erica Tenoh leaning up against the gates. As soon as she stepped outside Erika looked up with a smile, "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Catrine smiled back shyly as they fell into step together.  
  
To be continued.... 


	16. 16

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Sixteen  
  
"Erica's got a girlfriend?" Hotaru looked mildly surprised at hearing that piece of news.  
  
"Shh!" Usagi shushed her lover, her pink hair flowing past her shoulders. "I'm not sure," she admitted, "but she actually had a girl walk home with her from school."  
  
"Which is a major step forward for our shy Erica," the black haired woman smiled wryly. Hotaru leaned forward, "Have we met her before?"  
  
"Her name is Catrine," Usagi eagerly reported, "she's a blue haired girl who we saw at the Memory observances up at the Palace. Apparently she's also a classmate of Erica's."  
  
"Well, isn't that interesting?" Hotaru mused. She frowned slightly, "I wonder if I should check her out, make sure she's right for my little sister?"  
  
"If we try something like that, Erica will be really upset," Usagi observed, but there was an excited tone to her voice. "We'd need some Disguise Pens, though."  
  
Hotaru gave her a sly smile, "I know where we can get them." She paused thoughtfully before adding, "Though we might have to bring someone else along with us."  
  
"Well, the more the merrier," Usagi shrugged before asking her curiously, "so who do we have to go see for the Pens?"  
  
"You'll see," Hotaru grinned, getting up off of the couch.  
  
A few minutes later they were standing in an office, and Hotaru finished explaining to the woman sitting behind the desk. "I'll lend you the disguise pens," Minako said with a smile, "but I want to come along, too."  
  
"Told you." Hotaru grinned at Usagi.  
  
Minako stuck her tongue out at Hotaru. "You have to admit, it could be fun. Besides, how often do I get to dress up as a school girl again?" the beautiful blonde asked.  
  
"Gee, I would have thought that Motoko might.." Usagi smirked, then yelped softly as Hotaru pinched her in the side.  
  
"Ohh, bad girl," Minako walked over to the wall, tapping it a certain sequence and causing a panel to slide aside. From a compartment there she drew out three disguise pens, passing them out to the other two girls.  
  
As Hotaru took her pen she softly said, "From what I've seen, you and Motoko are doing well." A gentle smile, "I'm glad."  
  
"Thanks," Minako blushed slightly.  
  
"So," Usagi bounced the little pen up and down in her palm, "do these work just like the old Disguise Pen did?"  
  
"Luna pretty much insisted," Minako said with a impish smile, "hold the pen above your head, call 'Disguise Power' and then say what you want to become."  
  
"Simple enough," Hotaru agreed.  
  
"When do we want to do this?" Usagi asked the others curiously.  
  
"Erica and Catrine should be in classes tomorrow," Minako offered, "we can let Erica go to school first, then slip into the school later on."  
  
"That should work," Hotaru agreed.  
  
"Simple plans usually are best," Usagi agreed.  
  
"Then excuse me for a moment," Minako went to her door, sticking her head out to smile at her secretary, "Nuku Nuku?"  
  
"Hai?" the perky redhead beamed before correcting, "I mean, yes?"  
  
"Clear my appointments for tomorrow," Minako ordered her, "I should be back by the afternoon, but.."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Nuku Nuku said in her perky way.  
  
Usagi looked up curiously as Minako came back inside and closed the door behind her. "I always wondered why you chose her for your personal secretary, rather than some of the other applicants," she mused.  
  
"She's cute, good natured and handles the paperwork well," Minako said to them mildly. She smiled wickedly, "Also she's superstrong and nearly invulnerable, so if anyone tries something, they'll badly regret it."  
  
Hotaru chuckled softly. "So, we'll see you tomorrow," she smiled as Usagi took her hand and they left the office together.  
  
Early the next morning Erica rode the maglev to school, and without being aware of it she was followed. "When do you think we should use the Pens?" Usagi asked softly, the three riding a few cars back from Erica.  
  
"Let's wait until we reach the school itself," Minako offered. "That way we can make sure we blend in better by copying a girl's uniform."  
  
"Erica does look good in the boy's uniform," Usagi noted.  
  
"True," Minako agreed, "but I doubt any of us could carry it off." She paused thoughtfully, "Well, maybe Hotaru, but not Usagi and I."  
  
"You think so?" Hotaru blinked.  
  
"Hmm," Usagi nodded slightly, "you've got the pale coloring to go with the black uniform. Add in the dark hair, and it really works."  
  
Hotaru smiled slightly, "Then maybe I'll try it." She dropped her voice, leaning towards the pink haired girl, "Maybe when we're alone.."  
  
"We're there," Minako reminded the girls with a slight smirk.  
  
"Ah, right," they jerked apart, both women blushing slightly. The three got off the train together, walking towards the school where they saw several of the school girls walking to their classes. "Let's change, then," Usagi grinned.  
  
Ducking into an alley they held the three pens up and cried, "Disguise power! Transform us into school girls!"  
  
The three school girls were smiling slightly as they emerged from the alley, adjusting their sailor suits. "Not bad," Hotaru adjusted her skirt, noting the black trim.  
  
Usagi bounced up and down, her own suit with the pink trim. "I've missed this," she noted, "it's been too long since I was in school."  
  
"Considering your marks, I'd be happy I was out of school," Minako noted.  
  
"Minako!" Usagi protested, "That's not fair."  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes. To head off any further debate she mildly offered, "Why don't we go in and see if we can find Erica and her new friend?"  
  
"Good idea," Usagi beamed.  
  
The three moved with the crowds, slipping through the hallways together while they searched for their target. "There she is," Minako murmured, spotting Erica in front of her locker.  
  
The dark haired teen ran a hand through her short black hair, hesitating before finally opening her locker. Before Erica could grab at them a small pile of love letters fluttered down to lay there around her shoes. Sighing, the girl in the boys uniform collected then, tying them up into a bundle that she put in her school bag.  
  
"Popular, isn't she?" Hotaru noted.  
  
"There's that girl I mentioned!" Usagi piped up as a blue haired young woman walked up to Erica. She was a bit shorter than Erica, the blue hair reaching her slim shoulders. "Look at her face," she murmured softly, the girl gazing up at Erica happily.  
  
"Erica," Catrine looked up at her schoolmate, "you've got the oddest look on your face."  
  
"This itch between my shoulder blades," Erica frowned, "almost as if I was being followed."  
  
Catrine took a look around, then her eyes widened. "There are three girls watching you over there," she whispered, "and I don't recognize them."  
  
Erica took a careful look, watching all three girls trying to look casual. "I think I recognize them," Erica sighed, "their family, more or less."  
  
"Eh?" Catrine blinked.  
  
"Come on," Erica gently took her friend's arm to walk over to the trio.  
  
"Busted," Minako realized as Erica walked towards them. Once they got near enough she said in her perkiest voice, "Erica! Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Everybody, meet Catrine," Erica sighed, "Catrine, I'd like you to meet my Aunt Minako, sister Hotaru and best friend Usagi."  
  
"Hi," Catrine blinked, looking at them oddly.  
  
"How did you recognize us?" Usagi blinked.  
  
"I've known you all for years," Erica said dryly, "I very much doubt that a Disguise Pen is going to hide you from me."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you," Hotaru smiled at Catrine, noting that the blue haired girl had the oddest look on her face.  
  
"Hotaru.. Usagi.. Minako," Catrine's face was pale. "You're senshi?!"  
  
"Here we go again," Erica sighed. She softly advised Catrine, "Breathe, please. We don't want you to faint."  
  
"Hai.." Catrine managed weakly.  
  
To be continued.. 


	17. 17

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Seventeen  
  
She woke up as she almost always did, her internal clock rousing her exactly on time. May smiled, stretching out her body, her long brown hair falling messily down her back. She got up from her bed, her nightgown swirling around her as she walked to the kitchen for some coffee.  
  
Drinking a cup of coffee was a ritual that May enjoyed, even though she didn't really need to eat anything at all. As a Cyberdoll she merely had to plug in to recharge herself, but the flavor and scent of coffee was a comforting familiarity. She gazed out the window and smiled, the concrete buildings all around her.  
  
Living in old-Tokyo was an interesting mix of contradictions. Like the rest of the city it was a patchwork of buildings from different eras, but here it was even more pronounced. Historical preservation created a crazy mix of wood, concrete, steel and other materials, all laughingly based around a arbitrarily determined city center.  
  
A few of her friends had commented she was crazy to live in this part of town when she could easily afford to live anywhere, but May rather liked it. The place was a vibrant mix of old and new, unlike the more recent additions. Also, it was conveniently nearby Arisugawa's Locket, her home away from home and source of employment.  
  
The old-fashioned calendar hanging on the wall caught her eye, and May smiled to herself wryly. It was February fourteenth by the old calendar, Valentines Day. Despite going through several shifts over the centuries the holiday remained, a time to cherish the one that you loved. 'Like Keiko and I once did,' May mused.  
  
"Which reminds me," May murmured to herself aloud. She walked over to her front door and opened it up, somehow not surprised to see the gift sitting there. Every year for the past few years a gift had been left as her door, and each time the card was unsigned.  
  
The box of chocolates sitting there was an expensive brand, as well as very good quality, but she ignored that. May flipped up the tag, her eyes narrowing slightly as she read the simple inscription, 'Looking forward to seeing you today. Happy Valentines Day.'  
  
May sighed softly, "Still no signature." She carried the gift inside, sitting back down at the table to look at it thoughtfully. Normally her admirer just wrote 'Happy Valentine's Day' on the card, but the other writing didn't really help her much in identifying who sent it. Arisugawa's Locket would be packed tonight, that was certain.  
  
'Wonder if it could be one of the staff?' May mused as she walked to her bedroom. She slid her gown off, pausing before her closet to consider what to wear. The dress she picked was fine, a soft rose that went well with her brown hair.  
  
'No, I don't think so,' May considered as she combed her hair out in the bathroom, tying a single lock into a simple braid. 'There's no way we could know each other as long for as we have and not say anything,' she finally decided. 'Which means it's a customer or friend.'  
  
May made her way through the comfortable suite, picking up her breakfast things and stowing them all away. She grabbed her keys and put them in her purse, then pulled her coat down from the rack by her front door before pulling it on. House slippers were taken off, she slipped her shoes on and then headed out.  
  
'So who could it be?' May mused as she headed for the lift. She eliminated most of the committed couples immediately, of course. There was a moments hesitation as she hit Mara and Sylia, but while they might another into their relationship, neither would be interested in something as drawn out as this.  
  
The sun shone brightly as May reached the street level and she set off down the street. There were more than a few close friends she had over the years, but she had a hard time imagining one of them being in love with her. 'Leave it alone,' she thought, 'it's a beautiful day. Just enjoy it.'  
  
The streets had a mix of people moving along, some familiar faces, some not. It was harder than ever to tell those of human or alien descent, there had been so much interbreeding. Hair colors and clothes ran a wide spectrum of colors, along with style and manner. She received many smiles and nods, recognized as the manager of Arisugawa's Locket.  
  
May felt herself smile as she reached the converted warehouse, her palm print opening up the front door. As she did so, just above the door an hologram of a locket opening up to reveal a pretty girl activated, and just above it the words, Arisugawa's Locket lit up.  
  
The main lights keyed on automatically as she walked down the hall into the Locket itself, taking a moment to breath deep the scent of the place. She stood on the edge of a large dance floor, and over to one side was a generously stocked bar. Over on the other side dining tables were set up, and up against the back wall on that side was a fair sized library. Am old fashioned kareoke stage was set up near the stairs that lead to the upstairs bedrooms and her office.  
  
"May-sama!" the familiar and very happy voice squealed as she was hit from behind by a young woman.  
  
"Oof," May nearly fell over before recovering to shout, "Excel!"  
  
"Hey, boss," Excel slid down from May's back, the blonde beaming. Beside her Hyatt offered a languid wave, her face oddly green.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, you two," May found it hard to stay irritable with the two of them. She grinned, "We'd better get going on set up."  
  
"Hai," Mahoro came up the hallway, the black haired android smiling. Her maid's uniform looked lovely on her, and she seemed especially happy.  
  
"Hi, Mahoro," May nodded, studying the woman thoughtfully. The former combat android had joined the staff not long after the Locket had opened, and she had been a strong and capable employee. Not to mention someone good to have at your back when trouble came.  
  
"Am I cooking today," Mahoro asked curiously, "or tending bar?"  
  
"We aren't offering a full meat today," May said, "I'll prepare most of the dishes so that they can be kept warm. Shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Got it," Mahoro stepped behind the bar, quickly preparing the mixers for when they would be opening up soon. She looked curious, "You still getting the Valentine's gifts?"  
  
"Oh, yes," May gave her a look, "you wouldn't know who was sending them, do you?"  
  
"Sorry," Mahoro shook her head.  
  
There was a sound from the hallway and May turned, her eyes widening as she called out "Minagi, Sasami!" The two women beamed as she threw her arms around them both.  
  
"Hey, May," Sasami smiled, her long blue hair flowing in twin tails down the twenty year olds back. "You look good," she added admiringly.  
  
"Good to see you, boss," Minagi offered a grin, her own blue-gray hair flowing in a wild cascade down her back. The space pirate looked a bit older, but not by much.  
  
"When did you two get to Earth?" May laughed, refusing to let them go.  
  
"Been a week or so," Sasami admitted. "I had to pass on some diplomatic messages to Neo-Queen Serenity, as well as to our own embassy," she shrugged.  
  
"And we got to play in a wargame with Captain Ruri," Minagi added. She was looking over at the bar, a little smile on her face. "You mind if I help out behind the bar?" Minagi asked, longing in her voice. Softly, "It's been a while, but I bet it'll come back to me."  
  
"And I'd love to see what you've done with the kitchen," Sasami beamed.  
  
May hesitated, "Are you sure you want to?"  
  
Minagi teleported, appearing beside Mahoro behind the bar, the two working together just like they had centuries before. Sasami laughed softly before confiding, "I don't get to cook as much as I'd like as a diplomat, it would be a pleasure."  
  
"All right," May laughed her surrender, "we'd be glad to have you."  
  
The bar officially opened up not long after, and it was soon packed with loving couples. Excel and Hyatt were kept busy delivering food and drinks, the upper floor rooms were rented out regularly, and the kareoke stage was the host to many romantic songs.  
  
Sakura sighed softly in contentment, her brown hair falling into her eyes. "You know, I wish I had figured out why you were giving me all those Valentine's gifts earlier," she sighed, swaying in her lover's arms.  
  
Tomoyo cradled her close, "I guess you just had to discover it in your own time." A soft chuckle, "I have some chocolate for you at home, if Kero hasn't found it yet."  
  
Sakura laughed, "We'll pick up some on the way home, just in case."  
  
May moved her way through the crowd, smiling and offering greetings to old friends, making things comfortable for newcomers. "You really are good at this," a familiar voice said. May turned to see Arisugawa Juri there, long orange hair braided back neatly. Beside her Lady Pluto stood, her mane of greenish-black falling around her like a cape.  
  
"Juri-sama," May hugged her, the two standing there a moment in silent communication, "it's good to see both of you." She gave them both a smile, "You look marvelous."  
  
"As do you," Lady Pluto said gravely. She paused before hesitantly asking, "Have you... found someone, this Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Setsuna," Juri scolded.  
  
"Not yet," May started to answer when she heard a familiar voice. Turning she saw Ruri up on the kareoke stage, the blue haired woman looking nervous as she cleared her throat.  
  
"Ever since I first came to the Locket," Ruri said gravely from up on the stage, "there has been someone whom I've always relied on. She's kind, gentle, and beautiful, though at times I think she's unaware of it." A pause, "This is for you, May."  
  
"Come to my window...  
crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon,  
come to my window, I'll be home soon..."  
  
May stood there in stunned shock as Ruri sang, the gentle beauty washing over the entire room. Without thinking about it she made her way through the crowd, and once Ruri was done she gently helped her step down from the stage. "The Valentine's Day gifts," May said to her softly, "they were from you?"  
  
Ruri almost looked scared, the confident captain of the Nadesico gone. "Yes," she admitted, "I couldn't bring myself to tell you, so I sent the gifts."  
  
"This is... going to take some getting used to," May admitted. She smiled, a blush to her cheeks, "You startled me."  
  
"Not in a bad way, I hope," Ruri said softly.  
  
May looked down at her, the woman who had been her friend for so long, the one she trusted more than anyone. "No," she smiled, "not in a bad way." Before she could stop herself she leaned forward to kiss Ruri gently on the lips.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Characters in this episode: Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Arisugawa Juri and Keiko are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Mara is from Oh My Goddess. Sylia is from Bubblegum Crisis 2040. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Mahoro is from Mahoromatic. Minagi and Sasami are from Tenchi Muyo. Sakura and Tomoyo are from Cardcaptor Sakura. Lady Pluto is from Sailor Moon. Ruri is from Martian Successor Nadesico.  
  
Author's Notes: The stories that tie in are: BGC 2040: A Goddess comes to call. May and Keiko's relationship is featured in Arisugawa's Locket, as is Juri and Pluto's. Sakura and Tomoyo previously appeared in Part Three of this series. The song that Ruri sings from is 'Come to my window' by Melissa Ethridge. 


	18. 18

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Eighteen  
  
Jun Fudoh hesitated, her long black hair flowing down her back like a cape as she topped the hill and took in the view before her. The clothes that she wore were all simple ones, a pair of jeans, sweatshirt, her long hair pulled back in a ponytail. Still, there was a beauty to her, an almost dangerous kind of attractiveness.  
  
'I shouldn't even be here,' Jun thought grimly, looking out at the crystal towers mixed with more common forms of construction, a city of many faces and uncommon beauty, 'this is no place for a monster like me.'  
  
Jun closed her eyes a moment, those lovely scarlet eyes, then she opened them up once again. Despite her words she walked down the hill, heading onto the city itself. The outskirts resembled an older incarnation of Tokyo, more brick construction and even some wood and plaster. She walked on, her surrounding shifting to concrete, then alloys. And finally the crystal towers the city was known for, the latest in building technology.  
  
Jun gazed up at one of the massive crystal towers, for an instant tempted to transform to the Devilman and shatter it, rip it down with her bare hands... but she quelled the urge. Instead she went inside the bank, walking up to a counter.  
  
"I'm rather surprised that the Bank of Tokyo is still running," a mildly bemused Jun noted as a teller came to help her.  
  
"The bank has tried to maintain it's continuity for the customers, ma'am," the blue haired young man behind the counter said to her a bit scoldingly. He brightened as he asked, "My name is Sam, how may I help you?"  
  
"I'd like to find out if an older account was still on file," Jun said to him calmly, "in the name of Jun Fudoh."  
  
Sam's eyes widened just slightly, but other than that he didn't react. "I'll access the data archives." he hit several keys on her keyboard then produced a flat device. "Could you lay your hand on this?" he asked.  
  
Jun looked down at it suspiciously, then laid her hand palm down on it. A shimmering light ran over her hand, quickly winking out as a chime went off at the man's station. "Is that it?" Jun asked him curiously.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Sam smiled. He went through his files, his eyes widening slightly as he read. "Ms. Fudoh, you have several billion credits on record here," he noted.  
  
"Billion...?" Jun echoed in surprise. She looked mildly stunned, "I had hoped I'd have some money available, but not that much."  
  
"You're still a fairly well known Idol, ma'am," Sam explained to her gently, "and with the revival fad going on you're face and image has been appearing more often. I assume your agent has paid you for services rendered."  
  
"So I'm probably going to be recognized?" Jun asked him, the tone of her voice clearly displeased with the idea.  
  
"Sorry, yes," Sam admitted. He worked his keyboard a second and passed her over a plain silver card, "This will let you access your funds, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you," Jun frowned at the plain card.  
  
"It's been keyed to your DNA sequence," Sam volunteered the information, "no one else can use it to access your account."  
  
"Ah," Jun put it into her pocket and turned to go.  
  
"Ms Fudoh?" Sam spoke up nervously.  
  
"Yes?" Jun stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"There's a message waiting for you in the city archives," Sam said in an awed whisper, "it was activated when I accessed the archives for your data. Do you want to read it?"  
  
"Who is it from?" Jun looked back at him curiously.  
  
"It appears to be one of the Senshi," Sam said nervously.  
  
"No," Jun replied simply before she turned to walk out of the building, quickly emerging into the sunlight.  
  
The sidewalk outside was lined with people going back and forth, all bound for different destinations. A few curious glances came her way, and Jun fought back the urge to snarl at them angrily. They looked so pretty, untouched by pain and hurt, it was almost sickening. She randomly picked a direction and started walking, putting distance between her and the bank.  
  
'I wonder if it's Ami Mizuno trying to apologize once again?' Jun thought to herself bitterly. The genetic research that Ami had pioneered had lead to the Beast Progression that had reshaped Jun into the Devilman, and nearly brought Tokyo to ruin. And had lead to the death of the woman that Jun had once loved. Forgiving Ami wasn't in Jun's power, now or ever.  
  
Jun turned away from the brightly lit street to step into the dimness of an alleyway, feeling that odd certainty that she was being followed. She stopped in the middle of the alley, not turning around before she said, "Something I can do for you?"  
  
"As sharp as ever," the amused man's voice answered.  
  
Jun turned at that familiar voice, taking in the figure dressed in a long overcoat, suit and hat all in blood red. The sunglasses glinted orange, and his smile glittered, his white teeth oddly sharp,. somehow. "Arucard," Jun recognized the vampire lord almost instantly.  
  
"It's has been a long time," Arucard nodded to her regally. "We last met in London, 2080?" he offered, "The Royal Order mistakenly targeted you as a demon, I believe."  
  
Jun studied him warily, ready to move. "I remember," Jun answered him calmly, "Seres and Integra were rather dangerous, back then. As were you." She looked at hum curiously, "What is a monster like you doing in a city like this?"  
  
"I continue to serve humanity," Arucard shrugged eloquently, "it seems that even the Senshi have need of a monster occasionally." He smiled slightly, "As you would have discovered, had you read my lady's message."  
  
Jun met his eyes, trying to read his intentions. "I'm not interested," she finally said, "not in serving humanity and especially not in working for a Senshi."  
  
"I hope that you'll at least listen to my offer first," the woman spoke up from her other side. Jun spun around, taking in the brown haired woman who was standing there, her eyes completely covered by her dark sunglasses.  
  
"Who are you?" Jun hissed, feeling her body beginning to change, fur flowing across her body as muscles bunched and swelled.  
  
"My name is Motoko Kusanagi," she said as she smoothly took off her sunglasses, "would you care to join me for a drink?"  
  
"A drink?" Jun echoed. She looked between Motoko and Arucard, "Am I a prisoner?"  
  
"No," Arucard stepped aside.  
  
Motoko nodded slightly, "I'd like to talk to you, but forcing you isn't in my best interests." She shrugged, "And it isn't my style."  
  
Jun looked over at Motoko, her enhanced sense of smell quickly tagging her as a advanced cyborg. Looking back at Arucard she found herself thinking, 'A vampire and a cyborg, certainly strange bedfellows.' Jun took a deep breath then even surprised herself a bit by saying, "Just one drink, and I'll listen to what you have to say."  
  
The suite that they arrived at not long after was comfortably laid out with two couches, a well stocked mini-bar and a desk pushed up against a far wall. Motoko poured drinks for herself and Jun, leaving Arucard to fend for himself.  
  
"You really need to get a better class of alcohol Major," Arucard noted as he poured himself a glass of amber fluid.  
  
"Coming from you...." Motoko smiled slightly. She carried a drink to where Jun warily sat and said, "I hope this suits you."  
  
"It'll do," Jun took it, smelling nothing but rum and cola. She took a drink then set the cup down to look up at Motoko, "Major, I think he said?"  
  
"It's an honorary rank, more or less," Motoko said to her simply. She swirled the fluid around in her glass, then took a long drink before saying, "The only human part I have left is my brain, the rest of me is a machine." She raised her glass to Arucard, "He's been a vampire for well over a thousand years, maybe more if you believe him."  
  
Arucard raised an eyebrow, "You doubt my identity?"  
  
Motoko just ignored that as she continued on, "You're not the only one who isn't quite human anymore, Jun Fudoh."  
  
"Your point being?" Jun asked, looking at the two of them thoughtfully.  
  
"Even monsters look for a reason to be," Arucard said calmly, "a purpose greater than yourself. I found that in the Royal Order, and later here."  
  
Motoko smiled wryly as she said, "Not that I don't occasionally regret recruiting him." She looked over at Jun, "I represent an organization, one that works covertly to help defend both Crystal Tokyo and the Realm itself. We aren't publicly known, and we won't be getting any rewards or medals for what we do."  
  
"So why do you do it?" Jun asked curiously.  
  
"The satisfaction of a job well done," Motoko answered with an odd little smile. A bit more gravely she continued, "I look at it as the opportunity to prevent the sort of things that happened to me from happening to anyone else."  
  
"And to stop others like us from being created," Arucard murmured.  
  
"And you want me to join you?" Jun sounded rather skeptical. She rubbed at her arms in an unconscious gesture, "Not the wisest course, I think."  
  
"Think about it, only," Motoko said. She tilted her head to the side, "I may contact you, someday, needing your help. I hope you'll provide it."  
  
Jun rose from her seat, setting her empty glass down. "I'll think about what you said," she finally replied, "no promises, however."  
  
"Good enough," Arucard set his glass down then nodded to Jun. "I'll escort you out," he said, walking to the door and pulling it open for her.  
  
Motoko silently watched them go, setting her own empty glass down. A few moments later a blonde haired woman entered from the other door, a frown on her face. "That didn't go as well as I hoped," Minako Aino said.  
  
Motoko shrugged slightly, "We planted a seed here, I think. Who knows how well it might bloom, in time?"  
  
Minako put her hand on her lover's arm, "Fair enough. I was a bit surprised that you didn't tell her exactly who you were working for."  
  
"The lady has a real hatred for the Senshi," Motoko said dryly, "I'd rather not tell her that we're trying to recruit her for Neo-Queen Serenity's secret service. We'll break that to her later."  
  
Minako chuckled softly, "That should be interesting to see."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note: This Episode ties in with Part Thirteen, 'Here be Monsters.' Jun is from the series Devilman Lady. Arucard, Ceres and Integra are from the series Hellsing. Motoko Kusanagi is from Ghost in the Shell. Finally, Ami Mizuno and Minako Aino aka Sailor Venus are from Sailor Moon. 


	19. 19

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Nineteen  
  
Erica Tenoh puffed out a breath, walking along the street with her friend Catrine. "The pressure isn't letting up?" the black haired young woman asked sympathetically.  
  
"My parents want me in prep school then university," Catrine agreed, the blue haired girl keeping up with the longer legged girl's stride. The school-girl's uniform she wore was ruffled by the gentle breeze as they walked to the maglev line together.  
  
Erica sighed softly, "It's your choice, though, and they know that." She swung her school bag behind her head, stretching out in her boy's school uniform.  
  
Catrine nodded glumly, "But they'll be pretty unhappy by my decision to enter the academy to become a pilot."  
  
"Pilot?" Erica raised an eyebrow, obviously not having heard this before.  
  
"I've got the hand eye coordination and reflexes," Catrine said a bit defensively, "I think I'd be good in the mecha corps."  
  
"I wasn't questioning it," Erica grinned, "I was just surprised."  
  
"Sorry," Catrine blushed. She looked over at the handsome young woman walking beside her, "Have you any thoughts about what you want to do?"  
  
Erica smiled wryly, "I assume I'm going to inherit." At Catrine's confused glance Erica traced an imaginary tiara, "From my moms."  
  
"Oh," Catrine murmured. She thought about that a moment as they walked, "Do you know which you're going to inherit?"  
  
"No idea," Erica shook her head. She smiled, "I've been pocked and prodded a few times by Lady Mercury and asked Pluto about it, but they're unsure." Erica chuckled, "Though Setsuna just likes to look mysterious."  
  
"Which ever it is," Catrine flashed a smile, "I'm sure you'll be good at it."  
  
"Thanks," Erica looked down nervously.  
  
It was in that moment of inattention that it happened. The shipping vehicle swerved, losing control as it swerved towards the walkway. Catrine screamed, Erica saw the vehicle barreling towards them.... and it happened.  
  
Erica grabbed Catrine, feeling her form shifting as power swirled around her. She leapt up, something blocking her eyes as she went up and over the truck, perching with incredible balance on a lamppost, Catrine safely cradled in her arms.  
  
"Erica, you...." Catrine was looking at her with the oddest look on her face. "You... you've become Tuxedo Kamen?!" she finally managed to get out.  
  
Erica nearly lost her balance, peering down in surprise at the snugly fitting black tuxedo that she now wore, a top hat and mask concealing her face while a red lined matching cape swirled around her body. "Well isn't this interesting," Erica muttered as she leapt onward, leaving the accident behind them.  
  
"Where are we going?' Catrine squeaked, holding on tightly.  
  
"I'm going up to the Palace to see if Ami can tell me what's going on," Erica said. She gave Catrine a worried look, "Do you want me to drop you off?"  
  
"Oh no," Catrine said firmly, "I want to know, too."  
  
"Fair enough," Erica said.  
  
It felt oddly good having this girl in her arms as she leapt across the city towards the palace. It took surprisingly little time to reach the palace, though the reactions when she arrived were just priceless. The guards gaped at her in shock, refusing admittance as they called upstairs for guidance.  
  
A few moments later a girl came running down the hall, skidding to a stop when she took in the figure standing there. "What in the..." Usagi blinked, her pink hair falling down her back in two streams. She peered closely a moment, "Erica?!"  
  
"The mask doesn't work too well," Erica noted to Catrine.  
  
"She does know you pretty well," Catrine answered, hiding her smile.  
  
"I can't wait until Dad sees you," Usagi noted as she circled Erica, looking her over admiringly, "he'll love this."  
  
"I'd rather have Ami see me," Erica said dryly, "thank you very much. I have no idea why I transformed like this."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Usagi led them past the confused guards. She tossed Catrine a smile, "Hello again."  
  
"Princess," Catrine managed a respectable bow while still keeping up with them.  
  
"Just call me Usagi," she said cheerfully as they entered the lift, the taller girl entering the level for Ami's laboratory.  
  
"Yes, Usagi," Catrine stammered, face red.  
  
"So what happened?" Usagi asked Erica pointedly.  
  
Erica took the top hat off, discovering it could be folded away invisibly within the suit jacket. "A truck swerved towards us," Erica took the mask off, putting it in her breast pocket, "and I transformed to get us clear."  
  
"Oh," Catrine looked at Erica, blushing once again. "I never even said thank you," she said, looking up at Erica.  
  
"No problem," Erica blushed slightly, "I was saving myself too."  
  
"Right," Usagi looked up with a false sort of casualness. The lift chimed, the doors opening as they reached the right level. "Here we go," she lead the way out into the hall.  
  
"Here's hoping that Ami's home," Erica sighed, cutting a fine figure in her black suit. More than one palace staffer gave her admiring gazes, but she seemed not to notice them.  
  
'Catrine certainly does,' Usagi noted the irritable looks the girl was tossing the admirers. She stopped them by an unmarked door and hit the bell.  
  
A few moments later a irritable looking Rei opened the door, the black haired Senshi giving them a glare, "You're timing stinks."  
  
"Oh dear," Catrine ducked behind Erica.  
  
Rei clearly looked like she had just gotten out of bed, hair messy and wearing a hastily thrown on robe. In behind they saw a fiercely blushing Ami Mizuno come out of a bedroom in her own robe and the three girls realized what they may have just interrupted.  
  
"Sorry," Usagi gestured to where the tuxedo clad young woman stood, "but Erica's got a little problem she needs Ami's help with."  
  
"I'll be damned," Rei blinked at Erica in surprise.  
  
"Well," Ami had put her glasses on, peering at Erica thoughtfully as she held her robe shut with her hand, "this is unexpected."  
  
"Tell me about it," Erica sighed. She turned a bit to where Catrine still lurked behind her, "It's safe, they won't hurt you."  
  
"Sorry," Rei looked a bit sheepish as she smiled at Catrine. She looked at the others, "Excuse me while we get dressed." With that she firmly closed the door in their faces.  
  
Catrine looked up at Erica, "Do you think they were...?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Erica sighed.  
  
It wasn't long afterwards that Ami had Erica in her lab, performing a battery of tests on the young woman. Erica managed to revert to normal, causing even more intense testing while the other Senshi arrived to see what was going on.  
  
"Don't be so intimidated," Minako said to Catrine softly, noting that the girl looked ready to faint with excitement, "we all put our skirts on one leg at a time."  
  
"Pants," Motoko corrected her, the cyborg watching the goings on with amusement, "pants one leg at a time."  
  
"You know what I mean," Minako shrugged.  
  
"So what happened, exactly?" Erica finally asked, drinking a cup of tea.  
  
"And will it happen again?" Michiru asked worriedly.  
  
"Reminds me of the time I wore Tuxie's old suit," Haruka murmured to Michiru softly.  
  
Michiru's cheeks colored slightly, "Not in front of the children."  
  
"Ahem," Ami cleared her throat loudly, "I do have a theory." Once she was sure she had everyone's full attention she continued, "I believe that Erica's latent Senshi powers were awakened by the danger she was in. However, because both the Senshi positions she is heir to were occupied," she nodded to Haruka and Michiru," her power seized upon the first open form it could take."  
  
King Endymion nodded thoughtfully at that, "I suppose that as King of Crystal Tokyo I am no longer Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
"So until I inherit my Mothers' position, I'm going to continue to change into Tuxedo Kamen whenever I'm in danger?" Erica asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Ami admitted.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Author's Note: Haruka really did wear the Tuxedo Kamen costume... at least in the manga series. I should also apologize for featuring Ami with Makoto in my first draft, but I've corrected that. ^_^; 


	20. 20

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Twenty  
  
There was a breathless anticipation as the lights flickered around the darkened stage. The opening chords rang out as the three figures emerged from the shadows, striking their typical dramatic poses. Dressed in those suits they looked stylish but clearly feminine, the clothes tailored to hug them snugly close.  
  
"Hello Crystal Tokyo," the black haired woman in a red suit smiled, Seiya's voice booming out from the microphone she wore beside her face, "It's great to be back."  
  
The crowd roared as Taiki stepped forward, brown hair slicked back and dressed in orange. She smelled her rose then smiled, casually tossing it out into the screaming crowd. Yaten gave a dangerous smile, white hair and matching suit almost glowing in the shadows.  
  
'Yes,' Seiya thought as the three of them broke into song, 'it is good to be back!'  
  
A little over an hour later the three of them stepped into the shadows of the stage in Crystal Tokyo's central park, leaving behind a madly cheering audience. There had been three encores for the Three Lights, the girls screaming and fainting when they flashed those smiles.  
  
"You know," Taiki thoughtfully as they moved to their dressing room, "I really do think that I've missed this."  
  
Yaten laughed softly at that. "I know I did," she agreed with a grin. She tilted her head back, "Is it me or are we even more popular than we were back then?"  
  
"It's not just you," Seiya agreed. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the figures waiting there, four women who they had met all those years ago.  
  
"They aren't going to..." Taiki blinked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Haruka Tenoh stood waiting casually, her boyishly short blonde hair flowing into her eyes. Beside her Michiru Kaoru held her arm, her lovely face framed by green hair. Just behind them Setsuna Meioh's greenish black hair was swept back like a cape, along with the younger by equally dangerous Hotaru Tomoe.  
  
"Been awhile," Yaten said dryly, watching the three warily.  
  
Haruka took a breath to say something, then puffed it out. She smiled wryly, "Welcome to Earth, on behalf of our Queen."  
  
"It's good to see you again," Michiru smiled at them warmly.  
  
"All right," Seiya asked suspiciously, "what's going on?"  
  
"I know we've had our differences," Haruka said gravely, "mostly because of my suspicions of you back then." She looked extremely reluctant as she conceded, "I was wrong about you three, and I wanted to apologize."  
  
Seiya and Haruka stood there silently, sparks visibly striking in the air between them. They had disliked each other on first sight, the revelations of their being Starlights and Sailor Senshi simply making it even worse.  
  
"Think they're going to fight anyway?" Taiki said with a sigh.  
  
"I hope not," Setsuna sighed.  
  
"Apology accepted," Seiya reached out to take Haruka's hand.  
  
"Thanks," Haruka said before admitting, "Neo-Queen Serenity would be very annoyed with me if I started something again."  
  
Yaten snickered softly. "Our Queen Kakyuu has been known to use similar tactics on Seiya," she said cheerfully, getting a glare from Seiya.  
  
"All right," Michiru turned to call, "you can come out now."  
  
The two young women stepped from the shadows and the three tensed up, expecting a fight. Then they froze, gazing at the pink haired girl who so resembled Chibi-chibi, the mysterious girl who had helped in the battles with Galaxia so long ago. Beside her a slim black haired young woman stood, one who resembled Haruka.  
  
"Three Lights," Haruka put her hand on the young woman's shoulder, "she asked to meet you. I'd like to introduce Erica Tenoh."  
  
"So are you all fighting again?" Usagi asked curiously, stepping up beside Hotaru and gently taking her lover's hand.  
  
"No, thankfully," Hotaru answered, the two teens watching the stunned looked on the three women's faces.  
  
"She's," Seiya pointed tentatively at Erica as she looked over at the beaming Haruka and Michiru, "you're daughter?"  
  
"Michiru carried her," Haruka said with a slight smile, "but yeah, she's ours."  
  
"It's an honor to meet you," Erica bowed to the three cheerfully. She smiled, "You could say that I'm a Three Lights fan, despite my mom's irritation."  
  
Taiki chuckled softly at that before looking over at the pink haired girl standing by Hotaru and asking, "And who would you be?"  
  
"Usagi," she smiled, "and on behalf of my mother Neo-Queen Serenity I welcome you all to Crystal Tokyo." She paused before adding, "Mom would probably be very happy if you stopping in at the palace while you're here, too."  
  
Seiya's eyes flickered with something, some long ago sorrow as she said calmly, "I'll see what we can do."  
  
"Now that the official stuff is over," Usagi produced a small notebook and asked cheerfully, "can I have your autographs?"  
  
With a laugh Yaten signed, the others quickly following suit. They excused themselves to change clothes but accepted the Outers' invitation to join them to eat. "They surprised me a bit," Seiya admitted, toweling her hair off before tying it back again.  
  
"We've all grown up over the years," Taiki said calmly, a slight smile teasing at her face. She smiled wickedly as she added, "Some more than others."  
  
Yaten chuckled, running her hand through her white hair. "Seiya," she looked over a bit worriedly at Seiya, "are you going to be all right meeting her again?"  
  
Seiya smiled wryly, remembering an innocent, blue eyed princess she had once known. "I'll manage," she said, "it's been a very long time, after all."  
  
Still, Yaten and Taiki gave her a few worried glances, the three of them emerging in more casual clothing as they met the others. "Do you have any preferences about where we eat?" Haruka asked them curiously.  
  
"We haven't been back to the Earth since the late 21st century," Yaten reminded them, "we don't really know where to go."  
  
"Then I have a good place in mind," Setsuna smiled as they walked along together. "So I understand Queen Kakyuu sent you as diplomatic envoys?" she asked.  
  
"Indeed," Taiki nodded, "Her Majesty would like to see firm diplomatic ties between Earth and our world, as well as with star nations like Jurai."  
  
"I can't speak for my mother," Usagi offered with a smile, "but I suspect she'd be quite willing to see an alliance. You can never have too many friends."  
  
"And you three are powerful allies in your own right," Hotaru calmly said, walking arm in arm with Usagi.  
  
"I wasn't happy about leaving Queen Kakyuu without our protection while we're here," Seiya said with a frown, "but she insisted."  
  
Haruka sighed, thinking of some discussions with Neo-Queen Serenity she'd had. "Trust me," she said, "I can sympathize." She and Seiya exchanged a grin, then looked mildly startled at finding a moment of agreement.  
  
"We're here," Setsuna smiled, bringing the group to a halt in front of an older building.  
  
"Arisugawa's Locket?" Yaten said curiously, looking up at the holographic sign that shone far above them.  
  
"Come on," Michiru said with a gentle smile, "I think you'll like it."  
  
"Why not," Taiki smiled.  
  
"Welcome," Cyber Six nodded slightly as they walked by her, the oddest look on the black haired woman's face.  
  
"Ohayo!" Excel beamed, the blonde manning the greeting post tonight. Leaning up against her the dark haired Hyatt looked near death, giving a weak smile.  
  
The band went inside, the Starlights looking around I awe at the place around them. The dance floor was busy, only a few dining tables occupied, and a line up stretched from the bar. The library instantly caught Taiki's eye while Yaten looked up the stairway thoughtfully. And all around them were women, nothing but women.  
  
"You're right," Seiya smiled slightly as she took in their surroundings, "I think I do like it."  
  
Setsuna smiled, waving to a woman who quickly cut through the crowd towards them. Long orange hair flowed down her back, her eyes shining as she looked at Setsuna. "Good to have you back, love," Juri drew Setsuna to her, kissing her gently.  
  
"Interesting," Taiki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Welcome," Juri nodded, keeping an arm around Setsuna as she looked the three strangers over. "The Three Lights, correct?" she smiled.  
  
"Hi," Yaten waved, smiling like a little kid.  
  
"We're here for dinner," Setsuna said, "would you care to join us?"  
  
Juri tossed a questioning glance to Seiya, clearly the leader of the three, who smiled. "If you're as important to Setsuna as you seem," she said, "I look forward to knowing you better."  
  
"Then let's eat," Juri lead them over to a larger table.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Author's Notes: The characters of Seiya, Yaten and Taiki all appear in the last season of Sailor Moon, called SM Stars. As the Three Lights they are a popular idol group, but they are also secretly the Starlights. Sailor Star Fighter, Healer and Maker are all really female, disguising themselves as boys in their idol role. Seiya falls hard for Usagi Tsukino, unaware she is Sailor Moon, and becomes Mamoru's rival for her love. 


	21. 21

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Twenty-one

The sun shone down, blue skies stretching out as far as the eye could see. It was a bit cooler this summer morning, a bit of morning mist clinging to the ground. The soft cries of birds and the waves coming in were the only sounds, that and the sound of running.

She came up the deserted beach, dressed in simple tank-top and shorts, her long brown hair streaming down her back. Green eyes were narrowed in concentration as Makoto Kino ran, maintaining a careful pace that easily eat up the ground under her feet. She slowed, sweat soaking her clothes, then finally she came to a stop.

"Towel?" a smiling Erica asked, the slim, black haired young girl holding it out in offering to the older woman.

"Thanks," Makoto smiled back, wiping away the sweat gratefully. She smiled wryly, "You didn't have to come out this morning."

"I wanted to talk to you about something else anyway," Erica shrugged casually, dressed in her own sports gear.

"Oh?" Makoto raised her eyebrow slightly.

Erica smiled wryly, "I want you to teach me how to fight."

Makoto and Erica walked together to the vehicle waiting for them up on the road as Makoto asked, "Why don't you ask your mothers?"

Erica shook her head firmly, "Haruka-papa probably would agree to train me, but I think she'd hold back."

"Fair enough," Makoto waved her to the passenger seat, climbing in the driver's side. She started up the car, "But are you sure you want to do this? It could get pretty rough on you."

Erica ran a hand through her hair uncomfortably, "I don't want to just rely on my abilities as Tuxedo Kamen, especially since I'm not too sure myself what I can do."

"Have you changed since the first time?" Makoto asked as she pulling the car out into traffic, the beachside road deserted this time of the morning.

"Twice so far," Erica said, watching the buildings go by, "once during another accident and once when a robbery happened."

Makoto smiled, "How did you handle it?"

"Threw the roses, actually," Erica blushed faintly, "I pinned his arm to the wall with two of them and he gave up immediately." She flashed a slight smile, "Naomi Armitage was a bit annoyed with me for interfering, though."

"She's a bit of a grouch," Makoto agreed with a smile, remembering a few run ins with the android officer in the past. She looked over at Erica, "So what can you do as Tuxie, anyway?"

"Tuxie?" Erica repeated indignantly then she laughed softly. "I'm faster and stronger than normal, more agile, and I can throw the roses," she said, "other than that I don't know."

"You might want to try summoning the cane Tuxie used to use," Makoto noted, "it was a pretty effective weapon back then."

"Sounds like an idea," Erica said. She gave Makoto a cautious look, "You haven't said for sure if you'll train me, yet."

"Yes, I'll train you," Makoto confirmed with a smile.

Erica sighed happily, relaxing a bit in her seat. "So have you seen the Three Lights yet?" she asked casually.

Makoto shook her head slightly, braking and turning slightly to avoid a slower car. "No, not yet," she said simply.

"I'm surprised," Erica admitted. She tilted her head to the side as she asked curiously, "Weren't you all friends back then?"

"Yes and no," Makoto answered, "we got to be friends in our civilian identities but were semi-adversaries in our Senshi forms. Once our various secrets were all revealed things got even more complicated, of course."

"Things got awkward when my friend Catrine found out I was related to the Senshi," Erica said thoughtfully, "I know what you mean."

"Still," Makoto mused as they pulled in nearby the Palace of Crystal Tokyo, "it might be nice to see them again."

"And they'd probably like to see someone who doesn't scream and faint when they walk into a room," Erica laughed as she hopped out of the car.

"They're still that popular?" Makoto chuckled.

"Oh yes," Erica agreed as they headed inside.

Makoto hesitated as they rode the lift up. "So have you heard from the young Ms. Mizuno lately?" she finally asked.

"Ran hasn't written to me," Erica admitted, "but we do keep in touch off and on."

"I thought so," Makoto nodded slightly, "Minako was commenting that you two had seemed to cut down on messages." She looked at Erica cautiously, "I suppose you won't tell me how you two are keeping in touch?"

Erica shook her head, "Once Ran figured out we were being monitored by Aunt Minako she was furious, she nearly stopped contacting me period."

Makoto sighed, "I wish Ran would stop being so angry at Rei and Ami, I'm sure her mothers did the best that they could."

"Sensei," Erica kept her voice respectful as they came to a stop, "I'd have to disagree with that. Her moms were absent for years running from crisis to crisis, only coming back home when they realized she was leaving."

Makoto sounded a bit surprised as they walked down the hall together as she said, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Just because I can get along with my parents," Erica said as they came to a stop at her door, "doesn't mean I can't see Ran's point of view." She smiled, "Do you want to come in, I'm sure my moms wouldn't mind you dropping in."

"Thanks," Makoto laughed, "but I have to go get changed."

"Have a good day, then," Erica said as she headed inside.

"See you later," Makoto said as she walked down the hall, her thoughts on her 'niece' Ran Mizuno.

Ami had carried Ran to term, but her DNA was a mix of both of her parents. They lived together for the first few years of the child's life but then the succession crisis out in the colonies had come up. Ami had been sent out there to help negotiate the colony's leaving, and of course Rei had to come with her. It took nearly three years to handle it all, time that Ran spent in the care of nannies and the other Senshi. Then another situation involving Jurai had come up, and so on. Ran had been nearly fifteen years old when her parents had come home at last, a coldly furious and rebellious girl that the two women barely knew anymore.

Despite many attempts by Ami and Rei they barely talked at all in the years that it took for Ran to reach her majority, and once she did Ran moved right out of the Palace immediately. Ran signed up with the army of Crystal Tokyo against her mothers' loud objections and excelled in both the mecha piloting and fighter combat skills. She served out her four year tour of duty and then took her skills off-planet.

Originally Ran signed on with the Free-Amazons on Mars, but she left when she found out that Rei was keeping an eye on her. Deciding that she would be watched no matter where she stayed she left the solar system and hadn't been seen in human occupied space since then. The only person that she had kept in touch with was her childhood friend Erica, whom she regarded as something like a little sister.

'The problem is,' Makoto thought to herself glumly as she unlocked her rooms, 'there's no way that Ran can make and peace with Rei and Ami unless she comes home.' She smiled wryly as she walked inside, 'Easier said than done.'

"I don't need to take leave," Ran scowled, the blue haired woman leaning obviously on a simple cane. Her face was well formed, a bit of angry red starting at the base of her jaw and running down below her shirt, scars connecting to other wounds hidden from view.

"You're a mess," the older felinoid said dryly. His whiskers went forward slightly, his cat-ears cocked in amusement as he noted, "You have a warrior's eagerness to seek battle, but you must heal the wounds first."

"I can still pilot my strike fighter First Fang Zaran," Ran said seriously, "even with these wounds. I don't want to leave my wing."

"And you'll tear the wounds open the first time you execute a high G turn," Zaran said grimly. "You are taking leave," he pointed a clawed, humanoid finger at her, "even if I have to ship you off in chains, Captain."

Ran looked at him a moment, gauging his seriousness, then nodded reluctantly. "Yes, sir," she said, bringing her hand to her chest in dignified salute.

"I've arranged transport for you to your homeworld," Zaran said calmly, "Terra or Earth or somesuch. You'll have two weeks travel and six weeks leave there to finish your recovery."

"You're sending me home?" Ran gaped at him a moment. With a soft laugh she said, "Trust me, my family won't help me make a restful recovery."

"Then at least it will be interesting," Zaran shrugged philosophically.

"Sir," Ran said, then turned to walk out of the office. As she strode down the hallway she thought, 'Guess I better contact Erica, let her know I'm coming for a visit.'

To be continued....

Author's Note: Ran Mizuno is a new character, and the name was suggested by several readers. I'm a fan of 'Tsukage Ran' so I found it rather amusing to think of a modern character carrying the name.


	22. 22

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Twenty-two

The Juraian interstellar transport was a massive ship, the equivalent of an old Earth luxury liner, but Ran wasn't enjoying her trip much. The blue haired young woman leaned on her cane as she restlessly walked the corridors, ignoring all of the curious glances that she got from the other passengers. A few had made tentative overtures to her, trying to be friendly but her answering glares had cut them off very quickly,

"Nearing Sol system," the computer announcement rang out in the corridors, "all passengers disembarking in Sol system depart in thirty cycles."

Ran looked down at her casual garb, a slight smile tugging on her lips. 'I'd better go get changed,' she thought, making her way a bit more quickly to her cabin.

The room was pristine, her duffel bag sitting in a corner with most of her clothes still packed away. Ran stripped away her casuals, standing there in bra and panties, taking a moment to trace the fading scars that reached from the base of her neck down to her belly. Shaking her head she carefully pulled on the clothes waiting on the bed, smoothing them into place. Finished, she looked into the full length mirror and smiled slightly, "Perfect."

"Docking with Diana station in ten cycles," the computer's voice announced, "all passengers bound for Sol system prepare to disembark."

"I won't miss this much," Ran murmured as she picked up her duffel bag and headed out into the hall, entirely ignoring the gasps from other passengers. 'I wonder who will be on the reception committee this time?' she mused.

The passenger's waiting room was large, the window out into space arched to provide a sense of the majesty of the view. The Diana space station quickly increased in size, it's snowflake-like impression created by the numerous docking access conduits that were stretching out from the large central body. Powerful drives held it in a stable orbit out past the Earth and the Moon, the gateway to the birthplace of humanity.

'Of course the last time I was out here I left via the Selene Station,' Ran mused. She had taken a military transport over to Mars without telling her parents her plans, signing on for a time along with the Free Amazons. She had been happy for a while out there until she had found out her mother Rei was keeping an eye on her, still. She had left Mars in a fury, heading outbound past Pluto then out via an independent transport to eventually leave human controlled space.

'And here I am, back once again,' Ran thought as the vessel was bumped slightly, docking with the station.

The announcement confirmed it as the main hatches opened, the passengers heading down into the conduit and out into the station itself. Ran waved her hand at the security reader, the tiny implant in her palm that she had been given on boarding confirming her identity and allowing her into the station itself.

"Ran!" a voice called out and she looked up, scanning the waiting crowd until she saw several familiar faces.

It took her a moment to recognize Erica Tenoh, the dyed black hair and the schoolboy's uniform threw her off, but she instantly identified Usagi and Hotaru. "It's been a long time," Ran enfolded Erica in a warm hug even as she enjoyed all of their reactions to her costume.

The Khanite had issued her a modified version of their traditional uniform when she joined them years ago, and after some trial and error she came up with what she wore now. The black leather hugged her body from neck to toe, cut circles exposing generous amounts of flesh below it. Her chest harness gleamed with jewels and commendations, every one of them earned in blood.

"You look good," Usagi beamed, her long pink hair falling in two streams past her shoulders, her dress flowing around her legs. They hadn't been close friends back then, Ran was a few years older and in all honestly she found the girl's relentless cheerfulness annoying.

"I'm impressed," Hotaru noted, her purplish black hair reaching her shoulders as she met Ran's suspicious glance calmly. The black clad woman reached out to touch a jeweled decoration thoughtfully, "The Claw's Honor, one of the highest awards of the Khanite."

"You've done your research," Ran blinked in surprise as Hotaru frowned at her tone.

Erica shook her head slightly, "Would you two please not start anything before we get off the station, at least?"

Hotaru smiled just slightly, "Sorry."

"Reflex," Ran shrugged. She looked over at Usagi and Hotaru and carefully said, "And thank you for coming out to meet me."

"My mother asked me to," Usagi admitted cheerfully as they moved through the crowds. She looked over at Ran, "I was wondering, do you want to stay at the Palace...."

"Oh, no," Ran shook her head firmly as she said, "there's no way am I staying in the same building as them."

Erica sighed but wisely didn't say anything. "There are a couple of good hotels in the city," she offered instead, "you can call ahead in the shuttle to book a suite."

Hotaru opened her mouth to say something only to receive a swift elbow to the ribs from Usagi. "Not now," her lover said firmly.

"Right," Hotaru nodded reluctantly.

The shuttle wasn't that far from the liner's dock, a diplomatic craft with a pilot waiting for them. It was a sleek little vessel, modified for speed and maneuverability, as well as armored with top of the line defenses.

Erica stuck her head up to nod to the pilot. "We're heading to the Palace," she instructed, "and please make it fast."

"Do my best," the redhead smiled back.

"Isn't this just a bit overkill?" Ran raised an eyebrow as the four of them settled down into their seats around the cabin.

"I can think of one way to hurt the Senshi most dearly," Erica commented calmly, "and that would be to take the four of us out."

Before Ran could form a response Hotaru spoke up, "And don't say that your death or disappearance wouldn't hurt your mothers." She looked grim as she said, "You have no idea how frantic they were when you disappeared."

"Probably because they thought I was going to embarrass them in their diplomatic efforts somehow," Ran shot back.

Hotaru snorted softly, "Not likely. You're so self centered, Ran, that you don't even see how your actions have hurt your mothers."

"Don't try to guilt trip me," Ran shot back, "where were they when I was growing up, when I needed them there?"

"And there they go again," Usagi sighed as she sat back with a soft thump, "it happens every time they meet."

Erica tossed her friend a wry smile and asked, "Do you want to let them run down, or should I put a stop to it?"

"How would you.... oh!" Usagi smiled suddenly. "Go for it."

"And why didn't you at least tell your mothers where you were going?" Hotaru demanded.

"Like I had any obligation to...." Ran scowled.

Thwack! Thwack! Both Ran and Hotaru jerked back in surprise then gazed in mild astonishment at the roses that had been flung into the arms of their seats. They looked up, gazing at Erica transformed into her Tuxedo Kamen form, the red lined black cape swirling around the suit clad young woman. She had skipped the top hat, making it clear who it was behind the mask but she was striking, none the less.

"Wow," Ran blinked, not having seen her friends new transformation.

"Break it up, now," Erica said firmly, her black hair falling into her eyes.

"But she," Hotaru waved at Ran.

"I can't believe she's," Ran gestured angrily.

"Hush!" Erica roared out. Both of them looked at her in shock as she continued on, "I'm only going to say this once, so listen very closely." Erica scowled at Hotaru first, "As much as you hate to admit it Ran does have some good reasons to resent her parents. Respect those reasons, even if you disagree with them."

Erica looked over at Ran fiercely, "Hotaru may defend you mothers but that is because she's their friend." She glared as she continued, "She is not a spy and is not working for them, no matter what you may think in your more paranoid moments."

There was a moment of dead silence in the cabin as all three women looked at her. Usagi began to clap softly as she said, "I never knew you had it in you, Erica-sama."

Hotaru puffed out a breath, looking clearly embarrassed. "And here I was planning to be on my best behavior," she looked over at Ran, "I'm sorry."

"I was pretty eager to pick a fight, too," Ran had to admit. She looked over as Erica was transformed back to normal and settled down into her seat. Ran asked with a smile, "So how long as this been going on?"

"A few weeks," Erica shrugged, "I'm still pretty new to all this."

Ran grinned, "You look pretty good at it to me."

There was a soft thump and the gravity in the shuttle shifted as it adapted to Earth normal. The redheaded pilot turned back to say, "We're arrived at the Palace."

"Guess it's time to see the parents," Ran puffed out a sigh, her face grim.

To be continued....


	23. 23

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Twenty-three

"Do we know how badly hurt she was?" Ami Mizuno asked, running a hand through her short blue hair. She looked nervous, this woman who dressed in the simple blue slacks and blouse, standing there with her companion on the landing platform.

Rei Hino shook her head, her mane of black hair swirling. "It was a strike fighter accident," she said grimly, "but other than that, Minako couldn't get much from the Khanite." Her red dress was tight yet comfortable, a color that had always suited her. She scowled, "We don't even have formal diplomatic relations with them, yet."

"We should have gone up to meet her on the station," Ami fretted.

"I hate to say this but I think Erica was right," Rei said with a sigh, "Ran probably would want a bit of time before seeing us."

"It's been nearly three years," Ami said softly, her eyes dark with pain, "how much more time away from us does she need?"

"I wish I knew," Rei admitted.

The slim combat shuttle came down smoothly, settling onto the private landing pad with barely a thump. The access hatch opened and the pilot descended, waiting formally by the door for her passengers. Erica Tenoh came out first, then Princess Usagi and Hotaru then finally... Ran stepped out into the sunlight.

She moved with a slight limp and Ami fought the urge to rush over to her daughter's side. Ran straightened up, the leather clad woman pointedly ignoring her injuries as she walked across the landing pad towards them. As she neared the changes that the girl had gone through gradually became more apparent, the muscle and confidence that she had gained.

"She looks good," Ami whispered.

"That she does," Rei agreed, smiling wryly at the very brief little leather outfit their daughter was wearing. The military honors gleamed on the black, but her eyes were drawn to the scars visible through holes in the garb, still a fierce red.

Ran Mizuno walked up to them, standing there hesitantly, then she offered her hand as she smiled at them weakly and said, "Mothers."

Ami reached out to take that hand then quickly drew her surprised daughter into a quick hug. Careful not to stress her wounds she hugged Ran close to her before finally murmuring in her ear, "I'm glad that you're home."

"Mom!" a fiercely blushing Ran protested once she got free.

Rei offered the girl a smile, shaking her daughter's hand. "She was worried about you," she said to Ran before adding, "so was I."

"Yeah, well," Ran looked away uncomfortably.

"We should get you down to the Palace clinic later," Ami said, finally letting her eyes graze over the scars that now marred Ran's slim body, "accelerated healing should be able to clear that up in a few hours."

"No, thanks," Ran shook her head firmly, "not interested." She surprised her mother with a slight smile, "I know I'm a savage about these things, it's just my way."

Erica moved over to Rei's side as Ami and Ran talked intently, the whole group starting to move off of the platform towards the Palace itself. "You should know that Ran said she isn't staying at the Palace," she said to Rei softly.

Rei visibly winced. "I could have guessed," she admitted, looking over at her daughter with an expression of longing.

"I'm sorry," Hotaru spoke up, her short black hair ruffled by the breeze.

"Not your fault," Rei shrugged. A ghost of a smile flickered across her lips, "Did you and Ran end up fighting again?"

Hotaru actually blushed faintly. "Just like always," she admitted.

"Erica managed to break that up pretty quickly," Usagi offered with a cheery smile, her long pink hair flowing down her back in twin streams.

"Tuxedo Erica strikes again?" Rei asked with a smile.

Erica blushed, "Something like that."

Ami nodded to the young man dressed in a blue hardsuit standing by the door, part of the Palace's exterior guard. "Wonder if any of my old buddies are still in the Hardsuit corps?" Ran said to herself thoughtfully.

"It's certainly possible," Ami admitted. They walked down the hallway in silence a moment, then Ami asked, "Did you need any help in finding a hotel to stay in?"

Ran looked down at her mother in surprise, "I almost thought you were going to try and offer me my old room."

Ami laughed, but it wasn't a terribly pleasant sound. "I'm not quite that foolish, Ran," she said as they reached the lift, pausing to let the others to catch up.

"So how many of the other Senshi are here in the palace?" Ran asked.

"Minako and Makoto are both in residence again," Rei said, frowning slightly as she felt the tension between Ami and Ran. She gave Ran a questioning look, but the girl merely answered her with stony silence.

"Knowing Minako she's informed everyone you're arriving today," Hotaru quietly noted, "so you'd better prepare yourself."

"And the Queen and King of course," Ran murmured. "I wonder if I could slip out of the palace without anyone noticing?" she half joked.

Usagi looked at Ran in surprise, "You really don't want to see them?"

"Yes and no," Ran shrugged uncomfortably, "I like them, don't get me wrong, but it was such a mess when I left home...."

"A mess of your own making," Hotaru commented dryly.

A muscle jumped in Ran's jaw as she tightly clenched it. "I don't need this," she said with a scowl, reaching out for the panel to stop the lift.

"Hotaru, you said you'd behave!" Usagi cried.

Erica gently put her hand on Ran's, stopping her for a moment. "Don't let your temper get the best of you," she murmured softly, "this is a second chance. Don't waste it."

Ran felt her mothers' eyes on her, then slowly drew her hand away from the switch. "You're right," she nodded to Erica as a sigh of relief filled the small compartment.

"I'm sorry," Hotaru sighed as they reached their floor, "that was a cheap shot."

"Yes it was," Ran met her eyes, something dangerous flashing between them as she coldly continued, "and I won't forget it." Hotaru blinked in surprise, clearly expecting a polite accepting of the apology, not that sort of challenge.

"Marvelous," Rei sighed softly, "could we please get going? I think the Queen and the others would like to see us eventually."

Hotaru turned away with a scowl and strode off, the rest of them following down the hall after her. "You do know what Saturn is capable of, right?" Erica hissed to Ran softly, "Are you sure you want to be picking a fight with her?"

"Never say give up, never again," Ran quoted one of her favorite singers with a smile, watching as Usagi reached Hotaru's side. Obviously she was scolding Hotaru from the look on the other girl's face. More seriously she continued, "And I'm not quite the same girl I was when I left three years ago, you know."

Ami and Rei walked together, watching their child and the others thoughtfully. "You know," Ami finally murmured, "I think Ran takes after you."

"God, I hope not," Rei said with a sigh, "I remember more than one time that my stubbornness got me into trouble." She reached out to take Aim's hand in hers, squeezing it gently as she added, "Do you think we can fix things between us?"

"I don't know," Ami admitted, "but I'm hopeful."

Rei smirked as a thought occurred to her, "You know, I think I know why she's so bad tempered. Maybe she needs to get laid?"

"Rei!" Ami scolded.

"Mom!" Ran protested, having overheard.

To be continued....


	24. Christmas

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Twenty-four

Christmas

The first flakes of snow began to fall, gleaming as they fell down between the crystal towers of the Palace. A hand reached out, a flake landing on pink skin only to melt a moment later. From behind her a amused voice commented, "You know, there are people in the city who don't understand why we don't use weather control technology to stop Christmas snow."

Queen Serenity turned with a gentle smile, blue eyes warm as she walked over to her husband, "It wouldn't feel right without snow." She moved forward to slip into his arms, her long white-blonde hair falling in twin streams down her back.

"Yeah," Endymion agreed, his purple-black hair falling down into his eyes. The violet suit he wore fit his thin form, much like the white dress she was in. They moved together through the comfortable set of rooms as he quietly said, "I'm glad so many of the Senshi are on Earth this year, it's almost like old times."

"Even Ran has come back," Serenity added before frowning slightly, "though I understand she still isn't getting along with her mothers."

"She's too much like the two of them," he offered, "that's why they clash."

Serenity smiled impishly as she raised a delicate eyebrow, "So why doesn't Erica have that problem? She's certainly the spitting image of Haruka."

"Good question," Endymion conceded, "maybe you can ask tonight at the party."

In another part of the Palace and later on that day Arisugawa Juri adjusted the dress she was wearing, the long red dress hugging her slim form. "I'm still not sure this goes with my hair," she admitted, reaching up to adjust orange curls.

"You look lovely," Setsuna Meiou answered, moving to put her hand on Juri's arm. Her long black hair glistened green in the light, her short black dress highlighting lovely legs.

Juri chuckled softly, "You'd probably say that if I was wearing a sack."

"True," Setsuna sighed, laying her head on Juri's shoulder.

"So, is there anything that I need to watch out for tonight?" Juri asked her curiously as they moved over to the door.

Setsuna led the way out into the hallway, "Well, Erica is dating a young lady named Caterine, apparently, and you've already heard about Ran's return."

Juri made a face at that as she wryly asked her, "So who gets to keep themselves between Ran and Hotaru tonight?"

Setsuna looked amused, "I understand we'll be taking turns."

"That's assuming Ran even decides to attend the party," Juri commented as they walked into the lift together, reaching out she quickly keyed in the proper level and they were off..

Setsuna sighed, "That would really disappoint her parents."

"Ran's made a habit of doing that," Juri remarked. She lift gently came to a stop as she said, "I'm glad the Queen isn't inviting too many people this year."

"An intimate party rather than a mob," Setsuna laughed. She looked up at Juri curiously, "When are we sneaking away to drop in to the Locket?"

"Before midnight, anyway," Juri said with a chuckle. Setsuna knew her very well, understandable considering how long they had been together. "Maybe I can even congratulate May and Ruri," she added as they strode down the hall.

"I'm glad to hear that Ruri's making progress," Setsuna commented as they reached the doors to the meeting hall.

"Ruri's very patient," Juri smiled slightly as she nodded to the guard getting the door, "which is good because May is remarkably skittish."

"Yo, Juri," Urd waved from where she stood by her lover Priss Asagiri.

Sylia Stingray smirked, her silvery hair held back by clips as her tawny lover Mara joked, "She has no decorum at all."

Urd turned to glare at Mara, "Like you're so well mannered."

"And there they go again," Linna chuckled softly, exchanging a warm glance with her lover Belldandy.

Ran watched as more guests entered the hall and sipped at her cup of eggnog, standing there by Erica, Usagi and Hotaru. Around them friends of the Senshi were gathered, the Knight Sabers, Sakura and Tomoyo, the Goddesses and many other guests. To everyone's surprise the Starlights had even agreed to come.

The blue haired young woman turned back to Erica then Ran asked, "I thought you were bringing your friend?"

Erica shook her head, black hair falling into her eyes as she said regretfully, "She has a family thing to go to."

"Too bad," Ran flashed a grin as she adjusted her short black dress, "I wanted to see if she was good enough for you."

"I like her," Usagi volunteered, her long pink hair flowing over the white dress she wore, "even if she's still in awe of all this."

Hotaru looked over at Ran thoughtfully as the older woman commented, "I was almost expecting you to come in uniform."

Ran didn't take the bait, instead she flashed a smile, "I think I caused enough of a stir wearing it when I first arrived."

"Too bad," the gentle voice said from behind her, "I would have liked to see it."

Ran turned, about to make a flippant comment when she saw who it was. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at Queen Serenity then swiftly mastered her surprise. "My Queen," she reflexedly brought her hand to her chest in a Khanite salute, half bowing.

"It's not necessary," Serenity said even though she seemed mildly charmed by Ran's gesture, "as I understand you renounced your citizenship in Crystal Tokyo."

Ran didn't make excuses, ignoring the gasps of surprise from her friends as she met Serenity's eyes, "It seemed the thing to do at the time."

"Either way," the taller woman gently drew Ran into a hug as Serenity said, "it's good to have you home again, Ran."

"Thank you," Ran whispered back, the two parting before Serenity moved off to greet some of the other guests.

"You renounced your citizenship?" Usagi sounded disbelieving.

"It was a requirement for joining the Khanite military," Ran answered them crisply, "and I was pretty certain I could reapply if I needed to."

"You're parents are going to have a fit when they find out," Hotaru groaned bafore adding, "assuming they don't know already."

In another corner of the room Makoto Kino chuckled softly as the amazonian brown haired senshi commented, "She really fainted on you?"

Taiki nodded, her redish brown hair tied back in it's normally severe style. "Oh yes," she agreed, "if I knew we were going to be this popular again, I don't know if I would have agreed to start preforming again."

Makoto admitted shyly, "I went to one of your shows a few weeks ago, the Three Lights haven't lost their touch."

Taiki actually blushed, the slightly taller woman looking bashful and cute. "Thank you," she answered. She looked at Makoto curiously, "I was wondering... do you still cook?"

"Yes," Makoto wondered where this was going, "though not as often as I'd like to."

"Sadly none of we three do," Taiki admitted a bit sheepishly, "and I'm getting very tired of eating out in resturants all the time."

Makoto felt herself smiling slightly as she asked, "You'd like me to come over and cook something for you?"

"More like teach me," Taiki said, still blushing.

"I seem to remember you were a good student," Makoto mused, "I suppose we could try."

"Hey, Taiki," Yaten called, the slim white haire girl waving her arm.

"Thank you very much, Makoto," Taiki said greatfully as she moved to join the others, "it looks like we're on."

The Three lights took the stage, Seiya taking the lead as they played. The Christmas songs were warm, flowing like honey over the appreciative audience. Dressed in suits and wearing their trademark colored roses they were a striking group, even with their feminine genders revealed.

"I can see why the girl's are all fainting over them," a clearly enchanted Makoto had to admit as she watched them preform.

"Peace on Earth, can it be?" Seiya sang, "Some years from now, perhapse we'll see,"

"See the days of glory," Yaten sang out, her voice like a bell, "Where men of good will live in peace, live in peace again."

"Peace on Earth, can it be?" Taiki finished up.

Together, all three raised there voices as one, "Every child must be made aware, every child must be made to care, to care enough for her fellow man and give all the love that they can...."

Serenity sighed happily as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder, both of them enjoying the singing. "Have you decided what to do about them?" Endymion asked quietly.

"I'd like to apologize to Seiya," Serenity answered honestly, "I've always felt bad about how I treated her back then."

To be continued....


	25. 25

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Twenty-five

The yellow hardsuit threw itself into the air above the field behind the crystal tower, the boot thrusters combining with electromagneticly generated lift to nearly make the suit fly. It echoed a human's form, with a thin shield of technological augmentation over the body beneath, segmented sections of armor making up the exteriors. The helmets were rounded, a curve covering and protecting the face while also providing a full tactical display.

"As you can see," Priss Asagiri said to them dressed in her own blue hardsuit, the helm tucked under her arm, "the appearance of the suits haven't changed very much since the twenty-first century." The brown haired woman flashed a grin as she continued, "The capabilities, on the other had, have changed a lot."

Right on cue the hardsuit raced towards the waiting targets set up safely away from the guests, redish energy flaring all around it's gauntlets as it threw one after another energy bolts towards the objects. Each one was consumed in a blast of fire, leaving craters where they had stood. Energy bolts lanced towards the suit only to be stopped nearly a foot from the suit, dissipating against it's protective shields.

"This is the kind of power that we'll be expecting you to use wisely," Priss turned back to look at the young men and women who were visiting there on a student tour of the facility, "if you're admitted to the hardsuit corps."

"Incredible," Catrine murmured, the blue haired young woman looking on in awe.

Erica Tenoh smiled, standing beside her in the middle of the ten students. She knew that Priss recognized her but was glad that she wasn't letting on. "I wonder who's in the yellow hardsuit?" the black haired young woman murmured to Catrine softly.

"I wouldn't mind knowing that, too," Hiro said, the black haired young man standing nearby, his uniform matching his hair..

"Actually it's an old friend of mine," Priss smiled as the yellow hardsuit smoothly settled down in a landing beside her, "whom I sort of collared into doing this."

The woman reached up to remove her helm, revealing dark blue hair in a short style, along with eyes that were strikingly intense. Ran Mizuno looked casually capable dressed in the suit of armor, her smile clearly amused as she remarked, "And here I was just trying to catch up with some of my old buddies."

"Oh my goddess," Catrine breathed out, the fan of the Senshi instantly recognizing the young woman who was standing before them.

'I'll be damned,' Erica fought back a grin.

As the class began to move on Priss called to them, "Erica, Catrine, could you hand back for a few moments?"

Erica could feel Catrine's nervousness as they walked over to the two hardsuit pilots and murmured to her, "Relax."

"Easy for you to say," Catrine answered weakly.

Priss looked at Erica thoughtfully a moment, "I was a liittle surprised to see you on this tour. Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Sorry," Erica shook her head, the boy's school uniform she wore hugging her slim frame, "I'm just here along with a friend for moral support."

"Offer?" Ran looked between Priss and Erica curiously.

"I tried out Erica in a hardsuit simulator as a joke a while back," Priss said casually, "she beat the introductory and intermediate programs on her first try." She shrugged, "So I asked if she'd be interested in entering the Hardsuit training program."

"Anyway," Erica said to Priss with a smile, "this is Catrine, she's the one who's interested in joining the Hardsuit Corps."

"Ma'am," Catrine squeaked.

With a smile and a smooth manner Priss took Catrine aside, talking to the young woman and calming her nerves with practiced ease. Ran smiled as they watched then softly asked Erica, "Is that the new girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Erica admitted, feeling the beginings of a blush color her cheeks.

Ran chuckled, watching the girl in the skirt who was listening so eagerly to Priss. "She looks nice," she quietly commented, "though I don't know if I would have expected her to be interested in Hardsuit piloting."

"She's full of surprises," Erica said with a grin. Catrine rejoined them and Erica made the rather unnecessary introductions.

"It's nice to meet you," Catrine bowed formally.

Ran had to fight back a smile. "You don't need to do that," she said wryly, "I don't go for that kind of formality, thanks."

Erica noted one of the teachers looking back and smiled wryly, "Looks like we need to catch up with our class, can we talk later?"

"I'll look forward to it," Ran said as she watched them go.

Priss and Ran walked away together, heading towards the Armory rooms. "If I didn't say it before, thanks for helping out," Priss said.

"No problem," Ran said as they walked into the facility, light from the crystal matrix walls glinting off their armor. "I think I missed this, honestly," she admitted as they keyed open a steel alloy door, entering a chamber with several of the armored suits hanging off wall racks.

"Well, you certainly haven't lost any of your edge," Priss commented as she hung her helm up on the rack. Smoothly she popped the seals of the suit and climbed out, easily lifting the light weight armor into it's niche.

Ran paused a moment to admire the woman in the skin tight body suit then firmly reminded herself that she was taken. "Try being a pilot for the Khanite," Ran offered with a smile as she pulled her own armor off, "you don't have time to loose any edge."

"I can imagine," Priss chuckled. She looked over at Ran worriedly, "I heard you were injured, piloting the suit didn't...?"

"I'm healed up enought," Ran reassured her. "Keeping busy?" she asked as both women got dressed, her in casual clothing while Priss donned a simple Crystal Tokyo military uniform.

"The Isolationist crazies are still active," Priss made a face as they walked out into the halllway, "they've been hitting space ports and ships, thankfully unsuccessfully."

Ran made a face at that and growled, "I can't believe that anyone would seriously think we can pull back to just living on Earth."

"They've modified their stance since you left," Priss corrected, "now they want us just in our solar system, abandoning all interstellar colonies."

"Not much of an improvement," Ran muttered. She looked thoughtful, "The Khanite, not to mention Jurai or any of the multi-system governments, would look on that as a sign of weakness and probably attack us."

Priss looked surprised as they stepped into the lift, "You really think Jurai would take a shot at us, even with Lord Tenchi in charge?"

"I doubt Tenchi would agree," Ran commented, "but there's nothing to stop his border rulers from doing something that's officially unauthorized."

"I won't ask you about what the Khanite might do," Priss said diplomatically.

They stepped outside, the monorail station waiting to carry them to the palace. "The Khan has a treaty with Earth," she answered, "but that wouldn't stop him if he thought there was a chance to win. He respects strength, and for now Crystal Tokyo has that."

"I'll have to think about that," Priss nodded. She lightened suddenly and gently slapped Ran on the back of the head, "And what's with you hiding out? Urd wants you over for dinner!"

"Oww," Ran winced. "All right, all right," she said as Priss was readying another slap, "I'll come over. Just don't let me get into another drinking match with her or Mara."

Priss snickered, "I warned you at the time."

"I still remember the hangover I had," Ran chuckled.

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Twenty-six

The great Crystal Tokyo Public Library was one of the largest in the world, as well as one of the best sources for information in all of Earth space. Founded back in the twentieth century as part of the Great British Library it had grown and changed over time, eventually dedicating itself to the preservation of rare books and information for future generations.

Taking up all of what was once a massive underground subway station and the tower that was directly above it, the Library was over twenty stories tall. Each level was focused on sub-disciplines and specialties, from various areas of science and research to the historic preservation of original books and rare documents. Teeming with people it was one of the most popular places in Crystal Tokyo both for serious business or pleasure reading.

"Ran!" a voice called out and the young woman turned, eyes sweeping the room cautiously until she saw who it was. The tall redheaded man reached her side in only a moment, his crisp military-style uniform fitting him like a glove. Touga Kiryuu nodded to her with a slightly chiding tone, "It's been a long time."

"Touga," Ran Mizuno nodded back, her own dark eyes lighting up with gentle amusement. Her short blue hair a bit ruffled by the day's pleasant breeze, the clothes she had chosen a bit on the conservative side. She kept her cane handy, her wounds aching more this morning after yesterday's exertions in the borrowed hardsuit. "It's good to see you, sir."

"So formal sounding," Touga smiled down at her impishly. He fell into step beside her, carefully matching the young woman's pace as they moved through the level dedicated to Crystal Tokyo archives. "Having changed your diapers occasionally," he continued, "I'd think I'd rate a Uncle Touga or something."

Ran couldn't help her laugh as she stopped by a bookcase. "Somehow I can't quite see you as a uncle," she admitted, "you don't seem to be the type."

"Maybe," he conceded, "though I understand my sister Nanami and Miki are expecting." Touga looked amused, "We were wondering what was taking so long."

"And are you seeing anyone?" Ran asked him curiously. Touga Kiryuu was one of Crystal Tokyo's most notorious bachelors, sometimes dating more than one lady at a time.

"No," Touga shook his head then smirked, "at least not seriously."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Saionji-sensei," Ran felt herself smiling as she took in the green haired kendoist, his traditional katana carried over his shoulder.

"You're not my sword student anymore," Saionji reminded her, the older man's eyes twinkling with amusement, "you don't need to call me that."

"It's a gesture of respect," Ran nodded to him.

"So he gets respect and I don't?" Touga looked mock-outraged.

"Pretty much, yes," Ran said cheerfully.

"You walked right into that one," Saionji commented.

Touga chuckled, running a hand through his long red hair as he admitted, "Looks like it, yes." He hesitated a moment, "So how are your legendary recuperative powers working?"

"Legendary?" Ran quirked an eyebrow. "Mother confirms I won't need the cane soon," she admitted, "though she still wants me in the clinic to be examined."

"And you're avoiding that like the plague," Saionji predicted.

"True," Ran agreed.

Saionji and Touga each exchanged a glance, unsure of what exactly to say. They were well aware of the long-standing troubles between Ran and her mothers Lady Mercury and Mars, but what to do about it was questionable. Not to mention Ran's quite natural resistance to having people meddle in her affairs...

"Part of why I sought you out," Touga commented after they settled down into one of the library's many tables, "was to let you know that the investments I'm handling for you are doing remarkably well." He smiled wryly as he just had to ask, "How did you know Technodyne was going to do so well?"

Ran smiled as she relaxed a bit, the sun shining in through one of the tower's old fashioned windows. "I didn't, I just bet on the tide of history," she explained, "Technodyne is one of the best developers for military technology."

Touga looked pained, "That's a very cynical view."

Ran looked over at her former teacher, "Saionji-sensei, would you care to explain?"

Saionji sighed softly. Along with his maintaining of the Gods Cry school of swordsmanship he served in the government, specifically in the Self-defense Forces for Earth. As a side effect he was better informed than most on military matters both in Earth-space and in neighboring regions.

"Earth, Jurai and the Khanite have all been fairly stable for the past few years," Saionji mused thoughtfully, "but other than that there's been a steady growth of conflict in the other major galactic powers." He made a face, "Not to mention the war movement in Jurai and the Khanite's recent expeditionary adventures."

"That's part of how I got myself injured," Ran admitted, "we were patrolling out near the Erehwon border and got ambushed."

"Erehwon, they're part of the League I believe?" Touga asked.

"The League of Non-aligned worlds, yes," Saionji confirmed.

"Though how anyone can actually regard them as a political entity I don't know," Ran said a bit bitterly, "they have almost no central police force and their foreign policies are such a mess that they barely exist."

"True enough," Touga acknowledged. He looked thoughtful, "The only way that we send trading ships through there now is in convoys with an armed escort."

"I almost wish Crystal Tokyo would take action," Ran noted.

Saionji smiled wryly, "Wars of conquest have never been Queen Serenity's style."

"Not even if the people would probably be happier under her rule?" Ran challenged.

"Not even then," Saionji answered.

Touga looked over at Ran thoughtfully, "And what are the Khanite's intentions?"

"I wouldn't be leaking secrets if I said the Khan and his advisors have considered it," Ran answered promptly, "but that place is such a mess it would take years to fully deal with."

"True enough," Saionji admitted. He decided to change the subject, "I don't suppose you could come to one of my classes?"

"Why?" Ran blinked.

Saionji smiled at her impishly, "It's had to demonstrate the advanced sword techniques without a worthy opponent."

"Oh no," Ran spoke up quickly, "I've seen what you can do, sensei. I have no wish to be on the receiving end of some of the God's Cry techniques."

"Oh come on," Touga grinned, "I'd pay good money to see that!"

"Touga," a scolding voice came from nearby, "don't tease the poor girl!"

Touga's face seemed to light up as the tall blonde walked over to looked down at him fondly. "Sorry, Jillian," he said, "I got carried away."

Ran blinked, recognizing the lovely blonde woman after a few moments, "Honey-chan? As in, Cutey Honey?"

Jillian smiled warmly at Ran, "Not exactly, though I am a Honey-class android."

"Honey-class?" Ran blinked.

"Sometime after the 'Sister Jill' incident the Japanese government tried to replicate Cutey Honey," Saionji explained, "I understand she and the Senshi got involved when the androids appealed for help."

"My sisters and I owe the Senshi a great debt," Jillian agreed. A bit more hesitantly she added to Ran, "It's been a long time."

"We've met?" Ran looked at her curiously.

Jillian looked a bit sheepish as she bowed slightly, "I was one of the officers Lady Mars assigned to keep an eye on you, ma'am."

Ran nodded thoughtfully, "You used your disguise powers."

"Exactly," Jillian agreed. She took a breath, "I hope that you'll excuse my actions."

There was a frown on Ran's face but she nodded slightly, "I guess I can understand."

Saionji smiled wryly, "Considering how inseparable Touga and Jillian can be, I'm glad that she retired from the service after that little escapade."

"I thought I was a bodyguard," Jillian explained a little awkwardly, "I didn't know I was spying on you without your permission." The lovely blonde frowned, "I was quite annoyed at Mars for that."

"Join the club," Ran said much more gently.

To be continued...

Note: I've edited this chapter a bit after seeing the Re:Cutey Honey series recently. If you haven't seen it this series strongly opens up the possibility of Honey-chan being bi, if not a lesbian.


	27. Chapter 27

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Twenty-seven

Miki Kaoru smiled slightly, his blue hair simply styled as he studied the files on his personal computer, a wafer thin device that projected a crisp holographic screen. The group sat around a round table in the upper floors of the Palace, snacks scattered about as they discussed the business of the day. "It seems that the ambassador from Mesa wants to appeal the ban on Nergal ships in Earth space and reopen formal diplomatic channels," he noted.

"They don't ever give up, do they?" Minako Aino asked, the blonde looking sourly amused as she took a drink.

Queen Serenity looked towards Miki, "They can't be serious."

"Apparently they are," Miki scrolled through a document to refresh his memory, "they first state that the incident that caused the rift has been resolved, and moreover they've changed their business practices."

"Business practices?" Endymion echoed, his distaste evident as he continued on, "don't they mean slavery?"

Serenity shook her head, her almost white-gold hair glimmering. "Have they changed, Minako?" she asked her softly.

"No," Minako said flatly before elaborating, "Nergal's shipping line is still using the Ruri clones as part of their shipboard navigation systems out in the League of Non-aligned worlds and over in the Khanite's territory, as well as providing genetically engineered Boomeroids through their operations based on Mesa."

Saionji turned from where he stood by the window, his long green hair flowing down his back. "I almost wish we had pushed through with an attack on Nergal's headquarters on Mesa when we had the chance," he admitted.

"That's against our ethics, Saionji," Serenity was faintly scolding.

"So is everything on Mesa, more or less," Saionji answered wryly.

"What sort of official response do we want to make?" Minako asked, trying to steer them back on topic once more.

"Until Nergal and their business associates demonstrate a serious effort to align all of their operations with the standards of Earth and it's allies, we cannot allow them to operate in Earth space," Serenity said formally.

"Translated out of diplomatic speak that means, 'Not a chance in hell,' " Endymion said with a faint smile. He frowned as he remembered, "Speaking of Mesa is there any progress on illegal boomeroid smuggling?"

Makoto spoke up for the first time, the brown haired woman smiling grimly. "The police force can spot individual shipments but we're having problems getting back to the source," she quietly explained. "Cyber Six and the Knight Sabers have taken an interest, so I suspect things will break soon," she said.

"Cyber Six is a good detective," Minako agreed. She hesitated as she look over at Makoto, "Do you want me to lend anyone to the police force temporarily?"

"Can I take a rain check on that?" Makoto smiled, "I may call in Major Motoko Kusanagi, but only if we have no progress through more conventional routes."

"Fair enough," Minako nodded.

"That's about it for now," Miki shut down his organizer, "though I'll pass on the usual weekly briefing to all the departments."

"Good," Serenity smiled, "thank you for all of your assistance." Her eyes brightened as she gazed at the snacks Makoto had provided, "Not let's eat!"

As everyone dug in Makoto took Minako aside for a moment. "I don't have the sort of intelligence network you have but I do hear things," she said, "about a mystery Senshi."

Minako munched some cookies, washing them down with milk. "I heard about her, too," she admitted, "and originally thought it was just one of the space senshi. However eyewitness reports say the uniform matches ours, though the colors are wrong."

"How so?" Makoto asked.

"Black bodysuit instead of white like ours," Minako said. She frowned, "And no useable photos, of course."

Makoto grunted her agreement. One of the odd tendencies of the Senshi was a inability to be photographed in their transformed state, probably an aspect of the enchantment that protected their identities. "Could it be one of the Asteroid Senshi?" Makoto asked, referring to the four girls who were once known as the Amazoness Quartet.

"They left Earth System looking for their purpose," Minako agreed, "but they always work as a group while this Senshi fights alone."

"Could you ask your people to keep an eye on this?" Makoto asked. She flashed a smile, "I'm not quite as worried about this as an Outer Senshi might be, but I don't like not knowing who this Senshi might be."

"Will do," Minako saluted impishly.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Now if you'll all excuse me," she addressed the whole table, "I have to be going."

"Where are you headed, Mako-chan?" Serenity asked curiously.

Surprisingly a faint blush colored Makoto's cheeks as she replied, "Actually, Taiki Kou asked if I could show him around Crystal Tokyo..."

"What?" The entire table focused on Makoto, everyone looking at her intently.

Makoto went red. "I'm teaching her how to cook," she said with whatever dignity she could muster, "that's all."

Endymion smiled, privately relieved that the normally private Makoto was reaching out to someone who wasn't one of her old friends. "Sorry," he said gently, "we were just a bit surprised."

"So what do you have planned?" Minako asked eagerly.

"Take her to some of the nicer restaurants," Serenity offered cheerfully.

Miki chuckled, "Or maybe some of the museums."

"This is not a date," Makoto reminded them all firmly, "so don't go spreading around any rumors like that!"

"Yes ma'am," Endymion saluted, imitating Minako.

Makoto shook her head but she was smiling as she left the council chamber. "Well what do you all think?" Serenity asked thoughtfully a few moments later.

"They certainly talked a while at the Christmas party," Minako remembered.

"Which doesn't necessarily mean anything," Miki admitted, "but she certainly jumped on us fast about it not being a date."

"Methinks she doth protest too much," Minako misquoted intentionally.

"We might want to talk to Ami about it," Serenity suggested mildly, "she's always been a bit closer to Makoto than most of us."

"I will," Minako waved her arm enthusiastically, "me, me!"

"All right," Endymion looked at her gravely, "but don't try any matchmaking, all right? I know how much you like to help couples along..."

"Would I do that?" Minako batted her eyes innocently.

"We're doomed," Miki sighed.

Serenity chuckled softly, "I noticed you've been quiet, Saionji."

Saionji smiled back, munching happily on his food. "I wish her the best of luck," he said honestly, "she deserves it, I think."

"True enough," Minako acknowledged fondly.

To be continued...

Notes: Another Honor Harrington reference! Mesa is a semi-criminal planet in David Weber's series, home to mercenaries, contract killers and the genetic slave trade. Nergal is from Martian Successor Nadesico, a company who's ethics I've always had mixed feelings about.


	28. Chapter 28

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Twenty-eight

Tuxedo Kamen leapt from building to building, her black, form fitting tux clinging to her body as she raced to the emergency. 'I'm still not used to this,' Erica Tenoh thought, a bit of her black hair falling in front of the simple white mask she wore. The emergency call had mentioned some Isolationist terrorists, but other than that she didn't know much about the situation.

Dropping down onto a nearby lamp post Tuxedo Kamen saw the police surrounding the battle, blinking in surprise as she saw the Senshi who battled the armored troopers. Dressed in a black sailor fuku with red decorations she used a sword with surgical precision, her long blue hair blowing around her face.

'Who..!' Erica thought then shook herself. It didn't matter, all that did was that she was fighting against the armor suited terrorists and protecting the hostages they had tried to take.

Thankfully the criminals couldn't get real military Hardsuits, but the commercially produced K-suits they were using were bad enough. Strength enhancement, durability, speed and some onboard weapons made them a threat, even without the heavy rifles they were carrying.

Tuxedo Kamen tossed her first rose, shattering a visor and then leaping into the fray, cane ready. It looked like a simple black wooden cane but it was nearly unbreakable and could hit with incredible force. She batted a rifle aside with it then Erika grabbed the armor's helm, ripping the battle hardened alloy free.

"You," the mystery senshi murmured in recognition then shook herself, cutting the weapon of her next opponent in half with her sword. Another tried to fire and she gestured, ice swirling to form a barrier that blocked the shot.

"Back away," the last terrorist cried, holding his rifle to the head of a young woman, her tears glistening, "or I'll fire, I swear it!"

"Don't you dare," Erica growled, hesitating as she considered what do.

The other woman narrowed her eyes, the faintest glow of red around her then the armored figure cried out in alarm as his rifle burst into flames. Dropping it in shock he turned to try and run but she was already on the move, smoothly cutting his legs out from under him with a single swipe of her sword.

'Oh my god,' Erica thought as she realized who the woman in black had to be. Even as the police raced forward to finish the job Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her, throwing them both into the air as they bounded away.

"What do you think you're doing?" the senshi cried as she struggled in Erica's arms.

They dropped onto a rooftop not too far away from the battle as Erica answered, "You don't want other people around when you change back to normal do you, Ran?"

She stiffened then relaxed, smiling wryly. "I knew I shouldn't have used my other powers," Ran Mizuno said as her costume disappeared, revealing street clothes.

Erica's black tux faded, her own tunic and simple pants revealed beneath. She grinned, "And how long has this been going on?"

Ran walked over to the roof door, relieved to see it was unlocked. "A few years," she pulled the door open and they both headed down stairs, "I started changing shortly before I left home."

"That fits," Erica noted, her own age matching Ran's at the time.

The hallway on the top floor was deserted, thankfully, and the two headed for the elevator. "Don't tell my parents about this," Ran said as she hit the call button.

"Why," Erica looked at her in surprise, "I'd think they'd be glad you inherited?"

"Precisely," Ran replied as the doors opened on the older style lift.

Erica rolled her eyes, following her friend into the lift. "Isn't that just a bit petty, hiding this information from them?" she asked.

"Yup," Ran seemed unbothered by that, hitting the down button. They descended with a thump and she continued, "I'm just as happy occasionally fighting against the forces of evil on my own, and I certainly don't want to belong to a group with my mothers in it."

Erica thought about arguing with Ran about it as they came to a stop and the doors open but decided to save it for later. "Then how about a group with me in it?" she asked, leading the way into the lobby. Ran looked at her questioningly and Erica continued, "I'm still new at this and I wouldn't mind having someone to watch my back."

Ran looked at her thoughtfully a moment then nodded, flashing a smile. "I'd like that," she agreed, "for as long as I'm on Earth, anyway."

"Good," Erica frowned suddenly, "now we just have to hope that Minako doesn't hear about the fight today or she'll grill me relentlessly."

"She's heard about me?" Ran blinked, leading the way down the street.

"She hears about everything," Erica sighed, "she's good at that." She looked over at Ran curiously as they walked, "What do you call yourself, anyway?"

Keeping her voice down so that no passerby could hear Ran shrugged uncomfortably, "Sailor Ares, actually."

Erica nodded to herself thoughtfully, "I guess that fits, you being the daughter of Mars and using that sword."

"Hmm," Ran agreed.

Erica noted where they were and brightened, "Do you want to grab some lunch at the Locket? I heard that Princess Sasami is back cooking for them."

Ran firmly shook her head, "No thanks, too many women tend to hit on me in there." She smiled wryly at the amused look on Erica's face, "Yes I'm interested in guys, no matter how rare it might be in this city."

Erica laughed before dropping her voice, trying to sound sinister, "We will convert you..." Then she switched to a normal tone as she asked, "Seeing anyone?"

"Not lately," Ran shrugged, her gesture taking in the scars that still appeared on her neck and below. She smiled, "Though I understand you are."

Erica actually blushed cutely. "Catrine is a friend of mine," she said with as much dignity as she could muster, "that's all."

Ran snorted, "I'm sure." She looked over at Erica and said, "I know how someone looks when they're interested and I'm pretty sure Catrine is interested in you."

The blush that colored Erica's cheeks looked positively adorable. "I thought you said you were straight," she murmured.

"Straight or gay," Ran calmly replied, "desire looks much the same."

Erica's blush deepened, if that was possible. "Look, there's a cafe," she tried to change the subject, "do you want to grab some lunch?"

"You aren't dodging things that easy," Ran said with a chuckle as they went over to the sidewalk cafe together.

The young woman rushed over to greet them, her green hair flowing over her shoulders. "Welcome," she smiled, "my name is Alpha, what can I get you?"

"Two coffees to start with," Erica smiled as she and Ran took their seats, "we'll probably order something to eat later."

"Right," Alpha took their preferences for their coffee and readied two cups, setting them down delicately. "Call when you're ready to order more," she bowed then headed up to the cafe's main counter.

Ran took a slow drink of her coffee, savoring the taste. "So you and Catrine haven't..." Ran trailed off suggestively.

"No, we haven't," Erica said firmly, "I'm not even sure if she's interested that way."

"Oh?" Ran raised an eyebrow.

"Catrine is a big fan of the Senshi," Erica pointed out, "it could just be hero worship."

"She didn't react to me the same way she does to you," Ran pointed out, "she hung on your every word, literally."

"Really?" Erica blinked.

Ran shook her head, "You really need to learn to pay more attention, you know."

Erica sat up, "Hey!"

"Even the last time I was home," Ran said with a little frown, "I noticed the mob of girl's who were panting after you."

Erica's face was blank with confusion, "What mob?"

Ran sighed, "I rest my case."

To be continued...

Notes: Sailor Ares is actually an older idea I had that I've resurrected for this fic. The character Alpha is from the anime and manga series Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, who has also turned up in my Arisugawa's Locket fic.


	29. Chapter 29

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Twenty-nine

Jun Fudoh walked away briskly, her long black hair flowing around her as she weaved through the crowd, glad that these people respected privacy. It was obvious that people in the crowd recognized her, but the customs of Crystal Tokyo kept people from bothering her too much. Of course privacy was a double edged sword.. in the weeks since she had arrived here Jun still lived in seclusion, it was just in a beautiful suite. She could still hear the disturbance behind her but she walked on, anger giving her a much needed spring to her step.

"Fudoh-san," the young woman worked to catch up, the slightly shorter women having a harder time keeping up, her business woman's garb hugging her slim form.

Jun relented enough to let the other woman catch up with her, but the elegantly dressed woman's expression was stony. "You can tell your vid person that I'm not interested," she said in clipped tones, her scarlet eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'm truly sorry," she executed a half bow, "I didn't know that he was going to suggest that you pose for nude shots, ma'am."

A muscle in Jun's jaw jumped with restrained irritation. "I never did those sort of shots when I first was a model," she answered the girl's unspoken question, "I certainly have no intention of doing so now, Kinomoto-san."

"Call me Nadesico," she smiled, her red hair falling into her eyes, "I regret how this has gone, considering you did this as a favor to your old agency."

"You also happen to be very persuasive," Jun noted. Miss Kinomoto had pursued her relentlessly if politely after she found out Jun was in the city, trying to get the still famous idol to sign with her agency and resume her modeling career.

Nadesico politely maneuvered her towards a nearby cafe, "Would you mind?"

Jun frowned but ultimately agreed, the two of the entering and quickly being given a private seat. Coffee was soon delivered and Jun sipped at her cup, covertly studying Nadesico over the edge of her cup. The little redhead had a odd energy, coupled with a focus that could be very impressive. Her parents were famous too, Sakura and Tomoyo Kinomoto, giving her some degree of empathy with her many clients.

Nadesico nibbled on a biscuit, obviously considering what to say. "Would you consider returning to the shoot if I spell out to the photographer what limits he must operate under?" she finally asked Jun tentatively.

"I doubt he would be content with that," Jun answered, feeling another flash of anger, "and I didn't care for his manner, in all honesty." The man had treated her like a piece of meat, instructing her in clipped tones what to do... she had obeyed at first, her anger rising, but when he commanded her to strip she just walked out.

"What happened?" Nadesico asked, looking at Jun with concern.

Jun quietly spelled out her encounter with the man, observing the odd look that was quickly appearing on the pretty young lady's face. Finally she just had to ask the younger woman, "What's wrong?"

"I...," Nadesico shook her head, eyes flashing, "I'm truly sorry, Fudoh-san, I didn't realize." Her eyes glittered with anger, "He was badly out of line."

"I'm glad," Jun said dryly before grimly adding, "I was a bit worried that was how the business worked now."

"Of course not," Nadesico shook her head, "the photographer in question is quite prominent, and used to getting his way." Her lips thinned to a angry line as she added, "Obviously he forgot who he was dealing with."

"I remember the type," Jun noted, "thankfully I don't plan on doing this again."

That comment left Nadesico subdued, the younger woman looking down at her sack uncomfortably. "I hope you might reconsider that," she finally said, "you are might admired in this era, Fudoh-san."

"For reason's I'm not terribly proud of," Jun bit out.

"Because of the Devilman?" Nadesico said softly, looking at her sympathetically.

"Yes," Jun nodded uncomfortably.

Nadesico hesitated, then reached out to put her hand on Jun's. "You may not believe it," she met Jun's eyes, "but you are as well known for your modeling and appearances than your many battles during the beast progress."

"You're lying," Jun's voice came out choked with some unidentified emotion. She surprised Nadesico by nearly jumping from the table and rushing from the cafe.

"Wait," Nadesico blurted, tossing a few credit markers on the table before running outside after her. Looking around wildly she saw Jun hurrying down the street and went after her, calling out, "Fudoh-san!"

Jun shrugged off Nadesico's hand on her arm, glaring down at the smaller woman, "I never should have agreed to this, it was foolish."

"I wasn't lying Jun," Nadesico said softly, "I, like many others, admire you a great deal."

"You have no idea," Jun answered, her eyes glowing bloody red as she barked, "I am a monster, damn it!"

Jun tensed, and then on the sun drenched street began to change. Her body swelled, fur rapidly growing even as her fine clothes tore, shredding to fall away from her muscular form. Her hair swept up into twin wings, her form stretching to nearly a foot taller than she had been, towering over the awed Nadesico and the shocked onlookers.

"Beautiful," Nadesico murmured.

Not listening, a little panicked by her anger spawned transformation, Devilman Lady cried out her rage to the skies. In a single shift massive, batlike wings stretched from her back, throwing the transformed Jun into the sky and away from everyone.

"This is all my fault," Nadesico said, reaching into her simple jacket. The card shimmered, edged in gold and designed with complex patterns, and flared brightly as she raised it above her head and called out, "Fly!"

Far above the city Devilman Lady scanned the ground, debating where to go. She hadn't planned, instinct carrying her away from what had caused her pain, and now she wasn't sure exactly what to do. Beats of her great leathery wings held her there in the air, the surprisingly clean air flowing by her.

"Fudoh-san?" the quiet voice asked, "Jun?"

Devilman Lady spun, lips curling back in a snarl... only to blink in surprise. Nadesico hovered there in midair, held there by wings of purest white. With some difficulty she managed to get out, "How...?"

"It's a long story," Nadesico answered. With a gentle smile she appealed, "Please, Fudoh-san, can we talk?"

They hovered there a moment, then Devilman Lady nodded just slightly. Leading the way she descended to a rooftop, landing gracefully on the gleaming crystal spire. Calm again she began to change, shrinking to return to her human form.

Kneeling there naked Jun looked up at Nadesico, her black framing a lovely face. "I'm sorry," she managed softly, "it seems that I'm not as ready to deal with people as I thought I was."

Nadesico let the wings dissolve to light and return to it's card form even as she took her coat off, offering it to Jun to try to preserve some of the other woman's dignity. "There's nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who should be apologizing," she answered. 'She's lived along for who knows how long,' Nadesico thought angrily, 'and here I am wanting to make her famous again? No wonder she got angry.'

Jun's lips twitched, almost as if she would smile. "Then maybe we should both apologize," she said, "and then let it go."

Nadesico nodded, looking at Jun with clear sympathy. "I shouldn't have pushed you to try this, Fudoh-san," she said softly, "I regret that I have hurt you or caused you distress."

"Not something I'm used to," Jun murmured thoughtfully. She walked to the edge of the roof and looked down at the street far below, then looked questioningly at Nadesico, "I don't suppose you could give me a lift?"

"Of course," Nadesico invoked the Fly Card again, feeling sad that this probably was going to be a farewell.

"I have no intention of being in another photo shook," Jun said firmly. She hesitated, "But... I wouldn't mind hearing how you got these wings, Nadesico." A flash of a smile, "It might help me get used to dealing with people, too."

"I'd like that," Nadesico smiled happily.

To be continued...

Notes: Nadesico is, of course, the daughter of Sakura and Tomoyo from Cardcaptor Sakura. The cards she uses are probably magically created replicas of the Clow cards, not the originals. Jun is of course Devilman Lady, and this is the third chapter I've written on her so far. 


	30. Chapter 30

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Thirty

Captain Ruri scowled as weapons fire rocked the Nadesico-4, the ship's shields dissipating the energy but not the force of the assaults. "Has the ground team reported in yet?" the small woman asked, her blue hair tied back in twin ponytails. With her large eyes she could almost be called cute, but there was nothing cute about her grim expression.

Miyuki checked her ear-piece, listening. "They've made contact with the enemy." The redhead paused a moment, "We have confirmation, the illegal boomeroid plant is here."

"Send confirmation back to Crystal Tokyo," Ruri ordered crisply. She smiled as she looked at the monitor and the armed ships that hovered in the debris cloud, "I wonder, do they know how badly they're compromised?"

"Probably," Priss Asagiri said grimly, her reddish brown hair in it's usual messy style. Like the other men and women on the bridge she was in the uniform of the Earth Self-Defense forces, though hers carried the Hard-Suit Corps insignia. Quietly she added, "Wish I was down there with the ground team."

"One of the disadvantages of gaining rank," Lieutenant Tylor said mildly from the weapon's station, his messy brown hair falling into his eyes, "is having to sit out things like this."

"True," Priss sighed.

Down below them on the planetoid named Xena a pitched battle was going on, one a bit more evenly matched than the one going on in orbit. Cyber Six smoothly ducked under an attack, her black leather clad body eerily graceful, then she struck smoothly with her energy blade. A product of her Juraian upgrade the ice-blue saber was almost hideously effective, slicing the boomeroid in two with a single strike.

Over on the other side of the battlefield a crack Hardsuit team was breaking into the command center, raiding for incriminating data and evidence of the creators of this plant, while Cyber Six fought with a group of more... unusual troops to launch an attack on the plant itself.

"Tonight is a good time to kill," Alucard laughed, grinning a fangy smile as he used twin silver pistols to cut a boomeroid down. The red suit and hat the vampire wore suited his savage nature, even more so now that he was destroying non-human foes.

"Don't slow down," Major Motoko Kusanagi ordered them, the brown haired officer using her own pistol sparingly, instead relying on her cybernetically enhanced strength, "it looks like they've activated every boomer in the plant to attack us."

"They have to know it's a waste of time," Nuku Nuku noted, the redhead cheerfully tossing several sexaroids aside. The catlike girl fought with pure enjoyment, unleashing combat-android abilities that she normally held in check as Lady Venus' secretary.

Cyber Six smiled slightly, "They're probably unaware that we're just a distraction for the primary team." She dissipated her sword to create a energy shield, blocking the fire from a combat boomer as their newest arrival raced in to deal with it.

Devilman Lady struck ruthlessly, her fur shrouded body dodging energy bolts to close with her foe. Grabbing a arm in each hand she tore the boomer in two, discarding the pieces casually as she raced forward to battle a few more. Howling her fury she lead the charge, yet seemed mildly surprised when the others kept pace.

"Major, I think you're up," Alucard said mildly as they hit the main doors, massive sheets of superdense alloy sealed from within.

"It won't take long," Motoko Kusanagi smiled faintly as she took a connector cable from her belt, plugging into a port at her neck then into a access hatch by the door. She closed her eyes as she interfaced with computer systems, handling the security protocols with ease as she swiftly opened up the main doors.

"Ewww," Nuku Nuku made a face as they saw what awaited within.

Suspended in the middle of the chamber was a obscene fusion of the organic and machine, a nano-machine assembler. Resembling a mix of a still beating human heart and an alien womb it took in construction materials at one end, combined and reshaped them with specially produced nanomachines, then spat out completed boomeroids from the other end.

"Anyone bring explosives?" Cyber Six concentrated on business, trying to ignore her revulsion, "I don't think conventional forces would work."

"No need," Devilman Lady rasped out, her body beginning to swell. First to ten foot, then over twenty feet tall she grew, great leathery wings unfolding from her back as she made a incoherent sound of rage, towering over them all.

"As impressive as I remembered," Alucard murmured, smiling faintly.

With a single movement Devilman Lady tore the monstrous creation from the roof, then with a groan tore in two. Ripping and tearing she shredded the assembler into so much bloody wreckage, then tilted her head back to roar her victory to the skies.

"Check the rest of the factory," Motoko ordered crisply even as she kept a wary eye on the now shrinking Devilman, "we need to make sure there's no more of these things around." She paused as a message was transmitted to her directly through her cybernetics then smiled, "Good news, the other team reports mission accomplished, they've got the data we wanted proving Nergal and Mesa's involvement."

The group scattered, cheered by that news as they investigated the mostly deserted factory. Devilman Lady shifted, her fur smoothing away to bare skin as a exhausted Jun Fudoh murmured, "That always takes a lot out of me."

Motoko took off her coat to drape it over Jun's shoulder's, covering her nakedness even as she said, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Jun said as she pulled the coat around her body, her long black hair flowing around her, "I did this for my own reasons."

"Oh?" Motoko looked at her curiously.

Jun narrowed red eyes, then she hesitated. "The sort of things this place created," she finally conceded, "they remind me too much of what someone like Asuka Ran might have made."

The rest of the team returned, with Nuku Nuku cheerfully reporting, "It looks like the place is clear, ma'am."

"Captain Ruri reports that the Mesan forces are in full retreat," Motoko noted, "guess we're all done here. She'll be picking us up and taking us back to Earth once relief forces arrive."

Meanwhile, back in the city of Crystal Tokyo, Lady Venus listened to the report from the Nadesico, swiftly combining it with data packets she had already gotten from the Hardsuit team and Motoko. Collecting the files Minako left her office, walking down the hall with a grim expression on her lovely face.

Exiting from a lift on the throne-level Saionji fell into step beside her. "Is it as bad as we thought?" he asked, long green hair falling in a wave down his back. He was in a simple suit, the military look provided more in the style than in any insignia.

"In a way, even worse," Minako admitted, "they were using a nano-assembler, too."

Saionji whistled softly, "That's a proscribed technology even on Mesa itself." A frown, "Don't they even care about breaking their own laws?"

"As long as it wouldn't blow up in their back yard," Minako said cynically, "probably not."

Miki Kaoru announced them as usual as they entered the throne room, then they approached the throne. Queen Serenity's face was grave as Minako gave her report, while King Endymion looked angry, his mouth tightening to a hard line. "And there is proof of these crimes?" Serenity asked needlessly, her while-gold hair gleaming.

"Yes ma'am, as witnessed by our own military and field agents," Minako answered, passing the files over.

"A nano-assembler, too," Endymion blinked when he got to that bit, "they are notorious for getting out of control. Did they not care about their own people dying?"

"Obviously not," Serenity murmured. She looked at her ministers of war and diplomacy and asked, "What do you recommend?"

"Formally lay claim to Xena and it's moon Gabrielle for Earth," Minako answered crisply. "We can keep an eye on the lawlessness of the debris cloud from there, as well as protect our own interests."

"I tend to agree," Saionji nodded, "we can get a fleet presence out there in a day or so, and have a base established in a few weeks."

"So be it," Serenity nodded, then ordered the court to be dismissed. She sighed, rubbing her eyes as she took on a more relaxed posture, "You know, I've been trying to keep us out of that region just because of the problems governing it could cause?"

"I know you've tried to keep it a region where those disapproving of our rule could go," Endymion said gently, "without entirely leaving this region. But I think Minako is right, the amount of crime coming out of there is staggering."

"And speaking as a military representative," Saionji said mildly, "having that large a portion of local space being unpatrolled by our ships gives me nightmares."

"Understood," Serenity nodded, "I may not agree, but I see your points." She smiled a little as she looked at Minako, "And how did the latest addition to your 'irregulars' do?"

"Quite well, actually," Minako smiled, thinking about Motoko's report on Jun Fudoh's activities. "I think she may be a asset to our operations."

To be continued...

Notes: There really is a recently discovered planetoid named Xena with a moon called Gabrielle, though there is an ongoing debate if Xena is large enough to be called a planet. This chapter continues plot bits from Chapter Twenty-seven, more or less.


	31. Chapter 31

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Thirty-one

"I'm sorry," Erica Tenoh said softly as the black haired woman walked her companion over to the table in the high class restaurant, then holding her chair for her. Dressed in a tuxedo she looked sleekly gorgeous, fitting their rich surroundings perfectly.

"For what?" Catrine asked curiously, the blue haired girl smiling gratefully as Erica gently pushed the seat in place. The young woman wore a nice dress, gems glittering at her ears and a simple pendant dangling around her neck.

"That you had to go to the trouble of asking me out," Erica took her seat as she conceded, "I guess I'm a little slow."

Catrine reached across to put a hand over Erica's. "It's all right," she smiled gently, "I like that... innocence you have."

Erica blushed faintly, "Thanks."

"It suits you," Catrine added quietly. "You've been a bit down lately," she smiled faintly, "have you heard from Ran yet?"

"She's back in the Khanite Territory again," Erica said but she brightened a bit, "Ran's been talking about coming home, though."

"Really?" Catrine asked, glad to see Erica brighten again.

"I think Ran was a little surprised at how happy she was here," Erica conceded.

Just then one of the servers arrived, a tall, black haired young man. "Welcome to the rose," he smiled, "my name is Saotome, and I'll be your server tonight."

Catrine blinked, recognizing the name as she asked, "As in, the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts?"

"Guilty," he grinned, "the name's Duo, by the way." Getting back to business he asked, "Have you decided on your order?"

Erica grinned, "How about the Valentine's day special?" She looked at Catrine warmly, "Especially since my friend here finally opened my eyes."

Catrine blushed in pleasure at that.

Across the city in one of the many crystal towers that the city was named for a very nervous looking young woman stood in the hallway and fretted. Nadesico Kinimoto was attractive, her red hair falling into her eyes as she hesitated in front of the door, raising her hand to knock then lowering it again. Dressed in a formal woman's suit she still managed to look faintly cute, especially with her shining blue eyes/

Suddenly the door opened and a taller, black haired woman looked out curiously. "It's you," Jun Fudoh blinked, "what are you doing here, Nadesico?"

"Fudoh-san," Nadesico smiled a little sheepishly, "I'm sorry to bother you. I tried to call you a few days ago, but no one answered."

'Probably because of my unscheduled visit to the planetoid Xena,' Jun thought, remembering a little guiltily how good it had felt, unleashing her fury like that. "Something unexpected came up," she said truthfully, "and I had to go out of town."

"I'm glad," Nadesico pushed back her hair as she quietly confessed, "I was worried you had decided to return to seclusion, Fudoh-san."

"It's Jun, remember?" she smiled down wryly, her eyes strangely haunted. At times like this she was reminded faintly of Kasumi, especially in Nadesico's good naturedness, and she knew that influenced her a bit.

"Jun," Nadesico agreed, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"So what did you want to call me about?" Jun asked as she stepped aside, waving the younger woman into her suite. The entrance way led into the living room, furnished with simple designs that probably had come with the place. The window looked out over the jumbled core of the city, buildings of many eras stretching out in all directions.

"A bit of business," Nadesico said a bit apologetically as she took a seat by a small side table, "as you know, your old agency has been handling requests to use older images of you." She got some papers from her case, "With your return to the city, I was wondering if you wanted to take a more active role in handling that?"

Jun settled into a chair with a frown, her black dress hugging her thin form. Her body was athletic, bearing within it a restrained, almost animalistic power, though she seemed largely unaware of it. "In what way?" she asked flatly, her shoulders visibly tense.

Nadesico felt as flash of regret at causing this strong woman any distress, but she had a responsibility. "Normally I would simply examine the proposed campaign then decide if it was appropriate," she said gently, "but if you like, I could bring them to you first."

"No, thank you," Jun said firmly, "I'm troubled enough by my photos still being used, much less having to deal with it on a day by day basis."

"I'm truly sorry about that," Nadesico said faintly, looking away from Jun's gaze.

"It's not your fault," Jun sighed, running a hand through her hair. A part of the modeling contract she had signed with her agency all those years ago had given the company the right to use files of her images, in addition to her modeling. During her long period of seclusion following the Beast Progress they had continued to sell product with her face and photos, building up a fame that she didn't particularly want.

"So," Nadesico asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence, "what are you doing this Valentine's day?"

"Staying at home and trying to distract myself with bad movies," Jun answered her wryly. If there was a holiday she was beginning to dislike it was this, with the relentless push towards romance the whole city seemed to have.

"Single too?" Nadesico asked with a faint smile

Jun blinked, looking at Nadesico closely on hearing the faint hint of pain in her voice. Old, long unused instincts for human interaction rustily surfaced as she awkwardly asked, "Did you have a break up?"

"Hmm," Nadesico nodded, looking down at her paperwork. Oddly, she looked much younger like that, not at all like the confident twenty-something she was. "We were fighting a lot anyway, but..." she shrugged.

With a odd sort of reluctance Jun patted her hand, "I'm sorry."

Nadesico smiled faintly, "Thanks." She looked at Jun thoughtfully, "And you?"

"I haven't dated in..." Jun hesitate, unsure how the girl would take a truthful reply, then settled for, "a long time." Silently she added, 'Centuries, in fact.'

"It sounds rough," Nadesico said softly, looking at her with a disturbing degree of compassion.

"Not really," Jun said softly. Seeing Nadesico's faint confusion she shrugged slightly, "I knew true love once, and nothing else can compare." Jun smiled as she added, "You have an alarming gift to inspire me to making confidences."

"Maybe some part of you has just decided it's time to open up?" Nadesico offered, though she looked secretly pleased by the suggestion.

"Maybe," Jun conceded.

Nadesico heard a soft beep and looked at the cuff of her suit and the digital readout of a clock there. "Oh no," she groaned, "I forgot."

"You don't look pleased," Jun noted as Nadesico quickly picked up her paperwork, a little frown on her face.

"It's a reminded for a singles party I need to go to," Nadesico admitted, "my friends threatened to drag me out of the house to keep me from moping over the breakup."

"And you don't want to go," Jun noted.

"I'm going to a ball full of people I don't know, in theory to try to create some kind of romantic connection," Nadesico sighed, "when I'd rather mope, to be honest."

"I can relate," Jun murmured, fighting a sudden, mad impulse. With a sigh of defeat she said, "Would it help if you had someone come with you?"

Nadesico looked at her in surprise, "You're offering?" When Jun nodded firmly Nadesico broke into a smile, "Thank you."

To be continued...

Notes: I figured Erica would never actually notice that Catrine was interested in her, so Catrine had to take the first step. For Ran fans don't worry, she'll be back soon. I'm also continuing the Jun arc here, as well as fleshing out young Nadesico.


	32. Chapter 32

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Thirty-two

Makoto Kino smiled as the brown haired woman walked the streets of Crystal Tokyo, her simple green summer dress swirling around her legs. She could have taken a bus or cab, of course, but being out in the sun like this was remarkably enjoyable, especially when she was going out into the city with a friend.

'Now,' Makoto thought to herself with some amusement, 'if I could only convince my friends that we're just friends.'

"Mako-chan," Taiki waved from where the redish brown haired woman waited for her by the gate of the Starlight's home. She looked nice in her dress pants anf blouse, the swell of breasts and hips making it very clear the subtlelly androgenous figure was female.

"I hope you we'ren't waiting too long," Makoto smiled, "I wanted to shower after I finished my trainig session with Erica."

"You're still training her to fight?" Taiki asked as they fell into step together, heading up the street into town.

"Hmm," Makoto nodded, "and she's getting pretty good, too."

Taiki smiled, "I'm not surprised, considering who her parents are."

"So what do you want to do today?" Makoto asked curiously.

With an impish look Taiki chuckled, "Surprse me." She looked over at Makoto curiously, "It occured to me that I'm being pretty rude taking up so much of your time... am I taking you away from your duties?"

"Not really," Makoto reassured him, "as Lady Jupiter my primary duty is being the representative of the police and internal security forces, most of which involves overseeing my very good deputies."

Taiki smiled as they walked together through a rain of cherry blossoms, the delicate red tinted petals falling down from the trees lining the road as a breeze ruffled their hair. "You sound like a very good manager," Taiki admitted.

"I try to be," Makoto said modestly. She chuckled as she remembered, "Back when we first helped found Crystal Tokyo we all took a much more hands on approach to running things... but now we try to let the people control their own destiny."

"Queen Kakyuu would probably agree," Taiki nodded.

It was oddly pleasant on the streets of the city, an example of the politeness that was one of the foundations of the society here. People recognized a preformer like Taiki, of course, but the custom of privacy caused the majority to keave them in peace, only the occasional flash of a camera disturbing them.

"We're here," Makoto said as they came around a corner, the old style structure of gleaming white stone shining in the sunlight.

"The Tokyo museum?" Taiki recognized it, her voice showing the excitement of a scholar finding a new toy.

"Seiya mentioned you wanted to go but the others overruled you," Makoto chuckled as they walked up the sidewalk.

The great doors swung open silently as they neared the building, the hall within lined with people looking at exhibits and following tours. "I know this sort of thing isn't her or Yaten's style," she said as Makoto lead her in, "but I had to try."

"You sound like Ami when she deals with us," Makoto noted with some amusement, "trying to bring us culture and refinement even if it kills her."

"I doubt you were ever that bad," Taiki said with amusement.

Makoto actually blushed slightly, "Thanks." Right near the main entrance was a large, three dimensional map of Crystal Tokyo, then beneath it images that could be activated of each of the cities that had once stood in it's place.

"Fasinating," Taikli traced the path from Tokyo to Tokyo-2, then the merger to the larger city of Megatokyo. Centuries of building and destruction had left only a Junkyard City at one point, before the reformation and foundation of Crystal Tokyo itself.

"Isn't it," Makoto agreed. "Other than Arisugawa's Locket not much of old Tokyo remains, though the Palace itself is built on the location of Tokyo Tower."

"I remember seeing the Tower when we were on Earth the first time," Taiki agreed. She looked thoughtful, "I heard the Tower was a focus point of unusual energies?"

"Some very odd stuff happened around it," Makoto agreed as they walked on, chatting comfortably. "Dimensional incursions, superhuman battles and even a few of our Senshi battles," she revealed.

There was a display on old Tokyo with historic landmarks, artifacts of the Corporate Wars, the Exodus era where starships had fled chaos from Earth and colonized the rest of the solar system and beyond. One section even dealt with the shock that had hit the archeological comunity when the ruins of the Moon Kingdom and other artifacts of that era were discovered.

Taiki looked at the map of the solar system thoughtfully, "So do you actually visit the palace you have orbiting Jupiter?"

"I make a yearly pilgrimage," Makoto acknowledged, "but not much more than that." She frowned, "Though recently I've had to take a more active interest."

"Oh?" Taiki asked as they walked by a display of Juraian artifacts found on Earth.

Makoto smiled wryly, "There's a project to build orbital habitats around Jupiter, hopefully to mine elemental gasses from it's atmosphere. Since it's my territory more or less, I'm keeping an eye on them."

"Makes sense." Taiki said, stopping them at a larger display near the rear of the building. "Is this when Sailor Moon took over?" he waved towards the scene, a reproduction of when Neo-Queen Serenity had signed agreements with the surviving world governments shortly before the founding of Crystal Tokyo.

Makoto laughed gently at how he described the event, "That's when she agreed to become queen, but she didn't take over."

Taiki chuckled, "Sorry, I haven't had much chance to study your government."

"Wish Ami was here, she could explain it better," Makoto frowned.

Taiki reached out to put her hand on Makoto's bare arm, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Another faint blush touched Makoto's cheeks. "What we are is a variation on a constitutional monarchy," she revealed, "Serenity is queen but she's in part governed by Parliment, who can veto her decisions and hold power over budget and much of our policies."

"Checks and ballances," Taiki noted.

"Yes, Serenity refused to take the job of Queen unless there were a great deal of limits on the power of the office," Makoto agreed.

"And the Senshi and your allies are...?" Taiki asked.

"Many of us are ministers in charge of various areas," Makoto said, "and there is a certain amount of authority that goes with our reputations, too."

"I know how that feels," Taiki cheerfully agreed, the two moving back towards the front of the museum.

Makoto smiled over at her, "So how's the negotiations going with Serenity?"

"We're probably going to have to summon Queen Kakyuu soon," Taiki said cheerfully, "to sign the treaties."

Makoto hesitated, unsure if she wanted to ask the next question. "Does that mean you'll be going home soon?" she asked.

"Actually, no," Taiki said with a slight smile, "Queen Kakyuu wants one of we Starlights to remain as an ambassador and I volunteered."

Makoto smiled in relief. "I'm glad," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

They walked out of the museum, both blinking in the bright sunlight. "I was wondering," Taiki said as they reached the building the Starlights were staying in, "would you like to go out to dinner with me later this week?"

Makoto looked at Taiki in surprise, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "I'd love to."

To be continued...


	33. Chapter 33

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Thirty-three (Revised)

Nanami Kiryuu descended to the ground safely cradled in the arms of a tightly armored figure, the blonde looking severely annoyed with the sprinkling of ash and dirt that were still on her body. As the Hardsuit pilot gently set her down a figure burst from the watching crowd, racing forward to embrace her fiercely.

"Are you all right?' Miki Kaoru demanded, his blue hair falling into his eyes. He looked her over anxiously, his lips pinched and eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'm fine," Nanami gently reassured her husband, resting a hand on his arm then moving forward to gently embrace him. Drawing back after a moment she turned to look up at her burning office building and then urgently asked one of the nearby officers, "Did all my staff make it out?"

The tall blonde nodded, her nametag reading Kisaragi. "They're fine," Honey nodded, "standard evacuation procedures got them out."

Nanami puffed out a relieved breath, "I'm glad." With a somewhat more serious look, "Do we know who did it?"

"I don't know yet," Miki admitted grimly. Keeping a arm around Nanami he turned towards the officer in charge and asked respectfully, "Ma'am?"

Leona Ozaka sighed, her sandy brown hair restrained by her uniform cap, her blue police uniform crisp and neat. "This isn't official," she cautioned them, "but we got a notification 1.3 seconds after the blast by one of the Isolationist groups."

"Makes sense," Nanami grimly agreed, "amoung Kiryuu holdings are starship construction and colony organizers."

Leona looked at her thoughtfully, "Any previous threats?"

"Sorry, no," Nanami answered promptly, "the closest thing we've gotten would be some Isolationist propanda over the global-net."

Miki tightened his grip, unconsciously. "I think it might just be time to take steps in dealing with them," he said grimly.

"The problem is that the majority of Isolationists are just political crackpots," Leona looked annoyed, "it's only one in a thousand who actually goes any farther. And catching individual crazies is much harder than targeting the mostly harmless groups."

"But..." Miki started.

Nanami took his hand and squeezed it. "I understand how you feel, love," she murmured to him, "but Officer Ozaka is probably right."

Miki sighed, smiling at her wryly. "I'm sorry," he admitted, "but the idea of you being hurt makes me nuts."

"Me, too," Nanami set her head on Miki's shoulder.

"Excuse me," Leona nodded, moving over to where one of the forensic investigation teams was preparing to enter the building. "You'll need the Haz-mat fields, too," she cautioned them, "it appears to have been a dirty weapon."

"Biological?" Grissom asked, his brown hair with grey temples combed back with it's usual rigidly.

"Low grade radioactives," Leona answered him promptly, "we gave counter-rad doses to the injured already but the facility itself is still hot."

"Lovely," his second in command rolled her eyes, Willows carrying one of the evidence gathering kits under her arm.

"We'll handle it," the third man smiled wryly as Stokes added, "thanks."

"All right," Grissom said as they went inside, "Stokes, the blast may have left hairs and clothes remains. Sidle and Brown, I want you do general sweep of connecting rooms. Willows, you're with me."

Leona turned to talk to her own team, then she paused when she saw what was going on. Cyber Six had arrived and Honey Kisaragi was gazing up at her adoringly even as members of the unit gave their supervisor their reports.

'That crush sure is cute,' Leona thought with some amusement. "Ma'am," Leona respectfully nodded to Cyber Six in greeting, standing in a bubble of quiet amid the emergency squads and other workers.

"Leona," Cyber Six smiled back grimly, "I hope you have some good news."

"Mixed," Leona said as she activated her hand held computer and accessed the files. "The bomber, Satoshi Ikibara, was exploded along with his device but the forensics team is on site. No casualties, thankfully, and only minimal injuries reported so far."

Cyber Six digested that. "Timeline?" she asked.

"Internal monitors registered his arrival half an hour ago, he made his way up to the top floor supposedly to discuss the Jupiter colonization plans," Leona said, "we're backtracking how he got fake credentials to access the building. He met with Mrs. Kiryuu's assistant Natsuki and when she went for coffee he detonated the device."

"He deliberately made sure just to damage property," Cyber six murmured. "And he used a fake name to gain access?" she asked.

"Specs back at headquarters is checking on that," Leona answered promptly, "if he didn't have a record he might have been able to use his real one."

"I assume he was an Isolationist?" Cyber Six asked.

"Yes," Leona admitted, "how did you know?"

"The only terrorist activity lately has been Isolationist based," Cyber Six growled out, "and after the conference up at the Palace it's picked up even more. There was a attempted hostage taking a while back, another bombing and various threats..."

Leona shook her head, "I don't get it... it's only been a meeting of old friends, why are the Isolationists so damn worried?"

"They probably figure there's some great conspiracy with Jurai and our other allies," Cyber Six sighed. She looked off into the distance thoughtfully then asked, "The building had modern security systems?"

"The latest," Leona agreed after checking her files.

"So how did they get the bomb in there?" Cyber Six asked. "Theoretically the security system should have tagged all known form of explosives."

Leona saw where she was going, "We'll need to check with Grissom's team but it seems they must have gotten something pretty exotic to evade security. But how?"

"We'll have to see what the experts say," Cyber Six answered calmly, "but we know one thing already."

"Yes?" Leona looked curious.

"To create or acquire an undetectable form of explosive would be an extremely costly enterprise," Cyber Six said grimly, "whoever is behind this has very deep pockets, as we used to say. You might want Anna and Uni to see if any of their old contacts can help find out where it came from."

"Right." Leona hesitated, unsure how to say what she felt she needed to say. "Should we bounce this over to the Intelligence service?" she had to ask.

"Not yet," Cyber Six answered promptly, "as far as we know this is domestic." She smiled faintly, "Besides, I intend to keep Intelligence informed through unofficial channels."

"How so?" Leona blinked.

Cyber Six nodded towards where Honey was collecting witness statements and said with a smile, "She also draws pay from Lady Minako's people, I'm sure I can get her to pass the information on."

"You know about that?" Leona looked surprised.

"She wanted me to know before the chief hired her," Cyber Six sounded mostly amused, "Honey appears almost too honest at times."

Leona debated mentioning the crush Honey seemed to have on Cyber Six, but decided to keep quiet. "Anything else, ma'am?" she asked.

"I think that about covers it," Cyber Six said, "I'll update the chief and see what feelers I can put out, too. Keep up the good work, officer."

"Thank you," Leona saluted.

To be continued...

Notes: I touched on Leona and the Puma sisters in an earlier chapter, so I wanted to bring them back. Also we have the first appearance of Honey Kisaragi, aka Cutey Honey, who may or may not appear again. The crush may be due to a slight resemblance between Cyber Six and Honey's old girlfriend, Aoi Natsuki.


	34. Chapter 34

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Thirty-four

Erica Tenoh looked out the window eagerly, her black hair falling into her eyes as the jet-copter soared away from the continent of Africa and out over the ocean. "I see a flash of silver," she exclaimed, "is that it!"

"Yes," Ami Mizuno sounded faintly amused from the co-pilot's seat, "that's Olympus." The blue haired woman took on a lecturing tone, "It's the largest artificial island in the world, at 1425 km on it's longest edge, and contains some of the largest structures on Earth other than the palace in Crystal Tokyo."

Rei Hino smiled from the pilot's seat, activating the communicator ear-piece as she guided them in. "Diplomatic shuttle Five-zero, on final approach," the black haired woman informed the island, "requesting landing bay."

"This is Olympus control," the warm young man's voice said, "you're in bay twelve, ma'am. Welcome to Olympus."

"Thank you," Rei said with a smile.

As they swept in towards the island massive structures rose up, gleaming in silver and chrome, and they gracefully weaved through towers towards the massive archology that was the main government building and control center. They descended towards the landing bays on towers nearby, settling in lightly on one of the roofs.

"Security seems awfully light," Erica said softly as they disengaged safety restraints, the three of them climbing out to see several figures waiting for them.

"We were scanned at least three times coming in," Ami said softly, "and if we weren't authorized we'd have been blown out of the sky." A faint smile, "They take their independence very seriously, on this island."

"Wow," Erica gulped.

"Welcome to Olympus," the redheaded older woman nodded, her expression faintly remote as she said, "it's good to see you again, Ami, Rei." Addressing Erica the woman in pseudo-formal wear said, "I'm the head administrator, Athena."

"Erica Tenoh, ma'am," Erica nodded as they followed Athena to a lift, swiftly dropping to street level then heading out into the sun.

Walking towards the massive main building they saw a massive hologram outside, a very familiar figure standing there. Sylia Stingray stood in the front, the silver haired leader of the Knight Sabers in her gleaming armor. Beside her was her father, Dr. Stingray, to one side Professor Kisaragi and all around them other innovators in cybernetic or robotic designs.

"I see Sylia wasn't able to talk you out of including her in the tribute?" Rei asked, looking faintly amused.

"She tried," Athena softened enough to chuckle softly as they walked by, "but we tend to be stubborn about certain things."

A bit hesitantly Erica asked, "I can understand why most of them are there, considering this is an island devoted to artificial life, but why Ms. Stingray?"

"You don't know?" Athena gave Erica a surprised look, then frowned at the two older woman as they entered the main floor of the immense arch.

"Her modern history course includes the foundation of Olympus," Ami explained mildly, "but it's later in the term, due to the complex political aspects."

"Ah," Athena nodded slightly in understanding. "Would you like me to explain?" she offered to Erica.

"Please," Erica nodded eagerly as they entered another lift, a touch of Athena's hand setting it to a slower speed.

Athena's tone was faintly lecturing as she began, "The seeds of Olympus were planted in the late twenty-first century as more and more advanced androids and boomers began to show free will, breaking away from their owners and fleeing. Sylia Stingray founded a android rights movement in that era, despite her bad experiences with Galatea, and even helped run a underground railway to save androids in danger of destruction."

"The Senshi couldn't intervene at that time," Rei explained quietly, "because of an agreement we made with the global powers after the Megatokyo conflict."

"As things continued to deteriorate globally Sylia helped our ancestors found a settlement in a irradiated area here in Africa," Athena continued, "and self-aware machines migrated there from around the world."

"But how did you go from a base in Africa to this?" Erica asked, looking out the clear glass elevator to the artificial island around them.

"As our population grew we began to design our perfect city, a community for our kind," Athena explained, "and eventually as global chaos receded under the influence of Neo-Queen Serenity we made a agreement to help restore Africa to health in exchange for the resources we needed. It took decades, but nearly fifty years ago we completed Olympus."

"And declared independence from Earth's government right after," Ami said wryly.

"We never promised our loyalty to Serenity," Athena said mildly, "and we've committed to being a pacifist, neutral nation." A pause, "With teeth, admittedly."

"The Landmates," Erica knew that fact at least, "the heavy armor variation of Hardsuits that you're government created."

"So, who was elected president recently?" Rei changed the subject politely, knowing Athena couldn't discuss that in detail.

"It was a bit of a surprise," Athena admitted, "a write in vote put Hitomi in the hot seat this year. She was shocked, especially since she thought that having a human lover would automatically convince most voters to object to her."

"There's a small but stable population of humans on Olympus, too," Ami quietly explained to Erica as they came to a stop, "long time supporters of Android rights and others who came for personal reasons."

The doors to the lift hissed open and Athena gestured them forward, "I believe the president is expecting us."

The hallway was lined with carpet, a self cleaning techno-weave like much of the city. Erica noted several types of self-regenerating plastics, neural network replicating circuitry and other products. The city itself was almost an android, a semi-living being that maintained and cared for itself. It was a incredible achievement, if a bit scary.

"Many of the androids and artificial life forms in Crystal Tokyo have dual citizenship in Olympus," Athena added, "and maintain residences here."

"That's how I first heard about Olympus," Erica quietly admitted, "talking about it with the Puma sisters."

The door opened soundlessly.. probably too soundlessly for the two women who were necking inside. The black haired woman was sitting in a plush chair, leaning back, while the blonde perched in her lap was kissing her with a passionate intensity.

"Ma'am!" Athena blurted in surprise.

"Eep!" both women jerked apart, then the blonde nearly fell to the floor before catching herself with a hand on the side of the desk.

"Sorry about that," Hitomi said a bit sheepishly as she quickly buttoned up her snug bodysuit, "we got a bit distracted."

Rei fought back a smile, nodding to them both respectfully. "It's been awhile President Hitomi," she said mildly, "and Officer Knute."

"It's Deunan, remember?" she corrected with a little grin, adjusting her own skin tight bodysuit unselfconsciously.

"Friend of yours?" Erica raised a impish eyebrow.

"I worked along side Crystal Tokyo Police forces when I was in ESWAT," Deunan explained cheerfully, "which is when I ran into these two. And you are?"

"Erica Tenoh, ma'am," Erica bowed respectfully.

"I'll leave you all to your reunion," Athena said respectfully, "I need to meet with Nike for our estimates on next month's productivity."

"Thank you very much for your efforts," Hitomi nodded. Once Athena left she sighed tiredly, "I've annoyed her again, it seems."

"I think she likes that," Deunan said wryly.

"I heard about Briareos," Ami said quietly, "I'm so sorry."

Deunan waved off the sympathy. "I think he knew he was dying at that point, there's no way he'd take on a dangerous job like that solo..." she sighed softly, "we'd broken up a few years before that, anyway."

To be continued...

Notes: This version of Olympus is not the original one from Appleseed but is inspired by it and bounced forward in time. The origin story is mine but much of the data was derived from the Appleseed databooks, released back in 1995 by Dark Horse Comics. The idea of Deunan and Hitomi is inspired by their interactions in the manga, the new Appleseed movie and a nifty AMV called Yuriseed by bakablonde.


	35. Chapter 35

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo: Part Thirty-five

First Fang Zaran looked at Ran with a bit of regret as the felenoid said, "So, you are leaving us so soon?"

"I'm sorry," Ran Mizuno gave the Knanite version of a salute, "but I think it's time I returned to my birth home."

"It's not unexpected," Zaran conceded.

"Oh?" Ran asked as the blue haired woman younger raised an eyebrow.

Zaran gave one of his people's smiles, careful not to show his sharp fangs. "You were always careful not to speak of your parents, almost as if you were concerned what emotion might show," he pointed out.

"Maybe," Ran said with some embarrassment.

"You have fought well," Zaran said, "and it will not be forgotten, Fang Mizuno. I am sorry you are leaving the Knanite now that your term of service is over, but I hope that you will return to visit your comrades once again."

"I plan to," Ran smiled.

Zaran chuckled softly, "And my pilots will likely have plenty of that sake you've corrupted them into liking."

"They liked drinking before I came along," Ran said in her defense.

"But not that liquid fire you like," Zaran countered. He laughed again, "I'm just glad you never introduced them to that whiskey you shared with me."

"I'm saving that for the farewell party," Ran smirked.

Zaran looked at her worriedly a moment then realized she was joking. He rose and offered his hands in a human gesture, drawing his claws back. "Good-bye, Ran," he said quietly.

Ran took Zaran's hand and shook it, touched that he learned the gesture. "Farewell Zaran," she answered, "it's been an honor to know you."

Outside the office Ran reached up to wipe at the corner of her eye, sniffling slightly. It was hard leaving here, she had made a lot of friends, but she also felt certain that it was time to go home. Walking through the orbital battlestation she returned to her quarters to pick up her duffel bag, looking around the now empty room fondly. The rest of her stuff had been shipped ahead days ago, now all that was left was her essentials and a few items she considered precious to her.

Glad that her fellow pilots were on sweep patrol Ran headed for the docks, striding along easily even with the heavier gravity. A attendant looked up, her sable fur gleaming as she purred, "Hello, Ran."

"Za'tair," Ran nodded, a faint blush coloring her cheeks as she felt the woman's eyes roam over her. She had made her interest in Ran known from the start, despite the differences between their species and seemed unbothered by Ran's refusals.

"I regret that you are leaving us, beautiful one," Za'tair said with a surprisingly cute pout, reaching out to caress her cheek.

"You know I don't go that way," Ran caught her hand gently.

"A loss to us both, I'm sure," Za'tair sighed, drawing her hand back. She looked at Ran curiously, "Did you pass word to your home you are returning?"

"Well yes," Ran blinked, wondering about the sudden question.

"It seems that you won't be taking a commercial craft home," Za'tair looked amused, "they sent you a ride, it seems."

Ran narrowed her eyes and said flatly, "Really."

"Yes," Za'tair activated a monitor mounted on the wall, showing a image of space outside the station. The ship floated in space, a half circle observation dome in the middle of angular crystal formations, looking almost like some deadly sculpture.

"Ryo-Ohki?" Ran blurted.

Almost as soon as Ran came aboard via transport sphere Princess Ayeka said, "It wasn't your parents' idea for us to pick you up."

"I wasn't going to ask that," Ran smiled, "at least not yet."

The blue and purple haired child in Ayeka's arms urped softly, then the baby snuggled close. "Sorry," Ayeka smiled as they rose through a crystal spire to the bridge, "I thought I should get asking the question out of the way, first."

Ran just chuckled. "Did you and Ryouko finally..." she nodded towards the child.

"Yes, finally," Ayeka agreed as she cuddled the boy close, "we put our foot down and Tenchi agreed to release us from diplomatic duties for a few decades." She saw Ran flinch and sighed, "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's all right," Ran waved it off as she added bitterly, "I just wish my parents had possessed that kind of good sense."

"The circumstances weren't the same," Ayeka noted as they reached the bridge, "your parents were working to head off a war."

"War?" Ran blurted in surprise, not having heard this before.

"Welcome aboard," Ryouko nodded from where she stood in the center of the bridge, the blue haired space pirate surrounded by the floating crystals that were Ryo-Ohki's computer system. "Has Ayeka introduced little Yosho yet?"

"Not be name," Ran said, mind occupied by Ayeka's earlier revelation. "What do you mean, war?" she asked the princess.

"The Earth colonies that were pulling out had been provided arms from both Mesa and a renegade Jurai lord looking to cause trouble he could capitalize on," Ayeka explained, "if they resolved to pull out by force things would have been very messy."

"And with one of our lords involved it had to be kept secret," Ryoko said, "for fear of a major diplomatic incident."

"My parents were probably waiting til I was older before they told me," Ran mused softly, "but I ran away before they could do so."

"Probably," Ayeka agreed... just as the baby woke with a lusty cry.

"Jeeze," Ran stepped back reflexedly.

Ryouko winced visibly, "The kid always wakes up hungry."

"Let me," Ayeka promptly pulled back her kimono to reveal a full breast and pulled the baby close. Instantly the child quited as he began sucking down milk.

Ran turned away with a blush and excused herself, walking over to Ryouko's side. "So how long till we get to Earth?" she asked, her voice only cracking a bit with nervousness.

Ryouko looked amused, "A few hours, tops." She dropped her voice, "Does it bother you that much?"

"I remember being around when Erica and Usagi were growing up," Ran said dryly, "I hated babysitting not to mention diaper changing."

Ryouko laughed, "We'll try not to inflict that on you, I promise." She smirked, "Besides, with Sasami and Minagi on Earth we'll have all the help we need."

"True enough," Ran admitted.

Ayeka adjusted her robes as she returned to their side, cradling the baby in the crook of her arm. "All done," she announced cheerfully.

Yosho looked around cheerfully, his expression oddly unfocused, then after a few moments and a loud burp he curled up in the crook of her arm. "I wonder how long he'll just eat and sleep?" Ryouko wondered, gazing at him fondly.

"If I remembver right, and assuming human and Jurai babies are alike," Ran offered after a moment, "it'll be a while before he can really do much."

"Thank you," Ayeka said warmly. Her expression looked thoughtful, "I wonder if I should call on your parents for advice once we get to Earth?"

Ran thought of her early days, and how much she had enjoyed that time. It had only been once she grew older that her parents had started disapointing her... "Yes, I think they'd be good at that," she agreed.

"Myah!" Ryo-Ohki said, one of the crystal shards that made up the ship's mind clenched in Yosho's little fist. Strangely the ship didn't seem to mind that treatment very much.

Ran offered her own finger and waved it in front of Yosho, delighting in the child's attempts to grab it. "Get a room at the palace," she suggested, "you'll have a army of honorary aunts and uncles willing to help."

"We'll probably do that," Ryouko laughed.

Ayeka gave Ran a searching look, "And do you plan to stay at the Palace this time, too?"

Ran gave them both a mildly suspicious look. "Okay," she asked, "who caught you both up on Palace gossip?"

"My sister Minagi," Ryouko confessed.

"Tenchi via Serenity," Ayeka answered promptly.

"It's a plot," Ran rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"You're surrounded by meddlers," Ryouko agreed cheerfully.

To be continued...

Notes: This continues the Ran storyline from chapter twenty-one, as well as picking up the Ryouko/Ayeka baby idea I floated in a earlier chapter. Yosho is the name of Ayeka's brother, who was also the grandfather of Tenchi.


	36. Chapter 36

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo

Jun Fudoh watched Alucard walk away, the red garbed vampire leaving her after their completing another assignment for their mysterious patron. 'This might just be my chance,' she thought, moving into a dark alley before letting her transformation take hold of her.

The slim, almost too light Jun bulged as muscles swelled and grew, her body expanding as a thin layer of fur grew over her body. AS her hair swept up into tiny wings real ones burst from her back, the Devilman form making her nearly a foot taller. With a sweep of her wings she was in the air, inhuman vision tracking her prey easily.

Alucard was a vampire, well over a thousand years old if you believed him, and with his senses tracking him from the ground would be impossible. From the air, however, might give Jun a chance, especially if he was overconfident as usual. On the breeze Jun soared as Alucard walked the darkened streets, her eyes never leaving him.

When Jun had been recruited by Alucard and the mysterious Major Motoko Kusanagi she had assumed they were privately operating, but the mission to Xena had convinced her otherwise. It had been a full military action, and the Major had clearly been in charge. That meant she worked for the government...and Jun wanted to know more.

Alucard passed by the police station then surprisingly turned to enter the Memorial Park nearby, weaving through the garden and many statues until he reached a certain marker. He stood there for a few moments until the Major appeared, accompanied by another woman...one that Jun instantly recognized.

'Sailor Venus,' Jun felt a shock then a wave of black rage, 'I've been working for the damned Sailor Senshi?!'

Fighting for control Jun left not knowing what she might do otherwise. Her transformation, the death of her beloved were all Asuka Ran's doing, but the blonde witch's reserarch couldn't have begun with out Sailor Mercury's research...and the Beast Progress might have been stopped completely if the Sailor Senshi had been there to help.

Driven by her fury Jun reached her apartment, landing on the balcony as rage simmered in her blood. Too angry to revert to human the Devilman proceeded to trash the place, claws and muscle destroying furniture and cloth with hideous ease...

Nearly a week later Nadesico Kinimoto put down the phone with a frown on her pretty face. She ran a hand through her short red hair as she looked out her office window and thought worriedly, 'Jun still isn't answering.'

Nadesico had wanted to invite Jun out during the fall festival, the three nights that ended with a night of costumed revelry, but so far she hadn't been able to reach her. She hadn't gone to her apartment because she knew how much Jun valued her privacy, but...

With a sigh Nadesico got up from her desk, picking up her jacket and slugging it on over her work clothes. She headed up the hall and knocked, "Ma'am, I'm heading out."

Mai Tokhia looked up from her own work, the orange haired young woman smiling slightly. "No problem," she said, "we're about done for the day." She smiled as she looked at Nadesico, "So, did you ask her out for tonight?"

Nadesico blushed. "No," she confessed, "I can't seem to get a hold of her."

Mai gave her a perceptive look, "And you're worried about her."

"Jun has only been out of seclusion a few months now," Nadesico fretted, "I keep wondering if she'll decide just to leave..."

"And you like her," Mai noted. She leaned forward, "You and I both know her background, she's grieved for her lover Kazumi for centuries. She may not be ready to accept your feelings."

"I don't want her to be forced to accept how I feel," Nadesico smiled wryly, "I just want to be her friend."

"She may not be ready to accept that, either," Mai smiled, remembering a certain friend of her own from long ago. Shaking off her memories she said, "We do have that new contract for Jun to look at..."

Nadesico met her boss' smile, "A good excuse to check in on her." She rose then bowed slightly, "Thank you, ma'am."

Mai waved her off with a laugh, "Good luck!"

Nadesico hurried home, first, changing from her business wear to a casual dress and simple shoes, then hesitated over the costumes she had purchased. Deciding on a catgirl she crabbed the bag and Jun's costume then headed out, noting that twilight had come and the children and adults in costume had appeared.

The fall festival was a mix of traditions dating back centuries, from the Day of the Dead to Octoberfest to Halloween. For three days there was a celebration of the change of seasons, a shift from light to dark and finally a night of costumed craziness as we formally said goodbye to summer and hello to fall.

Reaching the apartment Nadesico hesitated, then used the code Jun gave her to get by security and enter. She felt a bit guilty about not calling ahead but squelched the feeling, hurrying upstairs to the upper floor apartment. She knocked once, waited, then knocked again into the almost eerie silence.

"Jun? It's Nadesico," she called, feeling remarkably foolish.

There was a moment of silence, then the door opened slightly as Jun croaked, "Go away."

Nadesico caught a glimpse of a pale face and bloodshot eyes and felt a surge of alarm. "Are you all right?" she demanded, pushing forward.

Jun staggered backward, clearly drunk, then fell on her butt in the wreckage of her apartment. The furniture had been turned to rags and twisted metal, the pictures torn down and even the walls scored by claw marks. Empty bottles littered the floor and pieces of broken glass crunched underfoot.

"Sorry," Jun managed to get up, "you caught me at a bad time."

"I'm sorry," Nadesico moved to support the other woman. She looked around at the destruction in awe, "What happened?"

Jun sighed, feeling her system shrugging off the effects of the booze. "I got angry," she said grimly, realizing how much of a mess she was.

"If this is angry I don't want to see furious," Nadesico quipped.

Jun looked at her in shocked surprise then began to laugh. "No you don't," Jun agreed with a chuckle, finding the strength to stand on her own. She looked around the wreckage, "I'm sorry you had to see this."

"It's all right," Nadesico hesitated, "I tried calling but..."

Jun gestured to a pile of junk in the corner, "I think I thrashed the phone pretty early on."

"I see," Nadesico looked around the ruined suite and knew her hope of taking Jun out tonight was wrecked.

A firework whistled then exploded outside, filling the night with light as Jun winced. "What's going on?" she scowled.

"The fall festival," Nadesico responded automatically.

Jun mentally calculated the date then sighed, "Halloween, of course."

"I remember it was called that," Nadesico realized she had dropped her costume bag and went to go pick it up.

Jun smiled slightly as she saw the pink cat ears that were sticking out the top of the bag, "Planning to go out?"

Nadesico confessed, "I was planning to ask you to join me."

Jun raised her eyebrows at Nadesico, then looked around her suite. Now stone sober she knew she should clean up after her fit of irritation, but the silent appeal in Nadesico's eyes was compelling. "You want to change in the bathroom?" Jun offered with a faint smile, "I'll see what I can come up with."

"Uhm, I actually brought something for you, too," Nadesico tentatively offered the bundle from her bag.

Jun held up the red devil costume with little horns. "I'm not sure to laugh or be offended," she finally admitted.

"Laugh, please," Nadesico blushed.

Jun did laugh as she said, "Okay, I put myself in your hands."

To be continued...

Notes: Thanks to Strife for being a sounding board on this one. Mai Tokhia is from Mai Hime and she get's here as a direct result of my Mai Hime fic Revelations.


	37. Chapter 37

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo

Ran Mizuno yawned, the blue haired woman stretching out on her bed before getting up reluctantly. Sunlight shone in through the window even though it was bitterly cold outside, the cloudy winter months having eased a moment to let glorious sunlight in. Padding across the floor in just her panties Ran headed for the dresser, the arthletic form mostly healed from her injuries. She'd still bear a few vivid scars, but she moved with ease and comfort as she pulled out pants, shirt and bra.

"Wonder what's on the schedule for today?" Ran murmured as she dressed, a wry smile on her lovely face.

Since Ran's permanent return to Earth she had formally re-applied for her citizenship and had been granted it by Serenity herself. Then she had contacted her old friend Priss, who had eagerly helped make the arrangements for Ran to rejoin the army of Crystal Tokyo, signing on as both a mecha and fighter pilot.

"If you sleep in much longer," Erica Tenoh called after banging on the door, "you're going to miss breakfast!"

"I'm coming, hold on," Ran called back, finishing buttoning her shirt as she hurried over to the door.

Since coming back home to Earth for the second time Ran had moved back into the Crystal Palace, though pointedly not near to her parent suite. She understood, now, more about why they had been absent during much of her childhood, but Ran still found it hard to let go of the resentment that she had held on to for so long. Still, they were talking now and that was a major step forward.

"Looks like something happened with Makoto and Taiki," Erica revealed as the black haired girl lead her down the hall, "seems Taiki stayed overnight."

"Well," Ran smiled in delighted surprise, "it's about time."

"I thought so too," Erica laughed as the entered the elevator, the light surrounding them as they were whisked downstairs.

"So did Taiki actually decide to stay for breakfast?" Ran asked her as they got off a few moments later.

"No," Erica shook her head, "I think neither one of them wanted to deal with all the teasing they'd get."

"Can't blame them for that," Ran chuckled.

Up the hall they could hear a slightly off-key Minako singing teasingly, "Makoto's got a girlfriend, a girlfriend..."

"See what I mean?" Erica laughed.

"Good morning," Queen Serenity called from around a mouth full of food, the white-blonde monarch in a dressing gown and eating eagerly.

"Morning," Ran nodded respectfully to her queen as her eyes swept the large, informal dining hall where they usually ate.

A blushing Makoto Kino was carrying in plates from the kitchen, the brown haired amazon smiling faintly. Minako Aino smirked, the lovely blonde dressed in a bodysuit of some exotic design. Kind Endymion was munching toast beside his wife, the purple-black haired man's eyes amused as he watched his friends.

"Ran, slept in again?" her mother Ami Mizuno asked, her blue hair falling forward in front of her old fashioned glasses. Beside her Rei Hino sat, Ran's other mother with the raven black hair and a temper Ran inherited, too.

"I don't have to be up," Ran smiled as she reached the table and after a moment's hesitation sat down across from them, "unlike some people."

"Thank god for winter break," Erica sighed, "no school." She bent down to kiss her mothers' cheeks, "Morning."

"Hello, sleepy head," Michiru smiled, the green haired woman's eyes twinkling.

"Yo," Haruka nodded, her sandy blonde hair falling into her eyes. Of the two women it was Haruka whom Erica most physically resembled, but her calm manner owed much to her mother Michiru.

"Is Setsuna around?" Erica asked curiously.

"Sleeping in," Michiru said, "Juri and her were up late at the Locket, apparently."

"Trouble?" Ran asked, frowning slightly.

"I don't think so," Haruka said, "just the usual."

Serenity snickered softly, "I know what that's like."

Endymion fought back a smile. "Thank you," he said as Rei passed a muffin over, "there are great, Makoto."

"I'll be sure to tell Taiki that," Makoto chuckled as she sat down, "these are her latest experiment in cooking."

"You're making progress in teaching her?" Ami asked curiously.

"Taiki's a scholar as well as a singer," Makoto dug into her own food, "it doesn't take many explainations before she gets it."

Serenity smiled suddenly, "Remember how much of a disaster it was when we helped Taiki on that cooking show, Makoto?"

Makoto smiled, thinking of the mess they made, "That did end up being fun."

"And mostly your fault, Meatball-head," Rei teased.

"Rei!" Serenity pouted.

Ran fought back a grin, wondering how the people of Earth would react to this terribly domestic scene. Most people were used to seeing Serenity and the senshi as semi-immortal guardians, not human beings with flaws and human traits.

"So," Amy scooped up some rice as she asked Ran, "what's on the schedule today?"

"Priss and I are combat testing a group of trainees," Ran grinned, "ten of them in hardsuits vs me and Priss in weaponless models."

"Isn't that a bit unfair?" Rei sounded a bit concerned.

"Yeah, but Priss won't let me fight them without my hardsuit," Ran flashed a cocky grin.

"That wasn't what I meant," Rei chuckled.

"Trust me," Ran smiled, "they won't lay a hand on me."

"Is that Catrine's class?" Erica asked with a bit of concern. Her girlfriend Catrine had signed up for the introductary course on Hardsuit piloting over winter break, persuing her interest in entering pilot's school out of highschool.

"I don't know," Ran admitted, "do you want me to check and let you know?"

"As long as it doesn't violate any rules," Erica nodded.

"Of course," Ran grinned back at her partner in crime.

"So, where are Hotaru and Usagi?" Erica asked curiously.

"They left early to go to the ice-festival," Serenity smiled fondly. A soft sigh and a pout, "I wish I could go."

"You could, but..." Endymion trailed off.

Attending such a event would be a logistical nightmare for Serenity's security forces, having to guard her while she mingled with the crowds and played games. Just setting up the trip would be hours of work, much less alerting the military and police.

"There's always the disguise pens," Ran offered casually.

"Oh," Serenity brightened.

"Ran!" Minako said scoldingly

"Actually, it's not a bad idea," Makoto noted.

"You too?" Minako looked surprised.

"I was thinking disguise pens for all of you," Ran clarified, "take the trip out there together." She met Minako's eyes unflinchingly, "Or are you telling me that the group of you can't protect the Queen without help?"

"Now that's fighting dirty," Rei met her daughter's eyes angrily.

"Maybe," Ami put her hand on Rei's arm, "but she's got a point. It would literally take an army to get through all of us."

Rei softened a bit as she saw the silent appeal in Serenity's eyes, "You could be right."

Minako still looked unhappy, but she gave in to the inevitable. "Can I at least tell Major Motoko?" she asked wryly.

"Why not invite her along?" Haruka winked.

"When do you want to go?" Michiru asked Serenity with a smile.

"As soon as possible," Serenity said, eyes nearly twinkling with excitement.

"I'll go get the pens," Minako got up with a laugh, "and Ran?"

"Yes?" Ran looked curious.

"No other suggestions till I get back," Minako ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Ran threw a mocking salute.

To be continued...


	38. Chapter 38

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo

The Agents

Minako Aino smiled at her assistant as the blonde dressed in the business suit entered the outer office of the head of Earth's diplomatic Corps. She checked her watch as she asked her, "Have they arrived yet?"

Nuku Nuku looked up from her desk as the perky redhead said, "Yes, ma'am, they're trickling in now. You should also know Alucard left a urgent message as well."

"Oh?" Minako paused before entering her inner office.

"The Devillady knows," Nuku Nuku said, looking a bit mystified but passing on the message exactly as ordered.

"Damn," Minako blinked, frowning in thought. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and asked, "Did he mention how she took that news?"

"Not well, apparently," Nuku Nuku said mildly.

"Great," Minako sighed as she went inside.

The office within was simply set up, a desk, chairs and a couch along with a few decorations. Shrugging off her coat Minako hung it up the rack beside the door, then strode in her skirt and tunic over to her desk. With a sigh she sat down and looked over the paperwork stacked there by Nuku Nuku, then quickly went to work.

Minako was nearly half way through the stack when Nuku Nuku's voice came over the speaker in her desk, "Ma'am, it's nearly ten."

"Right," with some relief Minako rose, hurrying out of her office then down a side corridor. She reached a meeting room and pushed open the door, nodding to the guard who patiently waited outside.

The men and women chatting quietly looked up as Minako entered then their leader smiled at her welcomingly as Major Motoko Kusanagi saluted and reported, "Ma'am, all present and accounted for."

Minako smiled back at her lover as she said, "At ease."

The group of women and single man in the room relaxed a bit, but they still stood in semi formal attention. Kei and Yuri stood close together, the red and black haired women in simple bodysuits rather than their infamous battle-bikinis. Attim M-Zak, the raven haired bio-engineered warrior stood protectively close to her psionic partner Kei, the smaller blonde looking so delicate beside her. Alucard sat comfortably, the tall black haired vampire drinking something red from a wine glasws, his eyes concealed by shades. Finally, the part demon Katsumi Liqueur and her cyborg partner Kiddy Phenil talked together quietly.

Minako smiled faintly as she studied the group. People had often questioned that the majority of her field agents were women, but in her experience they had a better handle on their emotions, were better at decision making and in a pinch could use the often overlooked feminine wiles to get their way.

"Thank you all for coming," Minako said warmly, "I know that in some cases it wasn't easy for you to get away."

"Tall me about it," Attim said wryly, the black haired woman looking model gorgeous in a little red dress.

"Still persuing the counterfit Emblem Seed trade?" Yuri asked, the black haired woman looking at her curiously.

Attim nodded bleakly, "People buy the artifacts hoping for some kind of evolutionary leap, but all they get is a painful death."

'Unlike Kei,' Minako noted. Exposed to a true alien Emblem Seed Kei had been transformed into a nearly immortal psionic of great power. Attim had been partnered with her early on, and eventually Kei managed to grant her partner some of her own incredible physical regeneration ability.

"Monster hunting is so much more rewarding in the short term," Alucard smirked, his hat pulled low over his face.

"True enough," Katsumi admitted, her blue black hair gleaming.

Kiddy gave Alucard a speculative look, "I almost wish we could get permission to go after you, Fangs."

"I'd enjoy you trying," Alucard smirked.

"Down, you two," Kei chuckled, the redhead looking amused.

"So," Motoko gave her boss a straight line, "you wanted to see us?"

"Thanks," Minako smiled. Looking at her best agents she said, "We have several issues on our plates, so let's get started."

The briefing took nearly an hour, but it could be summarized in several points. Firstly, was the ongoing concern with weapon's smuggling into the border worlds. Second was Earth's Isolationism movement and their more radical members. Third was the covert activities of allied governments in Earth controlled territory. And last but not least, a request to keep their eyes open for information on a new mysterious Sailor Senshi.

"Artist conception?" Kei looked at the drawing of the black and red garbed woman innocently, "Why no photo?"

"Magical blocking," Attim explained to her partner, "unless a Senshi wants to get their photo taken, it won't work."

"A useful gift," Alucard admitted.

"We've got some contacts in the spacer guilds," Kei looked thoughtful, "we can see if anyone's heard anything."

"You all have your sources," Motoko acjnowledged, "and any information you can acquire would be appreciated."

"Now," Minako said briskly, "you all have the rest of the day off, so mingle, compare notes and whatever else you decide." A pause, "Motoko, Alucard, you're with me."

"Let's go," Motoko said as she and Alucard followed their boss down the hall.

Once they entered the inner office Minako sat down with a tired sigh. "Okay," she asked, "how did Jun find out about your connection to me?"

"I underestimated her," Alucard conceded reluctantly. "I suspect she tailed me back to our meeting place," he said.

Motoko looked disturbed, "She avoided your enhanced senses?"

"She stayed out of my range," Alucard sounded disgusted, "she flew several miles above me, at least." He actually sighed, "And I really wasn't looking as hard as I should have."

"I'm not happy," Minako said after a moment, "but I don't blame you. Jun isn't a enemy, even though she does have a temper."

"She may not be a enemy but she isn't exactly a friend to us either, Mina," Motoko reminded her. A wry smile, "She hates the Senshi's guts."

Minako thought about things a moment. "How angry was she?" she asked.

"A witness reports that she demolished her suite, as well as frightening off investigating staff," Alucard noted.

"Really pissed," Minako noted glumly.

Motoko paced restlessly, her thoughts racing. "I"d like t keep her, she's a damn powerful agent," she noted, "should I go see her?"

"And tell her what?" Alucard said mockingly, "you're really not in the employ of Sailor Venus, despite what it looks like?"

"Alucard," Motoko growled, "you're not helping."

"Deeply sorry," Alucard said, not at all sounding repentant.

Minako cleared her throat, "Not telling her the whole truth is what got us into this mess, I think." A smile, "I'll go see her myself."

"Not without a bodyguard," both Alucard and Motoko said at nearly the same time.

"I'm not THAT crazy," Minako acknowledged.

To be continued...

Notes: Attim M-Zak, Kei and the Emblem Seeds are all from the manga Seraphic Feather.


	39. Chapter 39

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo

Erica Tenoh leapt off the top of the crystal tower, her pulse racing as the black haired woman fell. Her casual clothes shimmered, darkness swirling around her, then Tuxedo Kamen fell in her place. With a astonishing ease she bounded off a wall then onto a lower roof, leaping from building to building at great speed.

'This is SO much fun,' Erica had to admit to herself from behind her simple white mask, the black tuxedo clinging to her body. 'I wonder if this is what it was like for my parents when they first started out?'

Some extra sense seemed to guide Tuxedo Kamen to a certain street even as a alarmed cry rang out, "Help, thief!"

Without thinking Tuxedo Kamen was off, leaping down over a busy street as passerby watched her in surprise. With a simple move she tripped her foe, retreived the package and knocked out the lady thief with one blow.

"Oh thank you..." the redheaded woman started to say as she rushed up, only to trail off as she met Erica's eyes beneath the mask.

"Are you all right, miss?" Erica asked as she handed back the box with a smile.

"I'm fine," the slightly older woman managed, a bit of red coloring her cheeks as her breathing seemed to speed up.

"That's good," Erica smiled charmingly as she picked up the thief. "Excuse me, I must be going," and with that she was off.

"Thank you!" the woman waved, stars in her eyes. Watching Tuxedo Kamen go she sighed happily, "What a hunk!"

First Tuxedo Kamen dropped the thief off at the police station and swore out a complaint, then she headed out to try and complete the errand she had went out for in the first place. The training center for hardsuits took her only a few more minutes to reach, despite being miles away on the outer edge of sprawling Crystal Tokyo.

"About time you got here," Ran Mizuno called from where she stood at the armored main gate of the facility, the dark blue haired young woman dressed in the simple one-piece jumpsuit of the Earth Self Defense Force.

"I ran into a mugger on the way here," Erica shrugged. She frowned as they did the check in then went inside, "I don't understand why someone would want to be a thief, work is always available if they want it..."

Ran gave her friend a wry smile as they passed the front desk, several officers nodding hello as well as staring at the tuxedo clad woman covertly, "Sadly, some people just don't want to do real work." A pause, "And you have to admit, the city sponsored gardening and public works jobs aren't thrilling."

"Better than going to jail for stealing," Erica said with a shake of her head. She looked over at Ran, "So, what's the surprise you said you had for me?"

Ran gave her friend a sly look as they turned down a long hallway, the walls a soft metallic green, "You were interested in trying some combat training?"

"Yeah?" Erica looked at her friend warily.

Ran laughed impishly, "Not THAT bad. I just got some volunteers together to put you through your paces."

"Live weapons?" Erica asked after a moment's thought.

"Just stun charges," Ran said seriously, "though they will hurt like hell if they hit you."

"Huh," a slow smile spread across her lips as Erica said, "sounds like fun."

"Occasionally," Ran remarked as they reached the end of the hallway and the armored door of a training enclosure, "you remind me a bit too much of Sailor Uranus."

Erica grinned, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Inside the room was a simulated field, the ground rough and uneven and providing little cover. Three hardsuits waited for her, visors down concealing the pilots faces and the markings on the suits marking them as trainees. Despite being trainer suits they looked sleek and deadly, with fully functioning strength augmentation, flight and onboard weapons systems.

"You ready?" Ran called to her pilots a she walked over to a elevator in the wall, leading up to a observation bubble above them.

"Yes ma'am," the male voice came from a red striped, blue colored suit, while women chimed in from the green and gold suit and the black and silver one.

From within her cape Erica drew forth an opera cane, spinning it casually as she called up the training she had been doing the last while with Makoto. "So," she asked with a false sort of casualness, "is there a surrender phrase?"

"Let's keep it traditional," Ran said with a chuckle as she opened the elevator and stepped inside, "you cry Uncle, you're done."

"You won't hear that coming from us," the blue hardsuit pilot purred, crouching down a bit in readiness.

"Never say never," Erica flashed a charming smile.

"Recorders on," Ran announced from the observation bubble, "go!"

Erica moved like a shot, cane swinging faster than the eye could see as she struck the cocky young man first. He flew back in a explosion of force, the outer shell of his hardsuit actually cracking under the power of her strike.

"Holy..." the black hardsuit hissed in shock.

Before her other two foes could react Erica spun around and leapt at them, rolling beneath a hastily fired off shot to drive her foot into the mid-section of the green and gold suit and hammering it up against the outer wall with a loud clang.

Surprisingly the pilot shook off the blow as she hissed, "Not bad."

"Thank you," Erica smiled as she saw the other suit take to the air to try to gain the advantage of the high ground, so to speak. 'Too bad it isn't going to help,' she grinned as she extended the length of her cane.

"What the...?" the black hardsuit exclaimed as Erica pole vaulted up to her and delivered a devastating hit.

The suit crashed to the ground as Erica landed lightly, cane back to normal size once more. Her cape swirled around her as she smiled, looking at the two standing figures and the one now stunned on the ground. "Well," she took up a battle stance, "shall we continue?"

Later that afternoon Ran was grinning as a visibly sore Erica got out of the shower. "Regretting getting cocky?" Ran asked as she handed her a towel.

"Thanks," Erica took the towel, wincing a bit as she dried off. "Considering it was three against one, I think I did pretty well," she smiled with some satisfaction.

Ran smiled wryly, "To be honest I expected them to do a bit better, considering they're my top three students right now."

"So who were they?" Erica asked as she pulled on a spare jumpsuit, the dark green cloth clinging to her slightly damp body.

"Come on, they'll want to see you," Ran paused, "Tuxedo Kamen."

"Oh, right," Erica paused before willing the transformation to take place, her formally soiled costume reappearing spotlessly clean.

They strode down the hallway together, Ran leading the way to the door to the break room. "Brace yourself," she warned.

"Huh?" Erica blinked as the door opened.

Two strangers looked up from where they were resting while very familiar eyes looked up to meet Erica's gaze. "Hello, Kamen-sama," Catrine smiled sweetly, still dressed in the one-piece under suit for her armor.

"Ran..." Erica growled on realizing she had made her unknowingly fight her girlfriend.

To be continued...


	40. Chapter 40

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo

"Don't be too angry with her," Catrine said softly later as Erica picked her up at the gates of the training center, "it was my idea." The blue haired girl had changed out of her hardsuit underclothes to standard street wear, a simple set of pants and top, the blue of her hair shining in the sunlight.

Erica Tenoh smiled back, her black hair falling into her eyes, "I think I've calmed down now." After a fairly stiff meeting with the three pilots Tuxedo Kamen had ducked out, finding a quiet place to revert to her other form and then returned here.

"Does that mean you forgive Ran?" Catrine asked as they set out together.

"No. But I'll punish her later," Erica joked.

"Erica," Catrine lightly punched her in the shoulder. "If you had known it was me in the hardsuit, would you have gone all out?"

Erica sighed, thinking about it as they walked along one of the busy streets. "No, I guess not," she conceded after a moment.

"Exactly," Catrine took her arm, standing close to her.

"Remind me not to annoy you, by the way," Erica flashed a grin as she said, "you're positively dangerous in a hardsuit."

Catrine blushed with pleasure even as she said, "Well, we did out number you." She looked thoughtful, "I bet you could beat any one of us."

"Maybe," Erica conceded.

Back at the base Ran Mizuno puffed out a sigh of relief. 'I really thought Erica was going to lose it a minute there.' she mused, the blue haired pilot leaving her office in a simple black flight suit.

"Hey Ran," Kyo Yamada called, the black haired young man nodding to her politely.

"Kyo," Ran nodded her greetings even as she flashed him a warmer than usual smile. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" Kyo asked her a bit warily.

"Nothing too dire," Ran reassures him, "I just want you to o over the combat data of Tuxedo Kamen versus three of our hardsuits."

"Oh ho," Kyo grinned, whipping out a set of glasses and putting them on. Eagerly he asked, "How did they do?"

"Three against one," Ran sounded annoyed, "and Tuxedo Kamen still nearly won."

Kyo gave her a odd look, "You're not happy your friend nearly won?"

Ran rolled her eyes, "I expected to have to call the fight off, not to see Tuxedo Kamen hold her own until they managed to pin her down."

"Point," Kyo acknowledged. "Trainer suits, or military models?"

"I told her they were trainer suits, but I lied," Ran confessed, "they were full on military models with stun charges rather than active guns."

Kyo whistled softly, "Damn."

"Yeah," Ran nodded, "and just think, she's only been active a few months. Imagine how good she'll be in a few years?"

"Maybe we should get a few of our real aces to practice against her?" Kyo mused thoughtfully, a dangerous twinkle in his eyes.

Ran grinned back, "Might be something to think about." They reached the combat analysis room as she added, "Once we're done going over the data, I've been asked to send a copy to Major Motoko Kusanagi."

Kyo raised a surprised eyebrow, "What does intelligence want with that data?"

"I assume it's the Sailor Senshi connection that interests them," Ran said mildly.

"All right, I'll help you out, but I expect a favor in return," Kyo said with a sly smile on his handsome face.

"And what would that be?" Ran asked as the entered the room, holographic imaging systems and data crystal matrixes sitting about.

"Dinner tonight?" Kyo asked mildly.

Ran looked up at him, faintly surprised then smiled slightly. "Well, I don't have anything planned," she admitted, "so why not? Yes, we'll do dinner."

Not much later on and up at the palace, Major Motoko Kusanagi strode down the hall, her uniform hugging her shapely form. Entering the outer office of Lady Venus she nodded to the receptionist, "Hello Nuku Nuku."

Nuku Nuku beamed up at her cheerfully, her wild mane of red hair flowing around her. "Hello Major," she said, "Lady Venus said for you to head right in."

"Thank you," Motoko said, hiding a smile as she headed by. If she had wanted to she could have snuck in to maintain the separation between Minako's diplomatic and intelligence roles, but now that she and Minako were in a formal relationship, it provided a good reason for her to pay a visit.

Minako looked up from her desk, her blonde hair shining in the sunlight coming through a nearby window. "That had better not be more bad news," she growled, narrowing her blue eyes with annoyance.

"Jun?" Motoko guessed as she walked over to her lover and hugged her gently.

"Alcard jumped the gun and decided to pay her a visit," Minako revealed glumly as she huddled a moment in the safety of Motoko's arms, "she transformed and bodily threw him out of her apartment."

Motoko frowned, "Alcard didn't try to kill her afterward, did he? I'd hate to arrest him, considering his abilities."

Minako pulled away as she softly conceded, "Actually, Alcard showed remarkable restraint." A frown appeared on her face, "He said he could sympathize with her, having been used so often himself."

Motoko scowled, "Remind me to thrash that vampire."

"No, he's got a point," Minako said quietly. She walked back towards her desk as she said, "I should have taken into account that Jun was manipulated by Asuka Ran and how badly she might react to anyone else trying it."

After a moment Motoko asked, "Are we writing her off as a agent, then?"

"No, not yet," Minako said. She smiled wryly, "I'm seriously considering going out to see her with you as my bodyguard."

"With another agent, too," Motoko added, thinking about how powerful Jun's Devilman Lady form could be.

"Any suggestions?" Minako smiled teasingly.

"Actually..." Motoko removed a data file from her jacket and passed it over.

"Hmm," Minako plugged the crystal into a reader on her desk and quickly scanned the data. "This can't be right," she looked up in surprise.

"I double checked the data myself," Motoko said with a half smile, "our new Tuxedo Kamen is actually faster than any of the Sailor Senshi when they first started out."

"Too bad I can't formally recruit her," Minako murmured after a moment.

"There's a rule saying senshi can't work for the crown?" Motoko guessed.

"No," Minako shook her head, "but her parents would kill me."

"Ah," Motoko nodded, "good point."

To be continued...


	41. Chapter 41

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo

The shaft of light glittered as the transport sphere descended, a blue globe glittering like a gem as it settled to the ground then disappeared silently. Sailor Star Fighter and Healer stepped forward first, warily watching for trouble, then Queen Kakyuu of Kinmoku stepped forward, the redhead smiling slightly.

"You don't need to be so wary," Kakyuu murmured to the black haired Fighter, "we're at the palace of a close ally."

Fighter shook her head, her long ponytail flowing as she answered, "You can never be too careful, ma'am."

"Besides," Healer murmured as the shorter while haired woman stayed close by her side, "we have to justify our pay somehow."

"Healer," Fighter frowned as Kakyuu chuckled.

"Welcome to the palace," Queen Serenity smiled, her long white-blonde hair gleaming, "I hope the trip wasn't too difficult?"

Kakyuu smiled as she took Serenity's hands, "It was fine. If fact, we were even escorted in by one of your lovely ships."

King Endymion nodded, "We sent the Nadesico in case any isolationist were foolish enough to try to intercept you."

"To protect us?" Fighter asked.

"No, to keep them from being destroyed if they annoyed you," Endymion teased gently as Kakyuu laughed softly.

In the crowd of dignitaries gathered on the roof to witness the ceremony, Sakura Kinomoto stood to one side, her simple dress hugging the seemingly young sorceress.

"How are the wards?" Tomoyo Daidouji asked, the black haired woman standing protectively close to her. Possessed of the powers once belonging to Yue she was Sakura's champion and defender, not to mention her lover.

"The defenses are ready," Sakura nodded, her brown hair flowing around her face.

"I'm a little surprised the Sailor SEnshi asked for our assistance," Tomoyo confessed, her eyes scanning the crowd.

"The signing of the treaty between Earth and Kinmoku is important both literally and symbolically," Sakura shrugged, "it's just the sort of thing the isolationists hate."

"True," Tomoyo conceded. She smiled slightly, "Have you talked to Nadesico yet?"

Sakura chuckled warmly, "We were on the vid-phone yesterday. She seems quite taken with Fudoh, doesn't she?"

"Oh yes," Tomoyo agreed. Their daughter was nearly bubbling with happiness when she talked about her friend, and even had asked for advise on how to draw her out more. She frowned, "I just with Fudoh wasn't feuding with the Senshi."

"It does complicate matters," Sakura admitted as they watched the Senshi each greeting the foreign queen.

"Maker," Kakyuu smiled as the third Star SEnshi bowed to her, "you've done well, negotiating the treaty."

"I'm honored to serve, my queen," Sailor Star Maker bowed, her brown hair flowing in it's simple ponytail.

Kakyuu looked amused as she whispered, "And what's this I hear about you and Jupiter?"

Maker blushed, "This isn't really the time."

"All right," Kakyuu conceded, "but I want to hear all about it later."

"Yes, ma'am," Maker sighed.

"Nice to see you getting grilled for a change," Makoto Kino murmured to Maker after a moment, the tall brown haired woman chuckling softly.

Minako Aino paused as the blonde touched her ear, listening to the implant just under the skin there. "Near miss," she whispered to the queen softly as photos flashed off the whole group.

"What happened?" Serenity asked as she maintained her perfect smile for the cameras.

"An Isolationist attack was intercepted by Major Motoko," Mina revealed, keeping her own perfect smile in place, "we stopped them with no casualties."

"We really need to take steps," Miki Kaoru noted, the blue haired executive and government minister looking handsome in his suit.

"You're just annoyed they took a short at Nanami," Juri Arisugawa noted, the orange haired warrior staying close to her wife Setsuna Meiou.

"Juri," SEtsuna chided gently as she said, "you were as upset as anyone else when you heard about that."

"So where is the charming wife?" Touga Kiryuu asked, the red haired man smirking in his military styled garb.

"She's a little too far along in her pregnancy to feel comfortable running around town," Miki admitted, "though she's monitoring us live."

Nearby, the youngest members of the group gathered together to talk as they watched the ceremony unfold. Ran Mizuno smiled slightly, her short blue hair flowing around her face as she ask, "Why are they signing the treaty on the palace roof?"

"You have to admit it has a dramatic touch," Usagi noted, her long pink hair gleaming as her white dress shimmered in the sun.

"But on the security end it's a nightmare," Ran frowned, her military training making her decidedly nervous about the situation.

"You don't think Minako can handle it?" Hotaru Tomoe challenged, the black haired woman giving Ran a withering look.

"I'm sure Minako will do everything in her power," Ran answered, deliberately restraining herself, "but there are a lot of things that could go wrong that are out of her hands."

Erica Tenoh shook her head, "And there they go again."

Hotaru paused, then sighed. "Sorry," she admitted, "reflex."

"You two really need to fight each other in the training room," Usagi said, "maybe get it out of your systems."

"I doubt even that'd do it," Erica shook her head wryly. Silently she wished Catrine were here, but this event was for high level diplomats only.

"Incoming," Ran warned.

Utena Tenjou and her bride Anthy finished their greeting, then the group walked towards the waiting platform with the documents. Each took turns signing pages, formally sealing a alliance between the two alliances of planets.

Queen Kakyuu smiled as she addressed the crowd, "Today marks the beginning of a new era of cooperation between our worlds, and a continuing commitment to peace in our galaxy."

"Tell that to the League of Non-aligned worlds and Mesa," Ran muttered under her breath.

"Hush," Erica elbowed her in the side.

"Besides," Hotaru noted, "the Khanite hasn't been exactly a beacon of peace either."

"Point," Ran conceded.

"And," Queen Serenity spoke after giving the band of girls a wry look, "this cements a long standing friendship between our peoples. Long may it endure."

"Busted," Usagi muttered as the ceremony wound down.

"We're in trouble later?" Ran guessed.

"Probably," Hotaru sighed.

To be continued...

Notes: Wanted to touch on Sakura and Tomoyo again, and I like the idea of Sakura being a powerful mystic.


	42. Chapter 42

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 42

Queen Serenity blinked at the scientist, her white gold hair tied up in it's usual buns. "What do you mean," the queen leaned forward on her throne as she asked, "you can't seal off the hazardous area?"

Rachel Guardian looked sheepish as the redhead consulted her notes, her breasts bouncing a little in the cutouts of her clothes. The new fashion of near nudity had nearly run it's course, but the clothes would linger for a time yet. "It appears," she said reluctantly, "that the springs at Jusenkyo mystically resist any attempt at sealing them."

"Incredible," King Endymion muttered, "how...?"

Kaede Guardian sighed, the black haired older girl pushing up her glasses. "The springs there in China seem to rise up through any barrier we place," Rachel's wife explained to them respectfully, "Ferro-concrete, Omni-steel, neo-titanium, it doesn't seem to matter what we use, it all failed."

"Well," Queen Serenity frowned, "it looks like we'll have to go with option two."

Sailor Mercury stepped forward from where she had been waiting, the blue haired woman nodding firmly. "If we can't interfere with the spring directly," she said briskly, "we can erect a force field over the area and prevent any more curses."

Rachel smiled in apology, "Ma'am, in may not be that simple." Gesturing she said, "The locals have sent a representative."

"Send them in," Serenity ordered curiously.

A few moments later a eerily familiar redhead entered, dressed in a simple chinese blouse and shorts. Both rulers gazed at her in shock, stunned by the perfect resemblance to their long dead friend Ranma Saotome.

Endymion nodded thoughtfully, "Cursed by the spring of drowned girl?"

"Exactly," she smiled, "my name is Yuji Tendo, and I'm the current keeper of the shrine nearby the spring."

"And you wish to prevent us from sealing off the springs?" Serenity asked, wishing she had a cup of hot water on hand to end the effects of the curse.

Yuji smiled as she took a flask of water and splashed herself, shifting visibly from a redheaded girl to a taller brown haired young man. Putting the container away he said. "Yes ma'am, the springs are of enormous cultural and spiritual significance."

"Apparently," Rachel said quietly from where she stood near the throne, "the local amazon tribe uses a temporary form of Spring of Drowned Man to... procreate."

"Ah," Endymion blinked.

"And," Yuji added, "adherents of the Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts randomly dunk themselves in a spring as a test to see if they can cope with the cursed form."

"Seriously?"Sailor Mercury frowned slightly.

"The shrine we maintain at the spring helps control access," Yuji informed them, "and we have warning signs posted in multiple languages, just in case."

"Like the infamous Genma," Serenity looked amused.

Yuji smiled, "Exactly."

Turning to Rachel and Kaede Serenity wondered, "If there any way to be sure the springs won't work their way around a force bubble too?"

Rachel opened her hands helplessly, "To be honest ma'am, we don't know. Whatever power is feeding the springs, it clearly wants them to continue to exist."

Endymion leaned over to whisper in Serenity's ear, then the blonde haired woman smiled slightly. "I think for the time being we'll monitor the situation," she announced, "and if things change we'll revisit the issue."

"Thank you, my Queen," Yuji bowed respectfully before he, Rachel and Kaede all left the smaller throne room.

"Sorry, Ami," Serenity quietly addressed her friend, "I know you'd have preferred a seal of some kind."

"It's all right," Ami smiled wryly, "I know how unpredictable magic can be."

Meanwhile, across the city a elevator hissed open as a Major Motoko Kusanagi emerged, her blue0black hair flowing around her face as she checked out the hallway. "All clear," the beautiful cyborg reported.

Minako Aino shook her head, the slightly smaller blonde following her out. "You don't seriously expect a ambush, do you love?" she asked gently.

Motoko slid down her shades a bit to give her lover a look, "Better not to take chances, hmm?" Pushing her sunglasses back up they went to the corner suite of their quarry, "Alucard confirms that she's home."

"He didn't get spotted again, did he?" Minako wondered as she tidied up her simple blue sun dress. She thought about wearing a business suit, but figured something a little less authoritarian might be wise.

"He's fairly annoyed with himself," Motoko sounded am used, "and I doubt he'll let it happen again. " She raised her hand to knock, "Should I...?"

"Go ahead," Minako said, taking a steadying breath.

After the knock it only took a few seconds for the door to open, but both women blinked in confusion on the sight greeting them. The redheaded young woman's hair was a mess, and she wore a hastily thrown on robe. "Yes?" she asked.

"Ah," Minako felt herself smiling as she suspected what they might have interrupted, "I'm looking for Jun Fudoh?"

The young lady frowned, "May I ask who's calling?"

Motoko stepped up, "Just tell her Motoko and friend, please."

"Right," the young lady proceeded to close the door in their faces.

"Who was that?" Minako whispered, smiling.

"Nadesico Kinomoto," Motoko whispered back, "the only daughter of Sakura and Tomoyo. You haven't met?"

"Sakura's mostly kept her out of the public eye," Minako shrugged.

After a few moments Jun Fudoh reopened the door, the tall woman looking nearly as rumpled as Nadesico was. Her eyes swept over the two of them as she said, "I was expecting Motoko, but not you."

"Oh?" Motoko asked, looking at Jun warily.

"I thought we should talk," Minako shrugged. A smile tugged on her lips, "We aren't interrupting anything, are we?"

Jun's lips pressed flat with annoyance. "My friend stayed late last night," she said harshly, "she took the bed, I used the couch."

Minako sighed, "I'm sorry, I was trying to be funny."

Jun relaxed a little, studying the two women warily. "I don't think there's much to talk about," she said dryly.

"How about," Motoko offered, "all is forgiven, please come home?"

Jun gave her a look as Minako snorted. "I thought I was the goofball here?" she said, looking up at Motoko.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Motoko shrugged.

Jun did her best to hide a smile.

"Seriously," Minako said as she looked at Jun, "I came to apologize."

"Eh?" Jun seemed surprised at that.

"I was well aware that you had issues with the Sailor Senshi when I asked Motoko and Alucard to recruit you," Minako said, "I should have been up front with you, rather than keeping it a secret who I was."

Jun frowned, studying Minako. She seemed sincere, but Jun also knew that you didn't get a job like Minako's without learning to lie when needed. Besides, Minako almost had to come clean at this point, considering how much Jun already knew. Still there was a basic feeling of honesty about her...

"Let's talk about it later," Jun finally suggested. A slight smile, "I'd invite you in, but..."

"Perfectly understandable," Motoko smiled slightly.

"Same park you saw us meet with Alucard, tomorrow at noon?" Minako suggested.

"I'll be there," Jun agreed.

To be continued...

Notes: Rachel and Kaede are both from Ragnarock City, a erotic manga by Satoshi Urushihara, the creator of Plastic Little and other works.


	43. Chapter 43

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 43

Mai Tokhia smiled as she left the office of the advertizing company she worked at, checking her watch before heading off down the quiet street. While Crystal Tokyo was large it was still sparely populated, many of the older structures preserved for historic value rather than being used. Still, she found the mix of crystal towers, ferro-concrete buildings and other structures homey, especially compared to the temporary nature of everything else.

"Mai!" a voice yelped happily and she grinned as Mikoto Minagi hurried up the street, the black haired woman's black hair tied in a braid. "I'm hungry," she announced as she picked Mai up and twirled her around.

"When aren't you hungry?" Mai laughed as the orange haired younger woman was easily swung through midair.

Mikoto winked as she said with a leer, "Well, right after we..."

Mai yelped. "Mikoto!"

Mikoto and Mai were the last two survivors of the Hime, a band of young warriors who had fought each other to settle the destiny of Japan. Mai had her physical body destroyed in battle against Alyssa Sears, rebuilding herself out of ageless energy, while Mikoto was the only truly undefeated Hime and inheritor of immense powers, the crystal princess. With those powers Mikoto had made herself immortal, but hadn't realized she could do so until she was a bit older than Mai in appearance.

"So how did things go with Nadesico?" Mikoto wondered as they walked down the streets together, Mai's hand resting on Mikoto's arm.

Mai chuckled, liking how Mikoto liked keeping up with the gossip at her work. "Well, she managed to stay over at Jun's overnight..." she revealed.

"All right," Mikoto cheered.

"But she got the bed and Jun took the couch," Mai finished.

Mikoto groaned. "She should have waited till Jun was asleep and climbed into bed with her," she said, shaking her head.

Mai gave her a look, "Like you used to do with me?"

Mikoto looked unrepentant, "You got the point eventually."

Mai chuckled softly, "Well, it took me a bit but yes, I figured out your breast grabbing was not just being friendly."

"For someone so smart you can be a little slow on the uptake," Mikoto teased.

"What can I say," Mai shrugged sheepishly as she explained, "I always saw you as my little sister, sort of."

"Well, I certainly didn't see you as a sister," Mikoto confessed with a salacious grin.

"Mikoto!" Mai scolded, blushing as she remembered several of Mikoto's more perverted moves back when they shared a room. The full body breast glomp, bath snuggling and other moves probably should have made her realize something was going on...

Chatting together cheerfully they walked closely, savoring the fading twilight as they made their way to a favorite haunt. Arisugawa's Locket was located in what was once the bad side of town, until city growth swallowed it up and the district changed. Still based in it's old warehouse it was a familiar sight to those blessed or cursed with imortality.

The tall, green haired woman doing door duty was unfamiliar to both Mai and Mikoto, so they weren't too surprised with what happened. "You can go in," she addressed Mikoto then looked at Mai, "but I'm afraid I'll need to see your ID, miss."

Mai sighed as she removed her ID card, "It happens every time..."

The woman looked at it and blinked, "My apologies, Miss Tokiha." Giving a slight bow to Mai she said, "My name is Chachamaru Karakuri, if you need any assistance just ask."

"Thank you," Mai smiled as the two headed inside, walking down a short hall and smiling at the greeter. In this case it was Excel Excel, the overly energetic immortal whom they asked, "Been a busy night?"

"Eh, about average," Excel shrugged. The orange/blonde haired girl grinned, "Got ID'd by the new kid?"

"Of course," Mai sighed.

"Considering her mistress is a immortal 13 year old," Excel shook her head, "you'd think Chachamaru'd know better."

"Could we get a table?" Mikoto gave them both a plaintive look, "I'm hungry!"

A few moments later a blonde haired woman dressed in a mix of armor and a blue dress appeared, leading them to a table. "Here are your menus," she handed them each one, "if you're ready to order, just ask for Saber."

"Thank you," Mai smiled as they took the menus. They quickly decided what to order and sat back, waiting for the food to arrive.

"Is that Sakura and Tomoyo?" Mikoto asked, pointing to where the women sat together.

The brown haired sorceress Sakura Kinomoto smiled on seeing them and nudged her wife Tomoyo, and both of them got up and came over to their table. "Would you mind if we join you?" Tomoyo asked politely, the black haired woman smiling gently.

"Of course you can," Mai said as their orders arrived, everyone getting sorted out and digging in to the terrific food eagerly.

Sakura ate with a youthful exuberance, she and Mikoto almost competing to see who could eat more faster. Sipping her drink Sakura looked over at Mai, "Have I thanked you lately for looking out for our Nadesico?"

"It's my pleasure," Mai answered honestly, "she's a good kid."

Tomoyo frowned slightly as she confessed, "I'm a little worried about her associating so closely with Jun Fudoh."

"You mean chasing after her," Mikoto noted with some amusement.

Tomoyo gave her a annoyed look, "Something like that. I mean... Jun is dangerous!"

Mikoto shrugged as she pointed out, "So's Sakura, technically. I mean, I rather doubt that your mother would have been happy you were dating a girl who got attacked supernaturally every other week."

Sakura smiled wryly, "Hadn't thought of it that way..."

"It's not the same," Tomoyo protested.

Mai put a hand on her lover's arm. "It's a mother thing," she said gently, "I remember when little Natsuki was growing up, I was terrified of all the things that could happen to her."

"Me too," Mikoto admitted, nodding.

"So," Sakura asked quietly, "how did you stop... worrying about her?"

"Oh, I still worry," Mai said cheerfully, "Mikoto and I used to interrogate her dates, not to mention staying up till she got home."

Mikoto nodded, "I still phone to check up on her every now and then, even tho she moved to Mars a few years back."

"She's thirty or so," Tomoyo remembered. She sighed, "So you... let go of her?"

Mai looked thoughtful, "Eventually, I guess you have to accept that your children will make their own decisions, and trust that you've taught them to make the right ones."

"That's not very comforting when your daughter may be dating a bioengineered superhuman," Sakura sighed.

"No one said motherhood would be easy," Mikoto pointed out. She shuddered, "I still remember giving birth..."

Tomoyo looked startled, "I would have expected Mai..."

"Living energy," Mai shrugged, "it was Mikoto or a surrogate."

Sakura reached out to pat Mikoto's hand, "Remind me to share child bearing stories."

"The idea of those two spending time together worries me," Tomoyo muttered.

To be continued...

Notes: The idea that Mai is energy rather than flesh & blood came about after re-watching the battle with Alyssa in Mai Hime. She's vaporized by a death ray, then pulls herself together out of fire energy... then proceeds to fly into space with no harm to herself. lol


	44. Chapter 44

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 44

The King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo greeted their guests with smiles, mingling with friends they hadn't seen in ages in the massive ballroom of the Crystal Palace. "Oooh," Serenity murmured as the white blonde let the baby clutch at her finger, "Yosho is so cute!"

"Isn't he?" Ryouko asked agreeably, standing beside her wife Ayeka as the light purple haired woman watched with amusement.

Ayeka held the baby in her arms, her long dark purple hair tied back as she said, "And thank you for letting us stay at the palace." She smiled wryly, "Ami and Michiru have been giving me pointers too."

"It's been a big help," Ryouko laughed quietly, careful not to disturb the baby.

"I can imagine," Endymion agreed, the dark purple haired man chuckling softly.

Nearby, Sylia Stingray drank a bit of non-alcoholic cider, her long silver hair more visible because of the simple midnight black suit that she chose to wear. Her lover Mara, a former demon who had joined the side of the angels, pushed her tawny brown hair back as she asked, "Why are we here again?"

Linna Yamazaki looked amused, "We're seeing old friends and mingling a bit." A bit more seriously the brown haired woman added, "And renewing our unofficial alliance too."

"Makes sense," Priss Asagiri agreed, her dark brown hair spiked a bit and wearing a formal jacket and pants over a t-shirt.

"That look really doesn't suit you," Sakura Kinomoto noted mildly, the slightly smaller woman accompanied by her lover Tomoyo. She chuckled, "Though I have to admit I'm most used to seeing you in jeans and a t-shirt."

"True enough," Urd agreed, the darker skinned woman taking Priss' arm as she added, "but it suited her."

Nearby, Touga Kiryuu, Miki Kaoru and Saionji talked together quietly, catching up and comparing notes, all of them dressed in the semi-military garb of the duelists. "What is going on with this recent rush to pregnancy?" Saionji wondered, tossing his green hair back casually, "It seems like the new trend."

"Nanami?" Touga asked Miki about his sister, the older man's long orange hair sweeping down his back.

"She's starting to really show," Miki nodded, "and her mood is just lovely."

"That bad?" Touga asked curiously.

"Morning sickness," Miki shuddered.

Saionji patted him on the shoulder, "Isn't there a medicine...?"

Utena hid a smile as she excused herself from their company, carrying their drinks over to where her bride waited nearby. "Here you go," the pink haired woman smiled fondly at her dusky skinned lover.

"Thank you," Anthy smiled up at the slightly taller woman, her purple hair cascading down to her shoulders. "Poor Nanami," she said as they moved through the crowd, but she couldn't help a chuckle too.

"What's so funny?" Ran Mizuno asked them as they drew near, her short blue hair falling around her face. She was dressed in a Earth Forces uniform, the white and blue design hugging her athletic form.

"I'm being uncharitably amused by a old enemy," Anthy confessed frankly. She smiled, "How are you settling in with the Hardsuit Corps?"

"Quite well," Ran smiled back honestly, "I'm angling for a promotion over the several squads based around Crystal Tokyo."

"A lot of competition?" Utena asked, marveling at how this young woman had grown. Once upon a time she and Anthy had babysat Ran while her parents were away, know she was a military officer and warrior.

"Yes," Ran admitted as she sipped a drink, "I had to break up with a fellow officer over our both going for the top spot."

"I'm sorry," Anthy reached out, gently squeezing her arm.

Ran smiled back, no pain or regret in her eyes as she answered, "It's all right, we weren't too serious, yet." She shrugged, "Besides, if he couldn't deal with us competing how well would a relationship go?"

"You shouldn't try to be so tough," a voice said, punching her gently in the shoulder. Erica Tenoh smiled as the black haired woman nodded to Anthy and Utena, "Don't believe her, she was plenty broke up over it earlier." She looked good in a simple black dress, playing against her usually more boyish image.

"Erica!" Ran blushed with embarrassment.

'Another grown up child,' Anthy thought as she smiled at the girl fondly.

"Would you mind if I stole Ran for a bit?" Erica asked them both, "I want to talk to her about some things."

"Go ahead," Utena chuckled as Anthy nodded.

"Why did you have to embarrass me like that?" Ran asked Erica with a pained look as they walked away.

Erica looked a bit sheepish as she lead Ran into a gathering of younger people, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Hello, Ran," Usagi smiled, the daughter of the queen's long pink hair flowing in twin streams down her back. She wore a long white gown that was tight enough to show off the teen's curvy body, as her lover Hotaru noticed.

"Hello, ma'am," Catrine blushed as the blue haired girl looked at her superior in the hardsuit training program. She wore a similar military styled uniform, though in her case the insignia marked her as just a cadet.

"Hello all," Ran nodded to all of them and she also made it a point to smile sweetly at Hotaru too. She and the older woman had never got along, but since her return to the Palace Ran was trying to be good.

Hotaru gave her a wary look but smiled as the black haired woman said, "Can I order you another drink?"

"I'd better not," Ran said with some regret, "I'm not technically on duty, but I'd like to be sober if there was a emergency."

"Very wise," Hotaru conceded as she saw that Ran was merely drinking a glass of colored ginger ale.

"What we wanted to talk to you about..." Usagi trailed off nervously.

Catrine took a breath to steady her own nerves, "We know you're Sailor Ares."

"Eh?!" Ran stiffened in surprise before tossing a accusing glance at Erica.

Erica smiled back wryly, "I didn't tell them, Ran. I assume they deduced it from the few news reports that were buzzing around."

"Damn," Ran muttered softly, "that probably means that Minako knows by now as well."

"Probably," Usagi agreed.

Hotaru wrestled with her instincts a moment then she asked, "Do you want us to help cover for you?"

Usagi clapped her hands together eagerly, "Yes, just like in one of the old manga! One of us could pretend to be Sailor Ares while you were somewhere else, proving you couldn't be!"

Ran had to chuckle at that idea but answered, "Thanks for the thought, but no. If they find out, they find out."

Across the room Minako sneezed suddenly, the blonde blinking in surprise. "Someone must be talking about me," she laughed.

Arisugawa Juri shrugged as the orange haired duelist asked, "Have you decided what to do about the mystery Senshi?"

"I think I'll wait for her to come to me," Minako said calmly, "if it's who I think it is, there'll be no harm."

"Indeed," Setsuna agreed, the greenish black haired woman smiling as she held on to her lover Juri's arm.

"I hate it when she gets that mysterious smile," Motoko frowned, Minako's lover warily scanning the room like a good security officer should.

"You're off duty love," MInako said as she pulled her startled lover into a kiss.

To be continued...


	45. Road Trip

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 45

Sylia Stingray carefully opened up the arm of the woman sitting on her examining table, the silvery haired woman making a soft sound of dismay. "I'm going to have to rebuild the muscle groups in here," she pointed to the upper arm, "the bullet damage is too great."

Naomi Armitage sighed as she lay back on the table, the brown haired smaller woman looking tired as she said, "Do what you have to." She was a android, an incredibly realistic robot built to resemble a human being and had worked for earth's police for decades.

Sylia shut down Naomi's nerves around the wound then carefully peeled artificial muscle away from the neo-titanium bones, glad to see those were still intact. "Where did this happen?" she wondered as she put the damaged muscle tissues in a chemical bath.

"Roanapur," Naomi said, watching Sylia work on her arm, "the asshole of the world."

Sylia had to fight back a snort of amusement as she carefully cleaned the interrior of Naomi's wound, "It's that bad?"

"Roanapur, Thailand is the hub of all illegal activity in Asia," Naomi informed her, "probably the most lawless place on Earth."

From a nearby tank Sylia extracted segments of artificial muscle, shaping them with a knife then laying them in place along the bone. "I've never understood why Serenity tolerates it's existence," she admitted as she worked.

"Serenity won't force a country to accept her rule," Naomi shrugged awkwardly, "and since Roanapur is a independant city-state..."

"I know Serenity doesn't want to force our values on the world," Sylia said wryly, "but letting a haven of villainy like that continue to exist is a bit much."

"Haven of villainy?" Naomi looked amused by the phrase.

Sylia shrugged as she finished repairing the muscles. "Do you want me to upgrade your skin?" she asked, "I think there's a new armor type we could try."

"I'm fine," Naomi smiled, "if they hadn't used a hyper velocity projectile, I never would have been hurt."

"True enough," Sylia said as she laid a thin gel over the exposed muscles then applied the artificial skin. "So why were you there in the first place?" she wondered.

Naomi smiled wryly, "It's a long story..."

There was a noose hanging from the bridge into Roanapur, a silent warning to any that crossed from the mostly lawful realm of Earth's unified government into the chaos of the city. To the sane it was a warning and to those of a more lawless bent it was a invitation to persue their darkest inclinations.

"Why," Cyber Six asked as the black haired woman looked out the car window, "are we taking this antique into town?"

The car they were driving was a replica, of course, automobiles of the type hadn't been built for over 500 years. The electric engine hummed as the long Ford bounced along the road, the fins on the back giving the green car a faintly absurd look.

"The global power grid doesn't extend into Roanapur," Naomi pointed out, "we can't use anything more modern since they run off projected energy from the grid." She flashed a smile as the road curved towards the city, "Besides, it suits the mood."

"You're a strange woman, Armitage," Cyber Six said wryly.

"I've heard it said before," Naomi agreed.

Crystal Tokyo was a odd city, but Roanapur was even stranger to the women's eyes. It was almost like time had stopped here some years ago, with buildings made of steel and stone rather than memory crystal and other more modern materials. Both of them had lived through eras were buildings like these had existed, and it filled them with a bittersweet nostalga.

'Of course, in the places we went we didn't see prostitutes lining the streets and drug deals going on out in the open like this,' Cyber Six thought. Aloud she asked, "Where are we supposed to meet our contact?"

"The oldest and most well respected bar in the city," Naomi answered calmly, "they call it the Yellow Flag."

The gaudy neon sign glowed even in daylight, orange and yellow clashing with more sedate buildings around it. It was in the wherehouse district not far from the docks, a shabby part of town in a city that was already pretty bad.

"Nice place," Cyber Six noted, "I almost wish I carried a gun."

"If I was more human I'd be carrying one too," Naomi agreed as they got out of the car, her long brown coat fluttering around her. Underneath she wore a simple skirt and blouse, both tailored for easy movement.

Cyber Six adjusted her red tie, the black business suit she wore hugging her boyish form. "All right," she said, "let's go in."

The inside of the bar was loud as men and women talked, argued, gambled and negotiated. There seemed to be a gun on every table and a glass in every hand, the people in the room on edge and ready to act on a moment's notice.

"There's our contacts," Naomi nodded towards two women sitting at a corner table, one of them a woman Naomi had once known very well.

Alita wore her usual grey overcoat over a simple t-shirt and jeans, sitting back on a stool with a slight smile on her youthful face. A battle cyborg from the global war period she was death on two legs, as fast and strong as any modern fighter and twice as capable.

Cyber Six pulled out a chair as she politely nodded to them, "Mind if we sit?"

"Go ahead," Alita smiled slightly. Her gaze softened a bit as she looked at Naomi, "It's been awhile."

"That it has," Naomi agreed as she sat down. She looked at the white haired woman beside Alta, "And who's your friend?"

The white haired woman looked at them calmly, not speaking. She was thin but had nicely developed breasts under a black tank top, a simple set of cut-off shorts hugging her hips. Ammo belts hung off her hips while two guns rested in holsters under each arm. Along with her striking red eyes she had black tattoos running up each arm to her shoulders, the weaving patterns almost reminding one of wings.

"This is Jo," Alita gestured to her companion, "she doesn't talk much."

"Hmm," the young woman nodded.

Cyber Six accepted that calmly, leaning forward on her seat. "So, you called us... what's the situation?" she asked.

"Mesa," Alita said flatly, "they've begun dealing in illegal bioroids, even slipped a few combat models in."

Naomi growled out something unprintable. "How are they getting by customs?" she snarled, "I thought we inspected every ship!"

Alita shook her head, "Don't be so innocent, Naomi. Unless Crystal Tokyo wants to okay 24 hour overflights across the planet, a smuggler can always find a way in."

"Point," Naomi sighed.

"So," Alita looked at the two of them, "what are you going to do about it? Roanapur doesn't exactly have a extradition treaty with Crystal Tokyo."

Naomi and Cyber Six exchanged a look before Cyber Six gave a dangerous smile. "Actually," she admitted, "we were thinking about settling this the Roanapur way."

"Big guns and ultra violence?" Alita asked.

"Exactly," Naomi nodded.

"We want in," Jo spoke up, starling both women.

Alita nodded, "We'll lead you to the Mesans, but we want in on the fighting too." She offered her hand, "Deal?"

Cyber Six considered it a moment then nodded, "Deal."

To be continued...

Note: The 'Jo' featured here is a fusion of Jo from Burst Angel and Revy from Black Lagoon. I'll explain where she came from next chapter, probably.


	46. Chapter 46

Note: The Roanapur story will be continued next chapter. Sorry!

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo

Interlude: New Years

Kazumi Asakura smiled cheerfully, a hint of her fangs showing as the brown haired vampire paced in front of the camera at the edge of the sea of Mars. "The celebrations here on Mars are reaching a fever pitch," she reported as she waved to a nearby courtyard where people rushed about decorating, "as citizens flock to the city of Neo-Venezia to join in. We're joined by a representative of the popular Undine company, Orange planet."

Natsuki Tokhia smiled shyly, her black hair shimmering as she stepped into range of the camera's sound pick-up field, dressed in a white and orange undine uniform with a jaunty cap. She was a bit too busty for her uniform, her breasts straining against the cloth as did her taught muscles. "New Years on Mars derives from the culture of the people who settled in each region," she explained a bit stiffly, "in Neo-Venezia our customs are based on Italy, including eating bean based dishes and having lavish celebrations for the whole city."

"Celebrations that are being echoed throughout the solar system," Kazumi added cheerfully, "as worlds from Earth to Venus and the asteroid colonies celebrate." She looked at Natsuki, "Do you have any resolutions for the new year?"

Natsuki looked a bit sheepish, "I'd like to be closer to my parents, Mai and Mikoto. Maybe I'll visit Earth to see them soon."

"Good luck to you," Kazumi nodded brightly as she saw her director giving her the signal to bring the segment to an end. "This is Kazumi Asakura for Intergalactic News Network, back to the main desk."

"That was terrific!" Sayo Aisaka exclaimed once the camera clicked off as the pale woman hugged Kazumi happily, her white blonde hair and pale skin giving her a almost unearthly quality. Despite her ghostly looks she was quite solid, her body that of a class of android, though her make and model were unknown.

"Thanks," Kazumi let herself smile a bit more broadly, her vampire fangs visible, "though I think you're a bit biased, love."

"Good work, Kazumi," the director nodded, his blonde hair neatly tied back. "Will you be in town a few days in case we need a follow up?" Alec Griffin asked.

"I'll be working on my own project," Kazumi admitted, "but yeah, call me and I can do a follow up for a reasonable fee."

"Industry rates?" Alec asked.

"Plus five percent," Sayo said in her usual negotiator mode, "you already got a break using the feature she filmed here earlier."

Alec chuckled softly but nodded as he began to pack up the broadcast gear. "Fair enough," he agreed, "standard plus five."

"We'll be ready," Kazumi nodded firmly.

As Kazumi and Sayo were getting ready to go, they noticed that Natsuki had lingered, looking at the two of them curiously. "Yes?" Sayo asked her curiously.

"You're... a vampire, right?" Natsuki asked Kazumi. She hesitated, "I thought you weren't allowed off Earth?"

Kazumi smiled wryly, "There are certain exceptions allowed," Kazumi explained mildly. She added, "I'm a Black Ribboner, I've sworn to no longer drink any human blood."

Sayo nodded, "She gets by fine with artificial blood."

"The taste is fairly disgusting," Kazumi conceded, "but it keeps me going."

"I didn't mean to be nosy," Natsuki said a bit shyly.

"You're a undine," Kazumi noted, "from what I've seen it's your job to get to know things about people."

"Very true," Natsuki admitted as she looked over at Sayo. "You're a android, but...." she trailed off, "you feel different."

"It's complicated," Sayo said a bit nervously.

"It really isn't," Kazumi corrected as she took Sayo's arm, "you see, Sayo is a ghost possessing the android body."

"Eh?!" Natsuki blurted.

With a slightly weary sigh Sayo began to explain as the three women made their way to a café by one of the city's many canals. Apparently some forty or sixty years before she met Kazumi Sayo had died, and some regret had kept her haunting the school she had attended. By around 2008 she had forgotten whatever was making her linger and instead haunted a classroom, where she met Kazumi.

"I was sitting next to a empty seat," Kazumi said fondly, "and eventually got interested enough to investigate. Apparently my being near her for months let Sayo manifest herself to me, and eventually she became my personal ghost."

"But how did she become a android?" Natsuki had to ask. "And you a vampire, too?"

Kazumi's mouth flattened to a hard line. "You can blame both of those on a vampire named Evangeline," Sayo said quietly. She sighed, "Eva had a artifact, a doll that I could possess to experience the world... and all she demanded was some of Kazumi's blood."

Kazumi gave a wry smile, "How was I to know I was one of the rare people who can get vampirism from one bite?"

It took a few months, but eventually Kazumi became a full vampire," Sayo explained, "and eventually our friend Hikase figured out how to combine the ghost doll with a robot body. So, here I am."

"That's incredible," Natsuki admitted, shaking her head. She looked at the two of them thoughtfully, "Why haven't you done a story on your lives? I'm sure people would be fascinated."

There was a moment of dead silence as Kazumi and Sayo looked at her in surprise. "A story on us...?" Kazumi blinked.

"Could we!" Sayo looked at Kazumi excitedly.

"Hell yes!" Kazumi blurted back, "There's all the excitement about all the thousands on Earth...."

"Thousands?" Natsuki asked, watching the women with amusement.

"People who've lived a thousand years," Kazumi explained, "like Sailor Moon, Utena and that bunch. Our story would dovetail with that excitement, I bet."

"Thank you, Natsuki!" Sayo exclaimed to her excitedly.

Natsuki got up, smiling slightly at their immense excitement. "I'll look forward to seeing it," she said seriously.

Kazumi looked at her thoughtfully a moment, "But filming a story like this could be a big job." She smiled suddenly, "How would you like a new job, Miss?"

Natsuki looked at her in surprise again, "Eh?"

Sayo nodded thoughtfully, "If we're going to do this we'll need a camera woman... and you mentioned you wanted to go back to Earth, right?"

"Well, yes," Natsuki admitted, "but...."

"There you go," Kazumi grinned, "besides, we'll pay you to come along on our voyage of remembrance. How good of a deal is that?"

"I've barely met you two," Natsuki protested.

"So spend a few days with us while we celebrate the new year," Sayo offered, "you can be our tour guide, too. What do you say?"

Natsuki opened her mouth to protest again, then closed it as she realized these two women were going to steam roll over her anyway. 'Besides,' she thought, 'it could be interesting, at least.' Aloud she said, "All right, I'll do it."

To be continued....

Notes: Evangeline, Sayo and Kazumi are both from the manga and anime series Negima. The idea of Evangeline trading Kazumi's blood for Sayo's rare magic doll is all my idea and is NOT stated in the manga. In the manga series Evangeline is very self centered and, in my opinion, would demand some kind of payment for her help.


	47. Road Trip II

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 46

It was never quiet in Roanapur, there was always something going on, going down or blowing up. Case in point was the warehouse on the docks, a battered looking exterior that hid inner armor and weapons, all of which had activated when the four women attacked. Gun emplacements on the roof and concealed on the walls spat fire and bullets, lighting up the sky.

"Keep the guns off me," Cyber Six said as she sprinted forward, "I'll get the doors." The black suit she wore fluttered as she moved, gesturing with one hand as energy crackled in her palm. Some years ago the mad scientist Washu had upgraded Cyber Six, and one of her gifts was limited energy manipulation.

"What is she doing?" Alita asked, the black haired young woman in the tan overcoat calmly kicking a android guard in the head, shattering it's face.

"Blowing the doors," Naomi Armitage grinned, the brown haired woman slamming two guard robots together in a explosive crash of sound.

The energy in her palm blazed brightly as Cyber Six hit the door, the armor platting groaning loudly as it crumpled inward with a loud crash. There were shouts of alarm as the men and women inside saw the intruders, their guards mostly disabled.

Twin pistols blazing Jo lead the charge inside, her eerie red eyes narrowed as she blasted away. Blood flew as she dropped her targets one by one, often with only a single shot. Many of her shots were lethal, only her opponents scrambling to cover saved any of them.

"Damn it, ease up," Cyber Six grabbed at Jo's arm as she said, "we wanted some of them alive."

Jo quickly swung a pistol towards Cyber Six, her eyes almost glowing as she growled, "Don't touch me."

Cyber Six let her go but stood her ground, meeting the woman's eyes. "We need some of them to question," she said firmly.

Jo stood there a moment, gun still pointed at Cyber Six then visibly reigned herself in. "Let's go," she said flatly, putting her pistols away in their holsters under each arm.

Stepping over the bodies that littered the floor they swept the room, taking in the androids casually on display for sale. Unlike the usual regulated types there were some very unusual models, from common sex slave types to creatures with multiple sexual organs and strange body types. All fetishes and perversions were present, from the common to the deeply obscene.

"Ugh," Naomi visibly shuddered, looking away from the display. While she had thought she had become jaded as a cop, it appeared there were still things that could unnerve her.

"Come out come out wherever you are," Alita murmured, reaching the crates where the survivors had ducked for cover. A bodyguard leapt at her as she came around the corner, his gloves sparking with energy, but Alita was ready. With a unearthly grace she dodged the blow, grabbing him by the arm then swiftly swinging the massive man around and slamming him into the wall with a loud crash.

"Not bad," the blonde woman noted as she rose from her place of concealment, "but I thought Crystal Tokyo wasn't allowed in Roanapur?"

"We're not here," Naomi said coldly, "at least, not officially."

'Ran Asuka?!' Cyber Six thought in shock, gazing at the blonde scientist in shock. Thought to be dead the renegade geneticist had caused the Beast Evolution in the early twenty first century, triggering animal mutations in Tokyo and causing untold loss of life. 'But she's supposed to be dead?' she thought.

"Ryo Asuka," Alita recognized her instantly, "head rep for Mesa here, I believe."

"Indeed," Ryo smiled coldly. "So if you're not here officially," she sniffed as she gestured to her associates, "you can't arrest me, either."

"We're not here to arrest you," Jo's voice was flat and dangerous as she pointed her pistol at Ryo's face, her finger tightening on the trigger.

Ryo's blonde hair fell around her face as she met Jo's eyes. "You can't kill me," she said confidently, "the coding we implanted when we made you is too good for that."

Jo's fingers whitened on the trigger as she grit her teeth in frustration, fighting programming implanted in her mind before birth itself. With a incoherent yell she swung the gun over to a Roanapur arms dealer and fired, splattering the back wall with blood as she shot his ear clean off.

"Urgl," the suddenly pale guard moaned as he collapsed in a boneless faint.

Seizing the distraction Ryo moved, her entire body shifting eerily as she swept forward with a clawed hand. With a growl Jo used her pistol to block the claws as the suddenly wolfen women leaped with inhuman power and speed.

"She's a shape shifter?!" Cyber Six yelped as Ryo bolted towards the doors.

"Get back here!" Naomi yelled as she raced after her. Ryo reached the door before her and slammed it shut as she raced by, delaying the other woman a long moment.

"No!" Jo cried angrily, realizing the woman had gotten away.

"You want to hurt her Jo?" Alita asked gently as she met her partner's despairing gaze. "I think I have a better idea."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I don't like just destroying her stock and letting her go," Cyber Six said flatly as Ryo's personal shuttle soared up into the sky from where it had launched off the docks.

"We're not just letting her go," Alita smirked. "Her employers are very, very unforgiving to failure," she said, "you can bet she's going to wish Jo had just killed her. Especially after I sent them a recording of tonight's fiasco."

Naomi dropped her voice, "What's Jo's story?"

Alita smiled a little sadly, "Jo is the product of a super soldier bioengineering project created by Mesa. They used DNA from several very dangerous subjects and spliced it together to create Jo. Sadly for them, they did a bit too good of a job."

"I guess she rebelled," Cyber Six guessed.

"Yup," Alita agreed, "she escaped from her owner after causing one hell of a lot of damage. She fought her way off the planet and stole a personal skimmer. After a few months she ended up here, and I've been sort of keeping a eye on her."

"She's pretty violent," Naomi noted with a slight frown.

Alita shrugged as they walked away from the wearhouse and back towards the Yellow Flag. "She's functional," she said quietly, "and considering the hell she must have gone through I think that's pretty good."

"Have you thought of taking her to Tokyo?" Naomi asked softly, "Maybe we could help her deal with everything...."

"She has some serious trust issues," Alita shook her head firmly, "she doesn't really trust me or anyone else."

They pushed through the gate to the yellow flag as conversation quieted a moment, then swelled back to full volume. Jo gracefully stalked to the rear table she and Alita had been in before and sat down, gazing around the room with catlike wariness.

"Grab a seat," Alita said dryly, "I'll get us some drinks."

Up at the bar Shasti wiped the counter off, the baretender's red hair falling around her face. Once a terrorist, outlaw and government agent she now just ran a bar while keeping an eye on the situation in town. "Alita," she nodded a greeting, "how did it go?"

"Mesa's gone for now," Alita nodded, "let the Balalaika know I've paid my debt."

"Will do," Shasti agreed. "So when are you going to pay off your bar tab?" she winked.

"Busy tonight?" Alita smiled.

"I always have time for you," Shasti grinned back.

Notes: Ryo Asuka is a new character but is probably the descendant of Ran Asuka, from Devilman Lady. "Jo" is probably a clone of the heroine of Burst Angel, mixed with a generous amount of Revy from Black Lagoon. Shasti may or may not be the same woman as from Adam Warren's Dirty Pair. 'The Balalaika' does not necessarily refer to Balalaika from Black Lagoon, instead it may now be the hereditary title of whomever controls the gangs in Roanapur.


	48. Chapter 48

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 47

Time Space Administration Bureau Report: World-line #2207 

The TSAB first came into contact with this world early in the twenty-first century, when a criminal attempted to steal the Lost Logia 'Infinite Doorway.' The artifact was able to open a gateway to the previously unknown world, where the criminal fled. Enforcer Admiral Chrono Harlaown, Colonel Nanoha Takamachi and Colonel Fate Harlaown-Takamachi all traveled to #2207 where they encountered the guardians of that time-line.

Unlike in Midchilda where magical abilities are fairly common, there are a relatively small number of people born with such abilities in 2207. However, those that do possess those abilities are much more powerful on the average than those in Midchilda. Sailor Moon, as a example, appears to possess a power level rivaling Admiral Hayate Yagami and several of her allies have similar levels of ability.

Due to a misunderstanding partially caused by the subject's deceptions Chrono, Nanoha and Fate came into conflict with the inhabitants of 2207, however they quickly resolved their issues. Cooperating they captured the criminal and retrieved the Lost Logia, returning them to TSAB custody. At the same time a agreement was struck to maintain contact between our world lines, one that is maintained to this day. Annually we send delegations to their capital Crystal Tokyo as well as maintaining information exchanges....

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Signum smiled as the pink haired woman shook hands with Minako Aino, the diplomatic office crowded by the five women and one man standing there. "It's good to see you again," she added warmly, a slight smile teasing her lips. Her lightly armored costume was a mix of purples and pinks, including a barrier jacket and overskirt.

"You, too," MInako agreed, the blonde woman just a bit shorter than Signum. She wore a casual yet stylish dress in black, a traditional but respectful choice for this semi-informal meeting.

"So," Zafira asked, the muscular man in black looking Motoko over, "you're the second in command of intelligence?"

Major Motoko Kusanagi smiled back cooly, pushing back her blue-black hair. "It's one of my duties," she conceded. The woman in her dress uniform looked at them thoughtfully, "And I understand that the four of you are a tactical squad?"

"Yeah," Vita nodded, the redheaded teen casually leaning up against the wall, "when the TSAB realized we weren't aging, it was felt we'd be better off assigned together." She hefted her mallet easily, it's red enamel going well with her red and black clothing.

Minako felt a twinge of sympathy for them, immortals living in a world of people who all aged normally. "Well, I hope you'll enjoy your visit," she said mildly. She looked at them thoughtfully, "Are there any issues the TSAB wanted us to address?"

Shamal smiled, the green eyed blonde looking quite lovely in her green dress. "Our biggest concern," she said, "is the possibility of Lost Logia either appearing in your world or leaking out from this one."

"It's been a cause for concern," Motoko conceded, leaning up against Minako's desk. "There are several types of device that we have that could cause the TSAB trouble, not to mention the disappearance of the legendary Raging Heart."

Zafira made a face as the man sighed, "You heard about that?"

Raging Heart was a powerful intelligent device, a artifact created to assist a magic user in accessing and controlling magic. Resembling a small, red gem it had the ability to become a mage's staff, it's form changing as needed to activate various functions. Dating back to at least the twentieth century, Raging Heart was most famous for being used by Nanoha Takamachi, a incredibly powerful mage who made history with her accomplishments in the TSAB.

"Well, Raging Heart is one of the artifacts we tend to keep a eye on," Minako said to them unapologetically. While not as powerful as the Imperium Crystal or Utena's power was, Raging Heart was a immensely dangerous item, and if it fell into the wrong hands it could be catastrophic.

"I have a question," Motoko asked mildly.

"Yes?" Signum looked at her curiously.

Gesturing with her hands spread wide Motoko asked, "How intelligent is Raging Heart? Would it refuse to work for someone who stole it?"

Signum looked thoughtful, "That's... a very good question."

"Yes," Shamal nodded. "Personally, I can't imagine Raging Heart working for someone with bad intentions, but...."

"People with good intentions can still do bad things," Vita said, making a face.

Minako nodded, having heard the four woman's story in the past. The four of them had stolen magical powers from others, crossing the TSAB and fighting their agents but doing so to try to save the life of their mistress, Hayate Yagami. Of course, it turned out they were being deceived but they were acting out of the best of intentions.

"Does anyone have any hints where it was taken?" Minako asked as the silence stretched out a bit uncomfortably.

"That's why we came a bit early this year," Signum admitted.

"Oh?" Motoko asked, already having a bad feeling.

Zafira nodded, "We think it's come here."

"Ugh," Minako made a face, dreading the kind of complications such a device could bring her usually well ordered department.

Signum gave her a sympathetic look, "If it helps any, we've been put on detached assignment here to assist in the search any way we can."

"I can also provide tracking data on Raging Heart," Shamal added.

"Thank you," Motoko said, her thoughts already racing to strategies on searching for Raging Heart. The problem was how far to search, if they couldn't narrow down which region the crystal was in, they could be searching the planet for years....

"And we tracked the item's arrival in this world," Zafira added, a slight smile teasing his lips. As the two women looked at him he added, "We should have expected it."

"Oh?" Minako asked.

Signum gave him a scolding look, "He has a odd sense of humor." Looking at Minako she added, "We're reasonably certain Raging Heart arrived in Asia, possibly even in the region formally known as Japan."

"Of course," Motoko smiled wryly, once again wondering why this region seemed the focus of so much trouble.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The shining towers of Crystal Tokyo stretched towards the blue sky, gleaming like giant reversed icicles. The streets teemed with life, men and women hurrying from place to place or lingering in the many parks and courtyards, watching performances or listening to readings by authors and poets. Nearby the library a lively debate was going on, readers debating the merits of their favorite authors.

The blonde haired black one piece bodysuit strode by them, her expression determined as she mounted the steps. Her long golden hair was tied back in twin ponytails, one on each side of her head, the cloth used black like her clothes and odd cape. Her gloves and boots had pieces of what looked like ornamental armor, accented by a gold triangle on the back of one hand.

"Welcome to the Crystal Tokyo Public Library," the hologram popped to life, shimmering as she floated beside the blonde woman, "how can we help you?"

The young woman jumped a bit but recovered quickly, looking the image of a black haired woman over. "I'm looking for genelogical information," she answered, "particularly relating to dynasties descended from the twentieth century."

The hologram nodded eagerly, "We have the majority of that information available on our network, as well as hard copies in the underground levels." She paused, "Is there a family you're interested in?"

The blonde women hesitated a moment, "The Yagami and Takamachi families, primarily."

"Would you like me to guide you through a search, miss....?" the hologram trailed off.

"Testarossa," the blonde answered after a moment, "Alicia Testarossa."

To be continued....

Notes: Yes, this is a Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha tie in. The TSAB summary at the beginning will probably end up as a one-shot story, somewhere down the line. *lol* As to why Signum and friends are still around, they are in a way computer programs given physical form. As of their appearances in the 'six years later' section of A's and later in StrikerS, they don't seem to age.


	49. Chapter 49

Eternal City Crystal Tokyo

Jun Fudoh's long black hair shimmered as she stood in the sunlight, looking through the police memorial park thoughtfully. There were many signs and statues scattered amid the trees and paths, each one representing a moment of heroism and sacrifice made by police officers. Jun knew there was also a statue there commemorating the events of the Beast ascension, but she avoided it, not wanting to be reminded of those times.

"Jun," Minako Aino nodded respectfully as the blond walked through the trees into a small clearing, shadowed by a unfamiliar woman with long, purple hair.

"Who's your friend?" Jun asked her warily, feeling her muscles tense a bit for action. It wasn't that she seriously thought Minako would betray her, but she still felt a instinctive caution around her, a reflexive unease around all the Senshi.

"Cornelia, a agent of mine in Britain," Minako introduced her. "She's filling in while Motoko deals with another matter for me," she added, her simple sun dress swirling around her legs.

"Charmed," Cornelia smiled warmly at Jun as she gave a small, courtly bow. "Your reputation preceeds you." the woman dressed in military garb noted, a modern gun belted at her side along with a gleaming antique sword.

Jun made a face, "I'd rather not have the reputation, thanks."

"I understand," Cornelia agreed, "In truth I'd rather be at home with my beloved Euphy, but...."

"Ahem," Minako cleared her throat, drawing both women's attention. "Jun," she addressed the taller woman seriously, "have you made a decision?"

Jun nodded as she said quietly, "I don't trust you, Aino, nor do I trust the Queen you represent." She took a breath, "But I do think you're intentions are good. Therefore, I'm willing to continue to work with you."

"Fair enough," Minako conceded. "Should I contact you through conventional channels, or would you prefer a implant?"

Jun visibly shuddered as she said, "No implants, please. I have had enough of medical experiments and doctors for a life time."

"Understood," Minako gave her a sympathetic smile. "Thank you for agreeing to help," she said honestly, "I appreciate it."

"I'm not doing it you you," Jun said dryly, "but for people like my Katsumi." Mentally she added, 'And for those like Nadesico, too....'

Cornelia's eyes narrowed, "Do not speak in such a way to...."

"It's fine," Minako said, holding up a hand. She nodded to Jun, "I think we'd better go."

"She's not quite what I expected," Cornelia noted as she and Minako left the police memorial park, the taller woman keeping a wary eye out. She knew that Crystal Tokyo was a relatively safe city, but that didn't mean a assassin couldn't strike anyway.

"You're wondering why I let her be disrespectful?" Minako asked her as they walled by the Crystal Tokyo police station and over to the mag-lev train station.

"Yes," Cornelia admitted as they boarded a train, the two being mostly unnoticed by the passengers except for the occasional glance at Cornelia's uniform. As it was most just assumed she was a tourist and ignored her, amusing Cornelia greatly.

"She has cause," Minako admitted as they sat down. She dropped her voice, "Jun as the Devil Lady defended Tokyo in a time we were absent... and paid a terrible price."

"The Beast Evolution," Cornelia nodded. "I know most of the genetic changes bread out after a few generations...."

"Not exactly," Minako shook her head, "according to Ami most humans in this era retain traces of the Beast DNA. It might even have helped humanity survive in several cataclysmic events."

"That's... rather disturbing," Cornelia admitted.

Minako nodded, "It's not something most people want to acknowledge."

Cornelia crossed her long legs as she sat back, deciding it was time to change the subject. "So," she asked mildly, "what else is on the schedule for today?"

"We're still working on the Raging Heart issue," Minako frowned, "as well as dealing with Spider Jeruselem's latest expose."

"What did he find this time?" Cornelia sounded amused.

Spider Jeruselem was a reporter for the Word and based in one of the American 'super-cities' that had evolved from one of it's major metropolitan regions. He was caustic, dangerous and willing to do anything in persuing a story. Minako sort of admired him, when he wasn't causing trouble.

"Deposed another president," Minako grimaced. As part of the agreements that bound the various nations on Earth under Queen Serenity the former United States retained the ability to elect a President, even if the job lacked the power it once did. "Not that we got along well with the previous one, but...," she shrugged.

"Breaking in a new president is hard," Cornelia noted.

"Pretty much," Minako agreed. She looked over at Cornelia, "How is Integra doing handling the British MI-5?"

"Quite well," Cornelia said calmly, "she's folded in the surviving Hellsing organization, as well as the Weird Happenings Organization."

"What?" Minako blinked.

"No, W.H.O." Cornelia smirked.

Minako rolled her eyes. "No jokes, please," she laughed.

"W.H.O. was our blanket organization for dealing with the paranormal that wasn't supernatural," Cornelia explained, "while Hellsing dealt with supernatural threats. W.H.O. often encountered time travelers, dimensional rifts and the occasional alien invasion."

"Didn't they meet that Time Lord who annoys Setsuna so much?" Minako asked, chuckling.

"The Doctor, yes," Cornelia agreed. "Good man, if a little more willing to tamper with the timeline than Lady Pluto would prefer."

"You've met?" Minako blinked. "I though he had disappeared!"

Cornelia looked a bit sheepish. "I think Integra just doesn't report his appearances, since he upsets Lady Pluto so much," she explained.

Minako had to laugh, "Well, I suppose so." She smiled wryly at Cornelia, "Ask Integra to pass those reports on to me, I won't tell Setsuna."

"Yes ma'am," Cornelia agreed meekly.

"Anything else I need to worry about?" Minako asked curiously.

"We've shut down another Mesa operation," Cornelia sighed. "The bastards tried to buy a cabinet minister before we stopped them."

"Who did they try buying?" Minako wondered.

"Colonel Dan Dare," Cornelia smirked. "He notified Integra immediately and we set up a sting operation. Managed to scoop up the head of their European operations, too."

"I've met Colonel Dare," Minako laughed, "he was probably insulted to be approached by those scum." She sat back with a satisfied smile, knowing the reports were true. England was clearly safe in Integra's hands.

To be continued....

Notes: This Cornelia and Euphy are not exactly as from Code Geass, tho they are similar. Spider Jeruselem is from Transmetropolitan, and I'm assuming that 'the City' from that series might co-exist with Crystal Tokyo era. Hellsing is a anime while W.H.O. was originally a Marvel Comics organization that I'm merging. If you don't know who the Doctor is, you're living in a cave. Dan Dare was a space adventure hero published in Britain who has also had American reprints.


	50. Diplomacy

Eternal City Crystal Tokyo

Diplomacy

'There is always a certain degree of nervousness dealing with the Arume,' Lady Mars thought as the black haired woman rode a shuttle into orbit. Rei checked her suit, making sure it was neat but not too revealing, the skirt reaching her knees.

"We're being hailed by the Arume cruiser Silver," the pilot, Ran Mizuno said with a crisp sort of formality, her blue hair falling into her eyes.

Rei sighed at her daughter's overly formal tone of voice. While they had made quite a lot of progress dealing with their issues, things did occasionally flare up between them. "What's the message?" she asked reasonably.

"Standard docking vectors," Ran confirmed then a slight smile teased her lips, "and a request for no males to come aboard."

Rei snorted, "Like we'll make that mistake twice, especially after one nearly gutted Mamoru."

Ran sounded startled as she asked, "It was that bad?"

"We didn't publicize it," Rei admitted as she checked on the security team, "but if Mamoru hadn't been superhuman they'd have killed him."

"They really don't like men, do they?" Ran noted as she studied the large silvery battleship floating in orbit, mentally calculating escape vectors if they needed them. The Silver was over five miles long and three high, shaped with a thin front and bulky rear along with a command and control tower. It also bristled with exotic energy weapons, enough to destroy a city at least.

"They've had some really bad experiences," Rei noted mildly, "and to be honest they regard males as a almost alien species. They've become a 'shoot first then study the corpse' kind of race."

"So if they're that unpredictable why did we let them settle a world under Earth's control?" Ran asked curiously as they were pulled towards a docking port by a invisible tractor beam.

"Because they have a level of military and biological technology rivaling any of the major galactic powers," Rei shrugged.

"Ah," Ran nodded.

"Linna," Rei used the internal systems to contact her, "how are the marines?"

Linna Yamazaki had the helm of her Hardsuit up, the super light weight alloys of her battle armor hugging her body like a second skin as she stood in the bay with seven similarly armored figures. "Pretty good," she conceded as the green armored woman checked her systems over, "I wish we had more time to drill, but I'm satisfied."

"You always want more time to drill," the black haired second in command Hazuki Yumemia noted dryly. Her armor was red and gold as she added, "My only concern is your not taking a honor guard in, ma'am."

"No," Rei said it a bit regretfully, "the Arume do not react well to the appearance of distrust. We don't want to insult them."

"But...," Linna started.

"Besides," Rei pointed out wryly, "if I'm in so much trouble I can't get myself out, we're all probably dead anyway."

"There's a cheery thought," Ran noted. "Coming up to the dock, ma'am."

They slid into the much larger ship's space dock, a force field sealing off outer space and allowing the dock to be filled with breathable air. Ran accompanied Rei to the exit hatch, adjusting her Crystal Tokyo Military uniform as they went.

"Keep in mind that they are seriously augmented," Rei murmured as they waited by the door with the honor guard, "we have no idea how long they've been tinkering with their DNA, but it's been a long time. They're all strong, durable and very fast."

"Hardsuit level?" Linna asked curiously, sliding her green helmet down and activating the heads up display there.

"Close to it," Rei answered as they received a signal to open the hatch.

The Arume waiting for them had the blue eyes and pale skin associated with the race, coupled with what most would consider striking beauty. There were no irregular noses, moles or scars on these ladies, they all were breathtakingly beautiful, in a inhuman sort of way.

"Damn," Hazuki muttered. She had to fight the urge to clamp her hands on her railgun and maintain her supposed calm manner.

"Welcome aboard," the leader of the Arume delegation stepped forward, her short brown hair falling around a lively face, "I am Captain Mari."

"Captain Mari," Rei nodded respectfully then asked, "named after Mari Wakatake?"

Mari smiled warmly, "Indeed, she is a significant contributor to my genome." She gestured, "The Lady Diana of our diplomatic corps is waiting."

"We'll wait for you at the ship," Linna told Rei just like they had practiced.

"Ran, you're with me," Rei said as they fell into step behind the three primary bridge crew officers of the Silver.

"Mari Wakatake?" Ran murmured questioningly.

"One of the humans to marry a Arume," Rei said wryly, "what are they teaching you kids in school these days?"

"I probably dropped out before they covered that," Ran said dryly.

"I am Ekaril Secundus," the black haired officer introduced herself. "Excuse me if I am being improper, but are you two genetically connected?"

Ran opened her mouth for a smart answer, then decided it would be a bad idea. "She is my mother," she nodded towards Rei.

"And... you serve on a ship together?" Mari looked stunned as she added, "You risk a important genetic line like that?!"

"It's part of our culture," Rei said simply.

"Ah," both Mari and Ekaril nodded.

One of the more useful quirks the Arume had developed was a respect for a planet's culture. Probably it was a side effect of their own near stagnation as a isolated people, but they were willing to accept almost anything if it was described as 'cultural.' Rei even suspected that was why they were willing to tolerate men on Earth....

"Here we are," the ship's navigation officer said as they reached a door, one slightly more ornate than most they had passed. "It has been a pleasure meeting you," she nodded, "I am Akane, if you are ever interested in combining your DNA, please let me know."

There was a beat of dead silence as the three Arume left, then Ran looked at her mother. "Did she just proposition us?" she asked.

Rei was blushing faintly, "They have... some rather interesting customs."

"You can say that again," Ran muttered as Rei pressed the button to announce their presence.

Lady Diana looked up with a warm smile of greeting, her golden hair tied up into two buns, her face a bit more impish than most of the crew they had seen so far. "Godmother," Diana rose to hug Rei, "it's been so long!"

'She looks just like the queen,' Ran's eyes were as round as saucers as her thoughts raced. 'Did they do... something, the last time they visited?'

"Yes it has," Rei agreed as she hugged her back. "How is your family?" she asked as they were lead inside towards a comfortable couch and chairs.

"Fine," Diana agreed, "Artemis is doing fine as the admiral of our defense fleet while over-mother Serena is managing the house as well as ever." She waved to the seats, "Sit, please. We have much to talk about."

"I suppose we do," Rei agreed as she casually sat, Ran somewhat more nervously beside her.

Diana looked curious, "And is this your spawn, Ran?"

"Yes," Rei fought to keep from smiling at the 'spawn' description.

'Interesting culture,' Ran thought as they began to talk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The two women breathed out a sigh of relief as they reached the shuttle, checking in with Linna before getting ready to go. "Just tell me if it's none of my business," Ran had to ask, "but why does Diana look like the queen?"

"They're related," Rei shrugged as she strapped herself in.

"But...," Ran paled.

Rei sighed as they left the Arume ship, watching it move away before using it's Phase Shift technology to transport away. "When we encountered the Arume they were suffering severe genetic damage due to inbreeding. In essence, they had gotten to the point where they were all cousins...."

Ran digested that, "So we provided fresh samples of DNA to help them survive?"

"Taken from volunteers only," Rei nodded, "you can guess who one of the first ones to do so was." She shook her head as the shuttle moved into the atmosphere, "Usagi could never walk away from someone in trouble."

To be continued...

Notes: These are sorta the Arume from Blue Drop, and sort of not. My assumption is their invasion fleet were intercepted away from Earth, and successful negotiations started. The idea they may be suffering genetic damage comes from the matching eyes and pale skins many seem to have....


	51. Eternal Blaze

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo

Eternal Blaze

Crystal Tokyo high school student Subaru Yagami wasn't quite sure what to make of the intense blond haired teen who had left a note in her shoe locker at school. She certainly wasn't dressed like a high school student, instead of the classic blazer design that Subaru wore the woman was dressed in a black one-piece semi-swimsuit, with matching boots and gloves. She had a dramatic cape that swirled around her and gold jewelry highlighting her costume. A leather belt hung around her waist with a large pouch, and a gold raised triangle shone on the back of a glove.

The busy cafe that the note said to go to was crowded with students, one reason Subaru was willing to meet the strange woman there, and they also served some lovely deserts. The woman had promised to treat, so Subaru ordered a double sundae even as her bemused companion did too.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me," the blue eyed blonde smiled slightly as she bowed slightly in her seat across the private booth, "my name is Alicia Testarossa."

"Miss Testarossa," Subaru smiled as the brown haired girl noted, "I assume you know who I am, or you wouldn't have asked to see me."

"You are Subaru Yagami," Alicia said agreeably as she ate her ice cream, savoring the cool taste, "the several times great-granddaughter of Hayate Yagami, who was possessor of the Book of the Night Sky and a mage."

Subaru gaped at her, obviously surprised. "You're from Midchild," she guessed, looking at Alicia much more warily.

"Yes," Alicia agreed, "and no. It's rather complicated to go into."

Subaru ate more of her ice cream, even as she studied the other woman. "I thought it was illegal for Midchild mages to scout people in our dimension?" she asked.

"Probably," Alicia admitted that point, "I haven't been able to keep up with current events."

"But that agreement was made several hundred years ago," Subaru protested.

"As I said, it's complicated," Alicia ate a bit more ice cream. "Did your ancestor leave stories in your family, or journals?" she asked.

"A few," Subaru conceded.

Alicia smiled wryly as she asked, "And did she talk about her allies Fate T. Harlaown and Nanoha Takamachi?"

"Yes, we have recordings of that She liked talking about her friends Nanoha and Fate...," Subaru trailed off as she looked at Alicia, certain descriptions from passed down stories coming to mind. "It can't be," she said weakly, "aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I get that a lot," Alicia admitted as she ate some chocolate syrup with ice cream. "What do you know about me?" she asked.

"Not a lot," Subaru was looking at her with wide eyes, "I understand Fate and Nanoha didn't talk about it much. Apparently your mother Presea went slowly crazy when you died, and dedicated herself to bringing you back. She cloned you to create Fate and learned the myth of Al Hazard, a magical place that would grant any wish. She believed it could be accessed by ripping dimensions, but came into conflict with the Time Space Administration Bureau. The TSAB brought in Nanoha, there was a battle, and you and your mother fell into a dimensional rift."

Alicia smiled slightly as she listened. "A bit weak in detail, but that about covers what I learned," she agreed. "It turns out," she said, "mother was right: the rifts DID lead to Al Hazard."

"No way," Subaru said weakly.

"The residents of that island recovered my mother and myself," Alicia told her, "healed my mother's body and mind as well as fixed me." She made a face, "I was lucky, apparently. Death is not as absolute for those people, but my being preserved by my mother helped immensely. They were able to restore me to life as well as most of my memories."

"But if Al Hazard is real, why hasn't anyone heard of it?" Subaru challenged. "I went to Mid a few times, Al Hazard is a kid's story."

"Time doesn't pass there the same way it does here," Alicia explained patiently, "I was only there a decade or less, while out here, over a thousand years have passed by." She smiled grimly, "Anyone who went questing for Al Hazard found themselves returning to a world far in the future where they might very well be forgotten, and no one would believe a man was a researcher who was gone for decades."

"It... makes sense," Subaru conceded after a moment's thought. She finished off her own ice cream as she asked, "So why did you come back from Al Hazard?"

Alicia shrugged slightly, "I wanted to help make up for my mother's crimes, since she is unable to do so herself."

"Why not?" Subaru asked innocently.

Alicia took a deep breath then sighed, "Because my mother committed suicide once she was certain I was old enough to take care of myself."

Subaru was stunned, "Why...?!"

Alicia looked away uncomfortably, "The people of Al Hazard restored her mind and body, Subaru. For the first time she could look at her actions unblinded by insanity and what she saw sickened her. She understood how deeply she had abused Fate, how she had hurt and killed innocents in her experiments and she couldn't delude herself about it any more." Alicia shrugged uncomfortably, "She couldn't live with the guilt."

"I'm sorry," Subaru reached out and gently squeezed her hand.

"I've had time to deal with it," Alicia said with a sigh. She shook her head, "Anyway, I went to Mid first to see what I could do about my mother's actions there. It had been so long that records were spotty, but as far as I could tell the injured were well taken care of."

"So what do you plan to do?" Subaru asked, fascinated in spite of herself. Her common sense told her she should stay out of this, but the sad eyed woman's story was fascinating.

"I can't directly make up for my mother's actions in trying to save me," Alicia shrugged, "but what I can do is try to help people in general." She touched the gold triangle on her glove, "I regained a family heirloom in Mid, my Bardiche, and I... kind of borrowed another."

"Borrowed?" Subaru had to ask at hearing the woman's tone of voice.

"All right," Alicia admitted, "I stole it."

Alicia reached into the pouch on her belt and took out a red, circular gem on a chain. A voice suddenly came out of the gem, "With my full support."

"The gem talked?!" Subaru blinked. Admittedly a computer could be designed that small, with liquid crystal technology, but it wouldn't look so clear or beautiful as this.

"The gem is a device called Raising Heart," Alicia said calmly, "it once belonged to Nanoha herself." Her voice hardened, "It was put on display in a museum, even though it was signaling it wanted a master and to be used."

"Raising Heart," Subaru murmured, "it's beautiful."

"I'm giving it to you, free and clear," Alicia said quietly as she pressed the gem into her hands. Subaru looked at her in shock as Alicia shrugged, "I can sense you have immense magical potential, Subaru. Raising Heart will help you develop it."

Holding Raising Heart Subaru felt such a sense of connection she literally couldn't say no. "How do I...?" she asked.

"Hold it, and listen to your heart," Alicia said gently, "the words will come to you."

Before anything more could be said, a male voice came from the gold device on Alicia's glove. "Master," Bardiche said briskly, "Crystal Tokyo security units are incoming, less than a minute. TSAB forces are accompanying them."

"Damn," Alicia said mildly then shrugged as she looked at Sub aru, "it looks like I took too long. I'm sorry I can't explain more."

"Wait!" Subaru yelped as Alicia started to walk away.

Alicia quickly reached the doors of the cafe then turned to address the crowd. "There's probably going to be a fight," she said as she headed outside, "I'd suggest ducking under a table or something."

Out on the sidewalk three figures in hardsuits descended, accompanied by two unarmored figures carrying weapons. The red hardsuit used a loudspeaker system to call out, "Unknown mage, you are requested to surrender at once."

A short girl in a ruffled dress and cap, carrying a mallet looked at the blond in disbelief. "It can't be," Vita said weakly.

"It certainly looks like her," Signum managed, feeling equally stunned as she called out, "Fate! Is that you?!"

"No," Alicia called back, "I am Alicia Testarossa."

Ran Mizuno brought up the heads up display in her hardsuit, swearing softly as she took in the girl's raw power. She positively radiated magical energies, matching the abilities of a sailor senshi at rest. She looked at Signum, "I thought she was dead?"

"Lady Venus gave you a good briefing," Signum muttered. "Yes, that's what I thought," she said slightly louder.

Ran nodded briskly, "Then she's a fake running a con." She addressed her fellow hardsuit pilots, "Haruhi, break left, Hazuki, go right. I'll engage and see what we're dealing with."

"Wait!" Vita yelped but it was too late, Ran throwing her armor at high speed right towards the blond woman.

Alicia moved in a burst of inhuman speed, dodging Ran's attack even as she popped the golden triangle off her glove. "Bardiche!" she cried, triggering the device's swift transformation in a scythe-like weapon. "Load cartridge!" she ordered as the two other hardsuits opened fire.

Vita looked up at Signum as she asked, "Do you think we should help them?"

"Not yet," Signum said as they watched Alicia out move all three hardsuits, "If she is Alicia Tesstarosa she can probably handle them. If she isn't, they'll take her down anyway."

Within the now deserted cafe, crouching behind a table Subaru watched in shock as the hardsuits attacked, the encounter swiftly becoming a high speed blur. Even though she knew the suits were sent by the Queen, she found herself wanting to help Alicia! Her hand tightened around Raising Heart, then she blinked as words seemed to appear in her mind!

"Incanted, enchanted," Subaru cried as she raised the device up, "set up!" Ribbons of light washed over her body, clothes melting away as they created a battle costume from her imagination. A long skirt split up each side for easy movement, boots, stockings, a armored jacket all materialized on her as a staff assembled itself around the red gem.

"Power spike!" Haruhi yelled a warning as they broke away from Alicia, scanning for a new opponent.

Signum's eyes widened as she felt that power too, then she made a choking sound as the young woman came out of the shop carrying Raising Heart. "This is not good," she muttered.

"Tell me about it," Vita agreed.

To be continued....


	52. Eternal Blaze II

Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo

Eternal Blaze II

Subaru Yagami hefted the staff, feeling knowledge flowing between her and Raising Heart. It was a little like virtual reality, the gem showing her in her mind how to call up the basic attacks and defenses the gem made her capable of.

"Reverent Shooter!" Subaru called out as five balls of red energy formed around Raising Heart. She pointed the staff at the three hardsuits chasing Alicia, "Shoot!"

Ran Mizuno cursed as the blonde parried a energy bolt with a round shield even as she swung her scythe blade to force Haruhi back. The flying blond was good, very good, and for some reason their two Time Space Administration Bureau allies were just watching. A alarm made her jink as a red energy ball blasted Hazuki backwards, then four more swept in on them.

Ran blasted away on afterburners and dropped chaff from compartments in the armor, but the balls followed them relentlessly. 'They're Midchilde magic,' she scowled, accelerating to put some room between them, turning and shooting them with her gauntlet blasters. They detonated in a spectacular boom, almost as bright as the ones that hit Haruhi, staggering her.

From the sidelines Vita and Signum watched the battle, staying out of it for now. "She already made multiple bullets," Vita noted admiringly.

The taller warrior Signum nodded, "It's very impressive. It also implies that Raising Heart is cooperating with her."

"Should we call off the fight?" Vita wondered, the smaller woman suspecting that the theft charge was probably bogus.

"No," Signum said as she watched the three hardsuits fight Alicia and a suddenly flying Subaru, "I want to see how quick a study she is."

"You've got to be kidding me," Haruhi muttered as the pilot moved her blue hardsuit, dodging the girl with the staff. The girl had manifested glowing wings on her boots and soared into the sky, not to mention blocking her plasma blasts with a energy shield.

"Subaru," Alicia called from where she was handily holding off the other two suits with her Bardiche in a sword-like mode, "this isn't your fight!"

"Maybe I just don't like seeing people getting ganged up on," Subaru called back as her blue opponent swept in close, swinging a punch. "Ugh!" she yelped, her shield blocking the superhuman blow, but just barely.

"Jet Zanbar!" Alicia yelled as Bardiche's sword blade swept outward, lightning dancing around it as it nearly cut both suits in half, shorting one's electrical systems out.

Ran raced down to catch Hazuki, glad to see the suit registered she was unharmed, even if the suit itself was toast. Setting her down on the pavement she took off after Alicia, her lips pulled back in a angry snarl. Her suit may have looked like the others but it was a custom model built by Stingray herself, with some nasty surprises.

A mental order deployed the anti-photon gun mounted on her shoulder, the targeting scope appearing before her eye. It fired off reverse charged photons, effectively 'anti-light' and since Alicia's shields were effectively magic light... The beam swept across the shield and destroyed it, in the process generating a very powerful explosion that stunned Alicia and sent her flying.

"Alicia!" Subaru yelled, alarmed, He turned towards Ran and swept her staff around, words forming on her lips as the weapon powered up. "Reverent," she called out furiously as a massive charge of energy formed, "BUSTER!"

Ran brought her suit's energy shields up a second before that river of raw power hit, but it was like closing a door on a flood. They overloaded in a second and the beam hammered her backwards even as her boot thrusters tried to stop her. She plummeted to the earth as armor melted away, the bolt thrusting her into the ground on a angle.

"Wow," Alicia flew to Subaru's side as the girl slumped tiredly, helping support her as the final armored trooper watched in shock.

Subaru smiled weakly, "You're all right?"

Alicia hugged her reassuringly as she promised, "I'm fine."

"Ma'am!" Haruhi soared down, helping pull Ran's smoking and sparking armor out of the hole. As Hazuki limped over in her crippled suit she asked, "What do we do now?"

"Get reinforcements," Ran growled, glaring at the TSAB agents. She was even more annoyed by her scans of Subaru... unless she misunderstood the readings, the girl still hadn't gone all out yet!

"I think we'd better break this up," Vita looked up at Signum.

"No one's been hurt yet," Signum protested mildly, "and I'm curious to see how they'll do against more hardsuits."

"Maybe," Vita conceded that, "but Subaru has already used variations of Nanoha's Diving Shooter and Divine Buster. Do we really want to see her come up with Starlight Breaker?"

"Urk," Signum made a face, "point."

"And," Vita pushed on, "Subaru hasn't even used Raising Heart's cartridge system yet. If she uses that, too...."

"The Queen's going to be a bit upset if we let them destroy the neighborhood," Signum agreed. "You go talk to the hardsuits, I'll take Alicia and Subaru."

"Right," Vita jogged off to where the three armored women were standing as Signum gracefully took off into the sky.

Subaru pointed Raising Heart at Signum warily as she demanded, "What do you want?"

"To talk," Signum said, holding her hands away from where Lethanthien rested at her side.

"I thought as agents of the TSAB you were here to arrest me?" Alicia asked calmly, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"If you are who you say you are," Signum said, "and I'm fairly sure you are, it makes that situation somewhat complicated."

Ran had her visor up, the blue haired young woman glaring down at Vita. "Are you telling me," she said flatly, "that this entire fight was unnecessary?"

"Hey, you jumped her first," Vita protested. "Besides, if you hadn't fought them," she said reasonably, "we couldn't have confirmed those devices were the real deal."

"And that's important because?" Haruhi demanded, the boyish brown haired woman looking at her questioningly.

Patiently Vita explained to them, "Intelligent Devices like Bardiche and Raising Heart are at least partially sentient. They choose their users and would refuse to work for someone that they considered to be unworthy."

"Huh," Ran muttered, looking over at the two young ladies who were descending to join them beside Signum. "Guess I have to," she muttered as they landed.

Alicia tensed as Ran walked towards her, her armor battered and missing much of it's outer layers from Subaru's attack. "Yes?" she asked, her hand tightening on Bardiche.

Ran took a deep breath and offered her hand, "I want to apologize for attacking you." She frowned at Signum as she added, "I should have waited to see what the situation was."

Alicia took her hand, shaking it as she said, "I hope you weren't hurt?"

"Nothing hurt but my pride," Ran admitted wryly.

"Uhm," Subaru smiled tentatively as the girl asked, "am I in trouble?"

Ran grimaced, "To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure." She looked over at Alicia, then at Signum and Vita, "Could someone please explain the situation?"

"It's a long story," Alicia sighed.

Subaru looked at the miraculously undamaged sundae shop nearby and suggested, "Want to have something to eat while we talk?"

Vita's stomach growled and she smiled sheepishly, "I vote yes."

Not long after Ran emerged from the bathroom in her armor under suit, the white cloth uniform clinging to her body as the two relatively undamaged suits followed, one carrying her battered armor in it's cube shaped storage mode.

"Grab a table nearby and get some sundaes," Ran instructed her two wing mates, "I'll see if someone can explain what's really going on."

"Will do," Hazuki nodded firmly.

"First of all, I apologize for not acting sooner," Signum admitted. "I was reasonably certain that Alicia was who she claimed, and seeing her abilities proved it."

"So, am I in trouble on Midchilde?" Alicia asked as she watched Subaru demolishing yet another sundae along with Vita.

"Probably not," Vita said as she shoveled chocolate covered ice-cream away, "you're basically Fate's sister. Any property she had, you could inherit as long as a will doesn't bar it."

"And Fate had no children?" Alicia asked a bit sadly.

"Several, actually," Signum told her, "she was guardian to several children, and adopted Vivio with Nanoha. But she didn't have any biological children."

"Ah," Alicia brightened a bit at that.

Ran frowned a bit as she had a smaller amount of ice-cream, "She may have a claim on Bardiche, but she stole Raising Heart."

"I'm not giving her back," Subaru said firmly as she grasped the red gem that was currently hanging around her neck.

"I have no intention of trying to take it away," Ran said quickly.

Signum had some of her own ice-cream, "Raising Heart is a intelligent device, Ran. I feel quite certain she did not go anywhere she did not wish to."

"We're gonna have to deal with the offended museum officials," Vita admitted, "but I think we can handle it. We have enough friends high up in the TSAB to quash the robbery charge."

"I'm willing to face charges for stealing Raising Heart," Alicia offered mildly, "I knew it was robbery when I took her."

"Or freed her from captivity," Subaru offered loyally.

"If you really feel guilty," Signum offered, "limit yourself to this world while we go back home to Mid and check things out. Worse comes to worse we might have to haul you back for a slap on the wrist."

Ran nodded, "And in return for wrecking my suit, stick around and help out, as well as train Subaru here. All right?"

Alicia looked at the women and smiled as she nodded, "All right."

To be continued....

Notes: I substituted 'reverent' for divine in Subaru's attacks to make them different from Nanoha's. My basic assumption is that 'Shooter' and 'Buster' are basic attacks already loaded into Raising Heart, so Subaru could learn those pretty easily. Nanoha claimed 'Starlight Breaker' was her own variation, so it may take Subaru a while to make a similar attack.

Inheritance laws as relating to clones is total guesswork on my part, but I would assume since Midchilde has the technology to clone & copy memories, they would have provisions in the laws.

The rights of Intelligent Devices is also something not covered in Nanoha. My take is that they Do have rights and freedom of choice, but they need a advocate to stand up for them. For whatever reason Raising Heart did not have such an advocate, and she ended up in a museum.


	53. Free Amazons on Mars!

Eternal City Crystal Tokyo

Free Amazons of Mars!

The inter-planetary shuttle wasn't a royal ship or a military craft, instead the group had decided to travel by commercial means. They left Earth's nearest space station a day ago and were only hours away from Mars, riding in the same, undefended shuttle any visitor would. Something, it should be said, the security team objected to most strenuously.

"Princess Mars, this is a VERY bad idea," Nathan Tyler said, the brown haired young man frowning furiously as he, his security people and two princesses and their daughter sat in the otherwise deserted first class section.

"How so?" Rei Hino asked, the black haired woman sitting casually in her seat. She grinned as her red earrings glinted, "I haven't pissed off someone enough to want to kill me in years."

"Rei," Ami Mizuno, Princess Mercury, said as the blue haired woman gave her lover a gently scolding look.

"Ma'am, what you do is irrelevant," Nathan said flatly, "just being the Princess of Mars makes you a valuable target."

"He's got a point," Ran Mizuno noted. She gave her mother a sympathetic look, "So, what's the situation on Mars?"

"Aqua," Rei corrected, but she didn't do so forcefully. To be honest she was of mixed feelings about the renaming of the world, but she didn't feel it was her place to say. "Apparently there's a dispute between the Free Amazons and Aqua's government, and the Amazons have appealed to me to resolve it," she said thoughtfully.

"The Amazons appealed?" Ran blinked, "That's unusual. The Amazons almost never appeal for outside help."

"That's part of why I wanted you along," Rei admitted, "you have more direct knowledge of the Amazons than I do, at this point."

"Why is that?" Nathan had to ask, honestly curious.

"When Mars/Aqua appealed to be under my rule after Serenity took over Earth," Rei shrugged, "I decided to leave their political system intact, the only change I made was making the planetary president a prime minister and have him report to me. Other than that, I've generally left them alone."

"Makes sense," Ran nodded, "but if the Amazons are complaining something's gone wrong."

"Can you give us a briefing?" Ami asked, a few of the security team gathering around. She smiled at them, "Ran lived among the Amazons awhile, before going out-system."

Ran sat back, thinking a moment. "I'm gonna assume you don't know anything," she cautioned them. "The Free Amazons were a group that originally belong to the Chinese Amazons, based near the famous cursed springs," she said. "They split off from the main tribe when the Mars Colony project started up, offering their aide in exchange for a chunk of territory."

"And the head of the Chinese Amazons went along with it?" Nathan asked, having heard some negative things about the Chinese branch.

Ran smiled wryly as she explained, "The Chinese Amazons have always been pretty canny. I think they thought they were hedging their bets in case China or one of the other major powers tried to take them out."

"I did some reading on the terraforming," Ritsuko, a redheaded guard noted, "just by using their Breaking Point technique, they sped up work by years on building canals and other major jobs."

"Yup," Ran nodded, "they more than carried their weight and quite a few Amazons died on the job. In return the planetary council awarded them Olympus Mons and a swath of land around it, prime territory and well above the water line after the flood."

"I understand they have a pretty militant culture?" Nathan asked warily.

"Yes and no," Ran said. "They value martial arts ability, but they also look favorably on other skills. The only hard and fast rule in that area is that everyone must be able to defend themselves."

"They assume they're going to be attacked?" Rei asked thoughtfully.

"They're not paranoid about it," Ran offered, "but if it does happen, they'll be ready." She looked at her mothers, "What was in the appeal?"

Rei made a face, "Someone is cutting down trees on the edge of Amazon territory, violating the pact. There's also a assault on a citizen by a Amazon that's tired up in it." She looked over at Ami, "Are we close enough to the planet to tap the data-net?"

Ami activated her visor, then with a gesture a virtual keyboard appeared under her hands. "I'm in," she told them, "accessing data."

"So we're going into a armed camp on Olympus?" Nathan mused, frowning.

"Not you," Ran shook her head, "though I'll take any female members of your team who want to volunteer." As he looked confused she apologetically said, "They don't allow men near their home, other than for breeding purposes."

Nathan actually blushed as several members of the guard chuckled. "Seriously?" he asked.

"That, or they use medical techs or an old fashioned turkey baster," Ami offered casually as she was working the data systems.

"Great," Nathan sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "So from a team of ten you're going to be reduced to five?" he asked, knowing all the women in the detail would volunteer.

"Looks like it," Ran frowned. "We shouldn't need them, though... the Amazons rarely duel to the death except over matters of grave personal honor. And I can brief the team on what not to do."

"Oh, dear," Ami murmured, logging out of the system with a frown then looking at Rei. "there's been a systematic intrusion onto Amazon lands, and what looks like deliberate provocations," she said, "I think someone is deliberately trying to start something."

"Hell with the Amazons," Nathan frowned as he said, "I'm more worried about getting you to them in one piece!"

Thankfully, his worries on that count were somewhat exaggerated. After they touched down at the spaceport on Aqua they took the tour of Neo Venice by gondola, because you cannot visit Aqua without at least doing that, then they took a shuttle out to Olympus Mons.

While there was no direct military action, there was activity on another front. Almost as soon as they arrived certain news media began to cry out about the 'Yellow Amazons' influencing the queen unfairly, as well as other similar stories. Negative stories on Ami, Rei and Ran were published, the last of which spurred Ami into action. A deep search found links between the news outlets and companies that stood to profit from the Amazons' lands, and Ami published that data to the planetary web. There was much wailing about a frame up but stock in the news companies plummeted as their reputation was shot to hell.

"Remind me not to annoy you," Ritsuko noted as they skimmed across a sea, the great mountain of Olympus Mons rising above them.

"Rei and I chose this line of work," Ami said, studying the businesses and city clustered around the base of the mountain, the sides and top apparently covered by trees, "but Ran didn't. I will not let them target her in this."

"How close can we get?" Nathan asked, driving the shuttle as they neared what the locals called Olympus City.

"City landing pad," Ran answered promptly, "they don't allow landings near the forest itself."

"Anyone we can call and ask for an exception?" Rei asked, frowning thoughtfully. There wasn't much danger in traveling through the city, probably, but there was no need to take chances.

"Unless you have the personal number of the Ranma, I doubt it," Ran shrugged.

"The Ranma?" Jesse looked curious, her blonde hair blowing in the breeze. She had a Valkyrie look about her, strong and fit, and she had been especially polite to Ran.

"Hereditary title of the leader of the Free Amazons," Ami noted, "named after a famous twentieth century fighter."

"Friend of ours, too," Rei noted, sighing slightly.

They touched down on the landing pad, the ferro-crete absorbing the engine heat harmlessly, then hailed a ground cab to carry them through town. After some debate Nathan and his four men chose to stay with the shuttle, to make sure they could leave quickly in a pinch.

The young man driving the cab/transport did not look happy, slouching in his seat and his cap pulled down over black hair. "You're gonna see the Amazons then kick us off the mountain, ain't ya?" he sighed, navigating the streets as the forest grew in front of them.

"No, tho I guess that's the story running in the media," Rei noted wryly. "All the Amazons want to do is be left alone on the upper slopes on the mountain. Leave them alone, they'll leave you alone."

"Really?" the young man brightened, "I'll tell my buddies, then. Maybe they'll all calm down."

"Let's hope," Ami answered as they pulled up to the edge of Amazon territory. The paved roads in Olympus city stopped visibly, becoming rough dirt tracks. There was a beautifully made archway over the road, with a carved sign in both modern and old Chinese script.

"No trespassing," Maya, the youngest of the guards read, "trespassers may be violated." She shook her head, "Gets the point across, I suppose."

"What's the plan?" Ritsuko asked, looking at Rei and her daughter Ran.

"We go in as a group, making noise," Ran advised. "You do NOT want to try sneaking in, they will hurt you. We go up the main path, and one of us will have to face a ritual challenge to enter. It's a tradition, and someone will have to do it."

"Who's our best fighter?" Ami asked.

Jesse looked uncomfortable, "We polled the group earlier, uhm...."

"I am," Ran took mercy on her. As Rei and Ami looked at her daughter she shrugged, "I've got belts in kenpo, karate and savate, and I'm a three knot in Anything Goes, Tendo school."

"I don't like you being in danger," Rei admitted, frowning.

"It's ritual, not serious," Ran said firmly, "and we have to make a good showing, or they won't take us seriously. That's me, I think."

Ami met Rei's eyes, both women looking very unhappy with the idea. However, neither argued either, implying they couldn't disagree. "Be careful," Ami said, "I only have a basic medkit along."

"I will," Ran assured her as they started off. With hand signals she instructed the five guards to circle her mothers, moving slightly ahead. The tree lined path was surprisingly beautiful compared to the city around the mountain, birds chirping and the sun shining down.

"Hiyaa!" the pink haired woman yelled, racing down the path at them wearing a simple one-piece garment that left little to the imagination.

"Doesn't her back hurt from the bouncing?" Ritsuko muttered.

"Hush," Jesse replied as the woman attacked Ran.

The first exchange of blows looked normal, but the Amazon's hands blurred as she launched high speed attacks. She seemed surprised to see them countered and went for pressure point attacks, making Ran leap to dodge them. Then shockingly she closed, hammering the bosomy Amazon and making her spiral away, shaken.

"That was a Amazon move!" the woman yelped.

"I learned it here," Ran answered, "want to see some more?"

From the shadows of the trees a voice yelled, "Ran? Is that YOU?!"

"Hey, Ly-Lac!" Ran waved, "Been a long time. You training this kid?"

"You know mistress Ly-Lac?" the girl squeaked as a tall, redheaded woman trotted out, shocking everyone as she threw her arms around Ran.

"Know her?" Ran grinned slyly, "I nearly married her."

"HUH?!" Rei and Ami yelped as one.

To be continued....


	54. Free Amazons on Mars, Two!

Free Amazons on Mars!

Part Two

Ami Mizuno nearly choked when her daughter announced that she nearly married the amazon Ly-lac, but they quickly got that explained. Among the amazons, women tended to couple together, and if you didn't you were pressured to choose a mate.

"It was just before I decided to leave Mars," Ran admitted as the group headed up the steps, "I was getting hassled by Du-che, and Ly agreed to become my partner to get her to back off."

"But then you took off," Ly-lac punched Ran's arm with a frown.

Ami looked at her wife, Rei, who has a expression of regret on her face. She had been covertly keeping a eye on Ran at the time, and when their daughter had found out she had been furious. Ran fled Mars and went outside the Solar System, eventually ending up in the Khanite territories.

"I did stop to say goodbye," Ran offered as they climbed.

Ly-lac paused then stood by Rei, bowing slightly. "Thank you for coming, Princess of Mars," she said respectfully.

Rei nodded back respectfully, "I only do what honor demands."

Ly-lac seemed pleased by that reaction though she only said, "Again, thank you."

The five security guards kept a wary eye out, lead by Jesse and Ritsuko. The blonde haired Jesse put a hand on Ami's arm as she quietly asked, "You're aware we're being shadowed in the forest?"

"Yes," Ami answered her quietly, "I assume they're just a escort. Don't do anything unless Ran signals you to."

"Understood," Jesse said, moving to relay that to the other guards.

The 'village' the Free Amazons lived in was actually a series of settlements scattered along the heavily forested sides of the mountain Olympus Mons. While deceptively primitive looking Ami picked up a lot of concealed power readings, indicating there was advanced technology hidden there.

"We're going up to the palace?" Ran asked as they walked.

"The Ranma asked to see you," Ly-lac nodded both to her and to Rei.

They went past three of the smaller villages until they reached the top of Olympus Mons, all of them more than a bit tired. They paused as they passed through a wooden arch, looking out over the flat top of Olympus as they took in a small town, spread out under the Martian sun. The group of women walked down dirt paths through the outer ring of homes and businesses, all except Ran and Ly-lac rather astonished to see what resembled a small town here, rather than a palace.

"Why...?" Ami finally had to ask, struck by how familiar the place felt.

"You have the oddest look on your face," Ritsuko noted, the guard looking at Rei in alarm. "Is everything all right, my lady?"

Rei gave her a faint smile, "It's... this place could be a replica of parts of Tokyo, from the early twenty first century. It's kind of eerie."

"The Ranma is a bit of a sentimentalist," Ran explained as they made their way to the center of town, "you'll understand once you meet her."

The building they finally saw made both Ami and Rei freeze, if only for a moment. The old dojo wasn't a perfect replica, of course, but the similarities were clearly more than just a coincidence.

"You're kidding," Ami said weakly, recognizing the Tendo Dojo of the Anything Goes school of martial arts.

The sliding door opened as the red head stepped out, her short hair framing a cute if strong face. She had a good figure, and her eyes were gentle as she said, "Ami, Rei, it's been a long time."

Rei looked mildly stunned, "Someone get the hot water, I need to see who's under the curse..."

"That'll be harder than you'd think," Ranma answered as she waved them inside, "we need to talk." Switching to a dialect of Chinese she nodded to Ly-lac, "Let the guards know I'll be fine, then you can go if you like."

"Yes, ma'am," Ly-lac nodded, "but I would remain, if I can. It has been a long time since I saw Ran Mizuno."

"Certainly," Ranma said as she lead the women inside the dojo.

"What do you mean, it's harder than we'd think?" Ami asked respectfully as they settled around a table in the living room.

Studying the woman calling herself Ranma she recognized the form of someone struck with the curse of 'Spring of Drowned Girl,' who would transform with splashed by cold water and revert when hit with hot. Such curses were apparently incurable, though Ami herself had not devoted as much time to the problem as some.

Ranma poured them all tea, then calmly splashed her arm with hot water. There was a slight... shimmer effect, but other than that she remained a redhead. "You see?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Konata said mildly, the guard keeping a wary eye on their rather surreal surroundings. One did not expect to find a Japanese city on Mars, and it was throwing her off a bit.

Ami, however was nodding slightly. "You're... double cursed, somehow?" she asked, her expression thoughtful.

"Double cursed?" Jesse asked.

"She's someone who got the drowned girl curse," Ran offered quietly, "then had her cursed body cursed AGAIN. Sort of like a curse lock, except that the curse 'cures' work. She just switches between both girl forms."

"It's a pain," Ranma said frankly as she drank her tea, "but it has some advantages."

"Like?" Ami asked, somewhat fascinated.

"How long have you been leading the Free Amazons, ma'am?" Ran asked with a smile.

"About three hundred years or so," Ranma admitted. As everyone gave her startled looks she shrugged slightly, "I don't age much."

Ami really wanted to ask the martial artist who she had been before she became 'the Ranma' but she wasn't sure how to ask. And, to be honest, it probably wasn't any of her business. Deciding it might be best to get on with business Ami asked, "I understand you wanted to see Lady Mars?"

Ranma smiled faintly as she turned to Rei and formally said, "My lady, I apologize you needing to appeal to you directly."

"I'm sure you did so only when you exhausted other methods," Rei answered politely then asked, "how can I help?"

Ran slipped outside, breathing in the slightly cool air. It was odd being back here on Aqua, after everything that had happened to her. It was a bit like coming home after a long time, and finding out you'd outgrown it somehow.

"Ran," Ly-lac said as she followed her out, both standing in the sunlight.

"Hey," Ran smiled at her warmly, reaching out and squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry I ran out on you, back then," she said gently.

"It's fine," Ly-lac squeezed back gently, "you know I can take care of myself."

Ran laughed softly, remembering. "Oh yeah," she agreed, "what about that time I helped you against Lou-Fa? Not to mention her gang..."

"Hey!" Ly-lac protested, "it was five against one!"

"That's what makes that kind of fight fun," Ran noted, then frowned as she looked off into the distance. There was a speck out there, out near the horizon, and growing slowly larger. "Do you see that?" she asked, pointing.

Ly-lac looked, then the older girl frowned. "Yeah," she growled as she ran over to where a bell hung on a old pole, "and I don't like it."

As the bell was rung women raced out, even as the speck grew into some kind of personnel transport. Rei, Ranma and the others ran out of the building as the transport grew nearer, ignoring the automated warnings to stay away from the mountain.

"Incoming!" Ran yelled a warning as the security team took up positions to protect them all.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled out,. Energy flaring around her hands as she tossed a powerful ki bolt at the descending craft, blowing out one side and sending it plummeting down.

"Damn it, that wasn't necessary," Rei growled as the transport crashed with a thump.

"They invaded our airspace despite warnings," Ranma answered briskly, "and I really doubt they're here for milk and cookies."

"Point," Rei conceded, even as she dismissed the idea of powering up. The whole village was made of wood, and her powers were too damn strong. Even her weakest attack, miss aimed, could destroy the whole place.

Armored troopers staggered out of the wreck, carrying heavy weapons. A man in finer clothes was helped out, coughing from the smoke billowing up around the wrecked vehicle. The amazons were forming a circle around the troops, all of them carrying traditional weapons of one kind or another.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Rei demanded, the black haired woman's glare making the leader step back.

He recovered his nerve enough to face her as he said, "The rightful rulers of Aqua will no longer stand by and watch the Amazons horde resources! We demand our fair share!"

Ami stepped up to Rei's sighed, frowning at the man. "You want the timber and land, correct?" she asked flatly. When he nodded she sniffed in disgust, "And have you actually tried cultivating it yourself, instead of seizing other people's property?"

"It would take years," he waved that off, "and the Amazons aren't using them!"

Rei looked at him a moment, then looked at Ranma. "I've decided," she said, "that the Amazons lands and trees will remain protected, and I'm adding my royal command to it. Agreed?"

Ranma grinned, "Agreed."

"You can't DO that!" the man yelped. Desperately he waved his troops forward as he growled, "Your judgment won't matter if no one hears it!"

There was a moment of silence as the troopers took in Rei and Ami's security and the army of angry Amazons. Jesse grinned as they moved a bit closer, "You're kidding, right?"

"GET THEM!" Ly-lac yelled, and the Amazons charged.

Several minutes and much violence later, the men were bundled up and ready to be dumped at the bottom of the mountain for the police to pick up. "It's so nice having problems get wrapped up that easily," Ranma noted as she escorted the guests down the mountain.

"There had to be others behind them," Rei cautioned.

"We'll be ready," Ly-lac said as they reached the bottom gate. She looked at Ran as she said, "Please come back faster, next time."

"I will," Ran promised, looking up at her warmly.

Ly-lac leaned forward and kissed her gently, "Don't forget me."

To be continued...


	55. Chapter 55

Eternal City Crystal Tokyo

New Arrivals

"Damn, I wish I could have come along with you to Aqua," Erica Tenoh complained, her black hair falling into her eyes, "it sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"I don't know if I'd call it fun," Ran Mizuno said, looking amused as they sat in one of the common areas in the Palace of Crystal Tokyo.

The group of four women were sitting on couches as they caught up on their lives as natural light shone in through crystal windows. Hotaru Tomoe and Princess Usagi sat on a loveseat nearby, both young woman listening eagerly while drinks and snacks sat on a table between the different seats. They had already covered the diplomatic tour that they had just finished, and were listening to Ran recount her adventures.

"So do you think the leader of the Free Amazons is really Ranma Saotome?" Usagi asked curiously, the princess' long pink hair tied up in twin buns, her white blouse and skirt shimmering.

"I don't know," Ran admitted. She sat back, frowning as the blue haired woman thought about the enigmatic redhead she had known while staying with the Amazons when she was younger, "She certainly has the knowledge of twentieth and twenty-first century Earth and Tokyo but that doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"And she doesn't actually claim to be Ranma?" Hotaru asked wisely, her short black hair coming to her shoulders, wearing a roman style toga.

"Nope," Ran said, "she's careful not to do so."

"That's pretty canny of her," Erica noted, "on one hand she can use the aura of being Saotome, while on the other not be caught lying."

"Very smart," Ran agreed. "Do you think the double curse might explain how she hasn't aged?" she mused aloud.

"It's possible," Hotaru nodded, "some cursed forms don't seem to age. There were reports that Pantyhose Taru was seen well into the twenty-second century..."

Munching on some crisps Erica looked at Ran and asked leadingly, "What's this I hear about you fighting the successor to the White Devil, too?"

Ran grinned, "That's a bit of a long story..."

The group listened as Ran told them about the theft of the intelligent device Raising Heart from Midchild by the mysterious Alicia Testarossa and her giving the magical gem to a local high school student, one Subaru Yagami. And the fight that Ran and several members of the Hardsuit Corps members got into with both young women, too.

"You must have been pissed," Erica noted.

"Not really," Ran shook her head no, smiling in memory. She leaned forward intently as she told her listeners, "You know how rare it is, fighting against someone who uses a completely different system of magic? It was incredible!"

"I hadn't thought of that," Usagi conceded.

"Crazy pilot," Hotaru muttered.

"Smile when you say that," Ran grinned, surprisingly not taking offense from her regular sparring partner. She added, "You all know that since the Time Space Administration Bureau stopped recruiting from Earth, we've had only limited contact with them."

"Looks like that'll be changing with Alicia being here," Erica noted, "and Subaru having Raising Heart. And I heard the Cloud Knights are planning to visit more often too. Is the TSAB still planning to charge Alicia with theft?"

"I think some kind of plea is being worked out," Usagi said, the princess being more aware than the rest of them about the high levels of diplomacy involved. "From what I hear Bardiche is Alicia's property by Mid law, and Raising Heart went on it's own. The most trouble she might be in is over property damage," she concluded.

"Good," Ran nodded. She smiled slightly, "I like Alicia, at least what I've seen of her, and I don't want to see her get in trouble."

"What do you think of Subaru?" Hotaru asked Erica curiously, knowing the young woman had visited her recently.

"I like her," Erica admitted, "she's refreshingly normal. I think I've talked her around to transferring to Tokyo Central High, and she should be starting this week."

"Does Alicia have to go to school too?" Usagi wondered.

"Looks like it," Erica said.

Schools in Crystal Tokyo were required up to what would have once been considered senior high level, though they actually worked more like vocational schools. Students were given a general grounding in science, maths, language and history, and otherwise were given great freedom in choosing classes and course work.

"Bet she tests out of a lot of stuff," Ran predicted. The strange blond girl had seemed very sharp to her, and she rather suspected that their schools wouldn't have much to teach her.

"Not taking that bet." She looked at the time and sighed, "I need to start on my weekend homework, gotta go. Unless you'd like to help...?"

"Oh no!" Usagi quickly exclaimed even as Hotaru and Ran smiled, the two also shaking their heads in the negative.

"Meanies," Erica sighed.

The next morning was far too bright as Erica got off the maglev train, dressed in a traditional boy's school uniform as she headed to class. Uniforms were chosen by students, so she could wear boys or girls if she liked, and honestly the boy's suit was easier to move in.

"Erica!" Catrine called with a smile, the young woman catching up to her as they neared the fence around the school buildings, her uniform skirt swirling around her legs.

"Hey," Erica grinned, reaching out to squeeze her fingers before letting go. The blue haired woman was in the Hardsuit training course, which meant they weren't spending quite so much time together. Of course Erica snuck out to the base regularly to spar with Ran, so they still got together pretty often.

Catrine squeezed back, smiling up at Erica. She was still a bit shy about dating a relative to the senshi, but she seemed to be getting over it. "Did you hear the latest rumor?" she asked curiously.

"No, what?" Erica asked curiously.

"Rini knows someone who volunteers at the office," Catrine said, "apparently we're getting two transfer students. And in the middle of the year too!"

'Rini, she has the pink hair like Usagi,' Erica remembered. The much more outgoing Catrine had a large network of friends and acquaintances, and she often found it hard to keep track of them all. "That's a interesting coincidence," Erica mused aloud, "I was talking to Subaru Yagami about transferring here."

"You think it's her?" Catrine asked, curious.

"It's possible," Erica conceded, "but it's a big school."

Catrine pouted slightly, then nodded, "I guess so."

Erica was unaware of how they looked walking to school together, and Catrine didn't tell her. At least some of their classmates looked on them as a romantic couple, and Catrine had even heard that members of the literary club were even writing romances about them. It was all kind of embarrassing, though she didn't mind TOO much.

Various classmates called out greetings as the two entered their classroom, and Erica hid a smile as she saw girls and boys pouring over shared homework. "Finished the weekend assignments?" she asked Catrine curiously as they lingered by her desk.

"Just barely," Catrine laughed. "Tracing the Jurain bloodlines on Earth was torture!"

Erica snickered as she agreed, "It's a mess, isn't it?" They were doing a 'history' segment on Jurai, following up on a discussion some months ago, and the convoluted relationships in the royal families had come up.

Before they could follow that conversation Miss Hikari Yamada bustled in, the blond haired older woman carrying her teacher's data pad along with the old fashioned papers she used too. "Good morning," she called cheerfully, "don't worry, you still have a few minutes."

Erica tried not to chuckle, watching the others working even faster to try to finish their work before class officially started. "I bet that Miss Yamada is making a note of everyone who wasn't finished in time," Catrine mused.

"Oh yeah," Erica agreed.

The warning bell rang and the remaining students tricked in, even as some of the others frantically copied even faster. The second bell rang and everyone went to their seats, a few students looking rather glum as they did so.

"Rise!" Glen called out traditionally as everyone shuffled to their feet, "Bow!"

"Good morning everyone," Miss Yamada smiled cheerfully, the youthful woman pushing her blond hair back from her face. "We're going to be welcoming two new students to our class today," she told them.

The door to the hallway opened and two figures walked in, both wearing the usual girl's uniform, one of whom Erica instantly recognized. 'I guess Catrine was right,.' she thought as she waved hello to Subaru Yagami.

"This is Alicia Testarossa," Miss Yamada nodded to the little blond then waved to the brown haired girl, "and this is Subaru Yagami. Please make them feel at home!"

"Please take care of me," Alicia blushed as she bowed slightly, her twin blond pigtails bobbing.

"Oh how CUTE!" most of the girls in class squealed.

Subaru looked amused, bowing as well as she repeated, "Please take care of me."

"Please take any open seats," Miss Yamada instructed the two of them with a smile, "and everyone, keep in mind Miss Alicia tested out of over half her school requirements. She's probably brighter than most of you. Even if she IS cute."

Alicia blushed furiously as she sat down, and Subaru deliberately sat down nearby her. They plunged right into class, Miss Yamada reviewing the homework and then starting a discussion about Earth's various first contacts with aliens. She kept everyone busy and interested with pointed questions, right up until the first break, where most of the class mobbed Subaru and Alicia.

"Easy, easy," Catrine helped get the boys and girls back when she thought their questions were going to overwhelm poor Alicia, "one at a time."

'I thought she was going to panic, and considering Alicia has a intelligent magic using device...,' Erica thought, relived. "She's right, go easy," she said. Erica smiled at Alicia gently, "You transferred in from off-world, right?"

"Yes I did," Alicia smiled gratefully. She looked at their classmates, "I was mostly home schooled, so I'm not very used to crowds."

Everyone politely backed off, which seemed to make her feel better. "What sort of planet were you from?" Henry asked curiously.

"El Hazard," Alicia answered, then smiled at their blank looks, "don't worry, it's quite remote. That's why I decided to come to Earth in the first case."

"Did your parents come along too?" Hiro wondered, the brown haired young man studying her thoughtfully.

"My parents passed away," Alicia shook her head slightly.

Nearby Erica smiled at Subaru as she said, "Welcome to Tokyo Central."

"Thanks," Subaru smiled back slightly. She dropped her voice, "Do you think you can get them away from Alicia? She really doesn't handle crowds well yet."

"I'll try," Erica offered, "but there's something... mysterious about her. The others feel it, even if they don't quite understand it."

"That's true," Subaru conceded as she looked at Alicia, her own expression becoming more tender, some how.

'Well, isn't that interesting,' Erica noted.

Things settled down once the initial information feeding frenzy stopped, and by lunch hour things had calmed down a bit. Then there was another ruckus when Erica invited Subaru and Alicia to join her and Catrine for lunch, but it was mild in comparison.

"Thank you very much," Alicia sighed as the four settled down for lunch, the gawking students at least maintaining a polite distance.

"Don't worry, Miss Alicia," Catrine told her gently, "it will die down once people get to know you a b it better."

"I hope so," Alicia rolled her eyes and the others laughed warmly. "And please," she added, "just call me Alicia."

"You two trained together, right?" Erica asked. She teased Alicia gently, "I hear you're beating up on hardsuits regularly."

Alicia blushed, "Well, somewhat."

"And you and Erica know each other, Miss Subaru?" Catrine asked curiously.

"We've met," Subaru smiled wryly, "and please, just call be Subaru." She looked at Erica and Catrine, "I hope we can be friends."

"I'd like that," Erica admitted, "and you two, as well."

Alicia smiled, "Please."

"Let's do that, then," Catrine agreed, smiling at the other three even as she firmly tromped down a surge of jealousy towards Alicia and Subaru, knowing that some part of her didn't want to share Erica. ESPECIALLY with two people who had powers and whom might relate to Erica better than she did.

"Good," Subaru nodded then grinned as she added, "you know, this could be a good school year after all..."

To be continued...


	56. Chapter 56

Eternal City Crystal Tokyo

First Fang Za'tair of the Khanite frowned as the sable furred cat-woman hurried to the Crystal Palace on Earth, feeling distinctly unsuited to being a diplomat. She scowled at how the leather garment she wore rubbed her fur, wishing she could just be wearing her rank harness. But apparently these Earthers had body modesty issues, no matter how silly such ideas were.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Not long after Ran Mizuno had come back to formally resign her commission, Za'tair had been summoned to the home of the planetary governor. There she had received a message direct from the Khan himself, instructing her to go to Earth and investigate the possibility of some kind of formal relationship between their peoples.

"The Earth civilization is young, by our standards," the Khan, N'oon Xing, said, his brown fur touched with gray, "but they're capable warriors."

"Yes, Khan," Za'tair nodded, having seen Ran Mizuno in action. Of the strike fighter pilots in her squadron there was only one who was her better, and that not by much.

Khan N'oon Xing frowned slightly as he added, "And their technology is... worrying."

Za'tair had also heard the rumors about Earth's technology, though she wondered if they were true. The Jurai fleet was the most powerful in the stellar region, it couldn't be true that their weapons were unable to harm a Earth cruiser. But if it was true, what did that mean...?

The old cat-man leaned forward, his pointed, furred ears flicking back and forth. "I am sending you to Earth to learn of these Earthlings and decide if we should ally with them," he told her. "Are you able to take this task?"

"Of course," Za'tair said confidently even as she firmly buried any nervousness or fear. She was a warrior of the Khan, and she would act like it!

"Good," the Khan nodded as he sat back on his throne. "Fight well," he gave the traditional farewell to a warrior, "die bravely."

The hologram flickered out as the planetary governor gave her a sympathetic look, the warrior's nearly white fur giving him a ghostly look. "Do you think you can do it, kinsman?" Za'shen asked, looking at her with some amusement.

Za'tair gave her cousin a annoyed look, "Of course I will." She felt more nervous than she wanted to admit, and hid it under bluster. "Can you arrange a ship for me?" she demanded.

"Of course," Za'shen echoed her, "but just to the edge of the Khanite territories." He shrugged eloquently and added a ear-flick, "As we do not have a treaty with Earth, we won't be allowed to bring a combat vessel into their space."

Za'tair nodded, but with a sour expression on her face. "I'll manage," she said as she bowed and excused herself.

Having talked to Ran about her trip into the Khanite Za'tair simply retraced her steps, though she had a somewhat better budget than Ran and could afford a better class of ship. She traveled first to Jurai, caught a interstellar liner there, then journeyed to the Earth's solar system. The whole trip she spent studying Earth and Sol system, but she still felt woefully unprepared on arrival.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shaking her head Za'tair banished memories of her journey to Earth, instead considering what she had to do. It had only been a week or so since she had arrived here, and had only presented herself to this planet's queen a few days ago.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Unlike the Khan Queen Serenity was young, her skin blushing with health and her blue eyes soft and gentle. There was a appearance of softness around her, her hands and body unscarred by battle. Yet looking into her eyes Za'tair had sensed both great power and determination in her, fitting a woman who had pulled her people from a war ravaged ruin into being a great power in the region.

"We welcome the representative of the Khan to Earth," Queen Serenity said formally, "and I hope this signals the beginning of an era of cooperation between our people."

"I thank you for your welcome," Za'tair stood proudly as she continued, "and there will be cooperation if my Khan so decides."

As the formal audience ended a familiar blue haired woman strode up to Za'tair, dressed in the strange, full body coverings these furless ones seemed to prefer. She gave the traditional greeting of a warrior, mock striking out yet stopping before the blow landed, a grin on the blue haired woman's face.

Za'tair echoed the movement, then caressed the other's cheek. "It has been too long, Ran Mizuno," she said warmly.

"It's nice to see you," Ran admitted as the crowd of petitioners moved towards the queen, and others milled around watching. Dropping her voice she asked, "Is the Khan serious about opening up diplomatic relations with Earth?"

"Yes," Za'tair answered dryly, "but that does not guarentee peace."

"True enough," Ran conceded, running a hand through her hair.

Za'tair looked Ran over thoughtfully. "That is a Crystal Tokyo military uniform, yes?" she asked curiously, recognizing the design from her hurried studies.

Ran smiled proudly, "Yes, I reapplied for my citizenship and rejoined the Hardsuit Corps."

Za'tair felt a faint pang of regret at hearing that. Some part of her hoped that the famous pilot might return to the Khanite eventually, and possibly join her house as her mate. "Those are the light armored suits, correct?" she noted admiringly, "Your hunger for glory is impressive."

"I don't do it for the glory," Ran smiled wryly, "but thank you."

Za'tair nodded, understanding that these Earthers had different values than the Khanite. Among the children of the Khan there could be no greater glory than honorable combat between two evenly matched foes, and the pilots of the strikefighters were considered especially honored. All that stood between you and death was a bi of armor, a force shield and your own skill, what could be more glorious than that?

"Anyway," Ran said regretfully as they left the hall, "I'm on call tonight, so I need to go. But I look forward to seeing you again."

"And I you," Za'tair agreed warmly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Now Za'tair found herself hurrying to the Crystal Palace again, but this time because of a emergency. Apparently someone had attempted a attack during the citizenship ceremony, and a son of the Khan was there. Details were scarce, but the city's computer system had sent her a alert as the only representative of the Khan in the system.

'Lucky me,' Za'tair thought wryly.

As she neared the palace Za'tair's eyes widened in alarm as she saw what appeared to be a fight going on. Several lightly armed palace guards were fighting a naked human, one that seemed able to reshape it's limbs into weapons.

A more reasonable person might have hung back, watching the situation and determining the wisest course of action. Za'tair screamed a battle cry and leaped into the fight, extending her finger claws to drive the man back from choking a guard to death.

The man coughed, spitting blood as the fight swirled around them. "Thank you," he managed to get out.

"Ugh!" Za'tair grunted with effort as she kicked the strange human in the gut, sending it staggering backwards. "What are we dealing with?" she demanded.

A guard held her stun baton at a guard position as the redhead explained, "He's some kind of disguised bioroid. A group of them attacked the citizenship ceremony, we think this one was left behind as a distraction."

"So it's not human, then?" Za'tair comfirmed.

"Not human," a third male guard agreed, clearly wishing that he had a better weapon at hand than his usual sidearm.

"Good," Za'tair said as she attacked, visciously clawing at her foe. She ripped across the eyes first, blinding it, then attacked to cripple as she avoided the wild attacks. Wounded badly the thing collapsed, then some kind of biological self-destruct activated, the flesh and blood dissolving into goo.

"I'm going to be sick," the injured man moaned, covering his mouth.

"Easy," the redhead told him, then looked up at Za'tair as she said, "Thank you."

Za'tair felt a flash of annoyance at a warrior showing such weakness, but even she had to concede the smell was horrid. "You'd best take samples of whatever it is," she noted maliciously to one green faced guard, "your scientists will want them, I think." Then she briskly headed to the palace's enterance, determined to find out what was going on inside.

The redhead managed to get back to the gate to block Za'tair's way as she demanded, "Who goes there?"

She was faintly impressed one of them could recover so fast, so she didn't slap her down for insolence. "I am Za'tair, First Claw of the Knan and representative of the Khanite on Earth," she answered grimly, "one of my people is hurt in there, stand aside."

She conscienciously checked a wrist mounted computer unit, nodding after a moment. "Go ahead, ma'am," she nodded, "sorry for the trouble."

"You are just doing your duty," Za'tair noted the name on her tunic, "Officer Eiko."

Striding into the palace Za'tair was met by a functionary who took her upstairs to where various diplomats were attending to citizens from their home systems. Za'tair spotted the tawny furred Khanite almost immediately, and was faintly surprised to recognize him as a member of the K'irk line.

"I didn't expect to see you here, representative," J'ymes noted, his light brown hair flowing into his eyes.

"Nor I, you," Za'tair noted mildly. Dropping her voice she asked, "What happened?"

"There was a group of fur and clothing-less humans at the ceremony, seemingly from a outer world," J'ymes noted, "who pushed up through the crowd towards Princess Mercury. I'm not sure who first spotted a threat but a young human child called out the alarm."

"I see," Za'tair nodded. The Khan's intelligence sources had reported the arrival of a powerful teen named Alicia Testarossa, was it possible she was there? "Then what?" she asked.

J'ymes looked annoyed, "The press of the fleeing humans took me away from the battle. I did see the blond girl attack most effectively, and Princess Mercury and her servant both fought fiercely."

Za'tair felt a certain degree of contempt at a warrior who let himself be pushed away from the field of battle, but she hid it well. 'These Earther's deserve him,' she thought with a sigh. Studying J'ymes she asked, "Was Mercury the target or...?"

Seriously J'ymes answered, "I think that whoever was giving the oaths would have been the target, the creatures of Mesa have no honor."

"Agreed," Za'tair nodded. She studied him a moment then asked, "Are you certain you still wish to join these people?"

"I am," J'ymes said firmly. He smiled slightly and added, "If you wish, I will give my oath not to reveal Khanite secrets."

"It's not necessary," Za'tair told him, knowing he would be killed by agents of the Khan if he did reveal any secrets. "Good luck," she said, getting up and leaving him alone.

Making the rounds of the other diplomats present Za'tair confirmed his story, as well as adding more details. She would have to send a report back to the Khan about this immediately, along with a suggestion that they examine the bioroids in their territory. If all the creations of Mesa could transform like the ones that did here, they could be a deadly weapon to the Khan in the future.

To be continued...

Notes: this is a continuation of a chapter from 'Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia' or more accurately a alternate point of view of those events. The character Za'tair is from WAY back in Chapter 35, though I had plans to bring her back sooner. She has quite a interest in Ran Mizuno, though Ran herself doesn't seem that interested.


	57. New Years Day

Eternal City Crystal Tokyo

New Years Day

It was supposed to be a day of rest after a night of celebration, but accidents didn't follow schedules. The Earth to the Moon shuttle reported a system error on approach to Crystal Tokyo Airport, then lost control on final approach. It splashed down hard on the ferro-concrete of the landing strip, skidding to a stop even as the oversized vehicle burst into flames. It skid right through protective force screens and rammed into one of the main passenger centers, making the disaster even worse.

Cyber Six's black hair was blown around by the breeze as the out of uniform police detective helped direct the emergency traffic. She had been out having lunch with a friend when the call hit, so she was standing there in dress pants and a white shirt, her badge clipped to her breast pocket.

"Ambulances over there," Cyber Six yelled as the first bunch were taking off and more landing, "rescue teams are pulling people out of the shuttle and the buildings now!"

Honey Kisaragi was distracted a moment watching the handsome black haired woman, then the attractive blond visibly shook herself. She hurried over to Cyber Six's side as she said, "The airport's emergency crews are mobilized getting people out of the shuttle, and there are volunteers from the Hardsuit Corps and city police services searching the buildings."

"And the island's fusion reactor?" Cyber Six asked grimly, even as she directed more men to help get people out of the spreading fire.

"The flames haven't reached it yet," Honey told her, "and the staff assures me that the emergency systems will keep it safe."

"That's not as comforting as I hoped," Cyber Six admitted.

Within the burning building Catrine's hardsuit pierced the smoke and flames, the on board sensors helping find people trapped in the rubble. With the suit's superior strength the casually lifted a chunk of roofing off several injured, then guided the medical teams over.

'Don't let yourself be nervous,' Catrine told herself firmly, she and other hardsuit wearing volunteers searching the rubble, 'the suit will protect me.' She smiled slightly under her helm, 'Hell, the suit could save me from a nuke!'

"Good work," Priss Asagiri told her as she helped hold a support beam up over her head, her blue colored suit gleaming. "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine, ma'am," Catrine squeaked, more than a bit in awe of the commander. Priss had appeared at the Hardsuit corps baracks and called for volunteers almost as soon as she heard about the crash, and Catrine had been swept up with the group.

"Well, be careful," Priss cautioned, "it's easy to get dehydrated with long periods of Suit work. Take a break every now and then."

"Will do," Catrine promised as she and another Harduit pilot picked up more life signs and began to dig more injured out.

Up at the Palace Queen Serenity stared out the window over Crystal Tokyo Bay, the silver-white haired women frowning intently. "I want to go help," she growled, her white gown flowing around her.

"I do too," Endymion said honestly, his simple tunic and pants chosen for comfort, "but if we do, most of the people there will be worrying about us, rather than saving people."

"He's right," Minako agreed, the blond haired woman nodding as she watched a news report on a nearby screen.

Serenity bit her lip as more emergency vehicles landed on the island, "I know, but..."

"Besides," Motoko Kusanagi noted, the brown haired military cyborg standing nearby Minako, as usual, "we have a team on scene." She smiled faintly, "And it appears the second generation has leaped into action."

"Second generation?" Endymion looked at her questioningly.

Minako gave her partner a chiding look, apparently not having planned on releasing the information. "Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are on scene along with Sailor Saturn," she told them, "and apparently Sailor Ares has been seen too."

"Usagi?" Serenity paled a bit, then made herself relax. She was concerned for her daughter, but she knew the young woman had to be given the chance to grow up eventually.

Endymion looked at both intelligence women with a thoughtful look. "You know who Sailor Ares is, then?" he asked.

"We do," Minako admitted, "in fact it ended up being pretty obvious. I think it was the disguise magic that made it hard to figure out."

Serenity frowned at Minako as she demanded, "So who is it?":

"Ran Mizuno," Minako said simply.

Back on the island one of the parked shuttles exploded in a burst of fire and light. The power cores that ran each shuttle were normally quite safe, but they absorbed energy at a incredible rate, and when they hit their limit they became highly unstable.

Sailor Ares grunted with effort as she used her control over head and flames to try to hold the fire back from any of the other structures. "Are you done yet?" she grunted with effort, the fire beating at her shimmering barrier of pure willpower.

"Just about done," Erica Tenoh answered, garbed as her Tuxedo Mask identity as she helped pull people out of the nearest building. "They're evacuating from the west side of the island," she gestured as she ordered the people, "get going!"

"Thank you," a older man nodded, the group rushing away.

"Okay," Sailor Saturn hefted her spear-like weapon, "get clear."

"Right," Sailor Ares jumped away as Tuxedo Kamen followed close behind.

"Just like we planned," Sailor Moon reassured her lover, the pink haired woman putting a comforting hand on Sailor Saturn's shoulder.

"Right," Sailor Saturn focused her will as the flames raged away in front of them, "SILENCE WAVE!" The burst of concussive force blasted out, hitting the flames like the blast wave of a small bomb, driving away the air even as it snuffed the flames.

"Well, it worked," Tuxedo Kamen mused as they took in the wreckage, "but..."

The shuttle was cracked open, the building nearby was listing to one side, and the ferro-concrete base of the island was actually dented. "I guess I'll have to reduce my power more if we're going to use this again," Saturn admitted.

"Well, at least this fire is out," Erica shrugged, "let's go help with the next section."

Cyber Six felt a surge of relief at seeing the younger Sailore Senshi, even though she knew it was a irrational feeling. She knew the girls couldn't solve all their problems, but somehow just having them there felt better.

The fires were being fought into submission, but the damn shuttle power cores were overloading from the heat. Every time they felt they could get a handle on the mess, a shuttle core detonated and they were in trouble once more. It was incredibly frustrating, and there didn't seem to be much they could do about it.

The representative of the shore patrol, Natsuki Tokhia, hurried up to the women even as the black haired athlete wondered why the city cop was running the situation. 'Still, it's not like anyone here stepped up,' she conceded mentally. "Natsuki Tokhia, reporting!" she said, saluting.

"Tokhia," Cyber Six nodded, "Is there anything we can do about the shuttles?"

Natsuki pushed back her black hair, "I've got volunteers willing to try to fly the intact shuttles off the island, but with the unstable power cores..."

"It's too risky, they could blow in mid-air," Cyber Six grimaced.

"The only other option I can think of is sealing them and pushing them into the bay," Natsuki offered, knowing that the shuttle companies would throw a fit over that idea.

"That won't do over well," Honey winced, the blond using a communicator to relay data to the city managers.

"True enough," Cyber Six sighed. Just then a blond haired teen dressed in a skimpy black costume flew by, her staff glowing with power as Cyber Six blurted, "What the hell?"

"Alicia Testarossa," Honey noted, "she's doing community service to make up for trashing a security Hardsuit team."

"Ah," Natsuki blinked. She hesitated, watching the fire dance along the edge of the island then looked over at Honey, "Could I borrow your communicator? I think I know someone who can help, and my unit doesn't have priority clearance to cut through interference."

"Go ahead," Honey passed it over.

Cyber Six found herself listening in, even though she knew she shouldn't. "Mother, it's me," Natsuki started. "Yes, I know I haven't seen you much since I came back from Aqua," then more conversation, "Yes, mother, I know." More gabbing, "I know."

"Poor kid," Cyber Six murmured to herself as fire boats moved into position to pump water on the flames, barely making a dent in them.

"Mother, enough!" Natsuki cut her off, then quickly said, "There is a major fire at the airport, and we are barely keeping it contained." Much more gently the woman added, "We could really use your help." She listened, nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

"Tokhia," Honey looked at her thoughtfully, "as in, Mai Tokhia? The Hime?"

"That's her," Natsuki agreed with a sigh.

It took only a few minutes for her to arrive, then Cyber Six breathed out, "Holy shit." She had seen a lot over the years, but the orange haired woman clinging to the back of a metal armored firebird was pretty damn striking.

Mai leaped off as golden rings materialized around her arms and legs, letting her float above the flames. She crossed her arms and concentrated, her eyebrows coming together as she floated there. Gradually, first with one or two flames then in rivers of fire, the heat energy was drawn up into Mai, the woman glowing brightly.

Seeing the fire weakening the fire fighting teams redoubled their efforts, pouring water and fire fighting chemicals on the blaze. At the same time the deployed hardsuits used concussion blasts to blow out sections of the fire, along with the Senshi and Alicia. Finally the fire was beaten down, the last flames dying away after hours of work.

"Wow," Honey murmured as the now brightly glowing Mai descended to where they stood.

"I have to go vent this heat," Mai said, staying carefully back as the thermal energy practially rolled off her, "I'll be right back." With that she rose like a rocket, shooting far above the city before releasing a burst of fire and light.

Erica sighed tiredly as she took off her top hat, the black haired young woman wiping her brow. "That was too damn close," she sighed.

Catrine took off her Hardsuit's helm, standing taller than her girlfriend for once. "Thank you for your help," she said.

Sailor Ares nodded slightly, "It was kind of cool, working with this many people."

"True enough," Sailor Saturn agreed. She looked at Ares thoughtfully, "You do realize your parents are going to see images of this."

"I'd better tell them," Ares conceded, sighing. "Can I count on you for moral support?" she asked.

"Of course," Sailor Moon agreed brightly.

To be continued...

Notes: Bringing together a bunch of plot threads and characters. I had featured Natsuki Tokhia a while back, so I thought it'd be good to see what happened to her. More to come, of course.


	58. Chapter 58

Eternal City Crystal Tokyo

Intelligence Gathering

Minako Aino, Lady Venus of the court of Crystal Tokyo, frowned as she strode up to the room where they would be meeting. "Is the briefing ready?" the lovely blond asked quietly.

Her second in command and aide Major Motoko Kusanagi smiled slightly, her blue black hair framing her face, her visor style sunglasses hiding her eyes. "Yes, we got in the full reports from Europe and Asia as requested," she noted calmly, her eyes sweeping the halls like a good bodyguard. It might be the Palace, but that didn't mean they were perfectly secure.

"Ma'am!" a officer in Royal Marine livery saluted, the young man stiffening at attention.

"Officer Wisner, good to see you," Minako nodded hello. "You've coped quite well since the time jump that landed you here in 2985."

Dan Wisner shrugged slightly, smiling. "Thank you, ma'am," he nodded before opening the door for them.

The room was full of busy conversation, talk that fell off a bit as they entered then rose once more. Ami Mizuno and her wife Rei Hino were side by side, while at the head of the table Queen Serenity was talking to them along with her husband, Endymion. Saionji was sitting nearby his friend Touga, both working over a data-screen. Utena Tenjou and her wife Anthy were there as a courtesy, neither of them government officials, but they both possessed great power and had traveled far more than anyone else in the room.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late," Minako apologized, the women in the elegant Greek style robe smiling slightly, "we needed to get all the data together."

"We asked for the briefing quite suddenly," Serenity nodded slightly.

Motoko Kusanagi nodded slightly, the woman dressed in a simple uniform in tan colors. "Especially after our security failure at the palace," she said to them frankly, "a error I am willing to resign for, if needed."

"Oh, stop being a martyr, Kusanagi," Touga growled out, his flashy red hair flowing down his back. "How could your teams spot something we didn't even know about?"

"Still...," Motoko started stubbornly.

Saionji Kyouichi leaned forward, the green haired man looking curious. "Have we figured out what they hit us with?" he asked pointedly.

Ami nodded, the blue haired woman activating a holographic projector build into the chair. "The attackers were highly advanced boomeroids, almost indistinguishable from baseline humans," she said briskly, "at least until the attack programing triggered."

"After which they transformed and tried to kill you," Rei said flatly. "How did they manage that shape shifting...?"

"We were lucky to get some remains to study due to First Fang Za'tair of the Khanite," Ami noted, "from what we could determine by studying them, the bioroids bones were coated with a bone simulating ceramic and stuffed full of advanced nanotechnology."

"Which were unleashed through the bloodstream when the attack order came, letting them reconfigure their bodies on a cellular level," Utena noted, the pink haired woman frowning thoughtfully. Several people looked surprised she was so informed and she snorted as she said, "I read a lot between trips."

"So how did they get past our security?" Rei asked, clearly feeling a bit cross that her lover had been threatened.

Minako gave her friend a slight frown, "Rei, these things scanned as pure human under every detector we threw at them. The physical augmentations were no worse than what you can buy on the street, and the bone coating bounced our scans back as normal bone."

"I'm sorry," Rei sighed, "it's just..."

"I know how you feel," Endymion noted, "I don't like thinking we're vulnerable to attack."

"They won't get this by us again," Motoko noted firmly. "We've upgraded sensors to detect the fake bone ceramic, and we think we've tweaked another system to spot the nanoprobes, even in their resting state," she explained.

"But that doesn't mean they can't spring something on us that we don't know about," Serenity noted a bit sadly, clearly regretting that someone was spending such efforts on killing them.

"Do we know for sure who launched the attack?" Touga asked thoughtfully.

"Mesa and Manpower," Rei snapped.

"Actually, we do not know for sure," Minako corrected severely. "Yes, this looks like their style and they're the only ones we know who have the technology to do it, but that's not proof."

"Point," Endymion nodded, "they could have been contracted by a third party to do this."

"Mind you," Saionji offered wryly, "we've gotten in Mesa's way enough times that they'd be glad to take us out."

Rei looked like she wanted to argue about Mesa being the enemy, but subsided reluctantly. "I don't understand why they're so intent on breaking into Earth controlled territories," she grumbled, "there's a lot of worlds out there."

"I wonder about that myself," Touga admitted, frowning.

Minako took a small device out of her dress as she offered, "I have a updated security briefing on Mesa, if that'll help."

"Let's hear it," Serenity nodded regally.

"Mesa is a world colonized early in the first waves outbound from earth, using the first Jurai stardrives," Minako said, giving them the background, "organized by some of the losers in the corporate wars."

All the figures around the table stirred as they remembered those wars. Hell, most of them had been at ground zero when they started in Megatokyo!

"Nergal felt very badly used over reparations they had to pay, as did Genom and other companies," Minako noted, "they decided they wanted a world to control, where the only laws they would have to deal with would be their own." She called up a holographic stellar map, "They struck out past Jurai's traditional territories into what was then unexplored space, and found a Earth-like world to colonize."

Minako checked her notes, "Genom ultimately felt that simply specializing in Boomers was too limiting,and began to build engineered lifeforms under the name Manpower."

"And by now Manpower has pretty much taken over Genom," Ami noted regretfully.

"In modern times any company that doesn't want to deal with ethics or too much regulation bases themselves off Mesa," Minako said seriously, "including Nergal, Manpower, Simeon, and other groups. Basically, if they're corporate scum they're on Mesa."

"As to why they want access to Earth territories, there are several reasons," Motoko said, smoothly stepping up to carry out her part of the briefing. "One is that we're interfering in their operations outside our sphere of influence."

"Jurai and our patrolling the Non-aligned Worlds," Saionji noted, "I guess it's putting a crimp in their operations?"

"Quite a bit," Motoko agreed, "Mesa in general prefers to keep a low profile, especially in selling what amounts to bio-engineered slaves. It's illegal in Jurai and at least illegal on paper in the Non-aligned Worlds. Not to mention Negal using the various Ruri clones as part of their starship navigation system."

"You know, I said we should just carpet bomb Mesa, but did anyone listen? Nooo!" Saionji mock sighed, sitting back.

Everyone just ignored that. "They're getting more aggressive on Earth too, trying to set up operations in Roanapur and England. We caught them at both, naturally," Minako noted.

"Another reason Mesa targets us is that we're a example that they're not needed," Motoko added, "we get by quite nicely without their illegal biotech and immoral practices. And if we can, why not others?"

"So they're worried we'll cut into their market share?" Serenity asked, blinking.

"Pretty much," Minako admitted.

Endymion shook his head, his expression faintly disbelieving. "So we can be certain the technology came from Manpower and Mesa," he said with a frown, "is there anyone else who has a motive to hit us like this?"

"There are factions on Jurai who want Earth either under their control or defeated," Touga noted. "They do not like us having a technological edge."

"The Khanite sees us as a rival," Utena noted, "but they're not the type to try a assassin. They'd just launch a attack instead."

Saionji snorted. "You're right about that," he agreed. Looking thoughtful he added, "I suppose a few of the five-planet groups out in the League might want us gone, if only to allow them to go back to full scale piracy again."

"Not to mention those Isolationist fanatics," Rei noted sourly, "they'd love to see us leaderless and forced to retreat back to Earth."

"Never happen," Endymion shook his head.

"Yeah, but do they know that?" Rei asked, pointing at him. She looked over at Minako, "Any luck on shutting them down?"

"No, damn it," Minako scowled. "The few members we've captured all had neural mines implanted, their memories wiped themselves automatically," she said.

"We're having somewhat more luck tracing their funding, but it's still slow going," Motoko admitted with a sigh.

"It's rather depressing hearing how many people want to kill you," Serenity noted mildly, the white blond haired woman shaking her head ruefully.

"A good ruler is known by the quality of her enemies," Utena offered, reaching over to gently pat Serenity's hand.

"Agreed," Endymion nodded, patting her shoulder.

Serenity took a deep breath and nodded. Looking at Minako she asked, "Taking the evidence into account, what does your gut say about who is responsible for the attack?"

Minako looked torn, the usual caution a intelligence officer had warring with Serenity's request. Finally she sighed as she admitted, "Mesa."

"Well then," Serenity looked around her group of councillors, "what steps should we take about them? Because I feel we cannot let something like this pass."

To be continued...

Notes: Mesa/Manpower were involved with the two 'road trip' chapters to Roanapur, as well as the space adventure Alucard, Devillady and their team went on. As well as the attack on the palace over in 'Magical Atoner Lyrical Alicia.'


	59. Other Business

Eternal City Crystal Tokyo

Other Business

Major Motoko Kusanagi frowned as the blue-black haired woman took a orbital transport, arching up over the planet to fall towards North America. It roughly resembled the maps of her youth, but rising water levels had eroded the shores, and several wars had left crater-lakes and new valleys in the former locations of Washington DC and Dallas Texas.

The transport descended to what was near the north-eastern United States, now the free state of New Chicago. The fourth Civil War carved out a semi-independant state, made up of much of Illinois, and states around Lake Michigan, pretty much controlling all around the lake. Despite much of Old Chicago being submerged there was a new city on the shoreline, one vibrant and full of life.

'Also the hub of criminal activities in North America,' Motoko mused as they descended to the airport, 'and second in criminal activity to only that cesspit Roanapur itself.'

They landed on the island based airport and Motoko breezed through customs, what customs there were. The staff in the airport were disgustingly casual by Motoko's standards, but she tried not to let it show as the jumpsuit clad woman watched the crowd going by thoughtfully.

Her agent was waiting in the airport's lounge, and managed to reach her without looking awkward or sneaky, as many former reporters might. Cory Emerson nodded hello, the attractive blond falling into step behind her. She wore a simple woman's suit in blue, one fitting her cover as a professional information broker.

"Cory," Motoko nodded, the two of them walking through the busy airport towards the exit.

"I have good news and bad news," Cory murmured just quietly enough that Motoko's enhanced hearing could pick it up, "I've cracked the Bloodfire network, but I think the local gangs are also onto our operations."

"I was sort of expecting that," Motoko admitted as they went out of the sprawling airport. "You know the local family moving Bloodfire into the States from the Luna Colony?" she asked.

"Confirmed, they were shipping it down in containers labeled 'genuine moon rocks' it seems," Cory noted dryly. "The Genoard family is responsible, though nailing them for it will be harder."

"Hmm," Motoko nodded. 'Bloodfire' was the latest addictive drug on the market, and was invariably lethal after a few doses. Yet somehow there were always more people willing to take it... "Did you bring a car?" she asked.

"Public transit," Cory answered, "I wasn't taking chances."

"Car bombings?" Motoko asked curiously as she shouldered her bag. The two walked over to a commuter bus, Cory paying for them both.

"They wouldn't be so crass," Cory smiled wryly, "as far as I can tell things are run very... politely, here. Mind you if you break one of the unwritten laws here you're dead, but they won't get innocent bystanders involved." She sat, Motoko beside her on the seat as she said, "Following someone on transit is just more complicated for our enemies."

Motoko chuckled softly as they started off, studying the passengers with her eyes. Several had gotten various over-the-shelf gene treatments to look part animal or alien, while others appeared to be mostly human. There were also a few cyborgs, but no one she recognized from military or covert work.

"So what' the mission, assuming I'm cleared to know it?" Cory asked as they drove down a elevated road towards the city itself, waves crashing against the supports of the road.

"It's not as cloak and dagger as usual," Motoko admitted to her agent wryly. "With the upswing of Mesa based activity in and around Earth, the queen wanted me to informally see where the Chicago mobs stand."

"First of all, don't refer to them as mobs," Cory corrected her as they moved through the outer flood wall and through the docks, "the lead family considers themselves Camorra, and take great pride in it. Referring to them as mob of Mafia might spoil the whole discussion."

"Thank you," Motoko said, even though she already knew that. Instead she was testing how deep Cory's knowledge went, and so far was quite satisfied. "And who's head of the families in Chicago?" she asked, noting how many modern, crystal buildings there were. It almost seemed like the city was trying to be too modern, in a way.

"The Martillo family," Cory answered promptly, "in an alliance with the Gandor family. They control the majority of shipping in the region, as well as having agents in the police and customs departments." She paused, "It's almost certain they already know you're in town."

Motoko raised a eyebrow, "Even though I came into town with a false name?"

"Don't underestimate the families, they have a spy network nearly as good as yours," Cory cautioned her boss gently.

"Hmm," Motoko looked over at Cory thoughtfully, "would being seen with me put you in danger, then?"

"Not really," Cory looked sheepish, "I'm kind of seeing a grandson of the Martillo family."

"I usual encourage my agents to get committed to the job, but this is rediculous," Motoko teased the younger woman gently.

"Ma'am!" Cory blushed.

The buses stopped in a station near the center of town, not far from the entertainment district and the best restaurants. Motoko was faintly disappointed that it was so similar to Crystal Tokyo, though she was surprised to see several distinctly American businesses. There was a McDonalds, the old brand still going strong, as well as music stores and other businesses that never really succeeded in the modern Japan.

As the two women got off the bus Motoko felt that odd... itch between her shoulders. Long experience as a espionage agent had given her a almost supernatural sense for knowing when she was being watched. She casually scanned their surroundings, noting that several people had followed them off the bus. All seemed to be casually going about their business, but every now and then she found herself meeting a young boy's eyes.

"Cory, do you know that kid?" Motoko whispered softly. There was something... odd about the boy. The black haired child looked like any other local kid on the surface, but his eyes seemed much to knowing for his apparent age.

"Oh, that's Cres," Cory said, "I've seen him around the Martillo family, but he's just a follower."

Motoko gave Cory a flat look, "I think you've let yourself judge too much be appearances."

Just then the boy seemed to smile slightly, then moved like a shot, racing away from them. "What the...," Cory yelped even as Motoko took off in hot pursuit. She wasn't anywhere near as fast as Motoko, but the slim blond made herself run after them, even as she checked the gun holstered under her stylish jacket.

Racing into a alley she saw Motoko facing off against the small boy, blinking in astonishment as the little boy held twin pistols, keeping Motoko covered calmly. "You read lips, I suppose?" Motoko asked calmly.

"I do," Crez agreed, "it's a skill that comes in handy over the years." He tilted his head to the side as he asked, "Are you serious about just wishing to talk to the Martillo family?"

"I am," Motoko agreed, the tall cyborg deliberately not deploying any of her internal weapons systems or going for her gun.

"Well, that's all right then," the boy calmly said as he put the guns under his deliberately baggy overcoat. Crez smiled as he called out, "You can back off, now."

Cory whirled around, only then realizing that a seeming old lady, a young teenager and a traffic conductor had all been holding weapon and ready to act. 'I'm going to have to turn in my spy license at this rate,' she thought ruefully.

Within a few minutes they were lead through the alleys to a restaurant called the Alveare, based in the basement of one of the city's many towers. Despite the new interior the inside of the place was similar to ones from hundreds of years ago, with wooden tables, what were probably fake wood beams holding up the roof and matching walls. It was roomy, despite being in a basement, and was packed with people eating and drinking.

Crez lead them through a curtain blocking off the back room, where a group of young seeming men and women were talking quietly. The man at the head of the table was short, but he seemed to have the respect of the others as he spoke, his light brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Hey, Crez," the man smiled warmly, "are these the ones?"

"Yes," Crez agreed, "the cyborg even spotted me, which is pretty rare these days." He gestured, "Motoko, Cory Emerson, I'd like you to meet Firo Prochainzo, the head of the Martillo family."

"Until they find someone better, anyway," Firo smiled engagingly even as he shook their hands.

"Don't joke," the attractive redheaded woman beside him said, "you've more than earned your position, my love."

"Thanks, Ennis," he said, Firo kissing her cheek. He looked up at their guests a bit sheepishly, "Please, grab a seat. We don't do formalities much here."

"Thank you," Motoko said, sitting down as she studied the men and women across from her. Supposedly all of them had taken a immortality serum back in the early twentieth century, leaving the leaders of the family virtually unkillable. Of course, her data was incomplete and she was surprised not to see any of the older men who supposedly ran the family...

A smiling man leaned forward, his eyes oddly kind as he said, "I'm Maiza Avaro, it's a pleasure. I understand you're here on behalf of the Crystal Kingdom's intelligence service."

"I am," Motoko nodded, "as you're no doubt aware, Mesa attempted a attack on the Crystal Palace itself recently."

One man made a spitting gesture, "Scum, attacking in such a way."

"Agreed," Cory nodded firmly.

"They've also made moves into organized crime on Earth," Motoko said, "I wanted to warn your organization to be ready for their tactics."

"They like subborning people," Crez noted wisely, "catch you in something they know you'd be ashamed of, then use it to blackmail you."

"And I assume you're worried we might be doing business with Mesa," Ennis noted as she smiled slightly. "I assure you that the family opposes everything that Mesa stands for."

"Yet Mesa is behind Bloodfire, we think," Motoko said calmly, "and you're shipping it, if not dealing it."

There was a moment of dead silence after she dropped THAT bombshell. "You'd better be joking," Firo said flatly.

"They're shipping it through the Chicago docks. I can verify that, even if I can't nail down exactly who is behind it," Cory said a bit nervously as the family glared at them, "or at least I can't prove it legally."

"Who is your prime suspect?" Ennia asked rather more calmly than the others at the table.

Cory was surprised when Motoko silently indicated she should answer. "The Genoard family, through various cut-outs," she said. Cory wasn't expecting the disgusted looks that crossed the men's faces, not to mention how annoyed Firo got.

"Damn it," Firo snarled, "they used us to try to set us up." He shook his head in disgust, "Is the family never gonna let go of the feud?"

Motoko looked intrigued, "I take this has been running awhile?"

"You have no idea," Firo sighed as he and the others began to explain...

To be continued!

Notes: Based off the anime Baccano! If you haven't seen it I would recommend the series, and it's just out as a set from Funimation. I plan to expand on this later, possibly into a separate story.


	60. Truth and Dare

Eternal City Crystal Tokyo

Truth and Dare

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rei demanded, the black haired woman gesturing wildly as she paced in front of her daughter.

Ami sighed, the blue haired woman sitting calmly on the couch. "What she means is we're very proud of what you've done," she said, "but we're a bit confused."

Ran Mizuno flashed a smile at her mother, then faced her other mother, Rei. "I probably should have told you earlier, but..."

"We weren't talking at the time," Rei conceded, the white robed woman deflating a bit. Both she and Ami were in casual, toga like garb for relaxing around the house, a popular design from the latest Daidouji collection.

Ran was dressed in her off duty clothes, a simple trouser and shirt combo. "I could have used your advice, honestly," she admitted.

"I saw the images of you in action," Ami noted, "you can control temperature extremes?"

"Ice and fire," Ran shrugged, "I figured I inherited powers from both of you."

Rei nodded, but Ami looked a bit more dubious about the idea. "We really don't understand how powers are inherited," Ami said with a frown, "I mean, look at Erica. She's not even related to Endymion yet she became Tuxedo Mask."

"Which means...?" Ran asked.

Ami looked at her beseechingly, "Would you mind going to the lab for a bit?"

Ran sighed, "Oh well..."

They quickly corralled Erica too, and the group trotted off to the labs to try to run some tests. The biobeds ran scans of human and transformed states, while Ami made clucking sounds as she reviewed the data.

"Can we get dressed now?" Erica asked at one point, "Your lab is cold, doc!"

Ran snickered, "You're just thin blooded."

"This from the girl that can generate fireballs," Erica sighed. She looked over at Rei who was hiding a smile, "Don't laugh."

"I'm trying my best not too," Rei noted, but her lip was twitching up into a smile.

Erica sat back. "You should drag Usagi in here too," she noted, "she is the daughter of Endymion and Queen Serenity."

"I actually did extensive testing on Usagi both before and after her time jumps," Ami noted as she checked some readings, "I wanted to make sure she was fine."

"You just wanted to make Usagi freeze her ass off too," Ran noted to Erica.

Erica sighed, "Yes, damn it."

Rei bit back a laugh. The older woman said, "You should be fine, girls." She looked at Ami, "How much longer?"

Ami checked her control panel as she said reluctantly, "I think I have enough scans to start with, anyway." She quickly added, "I may have to call you back, though!"

Erica quickly jumped off the table even as a robot passed her a robe. "Thanks," she said, pulling the robe on around her even as Ran did the same. "How soon do you think you'll have a result?" she asked curiously.

"No idea," Ami said cheerfully then muttered to herself, "in fact I may have to call in Luna and Artemis on this. And maybe the Arume too..."

"Curious?" Ran asked quietly as both young women fled the lab, emerging from the sterile field and going out into a regular changing room.

"Well, yes," Erica admitted as they both got dressed. "I always thought Ami was kind of winging it when she explained how I became Tuxedo Mask."

"You have to remember my mom is a doctor," Ran pulled up her trousers and then her t-shirt, "she has to at least look like she knows what she's doing, even if she doesn't. It's something they teach in medical school I think."

"I guess so," Erica admitted, pulling on the more atypical summer dress she had showed up in earlier. Tying on the sandals she asked, "How long until she gets a result, you think?"

'I think she meant it when she said no idea," Ran shrugged slightly. "I mean, this isn't normal genetics and biology here. Our families have superpowers from reincarnated spirits from millennia in the distant past."

"When you think about it that way, it's a miracle Ami's figured out everything she has," Erica mused as they left the medical wing of the palace.

"Okay, I have to ask," Ran grinned as they walked to the lift, "what's with the toga?"

'I will be so glad once the neo-roman fad passes," Erica laughed, "Michiru-momma likes me to at least try to wear the stuff she buys me."

"While you prefer Haruka's style," Ran noted with a grin, "sucks to be you."

"Your sympathy overwhelms me," Erica sighed. She hesitated, "Did you get a request to go see the chief of police, too?"

"Chief Ozaka, yeah," Ra nodded. She smiled slightly and asked, "Want me to come along with you this afternoon?"

"I wouldn't mind," Erica admitted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Police Chief Leona Ozaka often wondered how a tank jock from one of the worst cities in Japan had made it to her current position. A lot of it had been luck, of course. Say what you will about Newport City during the reconstruction period, but it had a effective police force. When the Sailor Senshi began rebuilding she and her comrades had been pulled along for the ride, and had become a major part of the army.

They fought petty warlords and pulled the country together, even as they gathered some odd allies. She had never expected the Puma sisters to reform, nor did she expect Baku to sacrifice himself. You could just never tell, she supposed. And after all the chaos, she found herself a senior officer here in Crystal Tokyo.

"Leona-sama!" Anna Puma waved, the blonde android smiling cheerfully as she stuck her head in the office.

"Chief, remember?" Leona sighed.

"Chief Leona-sama!" Anna grinned. She added warmly, "The girls are here."

"Send them in," Leona said with a tired sigh.

The brown haired woman watched the kids come in, thinking about how young they all looked, like children really. The volunteer Hard Suit pilots, Ran Mizuno, Erica Tenoh, Princess Usagi the younger, Hotaru Tomoe, Alicia Testarossa and Natsuki Tokhia, all standing rather nervously around the small office.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I wanted to thank you all personally for your help," Leona said as she got up and went around the desk to start shaking hands. "We're also planning a public ceremony to honor those that helped out," she said as she shook Princess Usagi's hand.

"Our mothers didn't put you up to this, did they?" Ran asked wryly.

Leona shook her hand next as she said, "Actually it was reports from Detective Cyber Six, Officer Honey Kisaragi and Natsuki Tokhia of the shore patrol that caused this."

"Good,' Usagi smiled, her pink hair shimmering. She coughed slightly, "Uhm, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to do the ceremony, though."

"Your security squad will have fits," Leona conceded, "I understand."

"Thank you ma'am," Catrine squeaked nervously as Leona shook her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not as scary as my reputation implies," Leona said to her gently.

Alicia was younger than the rest, yet the blond teen met Leona's eyes calmly. "I'm glad I was able to help," she said gravely.

'I wonder what this kid's been through?' Leona wondered as she moved on. Hand shaking and chatting took a few more minutes, then Leona sent the Pumas for refreshments.

The reaction of the boys to the Pumas was as amusing as ever, and the girls were nearly as funny. As cool as Ran tried to play it she clearly noticed the skimpy uniforms the android catgirls were wearing. Poor Erica got a smack from Catrine for noticing, while Usagi just shook her head and grinned.

Leona kept a straight face as she noted, "For those of you who asked for punch, I can't promise it's not spiked."

Ran took a sip, "Yup, it's spiked."

Leona shrugged helplessly, "What do you do?" More seriously she said, "You all saved a lot of lives, and I feel the city owes you all." Wryly she added, "Sadly, doing a good job usually means being offered a harder one."

Princess Usagi raised a eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"The city is pretty well defended," Leona said, "we had efficient police, emergency and police forces. But when a unexpected, unplanned crisis struck, a team of volunteers jumped in and handled it before most forces even got moving."

"Get to the point," Ran said briskly, much like a military woman would.

Leona nodded, "The point then. I'd like you to stay together as a informal group to protect Crystal Tokyo."

"But you just said there's the police etc etc," Erica tilted her head to the side, keeping any excitement out of her voice, "why do you need us?"

"Because it takes time for them to deploy," Hotaru noted thoughtfully, "correct? While police and rescue was mobilizing, we were there."

"Exactly," Leona nodded. She grinned, "Not that I'm not planning on drilling my people on faster response. I think we really fell down on the job this time... but I also think a group like you might be very useful."

It was Princess Usagi who took the lead, of course. "I would be interested in trying this," she said to the others, "who would like to join me?"

"I'm in, of course," Hotaru said gravely, putting her hand on her lover's shoulder. Quickly the majority of the group chimed in, clustering around the princess eagerly.

"Does this make us the Justice League of Crystal Tokyo?" Erica quipped.

"Don't even think about it," Catrine told her, laughing.

To be continued...

Notes: As Ran hadn't told her mothers before she went VERY public, I thought I should show the aftermath. Poor kid.

I mentioned Leona was Chief way back in chapter 2 or 3, I think. Heh! Finally followed up on it. No idea how much this group of volunteers will appear, nor do I know what I'll ultimately call them. Champions of Crystal Tokyo? Knights? Suggestions eagerly accepted.


	61. Chapter 61

Eternal City Crystal Tokyo

Chapter Sixty One

Jun Fudoh let the Devilman form carry her through the air, her large wings catching the breeze and lifting her up into the sky. Flying was one of the few things she truly enjoyed in her alternate form, but there was no time to savor the breeze. She was on a mission, but not one for Lady Minako and her secret operatives, no in this case it was for her friend Nadesico.

"I'm really sorry about this," Nadesico had said apologetically as the reddish brown haired woman sat in Jun's apartment a few hours earlier. She had called this morning, rather hesitantly explaining she needed to ask a favor Intrigued, Jun invited her over.

"It's fine," Jun smiled as she poured them each some tea. The traller woman sat across from Nadesico as asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"As you know, our company deals with advertizing, mostly, as well as licensing images and so on," Nadesico explained. "In addition to that we orovide business services of various types to certain individuals, and a woman we contract with has gone missing for over a week."

"Have you tried the police?" Jun asked curiously.

Nadsico smiled faintly as she mused, "I forget sometimes you haven't been raised in our culture." As Jun raised a eyebrow she explained, "If someone chooses to turn off their phone and just go away, they're welcome to in our society. If there is actual evidence of foul play, yes they'll look into it, but other than that no."

Jun frowned thoughtfully as she said, "That seems pretty dangerous, I'd think. A serial killer could do a lot of damage here."

Nadesico shook her head, "We have very good psychological screening of children and visitors to the city. We catch them, trust me."

"Yet you have those Earth-first wackos," Jun pointed out.

"Well, yes," Nadesico conceded. She shook her head, "Anyway, I can't get the police to investigate, and I from the last report she sent I think she's in trouble."

"What does she do?" Jun had to ask.

"She's a secure courier," Nadesico said as she drank her tea, "she guarentees to deliver on time, no matter the cargo."

"Fair enough," Jun nodded. She looked thoughtful and asked, "I take it the missing person is a superhuman, like myself?"

"She's..." Nadesico looked like she was struggling for words, "well, look at the file. It should explain things a bit."

"Damn," Jun blinked, looking at the photo.

"Normally I'd trust her to handle whatever came up, but... her not contacting us in a week is unusual," Nadesico sighed. She looked at Jun beseechingly, "Can you help?"

Jun nodded almost instinctively as she said, "I'll do what I can."

Which was how she found herself leaving Tokyo itself for the first time in months. It was strangely liberating leaving the city, though honestly all of Japan was vaguely similar in being a pastoral wonderland. In the years since Serenity had taken power one of her primary goals had been restoring a balance between man and nature, and she had largely managed it.

It took about an hour to reach the meeting point, riding thermals and using minimal physical effrt. Wing beats burned fuel, and there was no reason to push herself just yet. Seeing the waiting car Jun let herself descend, dropping to the earth not far from the limo, her body shifting to her human form, now sadly naked.

"Took your time, did we?" Alucard drawled as the tall, black haired vampire looked at her with a faint smile. Dressed all in red, he was a fearsome sight, especially when he smiled and his fangs became visible.

"Alucard, I wasn't expecting you when I asked Lady Venus for a car and driver." Jun admitted, frowning at the man with annoyance.

"I volunteered," Alucard laughed, opening the door for her dramatically. "A change of clothes is inside, as well. Aren't I considerate?"

Jun growled, pulling on the simple tunic and pants then climbing in, pulling the boots on as she sat on the front seat passenger's side. "I didn't even think you liked me," she noted.

"Oh, I don't," Alucard said, "but considering your feelings about Lady Venus, I was very curious about why you needed her help."

Jun scowled. "It's too damn far to fly," she admitted with a sigh. "I need to go to Kyoto. Or New Kyoto, I'm not sure which."

"Very well," Alucard started up the car and they were off with a screech of tires.

Jun sat back with a sigh, wondering how this little addition would complicate things. A lot, she decided. Looking over at the smiling vampire she pointed, "You stick out like a sore thumb. Can't you be a little less noticable?"

Alucard looked over at her with a amused expression. "I lost most of my shape shifting abilities years ago," he mused. He brightened suddenly, "Oh, there's always this classic."

Jun flinched as Alucard changed, his body flowing unnaturally into another shape. Where moments ago a tall, black haired vampire stood there was a teen-aged girl, with long white hair. She was dressed, oddly enoughj, in what looked like Russian style winter gear, but she soon transformed that into a odd, white version of the usual trenchcoat and suit.

"That is incredibly disturbing," Jun said, looking at girl-Alucard in disbelief.

She grinned as Alucard answered, "I know, that's why I like it."

Jun sighed and decided to focus on the trip instead.

Japan had change a lot, after she returned from her time in seclusion. The damage of years of war was mostly erased, now, and the survivors had adopted a very different lifestyle to their ancestors. Instead of spreading out across the country the population lived in a few, super sized cities, while the majority of the land was left pastoral. There were even wild animals now thriving in the wilderness sections, though nothing like the beasts in history. It DID, however, make travel rather exciting.

"Incoming!" Jun yelled as the herd of deer burst from cover, looking startled to see a car trundling down the highway.

She almost expected Alucard to swerve into the deer. He certainly had that blood thirsty reputation, but surprisingly she swerved the car, getting the out of the way as the deer bolted for cover. With grim determination she got the car back on the road, and except for a few bumps they were fine.

Jun eased her whit knuckled grip on the dash as she noted, "Nicely done."

"They're beautiful animals," Alucard shrugged slightly, "killing them would be a waste."

It took about half a day to make it to the coastal city of New Kyoto. Partially because Alucard drove like a maniac, partially because the windy roads delayed them. It had to be said that travel between cities was more for fun than business, so direct routes were more rare. Still, after about 300 kilometers, they were there.

"I'm surprised you didn't take a suborbital flight," Alucard noted as they skirted Biwa Lake and headed towards the city.

"I'm not comfortable in them," Jun admitted. She have Alucard a look, "And yes, I KNOW it's strange, considering I can fly."

Alucard smiled impishly, "I wasn't going to say anything."

Jun fought back a growl of annoyance as she checked the map Nadesico had provided for her. Much of the residential development in and around this region of Japan was destroyed in the war years, as were many historical sites. The government of Queen Serenity had set out to preserve the majority of intact structures, but had largely let the region go wild except for the new Kyoto, which had been built near old Kyoto and Kita Ward.

Kyoto was beautiful and hilly, with twisting turns and tree lined roads that seemed unchanged from a thousand years ago. The famous castles still stood, in parts, and the people seemed more... at peace with the world around them. It was a gorgeous place, and Jun found herself wishing she had more time to see it.

"So were to now?" Alucard asked as they went through the oddly... rural looking region. The advanced technology of their era was here, of course, but it was concealed under a layer of carefully preserved wood and stone.

"There's a temple up in the mountains nearby," Jun noted calmly, "she was supposed to be visiting someone up there when Nadesico lost contact with her."

"Then let's go," Alucard said as they left the town and rose up the roads into the nearby mountains.

The roads were a lot rougher as the climbed, the car bouncing a bit. Eventually they hit a point were the roads just got too awful, and Alucard pulled over. According to the map they didn't have much farther so they continued on on foot.

The wooded area got darker and more shadowed as they advanced, less sunlight breaking through. There was a odd atmosphere too, almost a feeling of electricity shimmering across Jun's skin. As they turned a corner and saw the shrine gate she had to ask, "Do you feel that too?"

Alucard snorted in amusement as the young woman nodded. "I was wondering when you would," she noted. "There's something wrong here. Very wrong."

Jun hesitated, then swftly began to strip, getting out of her clothes as efficiently as possible. Only then did she led the Devilman transformation take her, her body swelling with muscle even as huge, batlike wings sprouted from her back.

Taking a few moments to recover from the pain Jun growled, "Let's go."

As they entered the main courtyard of the shrine both caught the scent of blood. Alucard looked around with a fierce frown, while Jun advanced onward. The priest was dressed in traditional shinto robes, sprawled on the stones with a knife in his back. Alucard kneld down, frowning, "This is recent, less than a hour."

"What is going on?" Jun muttered as they headed towards the main temple. There were more bodies on the ground and they heard shouts off in the distance.

"Come on," Alucard grinned as they raced through the temple, coming out the back to a incredible sight.

The black clad figure was surrounded by priests and mikos carrying swords, knives and other weapons, all attacking wildly. She used a massive black scythe to drive them backward, the black jumpsuit clad woman moving with power and feline grace.

Also, she had no head!

"Celty Sturluson," Jun breathed out, only at that moment believing the images that Nadesico had shown her weren't faked. A Dullahan, a real, live headless horseman, running around Japan.

She shook off her surprise and charged in, Jun grabbing at one attacker and flinging him aside casually. Alucard swiftly joined her, and soon the three of them had subdued the attackers. Knocking them out despite their relentless attacking.

Celty picked up a small phone, typing a few keys as it said, "Are you the Devilman?"

"Jun," she corrected firmly, "Nadesico sent me to find you."

Celty's fingers flew across the keys, "You have to help me! They've taken Anri! They have SAIKA!"

To be continued...

Notes: Been working on this chapter awhile. Celty and Anri are from Durarara. Alucard's other form is from Hellsing the Dawn, more or less. My version of Kyoto is mildly inspired by visiting the region via Google Maps.


	62. Chapter 62

Eternal City Crystal Tokyo

Chapter Sixty Two

School was thankfully the same, most of the time. Erica Tenoh smiled as the black haired woman took a seat, her classmates chattering happily around her. There was still some distance' between her and the others, but Catrine had helped bring her more into the regular cliques in the class.

It also helped that there were new students for her classmates to focus on. Subaru Yagami was unaware of her fangirls, amusingly, the cute brown haired young woman being cheerful and open o the girls eagerly vying for her attention. Alicia Testarossa was more reserved, but she and Subaru seemed to spend a lot of time together too.

Which, of course, got the rumor mill going, but Erica and a few teachers had done their best to squash that. As far as she could tell the two of them were just friends, and she was not going to let rumors make life hard for them in school.

Miss Ennis smiled as the green haired woman walked in, her suit crisp and neat. "To your seats everyone," she called, "we start in a minute."

Everyone physically there headed to their seats, while other students appeared via teleportation. Some families felt that with the current 'pro-Earth' terrorism they should keep their kids at home, only sending them to class for a minimum time. Occasionally Erica wondered why they all didn't just attend class via holographic avatar, but she supposed there was a good reason.

"All right everyone, we're starting with Galactic Politics," Miss Ennis said briskly, "who can name our primary allies?"

A lot of hands shot up, and Hatsumi Ryald was picked. The redhead stood as she answered, "The Star Empire of Jurai."

"Jurai, yes," Ennis agreed, "and they share a border with us. Anyone else?"

Other hands went up and a young man stood. "We have non-aggression pacts with the Khanite and mutual defense treaties with several worlds. Other than that, our primary allies are colonies established by Earth."

"Nicely summarized," Ennis agreed. "Now, what other factors do we need to be aware of with our local neighbours?"

Erica put her hand up after there was a moment of silence, assuming no one else would answer. Ennis nodded and she stood, "In addition with trading with our colonies and Jurai, we also deal extensively with the League of Non-aligned Worlds. Though calling them a league is a insult to leagues everywhere."

That comment got some snickers from the class and Ennis grinned. "Elaborate, please?" the teacher asked.

"May I?" Erica asked, gesturing to the holohram controls for the Galactic map. When Ennis nodded she rotated the map and highlighted a large red region as she said, "While the League is less powerful than the Khanite or Jurai, it actually encompasses a larger area and has more habitable planets. However, in founding the League for mutual protection, the smaller alliances were entirely unwilling to surrender individual powers."

"Which means?" Ennis asked.

"They do not have a cerntralized army, navy or a functional police force," Erica shrugged. "They basically send out a emergency signal when attack and each system or cluster of system sends it's navy in response."

Catrine was looking at her, aghast. "How do they function?" she asked.

"They don't, mostly," Erica said with a shrug. "There's a reason a large chunk of our military budget goes exclusively to building escort ships: it's to guard our merchant shipping while it moves through the League."

"It's THAT bad?" Subaru asked.

"They don't have pirates everywhere in the League," Erica conceded, "but if you are not near a large League world, you are almost automatically at risk for piracy."

|So," Ennis asked, liking seeing her class having such a lively debate, "why doesn't Crystal Tokyo go in there and restore order?"

"Well, it's against our laws for one," Hatsumi noted.

"True," Ennis agreed, "but putting that aside?"

"Well," Hatsumi hesitated then said, "It sounds like any invasion would be incredibly messy and difficult." She looked thoughtful, "No central government, so you can't strike decisively..."

Erica nodded her agreement, "You'd have to take over the League system by system or region by region. Plus you would have to constantly weaken your invading force by leaving ships in each system you've taken."

"Not just ships," Subaru added, "whole squadrons, probably."

"Which would bleed away your attack power," William noted, the young man nodding thoughtfully. "Not to mention the risk of planet based resistance movements."

Ennis smiled, glad to see the majority of the class engaged in the discussion. Noting the time she sighed, knowing she had to wrap this up. "All right, your assignment for next session is to write up a five page essay on Crystal Tokyo and it's relationship with one of the other major galactic powers," she told them.

There were some groans, but mostly good natured ones. It was a interesting topic, after all. She left, and there was a break between teachers, so the students gathered together to talk a bit.

"You seemed very well informed on the League," Alicia Testarossa noted. "Planning on becoming a pirate queen?" the blond teased.

Erica snickered softly. "Actually my friend Ran seriously thought about it," she noted, "but I talked her out of it."

"She's the one who ran off to the Khanite, right?" Subaru asked interestedly.

"I should ask her to come in as a guest lecturer," Erica mused, "it would make a great bonus to my grades."

"Seriously, you seemed to know a lot about a war with the League," Catrine noted, "what's up?"

"I have to admit I cheated a bit," Erica admitted, "Saionji ran the scenario in the palace computers at one point. The results weren't good."

"Oh?" Alicia asked, curious.

"They did three scenarios, a best case, a regular case and a worst case," Erica confided. "If we succeeded in surprise attack and everything went well, it would still take at least a year to win. In the middle case, three years and heavy losses. Worst case, we end up mired in unending conflicts and get jumped by another galactic power."

"Ouch," Subaru winced.

"So is that why Crystal Tokyo has never gone in there to restore order?" Alicia asked. "I've heard about the League a few times since I arrived here, and I always wondered."

"Partially that," Erica conceded, "but I think most of the decision comes from the Queen's ethics. She firmly believes in freedom of choice and preserving that freedom, even if it means letting someone make a mistake."

"Like what's happening in the League," Alicia nodded.

"And saying that," Erica added, "if we got a appeal from one of the League nations asking for our help to fix things? I think Serenity would order our ships in, no matter how tough it would be."

The next teacher arrived and the group split up, and the class carried on as usual.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nadesico Kinomoto was sitting in Arisugawa's Locket, the evening sun lighting up the converted warehouses. The bar was packed as usual, women from across the planet and from alternate dimensions chatting together, drinking and eating. She was mostly ignoring the festivities as she quietly fretted.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alpha asked, the green haired waitress smiling warmly at the semi-regular. Nadesico had come in a lot when she was younger, had dated a lot too, but had cut back on that a lot as she grew up. Now she mostly just came in for a drink every few days.

"I'm not sure it's even worth a penny," Nadesico smiled wryly as she explained, "I'm just fretting over a friend of mine."

Alpha sat down across from her, looking at her curiously. "Care to talk about it?" she invited gently. "Getting things off your chest can be good for you."

Nadesico hesitated, then nodded slightly. She didn't go into anything confidential, but she sketched in the situation with her missing couier and sending Jun after her. As she finished her explaination, she was surprised to see Alpha frowning slightly.

"What?" Nadesico asked.

"I thought you had special abilities," Alpha said after a moment's hesitation, "shouldn't you have gone yourself?"

Nadesico wanted to get defensive, but felt a stab of shame too. Alpha had a point after all. "My replica Sakura Cards aren't made for combat," she explained, "and to be honest, I'm not combat trained either. I don't want to hinder them..."

"Okay, fair enough," Alpha conceded. "So you are worried about Jun... which I guess makes sense, though I thought she was pretty much unstoppable."

"I don't think anyone is unstoppable," Nadesico said with a sigh. They both knew there were a lot of powerful forces out there, just from living in a city like Crystal Tokyo. Changing the subject she asked, "How is Kokone settling in?"

Alpha brightened visibly. "Oh, she's having a lot of fun. We've found a nice place on the outskirts of the city, and she's thinking of restarting her courier business here."

"I'm glad," Nadesico smiled.

A customer waved and Alpha got up apologetically. "Do you want a refill on your soda, or something stronger?" she asked.

"Just the soda, thanks," Nadesico said as she waved bye.

May was up at the bar, the manager handling the crowd like a pro. Arisugawa herself was there tonight too, Juri mingling with customers as she smiled charmingly. There were more than a few girls in the crowd with crushes on the dynamic older woman, but she was eternally loyal to Sailor Pluto.

A crush Nadesico had had too, if she was honest with herself. Thank goodness she had grown out of that one. Of course then she had fallen for someone nearly as bad for her, a freighter pilot and sometimes scam artist. Thank goodness she disappeared a few years back, giving Nadesico a chance to get over her.

What ever happened to Faye Valentine, anyway...?

To be continued!

Notes: Wanted to reconnect with the school bits a little. The League are based both off the Babylon Five concept and bits from David Weber's Honorverse.


End file.
